


El Legado

by gabrielle62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 93,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielle62/pseuds/gabrielle62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sufre un atentado que le condena a una silla de ruedas, desahuciado por todos su única esperanza parece ser el Sanador Draco Malfoy. La pregunta es ¿querrá ayudarle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

Esta historia no es nueva, antes se titulaba “Entra en mi vida”, pero había perdido el sentido de la misma y las ganas de seguir escribiéndola, una verdadera pena, así que decidí reescribirla de nuevo. Es una decisión personal y espero que no moleste a nadie, si lo hace lo lamento, pero soy la autora y a mi modo de ver queda mejor así. He cambiado hasta el título, habrá muchas similitudes con la otra, pero también cambiaran muchas cosas. Espero que os siga gustando. Besos y muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo y paciencia.

Beta: Cuqui Luna

_Por todo esto, por lo que se fue y no volverá, por lo que vendrá… Fue un amor conocerte, placer de mi vida…_

OoO

Capítulo I

Harry estaba muy cansado, hacía tiempo que no dormía bien y no era su trabajo precisamente el que lo tenía así, era su relación con Ginny la que le traía de cabeza, hacía tiempo que quería dejarla pero nunca encontraba el momento adecuado para hacerlo. No estaba enamorado de ella pero odiaba tener que hacerle daño.  
Hacía bastante tiempo que tenía claro que era gay, el problema era cómo decírselo a Ginny y que cuando se enteraran los Weasley, especialmente Ron, no armara un tremendo lío. Había pensado mil veces qué decirle pero siempre se echaba atrás y el tiempo seguía pasando.

Cuando empezó con Ginny se sentía atraído por ella, era preciosa, lista, divertida y además la hermana de su mejor amigo. Los Weasley eran como su familia, de haber tenido una, le hubiese gustado que se pareciese a la de los pelirrojos. No les sobraba el dinero pero se querían y habían adoptado a Harry como un miembro más. Todo parecía idílico, el perfecto final feliz de un cuento de hadas, sólo que no lo era, nada en su vida era sencillo, con lo fácil que era dejarse llevar ¿por qué no podía simplemente hacer lo que todos esperaban de él y casarse con Ginny? Porque… no era lo correcto y no quería vivir una mentira toda su vida.

Después de su patético intento con Cho, sólo había existido Ginny y aunque casi desde el principio supo que algo iba mal lo achacó a su falta de experiencia. Sus relaciones sexuales eran insatisfactorias y sabía que era culpa suya, aunque Ginny nunca se quejó, sabía que nunca quedaba satisfecha. No la deseaba como debería y no era justo para ella que era una gran chica. 

Le recordaban a cada momento la inmensa suerte que tenía, sobre todo Ron, que ya lo consideraba su cuñado. Sabía que Hermione intuía algo, la había sorprendido observándolo en ocasiones cuando estaba con su novia y tenía esa expresión que ponía siempre que algo no le cuadraba.

OoO

Estoy frito, pensó la primera vez que se le puso dura en las duchas, después de que Miles Jones uno de los más macizos y descarados jugadores de su equipo, las Avispas de Wimbourne, del cual Harry era Capitán, se paseara ante él contoneándose desnudo y le sonriera con lascivia. Se tuvo que dar una ducha helada después de una paja memorable, la primera de muchas, hasta que un buen dia Miles y él tuvieron sexo y fue… muy bueno, el mejor que había tenido.  
Jamás había sentido nada parecido con Ginny, tenía veinte años y le urgía terminar su noviazgo cuanto antes, Molly empezaba a hablar de boda y Harry se ponía malo sólo pensarlo.

OoO

Ginny no le dirigió la palabra durante casi un año por no haber sido sincero con ella. Tenía razón y Harry aguantó el chaparrón estoicamente porque sabía que se lo merecía, pero fue una liberación.  
Ron no le pegó porque Hermione no lo permitió pero se distanciaron, dolía, pero Harry conocía a su amigo y decidió esperar hasta que al pelirrojo se le pasaran las ganas de abrirle la cabeza.  
Se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes, pero mentiría si dijera que no les había extrañado, era la primera vez desde que se conocían que Ron y él habían pasado tanto tiempo sin hablarse pero aquello, gracias a Merlín, era ya historia. Siempre había tenido problemas para mostrar sus sentimientos no digamos para hablar de ellos, se lo tenía que agradecer a los Dursley por la triste infancia totalmente carente de afecto que le hicieron pasar.  
A Ron y Hermione les costó entenderlo, sobre todo al pelirrojo que aún alucinaba cuando pensaba en Harry como gay. No es que le importase su condición sexual, lo que le molestaba es no haberse dado cuenta antes, y que Hermione que siempre lo sabía todo tampoco tuviera la menor idea, o eso creía...

—No llevan tatuado en la frente soy gay Ron, —rezongó su novia harta del tema—de todos modos sí sospechaba algo pero cuando le pregunté a Harry el me lo negó.

—¿Y tú le creíste? ¿Cuándo fue eso? —inquirió de nuevo el pelirrojo.

—Cuando Harry llevaba un año aproximadamente con tu hermana, Ginny me confesó que algo no iba bien en su relación, yo tenía mi sospechas y no, no creí a Harry cuando negó su homosexualidad pero era algo que tenía que… Si él no reconocía lo que le pasaba ¿qué esperabas que hiciera yo Ron? 

—¿Tanto tiempo? Espera, vosotras… ¿Hablabais de sexo? Quiero decir ¿Aún lo hacéis? Y si no le creíste ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?— exclamó Ron muy confundido, de repente le había venido una imagen mental de las chicas cotilleando sobre él y el tamaño de su polla y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—No sé, a ver déjame pensar—respondió Hermione irritada— ¿Tal vez porque no había nada que contar? Además Ron, como si los chicos no hablaseis de eso… Si es una de vuestras conversaciones favoritas—bufó—. Y en cuanto a Harry no es como si pudiera obligarle a contármelo, tampoco iba a torturarle era su vida y su problema.

—Pero no le creíste —insistió el pelirrojo.

—No, no le creí, bueno…no demasiado—respondió harta.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

—Ron ¡ya vale!— gritó cansada del tema.

—¡Yo nunca hablo de ti con mis amigos y menos de sexo Hermione! Bueno…—reconoció rojo como un tomate— tal vez con Harry, alguna vez, pero con nadie más, te lo juro.

Hermione se carcajeó pero no había ni pizca de humor en su risa y se quedó mirándolo con los brazos en jarras, echando chispas por los ojos.

—¡Déjalo ya Ronald, me estás volviendo loca! era Harry quien tenía que tomar una decisión, no yo, ni tú, sino él ¡A ver si lo entiendes de una maldita vez!—dijo fuera de sí, entre dientes.

Ron comprendió que era hora de terminar la discusión, cuando su novia le llamaba por su nombre completo, era mejor desaparecer, no fuera que tuviese que dormir en el sofá.

 

 

Cinco años más tarde, Harry vivía en un apartamento del West End muy cerca del Soho, le gustaba vivir ahí porque abundaban los restaurantes, las tiendas de todo tipo, los cines, los teatros y… sobre todo los locales nocturnos de ambiente, el lugar perfecto para él en ese momento.

Veía a Ron y Hermione siempre que estaba en Inglaterra, por su profesión, viajaba muy a menudo a otros países. El tiempo era un bálsamo muy eficaz y todos habían asumido finalmente, que su decisión había sido la mejor. Ginny llevaba tres años saliendo con Dean Thomas y ya hablaban de boda. Harry seguía solo, salvo fugaces encuentros en bares de ambiente de los países que visitaba cuando tenía un encuentro de Quiddich, y algún polvo ocasional en casa del amante de turno, nunca en la suya, no había mucho más que contar. Todavía no había aparecido esa persona especial que le hiciese sentir mariposas en el estomago. 

Su apartamento se dividía en dos partes, la zona de relax estaba presidida por una chimenea negra flanqueada por dos librerías de madera, las paredes eran de un suave color marfil, excepto la de detrás del sofá que era un mural rojo. Una funcional mesa con cuatro sillas al lado de la ventana, una televisión de plasma, un moderno mueble, una mesa baja sobre una mullida alfombra y dos sofás, uno negro y otro blanco completaban el conjunto. Harry y sus amigos pasaban muchas horas allí cuando éste estaba en Inglaterra, para Ron la televisión era el mejor invento del mundo muggle.

OoO

Había conseguido cenar en _Spuntino_ * lo que podía considerarse casi una hazaña, pues el local estaba siempre abarrotado, una hamburguesa con queso chipotle y jalapeño, acompañada de unas patatas fritas que parecían aros de cebolla y una cerveza fue todo lo que cenó.

Después, estuvo dando una vuelta por los bares de la zona, aquel día su equipo había ganado el partido contra _los Murciélagos de Ballycastle_ , pero no tenía ganas de fiesta por eso no había ido con el resto del equipo a festejar, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de enrollarse con nadie, estaba cansado y decidió acostarse pronto. Se encontraba un poco mareado por lo que había bebido, quizá por eso no los vio venir y le pillaron con la guardia baja. El primer golpe se lo dieron en la cabeza por detrás, por lo que no pudo ver quien le atacaba, supo que eran varios porque los golpes y patadas se multiplicaron mientras estaba en el suelo. Le atravesaron la espalda con un objeto punzante, no tuvo la más mínima oportunidad de defenderse, sintió un terrible dolor que le partía en dos y luego todo fue oscuridad…

OoO

Cuando despertó se encontró rodeado por una especie de burbuja azul trasparente, a través de la cual le suministraban las pociones necesarias para su recuperación. Estaba en San Mungo, no era la primera vez que estaba allí pero esta vez, tenía un mal presentimiento. Le dolía la cabeza, le zumbaban los oídos y tenía la boca seca, la penumbra dominaba la habitación y no tenía sus gafas, lo poco que alcanzaba a ver era borroso. Tanteó buscándolas en la mesita al lado de la cama e intentó incorporarse y entonces se aterrorizó ¡No podía moverse! De cintura para abajo no sentía nada… Empezó a hiperventilar, el corazón le iba a mil, el pánico se había apoderado de cada poro de su piel. Entonces sonó la alarma e inmediatamente se vio rodeado de Medimagos que cuchicheaban entre sí y comprobaban sus constantes.

—Por fin despiertas…—Los afectuosos ojos de Neville le contemplaban mientras le tomaba el pulso.

—¿Qué me ha pasado Nev?—suspiró con alivio al ver una cara conocida—. Apenas recuerdo nada, excepto que me atacaron por la espalda ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí y por qué no siento mis piernas?—cada pregunta reflejaba su desasosiego. 

Neville le sonrió apenado y Harry pensó que sí, que finalmente iba a morir pero de angustia.

—Llevas cinco días en coma inducido Harry, has estado muy grave y es un milagro que estés vivo aunque no me sorprende, no por nada eres _El niño que vivió_ —intentó bromear Neville para aligerar un poco el ambiente, Harry sólo hizo una mueca—. Te atravesaron con una daga envenenada en la parte baja de la espalda, quien te hizo esto quería acabar contigo, pero Gracias a Merlín no lo ha logrado.

—Nev… ¿ Qué les sucede a mis piernas? —preguntó sin poder evitar que el pánico se reflejase en su voz.

—La médula espinal está dañada a la altura de las vértebras lumbares, pero aún es pronto para valorar con seguridad el daño que te han causado. Aunque pudimos bloquear el veneno y el resto de maldiciones que te lanzaron no tenemos un diagnóstico exacto todavía Harry. Hay que esperar.

>>En cuanto hayas recuperado fuerzas empezaremos con la rehabilitación mágica, y en un par de meses tendremos un diagnóstico definitivo. 

—Nev dime la verdad, por favor…—suplicó al borde de las lágrimas.

—Te la estoy diciendo Harry, si supiese algo con certeza créeme que te lo diría, pero aún es pronto para darte un diagnóstico.

—¿Podré volver a andar?

—No lo sé Harry—dijo Neville con pesar—, de verdad que no puedo contestarte a eso ahora mismo amigo.

Cuando le dejaron sólo Harry veía todo rojo, sentía que se podía ser desgraciado y como él, después de todo lo que había pasado en la vida, aún había quien quería terminar con él, era una mala pesadilla que parecía no tener fin. Sólo se había sentido así de mal cuando Bellatrix mató a Sirius, la desolación que sintió entonces era muy similar a la que sentía ahora. Entonces, Sirius se había esfumado tras el velo, desapareciendo sin más como si nunca hubiese existido. Ahora, como entonces, Harry solo quería escapar de todo pero entonces no pudo hacerlo porque era la esperanza de muchos y tenía que matar a Voldemort. Ahora sin embargo… No tenía nada, mejor dicho nadie especial a quien poder aferrarse, sus amigos tenían su vida, y el solo tenía el quidditch, ahora ni eso, se veía abocado a estar en una silla de ruedas el resto de su vida por culpa de unos malnacidos y era más de lo que podía soportar.  
Neville no se lo había dicho pero le conocía bien y sus ojos gritaban lo que era incapaz de decir con palabras. Harry lloró hasta hartarse, sabía que su amigo había maquillado la realidad, pero que lo más probable era que no pudiese volver a andar. Desde que tuvo la dolorosa certeza no quiso ver a nadie, no podía ir a ningún lado pero sí podía aislarse del resto del mundo.

OoO

Hacía un año del ataque y durante ese tiempo, Harry se había sometido a todo tipo de pruebas y tratamientos anhelando un milagro que nunca llegaba, hundiéndose cada vez que la esperanza le era arrebatada de nuevo. Le habían visto los mejores Medimagos y especialistas del mundo mágico, pero al final la respuesta siempre era la misma, le habían desahuciado pero no se resignaba. Había pasado por toda la variedad de estados de ánimo posible, como en una montaña rusa, sus emociones iban desde la incredulidad a la autocompasión para terminar en una feroz desesperanza cada vez que le decían que no había nada que hacer.  
Se recluyó en Godric´s Hollow después de vender su apartamento, había mandado reconstruir la casa de sus padres y se había convertido prácticamente en un ermitaño, sólo Ron, Hermione y Neville, podían acceder libremente a su casa. A Ron y Hermione no podía apartarlos, eran como los hermanos que nunca había tenido, habían pasado mucho juntos y Neville no dejaba de buscar una solución para Harry, el bueno de Nev... Estaban los cuatro en el salón y los ojos del Medimago brillaban.

—Tal vez haya una esperanza…—dijo sonriendo tímidamente, no había dejado de buscar alternativas para Harry y ya casi desesperaba, cuando en una prestigiosa revista de Medimagia leyó la entrevista que le hacían al Sanador Draco Malfoy, la revelación del momento, hablaban maravillas de él, había logrado curaciones increíbles y tal vez pudiese ayudar a Harry. No era la persona favorita de ninguno de ellos, todos tenían malos recuerdos del rubio mientras estudiaban en Hogwarts y especialmente durante la guerra, sobre todo Harry.

—¿Malfoy Sanador? ¿Dices en serio que él es mi única alternativa?—preguntó Harry escéptico. No podía creer lo que oía, pero a veces recuperaba la fe y si algo deseaba más que nada era volver a andar y recuperar su vida. Contra lo que muchos creían él no odiaba a nadie, ni siquiera al rubio. Vivió una guerra atroz, cruel, como todas las guerras, y sabía que nadie ganaba en una contienda con tanta muerte, horror y destrucción. Harry maduró muy pronto obligado por las circunstancias de su vida, por eso después, cuando todo terminó intentó sacarle a la vida todo el jugo posible. Voldemort le robó a sus padres y a Sirius, su infancia y también su adolescencia, no tuvo oportunidad de ser normal al vivir acosado por aquel demente que lo intentó matar siendo sólo un bebé, pero en vez de matarlo le convirtió en un _horcrux_ , el último de siete particiones de su podrida y oscura alma, el que finalmente lo mataría.  
No, su vida nunca había sido normal, tampoco ahora lo era, él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo pero Malfoy le odiaba. No se haría cargo de él.

—No creo que quiera llevar mi caso, me odia y no puedo decir que le aprecie mucho, pero creo que fue tan víctima de las circunstancias como nosotros—dijo simplemente.  
—¡Su padre era un Mortífago Harry!—exclamó Ron casi echando espuma por la boca— Tuvieron lo que merecían, por su culpa, por dejar entrar a los Mortífagos en Hogwarts murió Fred y a Bill casi lo mata Greyback y le dejó secuelas para toda su vida. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo?  
—No he olvidado nada y no lo defiendo Ron—dijo con calma, mirándole fijamente— entonces teníamos diecisiete años, éramos unos críos ¿Acaso crees que yo luche contra Voldemort por gusto? lo hice porque no tenía otro remedio, pusieron una responsabilidad brutal sobre mí, si no le mataba no había ninguna esperanza. ¿Sabes cómo me sentía yo ante semejante carga? Especialmente cuando veía morir a los que caían, creía de verdad que era culpa mía, Fred, Lupin, Sirius… Eran gente buena, que no merecía morir y yo no sabía cómo hacer para terminar de una puta vez con esa pesadilla. Cuando fui a su encuentro, sabía que iba a morir, solo quería que terminara.  
—Harry…—musitó Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era la primera vez que su amigo hablaba de lo que pasó entonces, estaba sobrecogida por la pena. Muchas veces había pensado como se sintió Harry entonces, pero oírselo decir…  
—Perdóname amigo—pidió Ron avergonzado—. Sé que no fue culpa tuya, a veces olvido que tú perdiste más que nadie, lo siento.  
Harry sonrió con tristeza.  
—Ellos estuvieron conmigo, mis padres, Sirius y Remus estuvieron hasta el final.  
—¿Qué dices Harry? ¡Eso… No es posible…!—exclamó su amiga.  
—Lo fue gracias a la piedra Hermione, estaban allí conmigo. Sirius dijo que la muerte no dolía, y eso—sonrió un vez más— me dio el impulso que necesitaba. No me importaba morir pero no quería sufrir. No estoy en vuestra piel, tampoco en la de Malfoy, su padre fue un Mortífago y él tiene la marca, pero no es un asesino como Lucius. De haber tenido padres, yo también habría hecho lo que fuera por salvarlos.  
Nadie añadió nada, permanecieron sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Neville rompió el espeso silencio.  
—No perdemos nada por intentarlo, Draco Malfoy sana con las manos, y ha realizado curaciones increíbles.

Sopesó lo dicho por Neville, nunca habría imaginado a Malfoy al frente de una institución de ese tipo. Lo había investigado durante un tiempo porque sentía curiosidad y le preocupaba su bienestar, más aún después de la desgracia en que cayó su familia.  
Y aún así no les delató después de que los apresaran y encerraran en su mansión. Parecía un crio asustado, lo era en realidad, igual que ellos y estaba desesperado por proteger a sus padres de Voldemort. Después del juicio en el que Lucius Malfoy fue condenado a Cadena perpetua en Azkaban y tras su suicidio en prisión, Draco y su madre habían abandonado Inglaterra.

—Podríamos intentarlo—masculló después de un rato— pero ¿De verdad pensáis que va a querer ayudarme?

—Sólo hay una manera de saberlo, y es ir y preguntárselo…—dijo Neville.

—Que yo sepa en Hogwarts era buen estudiante pero nunca destacó en nada especial, excepto en Pociones…—preguntó Hermione interesada.

—Malfoy focaliza la magia sanadora a través de sus manos es un don que pocos poseen—respondió Neville.

—Es Magia sin varita, yo también puedo canalizar mi magia a través de mis manos, claro que yo no puedo curar a nadie—respondió Harry con cierta amargura en la voz.

—Y eso Harry, te convierte en excepcional. No conozco a nadie que pudiera hacerlo aparte de Dumbledore. Pocos magos son capaces de focalizar su magia sin una varita pero sanadores con las manos como Malfoy no conozco ninguno, además es Magia blanca. Quiero decir que no me sorprendería si usase Magia negra en sus curaciones, después de todo está muy familiarizado con ella, no olvidemos de quien es hijo, por eso resulta más sorprendente aún—dijo Hermione.

—Ahora resulta que Draco Malfoy es todo un misterio…—, ironizó Ron— A ver, a mí me parece un completo imbécil, no me gusta, no me cae bien y nunca lo hará, pero si puede ayudar a Harry haré lo que haga falta—. Su amigo necesitaba un buen estímulo, y aunque detestaba al rubio contemporizaría con él y con el mismo diablo si de verdad era capaz de lograr que Harry volviese a caminar.

Habían pasado más de siete años desde que acabó la guerra, y todos habían cambiado, Harry se preguntaba cómo sería Draco ahora, se alegraba de que hubiese logrado salir adelante. Su madre y él le habían ayudado a acabar con Voldemort y a seguir vivo para poder llevar a cabo su misión. No quería saber sus motivos, eso le daba igual.

Sentía curiosidad por verlo de nuevo, si algo le había sobrado a Harry en los últimos meses había sido tiempo, para pensar, para aburrirse y también para agobiarse y maldecir su mala suerte. Siempre había sido impulsivo y demasiadas veces había actuado por instinto sin pararse a pensar las consecuencias, eso le había salvado el culo en innumerables ocasiones, pero también le había causado problemas muchas veces. También eso había cambiado, los años y en especial su última y traumática experiencia, le habían vuelto más reflexivo y tranquilo. 

No odiaba a Malfoy, aunque era un ególatra, un engreído insoportable y un fantasma que le había sacado de quicio en demasiadas ocasiones en el colegio, pero ahora veía las cosas desde otra perspectiva, todos, sin excepción, como los adolescentes que eran entonces, habían sido un poco idiotas y se habían dejado llevar demasiado en ocasiones, por las opiniones de otros. Nunca le había dado una oportunidad a Malfoy, el también se había visto obligado a hacer cosas con las que no siempre estaba de acuerdo, pero todo el mundo merecía una segunda oportunidad, él pensaba dársela al rubio, esperaba que Malfoy quisiera dársela a él.


	2. Capítulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beteado por Cuqui Luna

La clínica que Draco Malfoy había montado hacía tres años estaba ubicada en _Bamberg_ , *Baviera. Le gustaba aquella pequeña ciudad, su centro histórico era una joya cultural y arquitectónica con más de mil años de antigüedad y sus calles, estrechas y adoquinadas, le recordaban en cierto modo a Hogsmeade, a ese pasado que se le antojaba tan lejano.  
Huyó de Inglaterra junto a su madre porque necesitaba alejarse de los malos recuerdos, lo cierto era que había sido una cura necesaria pero añoraba Inglaterra y a menudo fantaseaba con volver. Aunque tenía muy claro que si algún día decidía hacerlo sería con la cabeza bien alta, y orgulloso de lo que había logrado por sí mismo. Él no era su padre, había hecho cosas malas de las que no se sentía especialmente orgulloso, muchas de ellas por intentar lograr su aprobación, aunque nunca se sentía a la altura de las expectativas de su progenitor. Lo más grave lo hizo obligado por el Señor Oscuro, amenazó con matar a sus padres sino hacía lo que le ordenaba, e intentó hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero él no era un asesino y matar a Dumbledore… Supo que nunca podría hacerlo aún antes de comenzar su misión. Lloró lágrimas de sangre en aquella época, sin duda la más dura de su vida.

Lucius había abrazado el lado Oscuro y muerto a causa de ello, aunque hacía tiempo que se había arrepentido de todo el mal que hizo, y de abocar a su familia a la ruina económica y social. Había pagado con su vida, y aún a pesar suyo Draco sabía que era lo justo, pero dolía. No quería venganza, prefería quedarse con la imagen de su padre en casa. Lucius fue un buen padre para él, aunque muy duro en ocasiones, y un fiel marido y compañero para su madre, que aún lloraba su pérdida.  
No, volver no era una opción, al menos no todavía. Su prestigio como Sanador aumentaba día a día, pero no era suficiente, quería ser el mejor. Podía curar con sus manos, era Magia blanca muy antigua.  
Descubrió el don de sanar con sus manos mientras estudiaba Medimagia y fue de pura casualidad: al parecer había heredado esa Magia de un antepasado druida de su madre. Lo sabía porque una vez que supo que poseía semejante don buscó en todas partes y finalmente halló lo que buscaba en un antiquísimo tomo perteneciente a la biblioteca privada de su familia. Ese libro lo había heredado su madre de su padre, y éste del suyo, y había ido pasando de generación en generación durante siglos. Podía curar a través de sus manos, era una bendición que no pensaba desperdiciar, poder ayudar a los demás le producía una íntima dicha que no lograba nada más, con cada nueva curación se sentía mejor, más feliz y satisfecho con su vida; era una gran compensación después de haber estado tanto tiempo en el lado oscuro, una verdadera liberación. Ayudar a los demás de esa forma era maravilloso pero drenaba su magia dejándole agotado, no le importaba porque en cierta forma era como si ayudar a sanar a otros le ayudase a él a ser una persona mejor cada día. 

Ahora tenía un nuevo reto ante él, el más grande al que se había enfrentado hasta ahora. Harry Potter necesitaba su ayuda. Neville, su antiguo compañero de colegio le había enviado un desordenado y abultado dossier en el que detallaba la dolencia que padecía y los tratamientos, sin resultados, a los que se había sometido. Al parecer Potter estaba condenado a una silla de ruedas.  
Él era una de las razones que le habían impulsado a irse, entender que nunca iba a ser para él. Se había enamorado como un idiota no recordaba desde cuando, pero en su último año, a pesar de la guerra, se vio obligado a reconocer que sentía una auténtica obsesión por él. ¡Nada que hacer! y no habría tenido la menor posibilidad con él aunque hubiesen sido amigos, lo sabía. Harry Potter era completamente hetero y seguramente a estas alturas ya estaba casado con _la comadrejilla_ , y tenía media docena de mocosos con los que habrían ampliado el clan Weasley… ¡Esa familia eran peor que los conejos y para colmo todos pelirrojos y llenos de pecas!  
Bufó ante el simple pensamiento que acababa de tener, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado atrás aquella etapa de su vida, era un adulto y un gran profesional. Intentaría ayudar a Potter, se lo debía, si seguía con vida era en parte gracias a él y Draco nunca olvidaba sus deudas. Pensar que volvería a verle después de tanto tiempo, le ponía nervioso.

OoO

La clínica estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, Harry ya estaba impresionado al ver el edificio pero lo estuvo más al entrar

El conjunto era blanco y bello, la simetría cromática solo quedaba rota por el color gris, había fotografías en blanco y negro de gran tamaño y algunas piezas del mobiliario destacaban sobre el fondo neutro. La clínica tenía dos niveles, en el piso superior estaban las consultas médicas y el laboratorio y en el piso a nivel de calle se había ubicado la recepción, en un lateral, junto al ascensor. El mostrador tenía forma de ese y a ambos lados estaban la sala de espera y el despacho del Director, a la derecha de la recepción una puerta acristalada conducía al jardín. El suelo era de parquet claro y atravesaba toda la estancia. Destacaba la chapa de acero de la entrada, que abrazaba la parte principal de la clínica y servía de soporte para el rótulo.  
Todo era de un gusto exquisito, lo que hacía sonreír a Harry pensando que tratándose del rubio no podía ser de otra forma, siempre había sido un snob, pero el conjunto invitaba a la tranquilidad y ofrecía confianza. La sala de espera era cálida, de formas suaves y redondeadas todo estaba muy bien estudiado para facilitar el flujo de la magia y la energía.

Había pocas sillas, lo que indicaba que la espera no iba a ser larga y las pequeñas mesas entre las sillas creaban sensación de separación entre los pacientes que no se conocían, lo cual era de agradecer. La luz estratégicamente colocada, añadía aún más calidez al espacio y grandes plantas naturales proporcionaban aún más vida al conjunto.

Una ayudante les indico que pasaran al despacho, y les dijo que el director les atendería enseguida, la estancia seguía la misma línea que el resto de la clínica, un cómodo sillón, una mesa redonda con flores y una pequeña lámpara en la zona donde se sentaba el paciente, el escritorio al igual que la recepción tenía forma de ese. Había una camilla en medio de la habitación, Harry supuso que para facilitarle el trabajo al Sanador y que se pudiera mover libremente alrededor del paciente. No había ningún tipo de material médico a la vista, sólo plantas naturales. Varias obras de arte adornaban las paredes y el techo estaba hechizado reflejando el cielo azul y sereno de un cálido día de verano. Miró a Neville, rodó los ojos y sonrió con guasa, su amigo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a su vez. Malfoy quería, sin duda, causar la mejor impresión a sus pacientes. Estaba claro que era un artista en eso, pues sin duda lo conseguía. 

 

El Draco Malfoy que les recibió no tenía nada que ver con el chico pálido, delgado y asustado del pasado que Harry recordaba. El tiempo había tratado muy bien al rubio dándole aplomo y un empaque que antes no tenía, era atractivo y también muy consciente de ello. Harry tuvo que reconocer que siempre había poseído una elegancia innata, pero ahora se evidenciaba en cada uno de sus gestos.

—Estás hecho un auténtico asco, Potter… —le soltó a bocajarro, nada más verle, con una sonrisa ladeada. Por un momento le recordó al Malfoy de Hogwarts, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no había ni un ápice de burla en los ojos grises.

—Tú en cambio te ves bastante bien, Malfoy —respondió Harry, clavando su mirada en la del Sanador que no la apartó hasta que fue a sentarse tras su escritorio donde leyó los informes médicos que Harry le había facilitado y durante un rato sólo hubo silencio.  
Cuando terminó de leer dejó con indolencia la carpeta sobre la mesa se arrellanó en su silla y les explicó con voz neutra: —Nuestro sistema nervioso, es como un complejo circuito eléctrico, las neuronas hacen de “interruptores” y los nervios de “cables” que transmiten mediante impulsos eléctricos haciendo que funcionen los órganos —explicó mirando a Longbotton, que asintió conforme—. Cuando las neuronas o los nervios se lesionan como en tu caso, Potter, se interrumpe el circuito dejando a unos y otros sin actividad. En las lesiones medulares, lo que se daña es el nervio. La médula espinal, es la zona del sistema nervioso central que se halla alojada en el conducto raquídeo, posee treinta y un pares de nervios que llevan los impulsos nerviosos desde el encéfalo a los órganos y músculos de tronco, cuello y extremidades y las sensaciones de éstos, hasta el cerebro. Tenemos que arreglar los nervios dañados, las pociones regeneradoras, por sí solas, no solucionan el problema y cuando el daño es grande, como en tu caso, ni siquiera junto con rehabilitación mágica son efectivas.

—Sí, lo sé muy bien —respondió Harry pasándose la mano por la nuca nerviosamente—,.me han sometido a todo tipo de pruebas y tratamientos y ninguno ha dado resultado, pero lo que quiero saber ya es si vas a tratarme o no.

—Depende de ti…

—¿Por qué? No sé a qué te refieres yo he puesto todo de mi parte desde el principio, solo quiero… —musitó mirándose las manos que le sudaban, estaba nervioso, empezaba a pensar que había sido un tremendo error ir hasta allí, no le gustaba que jugase con él, menos ahora que sus emociones estaban a flor de piel.

—Tranquilo Potter —dijo el rubio—, voy a ayudarte si es lo que te preocupa, pero tienes que querer curarte.

—¡Pues claro que quiero curarme Malfoy, no seas absurdo! —exclamó fuera de sí.

—¡Harry…! —la exclamación ahogada de Neville hizo que se sonrojase, pero ¡maldito si entendía el punto de Malfoy!

El Sanador se había levantado de su asiento y apoyado en su mesa, les observaba con los brazos cruzados.

—Primero de todo tienes que aprender a relajarte, Potter, no sabes hacerlo y eso te daña, tienes que dejar la ira y frustración que ahora te consume a un lado. Mi equipo y yo te ayudaremos a lograrlo pero no hacemos milagros, puedo sanar con mis manos pero eso es sólo una parte.

>>Usamos hechizos y terapias relajantes para que la magia y la energía fluyan libremente y sin obstáculos. Tu mente será muy importante en este proceso, tu cuerpo está dañado por lo cual también lo está tu magia, hay que recomponer ésta primero para que el tratamiento sea efectivo y para lograrlo debes confiar en mí completamente, no estar a la defensiva. Trataremos que la frustración que sientes se vaya, es algo fundamental pues tu magia es muy poderosa y con tu negatividad de ahora no nos dejará trabajar, si se siente atacada no podremos hacer nada. —Suspiró y avanzó hasta Harry se puso de cuclillas ante él y lo miró otra vez a los ojos.

>>Mis tratamientos pueden dar respuesta a múltiples problemas de mis pacientes y si quieres ser uno de ellos tendrás que confiar en mí, sólo así podré ayudarte.

—¿Conoces el feng shui?, —preguntó Neville, mirando a su alrededor admirado.

—En efecto lo conozco… —asintió Malfoy, sonriendo—, el feng shui es magia en sí misma, utiliza los cinco elementos y es bueno, puede ayudar a mis pacientes y a mí mismo, me interesa, por supuesto.

—Merlín controlaba los cinco elementos… —intervino Harry, más por decir algo que por otra cosa, no le gustaba sentirse ignorado.

—Nosotros estamos hechos de magia y energía, la paz interior es muy importante, sé lo que cuesta lograrla y créeme, no es sencillo… pero lo lograrás, yo te ayudaré, tenme un poco de fe.

—Entiendo… —dijo Harry enfurruñado— lo que me quieres decir básicamente es que tengo que hacer todo lo que me digas y sin rechistar para que esto funcione.

—Básicamente… —respondió el rubio alzando una ceja—. Entonces, si estamos de acuerdo, acompañadme. Te mostraré la que será tu habitación durante tu estancia aquí, Potter.

OoO

Les condujo a un hermoso jardín en la parte trasera de la clínica.

—¡Wow! — exclamó Neville, reflejando el sentimiento de todos. El conjunto era impresionante, si lo que habían visto hasta ahora les había impresionado el jardín era una maravilla, un espacio privilegiado de descanso—. Es un jardín feng shui —afirmó Neville sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry sin poder evitarlo, mientras Malfoy empujaba su silla por la sinuosa vereda, no podía dejar de admirar lo que veía.

— El feng shui —se apresuró a explicar el rubio mientras les mostraba toda la belleza que les rodeaba— es una milenaria filosofía china llena de magia. Feng shui significa, literalmente, viento y agua y utiliza colores, números, símbolos de animales y los cinco elementos: tierra, agua, fuego, metal y madera para producir equilibrio y armonía en nuestro entorno.

Harry y Neville admiraron sinceramente el espacio que les rodeaba, no era para menos. Pero Harry estaba cada vez más pendiente del Sanador, le chocaba ver a Malfoy siendo amable y sonriendo de esa forma tan cautivadora.

 

—Como veis todo gira en torno a esta filosofía y a la magia celta —explicó mientras empujaba la silla de Harry a través del jardín.  
Había toda clase de flores allí: orquídeas, peonías, camelias, gardenias, hortensias, jazmines, rosales; a Harry le gustaba la jardinería, por eso no le costaba reconocer con facilidad cada una de ellas. Abundaban también los árboles: manzanos, cerezos, sauces llorones, ciruelos, albaricoques, magnolios, melocotoneros… Había varias fuentes y estanques e incluso dos pequeños arroyos que aportaban estética y un efecto muy relajante a todo el conjunto.

El mobiliario estaba compuesto de mesas, sillas, hamacas… sombrillas, todo con formas suaves o redondeadas.

—Y por la noche hay una iluminación suave y sutil que contribuye a dar sensación de intimidad, pero ya tendrás ocasión de comprobarlo tú mismo, Potter. Cenaremos aquí si no tienes inconveniente, así hablaremos un poco de todo y me permitirá conocer mejor tus puntos fuertes y también los débiles… —dijo, como si nada, señalando los farolillos sobre las mesas, las luces suspendidas y los puntos luminosos disimulados tras un peñasco o un matorral—. Se trata de mantener en la medida de lo posible el equilibrio entre el Ying y el yang.

—Magia blanca, al servicio del Alma —musitó Harry—. Veo que te tomas tu profesión en serio.

—Me tomo en serio muchas cosas, y mi profesión más aún, Potter, me gusta lo que hago y ayudar a la gente y procuro ofrecer lo mejor de lo mejor.

—Lo mejor de lo mejor… —le remedó Harry, rodando los ojos otra vez. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía desde que habían pisado la clínica, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

—Pues sí, —respondió el rubio—, me gusta lo bueno y no tiene sentido negarlo, me educaron para querer siempre lo mejor y no puedo, ni quiero —recalcó—, conformarme con menos. Supongo que querrás llamar a tu familia, podrás hacerlo a través de la red Flu si quieres, todos los bungalow tienen chimenea en el salón.  
La intensidad de la mirada gris le traspasó y de repente cayó en la cuenta y dijo aguantando la risa: —¿Qué familia Malfoy?

—¿No te casaste con Ginebra Weasley? Yo pensé… —el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Tú y todo el Mundo Mágico… —contestó Harry con hastío— pero no pudo ser, bateo en el equipo contrario. 

Draco disimuló lo mejor que pudo, pero Harry pudo ver que le había sorprendido mucho su respuesta, como si acabara de romperle todos los esquemas.

— Cenamos a las siete Potter, te dejo para que acabes de acomodarte, cualquier cosa que necesites pulsa este botón y serás atendido de inmediato por el elfo a tu servicio. 

El interior del bungalow lo constituían un amplio dormitorio y un baño, Harry no podía menos que reconocer que le gustaba, y mucho, lo que había visto hasta ahora.

—¡Vas a estar genial aquí Harry, ya lo verás! —exclamó Neville con los ojos brillantes—, ¡el baño es una pasada!

—Veo que te ha impresionado mucho todo esto —dijo con sequedad, no sabía porque de repente se sentía tan mal.

—Harry no tienes que quedarte si no quieres, pero creo que deberías intentarlo. Sí, reconozco que me gusta la clínica y Malfoy tiene muy buen gusto pero eso siempre lo hemos sabido. Lo importante es que te cures, dice que quiere ayudarte y parece sincero. Quieres volver a andar y él puede ayudarte de formas que yo no he podido, la cuestión es…¿Vas a darle una oportunidad y vas a dártela a ti, Harry?

—Tienes razón, Nev, pero es Malfoy, y no deja de ser raro. Ha cambiado, supongo que me era más fácil lidiar con él cuando era un cabronazo, ahora no sé cómo tratarlo —dijo frotándose los ojos con las manos y a continuación pasándose una de ellas nerviosamente por su encrespado cabello—. Estoy asustado ¿vale? Todo parece demasiado bonito, tan güay y tan prometedor y temo hacerme ilusiones de nuevo para…

—Harry es normal que tengas miedo, lo has intentado muchas veces antes y no ha dado resultado y ciertamente este Malfoy parece de otro planeta. Al que conocimos era un tío arrogante y de lo más desagradable, era el enemigo y nosotros tampoco le mostramos el lado más amable, especialmente tú. Ahora Malfoy parece que no ha roto un plato en su vida, pero no deja de ser un Slytherin y lo sabes, está mostrando su lado amable, disfrútalo que del otro has tenido más que suficiente en Hogwarts.

 

—No sé es que me mira como con lástima…

—¿Con lástima? ¿Estás tonto, Harry o es eso lo que quieres creer para no pensar en las posibles implicaciones? Sí, Harry, porque tú le miras del mismo modo, para mí está más que claro que Draco es tan gay como tú. ¿Por qué no ibas a resultarle atractivo?

—¡No me interesa parecerle atractivo! Además… estoy en una silla de ruedas y es imposible que alguien como él se fije en alguien como yo. 

—¡No digas eso, ni siquiera lo pienses! Eres un gran chico, Harry, cualquiera querría ser tu pareja, la silla sólo es un accesorio incómodo y temporal. Vas a volver a andar ¿Me oyes? Es lo que has venido a hacer aquí, y vas a lograrlo.

—Eres demasiado bueno Neville, —le contestó con voz ronca y los ojos más brillantes que de costumbre—, pero sabes que lo que digo es cierto, solo quiero estar en igualdad de condiciones, no ser un inválido.

—Lo lograrás, Harry, estoy seguro de ello. De todos modos, abre los ojos que hay cosas que notarás a poco que te fijes, pero eres más despistado aún que yo y eso es mucho decir amigo.—Harry lo miraba con la boca abierta sin entender—. Me voy a descansar al hotel, cualquier cosa me llamas, no pienso irme hasta estar seguro de que todo va bien. Además tengo que informarme más a fondo sobre tu tratamiento, he quedado mañana con Malfoy para hablar de ello así que no vas a librarte tan fácil de mí. Por cierto él dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitases tocases el timbre junto a la cama. Creo que un baño relajante te vendría bien. Por favor, ponte guapo para la cena y no pienses cosas raras.

OoO

Cuando al fin se quedó sólo miró a su alrededor y tuvo que reconocer que le gustaba lo que veía, la decoración seguía la misma pauta que todo lo demás, era elegante sin estridencias, el blanco predominaba en toda la estancia, incluso la cama adoselada y moderna estaba cubierta de ese color, sólo la estructura era de madera noble. Al fondo de la estancia un gran ventanal llenaba la habitación de luz natural y proporcionaba una espectacular vista del jardín. El suelo era de mármol también blanco cubierto por una mullida alfombra en el mismo tono, a un lado de la cama había una mesilla y sobre ella un jarrón con flores, un espejo ovalado, un cómodo sillón y algunos cojines diseminados aquí y allá. La luz mágica estaba colocada en sitios estratégicos, pero ya vería sus efectos a la noche ahora prefería la habitación bañada por la cálida luz del sol. Guió su silla hasta el timbre, lo toco e inmediatamente un elfo hizo su aparición.

—Tulmo a su servicio, señor Potter. ¿Qué necesita?

—Quisiera darme un baño por favor. —El elfo lo miró con aquellos ojos tan grandes y redondos, tan parecidos a los de Dobby que a Harry se le puso un nudo en la garganta. Estaba demasiado sensible.

—Enseguida se lo preparo, señor.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Tulmo chasqueó los dedos y Harry se encontró desnudo y rodeado de la cálida agua de la bañera de hidromasaje. Con un solo hechizo el elfo le había despojado de sus ropas, levitado y metido en la bañera. ¡Eso era eficiencia y lo demás tonterías!

—Volveré dentro de media hora, señor, para ayudarle a secarse y vestirse para la cena.

—Sí claro, hasta luego, Tulmo. Gracias por todo.

El elfo se despidió, igual que al llegar, con una reverencia de lo más exagerada.

Harry nunca había llevado bien que los elfos le tratasen de forma especial pero se había resignado a ello, esas criaturas eran como eran y se ofendían con facilidad, así que era mejor dejarles hacer su trabajo sin interferir en lo posible. Eso era algo en lo que él y Hermione, gran defensora de los elfos y cualquier otra criatura mágica, discrepaban. ¡Ojalá estuvieran allí Ron y ella!, pero el avanzado embarazo de su amiga desaconsejaba el viaje y Ron se había quedado para acompañarla, ya que el bebé podía nacer en cualquier momento. ¡Se lo iba a perder! Solo le consolaba pensar en que sería el padrino.

El baño le sentó de maravilla, el agua caliente y perfumada relajó sus tensos músculos y se dedicó a jugar con las burbujas inconscientemente mientras, en su mente, la perfecta y sensual sonrisa del rubio director de la clínica, le acosaba una y otra vez. Afortunadamente la parálisis no afectaba a su deseo sexual, los Medimagos de san Mungo decían que era un milagro que así fuera, pues ¡bienvenido fuera!, bendito milagro que le permitía esos gloriosos desahogos todavía. Si hubiese perdido eso también se habría vuelto loco. Empezó a acariciarse cerrando los ojos y pensando, sin poder evitarlo, en cierto atractivo Sanador.


	3. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beteado por Cuqui Luna

El baño y _el desahogo_ posterior le habían sentado muy bien a Harry, el aroma a cedro y menta de los aceites esenciales y el romero del jabón que había usado, aún estaba en el aire… Tulmo le ayudó a salir de la bañera y a vestirse, estaba feliz y relajado.

Silbando una alegre cancioncilla se decidió finalmente por un pantalón vaquero negro y un jersey de cachemir verde con cuello en uve que realzaba sus ojos. No era demasiado exigente con su ropa ya que llevar durante años un vestuario cuatro tallas más grande heredado de su primo, le había llevado a pasar bastante de su aspecto. Lo asumía como un mal necesario hasta que llegó a Hogwarts y conoció a Ron y Hermione. Su recién estrenado amigo debió contarle algo a su familia, mientras que la niña decidió intervenir por su cuenta. Lo cierto fue que las primeras prendas _muggles_ nuevas que Harry vistió, fueron un jersey tejido por la señora Weasley con su inicial y una sudadera y un pantalón vaquero que le regaló Hermione. 

También fue entonces cuando recibió la Capa de Invisibilidad que había pertenecido a su padre. ¡Era Navidad!, fue la primera que la celebró de verdad, y que le hicieron regalos, se sentía tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Decidió comprarse su propia ropa, sus padres le habían dejado una cámara llena de galeones de oro de la que sus tíos no sabían nada, y Harry no pensaba decírselo ni muerto. Lo habría hecho si fueran personas buenas y normales, pero no lo eran, les agradecía que lo hubiesen mantenido con vida pero consideraba que se lo había pagado con creces con su trabajo. Hacía todo tipo de tareas domésticas cuando estaba en Privet Drive y apenas lo alimentaban, hasta que llegó la carta de Hogwarts durmió en la alacena bajo las escaleras. No les deseaba ningún mal pero sus tíos odiaban a sus padres y le habían mentido en todo lo que se refería a ellos, incluso en la forma que murieron, porque aborrecían la magia.

Jamás podría olvidar su onceavo cumpleaños cuando descubrió que era un Mago, era lo mejor que le había pasado jamás, la magia era maravillosa. Decidió que sus tíos no verían ni un _knut_ de los Potter, no se lo merecían. 

Encargó a su amiga tres o cuatro camisetas, sudaderas y un par de pantalones vaqueros. Ella tenía oportunidad de adquirirlos cuando iba a su casa en vacaciones, algo que Harry no podía hacer pues se pasaba todo el verano esclavizado por sus tíos y que le dejasen ir sólo a Londres era algo impensable. Luego ya se ocuparía de reducir todas las prendas y esconderlas bien para que los Dursley no le descubrieran. 

A partir de entonces vistió como el resto de los chicos de su edad y nadie sospechó nunca la triste realidad de su vida en casa de sus parientes. Si algo odiaba Harry era que le tuvieran lástima.

OoO

Salió un rato al porche mientras llegaba la hora de la cena, un ruido le sobresaltó y vio a Neville en el salón, al parecer acababa de llegar a través de la chimenea pues estaba sacudiéndose las cenizas. Se recordó hablar con Malfoy al respecto, no le molestaba que su amigo usase la red Flu para llegar hasta él, pero tampoco le había dicho quién tenía permiso para aparecerse por ella. Le perturbaba especialmente la imagen de cierto Sanador rubio apareciendo en su habitación sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Neville, ¿qué ocurre, ha pasado algo…?

Su amigo parecía muy nervioso, se frotaba las manos y se mordía el labio inferior, Harry se alarmaba cada vez más ante su inusual comportamiento. Ya empezaba a pensar que algo grave sucedía, cuando vio a Neville tomar aire mientras se acercaba a él muy despacio.

—Harry, tengo algo que decirte, y no puedo esperar más para hacerlo —dijo atropelladamente—, cuando decidí acompañarte hasta aquí mis motivos para querer hacerlo no eran todo lo altruistas que deberían…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —algo iba mal y Harry estaba cada vez más alterado.

Antes de poder decir nada más Neville le tomó por la barbilla y le besó, fue tierno y breve, apenas una caricia…

—Piénsalo, Harry, ¿Vale? —Le dijo, al tiempo que deslizaba un papel en su mano—. Llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo de este modo por tí, pero nunca encontré el valor suficiente para decírtelo.

Harry sentía que se mareaba, aquello no podía estar pasando, no con Neville.

— Yo… no sé qué decir.

Justo antes de volver a desaparecerse a través de la chimenea, Neville le dijo con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes:

—Sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo Harry, pero necesitaba que lo supieras ahora que he conseguido reunir el valor suficiente, por favor, solo… solo piénsalo ¿vale?

—¡Neville, espera! —gritó, pero ya se había ido. Desdobló el papel y leyó su contenido.

*No te rindas por favor no cedas,   
aunque el frío queme,   
aunque el miedo muerda,   
aunque el sol se ponga y se calle el viento,   
aún hay fuego en tu alma,   
aún hay vida en tus sueños,   
porque cada día es un comienzo,   
porque esta es la hora y el mejor momento,   
porque no estás solo,  
porque yo… te quiero."

Harry suspiró con fuerza, se le partía el alma cada vez que lo leía. Conocía el poema, era de Mario Benedetti, no era un experto en poesía ni nada parecido pero le gustaba leer. 

Se sentía fatal. ¡Joder! Nunca lo habría imaginado, Nev era su amigo, era… su hermano. Tantos años juntos en un internado como Hogwarts creaba vínculos irrompibles, pero nunca podría verlo como su pareja y lo lamentaba profundamente. ¡Ojalá pudiera hacerlo! Si alguien merecía que le amasen incondicionalmente era su amigo, el tímido, valiente, bueno y fiel Neville. 

 

No soportaba la idea de lastimarle, pero tampoco quería mentirle y ahora… ¿Qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Qué diablos iba a decirle?

De repente le dolía la cabeza y estaba de muy mal humor. Se le habían quitado las ganas de ir a la cena. La clínica tenía nombre de estrella _Adhara_ ahora mismo el nombre le venía que ni al pelo, porque sentía que se había estrellado del todo, no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle a Neville que sus sentimientos hacia él eran de amistad y nada más. Para colmo tenía que ir a la dichosa cena y no quería ver a nadie, lo único que deseaba era tumbarse en la cama, esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada y desaparecer.

OoO

La elegante mesa estaba dispuesta al lado de una piscina con cascada, iluminada por velas de distintos colores que daban un toque aún más mágico y especial al lugar. Su clínica era hermosa y acogedora, Draco era muy consciente de ello y se había encargado personalmente de cada detalle hasta que todo había quedado justo como quería. Este rincón era uno de sus favoritos y por eso lo había escogido; la iluminación en sitios estratégicos y el aroma de las flores y las velas hacían el resto. 

Cuando le propuso la cita a Potter hacía apenas unas horas, su intención era la de cenar los dos solos pero le había entrado el pánico. No quería parecer demasiado evidente ni ansioso así que en el último momento, decidió invitar a más gente, entre colaboradores suyos y pacientes eran ocho los comensales que compartirían la cena. Le atraía Potter desde hacía años, pero jamás pensó que tendría alguna posibilidad con él, había sido una verdadera sorpresa enterarse de que también era gay. Eso le daba opciones de conquistarle, aunque sabía que no sería nada fácil, sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que los sentimientos del jugador hacia él no eran los mismos, es más creía que solo le toleraba por necesidad. Bueno tendría que hacer que las cosas cambiaran, si en algo era experto era en el arte de la seducción.  
Enseguida se dio cuenta de que su antiguo compañero de escuela no era el mismo que cuando le dejó en el bungalow, una sombra de preocupación apagaba el brillo de los ojos verdes. 

—Te ves muy bien, Potter —le susurró al oído mientras guiaba su silla hasta la mesa, era un pobre intento de romper el hielo.

—Tú también, Malfoy.

—¿Cenamos? —preguntó nervioso, aunque procuró que no se notara.

—A eso hemos venido ¿no? —le respondió cortes, pero estaba ausente como si realmente deseara estar en cualquier otro lugar. Draco no pudo evitar preocuparse.

La cena, era deliciosa, él mismo había escogido el menú y la música, siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de una ocasión especial, también había escogido el menú: _Ensalada Waldorf, alcachofas rellenas de queso feta y vieiras glaseadas con café._ Sencillamente exquisita.

La velada transcurrió apaciblemente, aunque Draco no le quitaba ojo, notaba la tensión de Potter y cómo se esforzaba en ser amable con los comensales, aunque apenas conversaba con ninguno. Se limitaba a sonreír y responder con monosílabos a los que le hablaban pero sin dar pie al diálogo. Apenas probó la cena, su mirada se perdía en la piscina bellamente adornada con flores y velas flotantes.

Nada más acabar de cenar, Potter expresó su deseo de retirarse y Draco se apresuró a levantarse para ayudarlo a llegar a su bungalow pero el moreno no se lo permitió.

—No te molestes —dijo con una sonrisa forzada—, Tulmo me acompañará, es un elfo de lo más eficiente. Estoy cansado del viaje, eso es todo.  
Draco no creyó una palabra.

—Que descanses…

—Hasta mañana, Malfoy…

Se sentía mal, Potter seguía teniendo el poder de hacerlo sentir así con gran facilidad a pesar de los años transcurridos, le odiaba por eso. ¿Por qué las cosas entre ellos siempre tenían que ser tan difíciles?

OoO

Tulmo se apareció en cuanto Harry lo llamó y lo condujo hasta su dormitorio.

Dos horas más tarde seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en Neville y… en Malfoy, había pensado que cenarían solos, quería conocerlo mejor, pero el rubio había invitado a más gente, seguramente con la intención de hacer que se sintiera más cómodo y conociese al equipo que iba a tratarle y algunos de los pacientes. No se había divertido, no podía dejar de pensar en Nev, y tampoco le ayudó el descubrir que Parkinson y Zabinni formaban parte del equipo de Malfoy.

El rubio podía haber cambiado en algunas cosas pero era un Malfoy, lo llevaba en los genes y destilaba clase y saber estar. Estaba perfecto aquella noche con un pantalón chino negro que delineaba sus largas piernas marcando lo justo, una camisa blanca y una americana oscura. Y sus ojos… parecían plata líquida.

OoO

Draco se levantó al amanecer y salió al jardín para ir en busca de Potter, llevaba una túnica blanca que lo hacía parecer etéreo y los pies descalzos. Le encantaba pisar la hierba húmeda por el rocío de la mañana. El clima en aquella época en Alemania era agradable, si no fuese por las tormentas imprevistas… pero él había hechizado su propiedad de forma que la temperatura no bajase de los veinte grados, y no porque no soportase los cambios climáticos, sino porque para sus pacientes lo adecuado era mantener una temperatura estable. 

Buscó un frondoso árbol al lado de un riachuelo y llevó a Potter en brazos pese a sus protestas y lo sentó bajo él, después se colocó a su lado. Podía haberlo levitado pero le gustaba verlo ruborizarse. 

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Apenas ha amanecido —protestó.

Las seis de la mañana era una hora totalmente inadecuada para él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que apenas había dormido.

—Shhhhhh… ¡relájate, Potter! Voy a hacer un ritual de salud —musitó el Sanador.

—¿Eh?

Draco lo ignoró y cerró los ojos centrándose en su magia, hizo aparecer una esfera blanca sobre sus manos extendidas, se concentró y la hizo crecer invocando su poder, después dirigió la luz blanca en que se acabó convirtiendo la esfera hacia la tierra y la observó brillar. Luego dejó que el poder curativo fluyera de su cuerpo a través de sus manos hacia la Madre tierra. Finalmente repitió el hechizo y dio gracias por su existencia.

—¿Qué te ha parecido Potter? —preguntó con voz suave.

—Nunca había visto nada parecido, y sin varita… —musitó, claramente impresionado.

—No la necesito para hacer esta clase de hechizo, se trata sólo de regalarle mi magia sanadora a la Madre tierra para agradecerle todos sus dones. Para los hechizos que no son sanadores necesito una varita, igual que cualquier otro mago.

—Parece magia ancestral.

—Lo es, magia blanca y sanadora, un antepasado mío fue Druida, poseía ese don entre otros muchos, aunque por lo visto se salta diez generaciones antes de aparecer de nuevo, la verdad es que nadie lo sabe realmente pero me tocó a mí. ¿Por qué? No tengo ni idea, pero sólo puedo dar gracias por ello.

—¿No te sientes…no sé… raro?

—Al principio sí, bastante —confesó—, pero luego solo pude sentirme gratificado, sólo me ha traído cosas buenas y puedo ayudar a los demás a curarse. No hago milagros, no se trata de eso, la magia curativa necesita multitud de factores para funcionar como debe, no es hacer un hechizo y ya está, yo puedo ayudar pero tú tendrás que poner lo tuyo también para lograrlo. 

—Ya te dije que haría todo lo que me pidieses, Malfoy —protestó.

—Sé que lo harás —dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos—. Ahora voy a hacer un pequeño altar para convocar la magia de los dragones.

—¿Dragones? —A Harry todo aquello se le antojaba surrealista pero era magia después de todo. Se preguntaba si ésta dejaría alguna vez de sorprenderlo. 

—No me llamo Draco, por casualidad. Para los celtas, el dragón era una divinidad de los bosques, cuya fuerza podía ser controlada y utilizada por los magos. Entre los conquistadores celtas de Britania fue símbolo de soberanía, ese fue el motivo por el que mi padre eligió ese nombre y no cualquier otro.

Harry no dijo nada, hipnotizado por su voz, sus manos, sus ojos y su sonrisa.

Convocó varias piedras y construyó con ellas un pequeño altar, luego hizo aparecer una vela azul, otra blanca y finalmente una roja y también una runa de la salud, y con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo empezó a sisear una especie de letanía de la que Harry no entendió nada, pero supuso que era para invocar la fuerza mágica de los dragones o algo parecido.

Malfoy colocó la vela blanca en el centro y las otras dos a los lados, formando un triángulo y en el centro colocó tres pequeños dragones que —según le explicó— simbolizaban el fuego, el viento y el dragón guardián. Repitió de nuevo la invocación, encendió las velas y empezó a murmurar una letanía en latín de la cual Harry solo entendió que pronunciaba su nombre y una agradable corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo como una caricia, aquello era bueno, muy bueno, se quedó sin aliento al reconocer la magia de Draco mezclándose con la suya, era extraño pero se sentía tan bien…

Después agradeció a la madre tierra por los dones recibidos.

—¿Cómo te sientes Potter? —le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Estoy flipando, la verdad —respondió con sinceridad, emocionado—. ¿Siempre va a ser así?

El rubio soltó una carcajada ante su respuesta.

—Puede ser aún mucho mejor créeme, mi magia sólo ha saludado a la tuya, te he enviado mis mejores deseos de sanación a través de ella.

—Gracias, me siento genial… y en completa paz.

—De eso se trata, de que cada vez te encuentres mejor contigo mismo y con lo que te rodea, cuando logremos la armonía perfecta, estarás curado.

—Haces que parezca tan fácil…

—Pues no lo es, en absoluto. Este sólo es un primer paso para reconciliarme con tu magia. La magia blanca depende en parte, de la repetición de procedimientos y conjuros que han surtido efecto con anterioridad, y es lógico que así sea pues hacemos rituales consolidados para producir resultados previsibles. La armonía que sostiene a las estrellas en sus recorridos resuena a través de toda la creación y cada sonido tiene su eco. Antes de que existiera el hombre, o incluso el bosque, ya existía el sonido. Este se extendía desde la fuente en grandes círculos, como los que se forman cuando se arroja una piedra a un charco.

>>Seguimos las ondulaciones del sonido de una vida a otra. Los oídos de un moribundo todavía oyen mucho después de que sus ojos estén ciegos, Potter. Oye el sonido que le conduce a su próxima vida mientras _la Fuente de Todos los Seres_ , tañe el arpa de la creación.   
>>Esto es parte de una leyenda que me contaba mi madre cuando era niño, pero en cierto modo tiene sentido. De todos modos nos queda un arduo trabajo por delante, masajes, pociones, rehabilitación…

—Sí, lo sé… —admitió, encantado.

—Bueno, ni tú ni yo hemos desayunado, Potter, así que lo primero es lo primero —dijo, volviendo a cogerle en brazos para colocarlo de nuevo sobre la silla de ruedas.

—¿Por qué simplemente no me levitas Malfoy? —gruñó molesto.

—¿Y dejar de ver cómo te ruborizas avergonzado? No gracias, prefiero cogerte en brazos —se burló.

—¡Te odio! —exclamó de buen humor, siguiendo la broma—, algún dia me las pagarás.

—¡Mira como tiemblo Potter! —Se carcajeó— si sólo es eso, seguiré cogiéndote en brazos cuando lo crea necesario entonces.

Harry no pudo evitar ruborizarse de nuevo.

—Si quieres puedes desayunar en la intimidad de tu habitación, Tulmo te servirá allí.

—No, prefiero hacerlo con los demás, creo que es hora de que empiece a integrarme en lo que va a ser mi vida durante los próximos meses y cuanto antes lo haga mejor ¿no?. Por cierto, lamento mi comportamiento de anoche.

—No te disculpes, Potter, todos tenemos días malos —dijo sonriendo.

Harry correspondió a su sonrisa con otra y el Sanador empujó la silla hacia el comedor.

—Por cierto, Potter, dentro de poco se celebra _la noche de Walpurgis_ , ¿te gustaría asistir?

—¿Podemos ir de verdad? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes—. Nunca he ido a ninguna celebración de ese tipo y siempre he querido hacerlo.

—¿Nunca? Pues ya va siendo hora Potter. Entonces iremos, estoy seguro que te gustará.

 

Porche  
http://lakjunkjol.cafeblog.hu/files/2013/10/terasz3.jpg

*Toda la información que uso sobre magia, rituales y demás lo he encontrado gracias a San Google. Luego yo la he adaptado a mi historia como mejor me ha parecido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Cuqui Luna

Harry por fin se decidió a entablar conversación con otros pacientes durante el desayuno, no se había comportado bien durante la cena del dia anterior e intentaba remediarlo. Le cayó especialmente bien Connor Mathews un joven jugador de Quidditch, como él, que jugaba en el equipo de las Catapultas de Caerphilly. Se habían enfrentado una vez el año pasado y aunque Harry no lo recordaba, Connor se acordaba perfectamente de él. 

 

—Nunca había visto a nadie volar como tú —le dijo—. ¿Cómo diablos lo haces? Te vi atrapar la Snitch cuando el buscador de mi equipo ni siquiera la había visto. 

—No fue para tanto… —respondió Harry, aunque agradecía sus palabras se estaba poniendo triste, pues le recordaba todo lo que se estaba perdiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasó? —preguntó, poniendo su mejor esfuerzo en continuar la conversación, aunque lo que más le apetecía era estar a solas y hundirse en la autocompasión más feroz. 

—Tuve un grave accidente en un partido, una blugger me golpeó la cabeza y me produjo un traumatismo craneal. Cuando llegué aquí estaba hecho polvo pero ya estoy bien, creo que la semana que viene me dan el alta.

—Me alegro mucho por ti.

—Cuando ingresé no podía hablar, tenía medio cuerpo paralizado, pero llevo mes y medio aquí y ya me ves… son grandes profesionales. Especialmente el Sanador Malfoy, es increíble.

—Hablas con verdadera devoción de él, ¿tan bueno es? 

—Sí, ha logrado curaciones asombrosas, mírame a mí, nadie apostaba un _knut_ por mí y ya me ves, pronto volveré a volar —admitió Connor con énfasis—. Además está buenísimo, pero da igual no hay nada que hacer, me dejó muy claro que nunca se involucraría con un paciente.

—¿Eso te dijo? —preguntó dando un largo trago a su zumo de naranja, mientras pensaba que se había equivocado con Malfoy al pensar que se le estaba insinuando, al parecer sólo era amable y hacía su trabajo. Mejor así.

—Me lo dejó muy claro, a mí y a cualquier otro que intentó ir más allá con él, y ha habido muchos créeme, tiene una gran clase… —Harry se revolvió incómodo en su silla, _¡Como si él no lo supiera!_ —. ¡Anímate hombre!, piensa que cuando acabes el tratamiento serás una persona completamente nueva.

Una sonrisa insegura fue su respuesta. Cuando terminó de desayunar se despidió de Connor y se dirigió a su bungalow con la intención de cambiarse de ropa, para la sesión de masaje que tenía a continuación. Entonces vio a Neville sentado en el porche esperándole. El estómago le volteó y se obligó a respirar hondo, no tenía ánimos de enfrentarlo, pero cuanto antes aclarase aquello mejor. Lo último que quería era herirlo.

—Hola… —le saludó Neville con timidez, tenía las mejillas rojas y le rehuía la mirada. Harry sonrió y tragó saliva, su amigo se había convertido en un hombre muy atractivo pero sobre todo, era una gran persona.  
Quería evaporarse, no servía para aquello y se sentía terriblemente mal. Después de su desastrosa relación con Ginny, se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a involucrarse con nadie conocido si no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que sentía hacia esa persona, y tenía muy claro que lo único que quería de Neville era seguir como hasta ahora, seguir siendo buenos amigos.

—Leí tu nota… —dijo intentando sonreír pero solo logró hacer una mueca.

—Harry yo… —Neville parecía al borde del colapso.

—No, Nev, déjame hablar por favor… —dijo con rapidez—, si no digo ahora lo que siento, tal vez no sea capaz de decirlo nunca. No puedo corresponderte como tú deseas, porque no puedo verte de otra manera que como mi amigo y créeme que daría lo que fuera por sentir lo mismo que tú, por verte feliz. Pero no puedo hacerlo, no de la forma que tú quieres…

—Harry… siempre seré tu amigo. —A Neville le tembló la voz al decirlo y él se sintió aún peor, si es que eso era posible—. Somos colegas y sabía la respuesta pero tenía que intentarlo. Sólo espero que Malfoy te dé lo que buscas.

—¿De qué hablas…? —preguntó tenso. Él no sentía nada por el rubio.

—He visto como le miras, Harry.

— ¡Yo no le miro! Bueno, sí, tal vez un poco, pero no tengo nada que hacer con él, si no se involucra con sus pacientes menos aún va a hacerlo conmigo… —Sintió una oleada de afecto enorme hacia Neville, así era él, acababa de rechazarlo y solo pensaba en su bienestar cuando tendría que ser al revés.

>> ¿Vendrás a visitarme de nuevo?

—No Harry, dentro de una hora tomo el translator que me llevará a casa. No tiene sentido que permanezca aquí más tiempo, tú estás perfectamente atendido y yo tengo cosas pendientes en Londres que reclaman mi atención.

—¡Pero dijiste que te quedarías un par de días más! —protestó—. Te vas por mi culpa… —Un enorme nudo se había instalado en su garganta impidiendo que su voz sonase normal.

—Es mejor así, créeme, yo también necesito tiempo para lamer mis heridas. Me siento como un cachorro apaleado ahora mismo y, para colmo, el chico que me gusta anda detrás de otro… —dijo en tono jocoso pero no engañó a Harry.

—Lo único que tengo en mente ahora mismo es hacer todo lo que me digan para poder andar cuanto antes, si es que eso es posible. No tengo tiempo ni ganas de enrollarme con nadie, y no creo que lo tenga hasta que esté bien. Tal vez ni siquiera entonces y créeme Malfoy y yo somos como el agua y el aceite. Nada que ver.

—Como tú digas, Harry, sigue engañándote a ti mismo si quieres, pero las oportunidades hay que atraparlas cuando se presentan —dijo, envolviéndolo en un abrazo de oso. Harry vio sus ojos anegados por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir y también sus ojos se empañaron. Se sentía tan ingrato.

—¡Cuídate mucho, Harry, por favor… y escríbeme!, —le pidió mientras se dirigía con rapidez a la chimenea.

—Lo haré, Nev, te lo prometo, cuídate tú también —musitó, mientras su amigo desaparecía. Ahora sí, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, lágrimas de pena, pero también de alivio. Había hecho lo correcto, lo sabía, entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

—Así que se ha marchado…

Harry se sobresaltó, se había refugiado en su habitación después de que su amigo se fuera y ahora se encontraba mirando por la ventana, totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos y no lo había oído llegar. Se sentía espiado y eso no le hacía ni pizca de gracia

—No me mires así que acabo de llegar—dijo el rubio.

—¡Vale, lo que tu digas!,—bufó dejando claro que no le creía—. Te agradecería que me dijeras quién tiene acceso directo a mi bungalow, a través de la chimenea. Quiero ser yo quien decida quién puede acceder y quien no, si no te importa. Pago mucho dinero por estar aquí y creo que merezco un poco de privacidad. Voy a cambiarme de ropa, tengo cita con el masajista, en diez minutos.

Draco estaba enfadado por la actitud del moreno, no sabía qué diablos le pasaba, aunque suponía que tenía que ver con la repentina marcha de Longbotton. ¿Acaso aquellos dos estaban involucrados sentimentalmente y habían roto? Ahora que sabía que Potter era gay cualquier cosa le parecía posible, pero ¿Neville? No… no lo creía posible, aunque cualquiera sabía. Pensar en eso le producía una desazón insoportable, no quería imaginar a su antiguo compañero de escuela involucrado con nadie más que no fuera él, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo tratase de esa forma. No iba a suplicarle por una oportunidad, si Potter quería privacidad y profesionalidad, la tendría, podía estar muy tranquilo en ese aspecto.

—¿Qué te pasa, Potter?

—¡Nada!—respondió y entró en su dormitorio cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

—¡Quien te entienda que te compre! —gritó. _¡Maldito Potter!_ —. A partir de ahora nuestro trato será completamente profesional, ¿Es lo que quieres? Pues no te preocupes, es lo que tendrás… —dijo dando un tremendo portazo al salir del bungalow, no solía perder los nervios fácilmente, pero Potter seguía sacándolo de quicio con facilidad. Necesitaba serenarse.

OoO

—Pansy será quién te atienda, cuando acabe contigo te garantizo que dormirás una buena siesta, Potter. Os dejo mientras te acomoda y vuelvo enseguida—dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él y dejarles solos.

Harry no se sentía a gusto, había logrado cabrear a Malfoy. Ya no le sonreía, actuaba con él como con cualquier otro paciente, la complicidad que tenían se había esfumado por completo. No debió tratarlo así, el rubio no tenía la culpa de nada pero quizás fuera lo mejor. Como le había dicho a Neville, Malfoy y él eran como el agua y el aceite. Acordarse de su amigo no hizo más que empeorar su humor de nuevo. El hecho de que Parkinson fuese su masajista, tampoco ayudaba a mejorar su estado de ánimo. 

Se sentía muy incómodo, aún así no pudo dejar de admirar la Sala de masajes. Como el resto de la clínica era de un gusto exquisito. La impronta Malfoy estaba en todas partes, también allí, en un claro esfuerzo por agradar a sus pacientes, seguramente, intentando que olvidaran su enfermedad, la verdadera razón por la que se encontraban allí.

Los frasquitos con los distintos ungüentos, se alineaban en una mesita al lado de la camilla. Desnudo y boca abajo, sólo una pequeña toalla cubría su trasero, un detalle que Harry agradecía, aún así se sentía totalmente expuesto y no es que nunca le hubieran dado un masaje antes, en su vida deportiva le habían dado muchos, aunque nunca una mujer. 

Malfoy había vuelto y les observaba, él y Parkinson habían sido muy amigos en el colegio, se rumoreaba que eran novios y ahora trabajaban juntos... No sabía qué pensar.

El Sanador apareció de repente y se acercó a la camilla.  
—Estoy aquí para evaluar los daños reales en tu espalda Potter —explicó con voz impersonal.

No le gustaba ser tratado como un paciente más pero él se lo había buscado, ahora no podía quejarse. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse mientras el rubio Sanador continuaba con su explicación.

—Mediante la implantación de mis manos valoraré el mal que te aqueja para que Pansy pueda trabajar sobre la zona dañada con mayor precisión. Relájate que no te haré daño, sentirás un ligero calor que se hará más intenso a medida que mi magia se aproxime a la zona dañada.

Draco frotó sus manos una contra otra en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y cerró los ojos concentrándose. Al cabo de unos instantes se dirigió hacia Harry y extendió sus manos sobre su espalda a unos seis centímetros de su piel sin llegar a tocarle…

—La luz diluye la oscuridad, para que la energía buena fluya alrededor del cuerpo debe tener dos polos entre los cuales fluir. Este flujo de energía está gobernado por siete centros de energía llamados _chakras_. En realidad, no son más que reservas de energía que se generan a través nuestro. Hay tres corrientes que fluyen hacia el cerebro: una negativa, una positiva y una neutral que descienden en espiral desde el cerebro a ambos lados de la espina dorsal donde se cruzan, creando lo que llamamos _chakra_ , en realidad es un remolino de energía. Con la magia sanadora acelero el proceso y sirvo como canalizador a todos los _chakras_ , hago que colaboren entre ellos para acelerar la curación de la parte del cuerpo dañada, aunque afecta por igual a la mente, al cuerpo y a las emociones.

Harry sintió un agradable calorcito recorrer todas y cada una de sus vértebras desde el cuello hasta su zona lumbar, donde el calor se intensificó notablemente pero era una sensación buena y agradable.

Draco hizo una seña a Pansy, le dijo algo que Harry no entendió y la joven comenzó su trabajo mientras el rubio la observaba. Se había arremangado las mangas hasta los codos, para a continuación embadurnarse profusamente las manos con uno de los afeites, desprendía un agradable aroma a cedro y menta y según le explicó a medida que trabajaba su espalda, venía muy bien para relajar sus entumecidos músculos. 

Masajeó con expertas manos la nuca de Harry para continuar con sus omóplatos y a continuación centrarse en su columna, amasando sus vértebras una por una con sus ágiles dedos. Sabía lo que hacía. Eso, unido a la acción balsámica del producto, la suave luz de la estancia y la música relajante que había de fondo, le estaba aliviando tanto que le costaba trabajo no quedarse dormido, pero eso no duró mucho… Gritó al sentir una terrible punzada de dolor cuando ella tocó un punto entre sus vértebras, muy cerca de donde la espalda perdía su nombre.

—El dolor es como un timbre de alarma que nos indica que algo no va bien y no debe ser tratado a la ligera, sino con medidas que lo hagan desaparecer. Si hay dolor hay que parar, Potter. Tienes dañado el hueso sacro en la quinta vértebra lumbar, justo donde ésta se fusiona con el coxis. Me consta que es muy doloroso—comentó Parkinson acariciando la zona—, pero te aseguro que también es necesario que haga lo que estoy haciendo. El daño es grande pero creo que has tenido suerte después de todo. Tendrás que hacer ejercicios alternativos para que yo pueda trabajar la zona más adelante —le dijo a Malfoy, que asintió con la cabeza pensativo.

—Ahora trabajaré tus agarrotadas piernas, será mejor ir poco a poco, no tenemos prisa.

Le dio la vuelta dejándolo boca arriba y, aunque colocó la toalla inmediatamente para taparle de nuevo, por un instante Harry estuvo totalmente desnudo a la vista de ambos, se sentía mortificado. Malfoy le observaba con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos grises y Harry se mordió el labio y miró para el lado contrario consciente de que se había puesto rojo.

El masaje a sus piernas comenzó y Harry, aunque no sentía nada, no tardó en volver a relajarse, cuando la joven empezó a masajear sus pies sintió cosquillas y tuvo una contracción involuntaria que no pasó inadvertida ni para el Medimago ni para la Masajista.

—Es una buena señal, Potter, muy buena… —dijo Malfoy—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te expliqué el primer dia sobre que la conexión entre los nervios era parecida a un circuito eléctrico?

Harry asintió interesado.

—Que hayas sentido cosquillas significa que si bien la conexión está dañada, no está rota, luego no es irreversible… 

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me pondré bien…? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Sí, Potter, creo que podemos decir que sí, pero no será fácil, es un proceso lento y a veces doloroso, aunque tenemos la gran suerte de que la magia siempre funciona si es sincera, clara y se envía al lugar correcto.

 

—No me importa, pasaré por lo que haga falta con tal de volver a andar… —Tenía ganas de llorar… ¡Otra vez!, menudo día llevaba.

Quería estar a solas para poder desahogarse a gusto, sentía un carrusel de emociones en su interior. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía una expectativa real de recuperar su vida.

OoO

Por la tarde en vista de que Malfoy no aparecía fue con Connor a la biblioteca. Le gustaba leer y el joven jugador le había dicho que era bastante extensa, supuso que muchos de los libros que había allí procedían de la antigua biblioteca de los Malfoy.

Había oído hablar mucho de ella, y aunque como todas las posesiones de los Malfoy en Inglaterra había sido expoliada, al parecer habían conseguido salvar los ejemplares más valiosos, algo de lo que Harry se alegraba. Nunca había estado de acuerdo con los saqueos. La guerra sacaba a relucir lo peor de algunos y su avaricia parecía no tener límites. Al fin encontró lo que buscaba: era un ejemplar bellamente encuadernado, sentía curiosidad por los Druidas desde que sabía que el don de sanar de Malfoy provenía de uno de ellos. Eligió varios libros sobre el tema y al final se decidió por el que le pareció más interesante y leyó:

Los celtas por lo general eran hombres altos, rubios, pelirrojos y castaños, con ojos claros, verdes o grises. Se afeitaban la cara, pero se dejaban grandes bigotes, y sus cabellos eran largos. 

El bosque era el lugar mágico y el centro de reunión de los Druidas, el refugio de los seres que traspasan las fronteras de los mundos creados, el lugar donde habitan los más sabios, donde se estudian las leyes del conocimiento y donde cada árbol contiene en su interior todo el conocimiento acumulado durante años. Es el hogar de las hadas, de los elfos y de todos los habitantes de los 'Reinos Intermedios' que se mueven por el mundo.

Es por tanto el árbol algo más que un símbolo, es un ser vivo, inteligente, dotado de la sabiduría que sólo transmite a los que hablan su misma lengua, testigo enraizado de todos los sucesos que acontecen a través de los tiempos. Es un refugio de poder, santifica el suelo que lo fertiliza y protege en sus ramas a las aves, mensajeras de los vientos, alimenta con sus frutos a las bestias y cobija en su interior a toda clase de seres mágicos.

Sus dioses eran: Dagda, Lug, Tutanis y Belenos y en su sociedad comunitaria estaba la figura del Druida, que era una especie de mago-sacerdote. Todos estos representantes del mantenimiento de su cultura religiosa dominaban perfectamente la técnica de las pócimas y recetas mágicas, las cuales servían a efectos curativos a la población. Y todas estas formas de condimento ritualistico mágico se pasaba de generación en generación mediante tradición oral y nunca escrita, no por falta de conocimientos, sino por desconfianza de que una vez escritas las fórmulas, estas cayeran en malas manos, y su uso no fuera el correcto. 

El mundo celta era un mundo mágico. Vivian su magia no como un aspecto religioso, sino que la aplicaban a los sucesos diarios habituales, componiendo un todo. Así los elementos del mundo natural –ríos, arroyos, pájaros y otros animales, y en especial los árboles– eran motivo de ofrendas. 

El templo de los celtas era el bosque. Y un claro suficientemente ancho de él, su lugar de ceremonias. El culto se oficiaba por la noche, a la luz de la luna, y los ritos más importantes estaban relacionados con los cambios estaciónales, es decir los solsticios, equinoccios, las épocas de cosecha y siembra. 

—¡Vaya…! —exclamó, sorprendido y admirado a partes iguales. Apenas sabía nada sobre la cultura Celta y ahora todo empezaba a cobrar un nuevo sentido en su cabeza; empezaba a entender a Draco, su responsabilidad con el don que poseía y sus ganas de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

—Tienes unos ojos muy bellos y una sonrisa preciosa—le dijo Connor de repente, haciendo que se ruborizase, al parecer había estado observándolo mientras leía—. Podríamos quedar luego para tomar algo después de cenar en el bar de la piscina.

Connor le caía bien, y hasta le hacía gracia ver como intentaba ligar con todos, le había visto intentarlo con chicos pero también con chicas. Lo mismo le daba, ahora se había fijado en él, pero no le atraía lo más mínimo, ni le interesaba enrollarse con él. 

—¡Vamos Harry! —le animó, no puedo creer que quieras retirarte a dormir nada más cenar, además no estaremos solos, seremos unos doce. Te distraerás.

Harry acabó diciendo que sí, que iría. Le convenía distraerse, además le apetecía celebrar la buena noticia. Hubiera preferido hacerlo con Malfoy en vez de con Connor, pero por lo visto seguía enfadado. Sabía que había sido muy brusco con él, le debía una disculpa pero no quería hacerlo delante de nadie, y si no lo veía más que durante los tratamientos no lo tenía fácil.

OoO

*Sala de masajes  
http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-rV_0PTnhwZM/UK0MKh2ATJI/AAAAAAAAAEU/QyVwV2phzC4/s1600/sala1.jpg 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Cuqui Luna

Le vio conversando con Connor y otros jóvenes mientras tomaban algo en el bar y sintió un ramalazo de celos. Por un momento pensó en ir y unirse a ellos pero seguía enfadado y, por otra parte, era bueno que Potter hiciera amistades en la clínica pues le costaba socializar. Pero ese Connor era de armas tomar, ¡que se lo dijeran a él! Tras su cara de buen chico que parecía no haber roto nunca un plato se escondía una buena pieza. Intentó ligar con él apenas recuperó el conocimiento y eso que tenía un severo traumatismo craneal. Desde luego no perdía el tiempo, él le dijo que no se involucraba con sus pacientes, lo cual era cierto hasta que apareció Potter, aunque tampoco podía considerarlo como un paciente estandar. 

Con él no le importaría involucrase lo más mínimo, le atraía desde hacía mucho. Pero lo tenía muy difícil pues apenas intentaba acercarse lo despachaba con cajas destempladas, como el día anterior. No sabía si intentar reconciliarse con él o dejar pasar el tiempo. Decidió que mejor esto último, no quería agobiar a Potter, pero aún tenía en mente llevarlo _al monte Brocken_ y que disfrutara de su primera noche de _Walpurguis_. Según le había confesado no había asistido nunca una celebración como esa y se moría de ganas por ir. 

Faltaban tres semanas aún para que llegase ese día, entretanto ya encontraría el modo de arreglarlo pero a lo que no estaba dispuesto era a que volviese a tratarlo así. El impulsivo Gryffindor estaba seguramente más que arrepentido, le había visto seguirlo con la mirada en más de una ocasión como buscándolo, suponía que para disculparse, pero no se lo iba a poner demasiado fácil.

OoO

El tiempo empezó a pasar muy rápido para Harry, que se entregaba a fondo a cualquier ejercicio o actividad que le propusieran y aceptaba sin rechistar los dolorosos avances de Parkinson en su dañada espalda. Luego, estaban las agotadoras sesiones acuáticas con Zabini, que se veía profesional, al menos era amable y no como ella, que era más seca que un helado de tiza. Aunque fuera muy buena como masajista, estaba claro que Harry no era su persona favorita en el mundo, algo en lo que estaban empatados. Con Zabini no había tratado nunca en Hogwarts, pero era de los pocos Slytherins que durante la guerra no se posicionó en ningún bando.

—La fisioterapia acuática, que es la que practicaremos, suele reducir considerablemente el tiempo de recuperación, Potter, pues al reducirse la gravedad el cuerpo pesa menos, y permite que el paciente se mueva y motive más. Para nosotros la actividad es más fácil y logramos mejores resultados. Draco se encargará de acelerar el proceso con su magia para que todo vaya lo mejor posible.

Zabini se había convertido en un hombre muy atractivo aunque la simpatía tampoco era su fuerte. Le explicaba a Harry lo que tenía que hacer brevemente y se encargaba de enseñarle los ejercicios, que debía hacer en la piscina climatizada, todas las tardes. Según le había dicho eran fundamentales para relajarse pues además de aliviar el dolor, mejoraban la movilidad, el equilibrio y la capacidad respiratoria, entre otras cosas. 

Le hacía ingerir diversas pociones que preparaba junto con Malfoy y le aplicaba distintos ungüentos en todo el cuerpo, luego lo mantenía flotando boca arriba con un hechizo y movía sus piernas, haciendo bicicleta, separaciones y aproximaciones de las piernas con las rodillas extendidas. Al finalizar la sesión, lo colocaba flotando boca arriba con una de sus manos bajo el sacro y la otra en la nuca. Harry quedaba suspendido sobre el agua, cerraba los ojos y se dejaba invadir por las placenteras sensaciones mientras Zabini hacía desplazamientos muy suaves y amplios con su cuerpo sobre la superficie del agua. Este ejercicio duraba una hora y lo hacían todos los días.

Malfoy permanecía sentado en el borde de la piscina observando, mientras hacía los ejercicios. Cuando terminaban, Draco lo llevaba hasta una camilla y le hacía la imposición de manos, siempre sin tocarle, aunque se sentía tan bien como si lo hiciera… Se concentraba, extendía sus manos y Harry sentía su cálida magia recorrerle entero como una acogedora y reconfortante caricia, que le proporcionaba paz y tranquilidad mientras le regeneraba. Siempre era igual después de cada sesión de masaje o rehabilitación. Harry cerraba los ojos y se dejaba envolver en la maravillosa sensación de la magia del rubio Sanador, les acompañaba una relajante sesión de música celta y algún aroma rico y especial que flotaba en el aire. La magia de Malfoy envolvía la suya, sanándole el alma y el cuerpo, y Harry sentía que estaba en las mejores manos, y que pronto todo sería como debía. 

Acababa tan agotado que se acostaba pronto y dormía como un lirón. Malfoy siempre lo despertaba al amanecer y Harry se sentía mejor cada dia, cuando la magia de Draco se mezclaba con la suya le invadía un gran bienestar que le dejaba drenado, en paz y listo para el masaje de Parkinson.

 

Lo más duro de todo el proceso era cuando intentaba andar agarrado a las barras paralelas, hacía ese ejercicio tres veces por semana y Malfoy supervisaba cada uno de sus movimientos, ayudándolo cuando era preciso. Su mente era muy importante en el proceso, eso era algo que el Sanador le decía cada vez que hacía ese ejercicio. Para poder andar tenía que dirigir con su cerebro y su magia los movimientos de sus músculos y articulaciones. Y lo conseguía, agarrado y con enorme esfuerzo, arrastraba sus pies como podía, primero un paso, luego otro, pero cuando no se concentraba lo suficiente le fallaban las piernas. Nunca llegaba a caerse porque tanto Malfoy como Zabini estaban muy pendientes de él. Si llegara a caerse podía poner en peligro todo el tratamiento, por eso era vital impedirlo. 

Esos días acababa tan agotado que no cenaría si Malfoy no le obligase a hacerlo. No obstante, no le daba pie a acercamiento alguno y Harry empezaba a desesperarse pues no sabía cómo hacerse perdonar.

OoO

Estaba anocheciendo y contemplaba la puesta del sol desde el porche de su bungalow. Connor ya no estaba, le habían dado el alta y quedaron en escribirse, aunque Harry se había enfadado con él cuando había intentado besarle, pero no le había durado mucho, era imposible estar mucho tiempo enfadado con Connor, era tan alocado y divertido… 

Se llevaba bien con otros pacientes pero a veces prefería estar solo. Nunca había sido demasiado sociable de todos modos, fuera de Ron, Hermione y Neville, apenas se relacionaba con sus antiguos compañeros, excepto Dean, Finnigan y Luna, con los que seguía manteniendo contacto. 

A Dean lo había visto más en casa de Ron y Hermione desde que se hizo novio de Ginny. Se alegraba de corazón que les fuera tan bien, especialmente por ella. Había oído decir a Ron que iban a casarse, pero de eso hacía más de un año, desde que se recluyó en su casa sin querer ver a nadie. 

Todos ellos estaban sanos, no como él que seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas por recuperarse sin saber si lo conseguiría algún día. Cuando sucede algo como lo que le había pasado, es cuando te das cuenta de que la mayor parte del tiempo nos preocupamos por cosas que no tienen tanta importancia realmente como la que le damos. Cuando pierdes la salud, es cuando comprendes que lo que de verdad importa son las personas que te quieren y están siempre a tu lado intentando ayudarte y sufriendo contigo, rogando porque te cures. Eso lo sabía muy bien, por eso a Ron, Hermione y Neville los consideraba su familia.

OoO

Draco decidió ir a verle por fin. Tampoco lo había pasado bien durante esas dos semanas, especialmente cada vez que el moreno intentaba acercársele y mantener una conversación; era amable mientras duraba el tratamiento pero lo ignoraba por completo fuera de él. No, no había sido agradable para ninguno de los dos, pero ahora estaba convencido de que Potter había aprendido la lección, además _La Noche de Walpurguis_ era dentro de tres días y esperaba que aceptase acompañarle.

Le veía cada día mejor en todos los sentidos. La ira que antes le dominaba parecía haberse esfumado, se alimentaba bien y se le notaba más fuerte y saludable. Cada vez duraba más tiempo en las barras paralelas, se estaba entregando a fondo, ponía su mejor empeño en curarse y hacía todo lo que le decían, su comportamiento era ejemplar y nunca se quejaba. Pansy y Blaise también estaban muy contentos con su evolución. 

Aquella tarde le había dicho que si seguía así pronto lograría andar de nuevo y Potter se había emocionado tanto que se había echado a llorar, no había podido menos que abrazarlo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y se sintió tan bien al sentirlo tan cerca, tan correcto que eso había acabado de decidirlo a hacer las paces con él. Quería que se repitiese, tenerlo entre sus brazos siempre, perderse en sus preciosos ojos y besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire. Quería tantas cosas de Potter. Lo quería todo.

Estaba prácticamente a su lado y el moreno no se había enterado parecía abstraído en sus pensamientos. Draco hubiese dado lo que fuera por saber qué cavilaba, podría hacerlo pero seguro que Potter no recibiría nada bien que intentase entrar en su mente sin permiso.

Cuando al fin notó que estaba allí le dedicó una bella sonrisa que llenó de calidez el corazón del rubio.

—Creí que nunca vendrías —dijo a modo de saludo—. Siento haberte tratado como lo hice.

—No podía dejar de hacerlo, Potter—contesto obviando adrede su disculpa pues ya le había perdonado— tenemos una cita pendiente, ¿recuerdas?

OoO

_A veces ocurre que lo que empieza como una locura se convierte en lo mejor de tu vida_

Harry esperaba impaciente a que Malfoy viniese a buscarlo, aunque no tenía ni idea de donde pensaba llevarlo, le apetecía mucho estar con él. Apareció al fin y Harry se quedó sin aliento cuando le vio. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endiabladamente apuesto? Cualquier cosa que se pusiera le sentaba bien, y los vaqueros negros y el jersey verde oscuro a juego con la chaqueta que llevaba, realzaban sus ojos y su cuerpo, estaba irresistible el condenado.

 

—¿Dónde estamos? ¡Hace un frio del demonio! —protestó cuando se aparecieron. Draco sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta la silla de Harry, que previamente había reducido para poder transportarla con comodidad y lo acomodó en ella para, a continuación, empezar a empujarlo hacia la cima de la montaña que estaba cubierta por la niebla, lo que daba al lugar un aspecto realmente fantasmagórico.

—Estamos en _el monte Brocken_ , Potter —le explicó—, es la montaña más alta de El macizo del Hartz. Querías conocer la noche de Walpurguis y aquí estamos, celebrando la víspera del primero de mayo, la fiesta de la fertilidad y la vida que también festeja el inicio de la primavera.

 

—Según Goethe fue en este monte donde Mefistófeles y Fausto pasaron la noche de Walpurguis —dijo queriendo impresionarlo y lo logró pues Draco le miró con la boca abierta.

 

—Eres una auténtica caja de sorpresas, Potter. ¿De verdad has leído _*Fausto_?

 

—No soy tan ignorante como supones, Malfoy —respondió con retintín, aunque estaba encantado—, pero debo reconocer que todo el mérito es de Hermione. Si no fuera por su insistencia, ahora no amaría la lectura como lo hago, una cosa más que tengo que agradecerle.

 

—Yo también adoro leer, Potter —le respondió con una genuina sonrisa—. Pero ya tendremos tiempo de tener una charla respecto a eso, ahora disfrutemos de la fiesta que es a lo que hemos venido.

 

Harry estaba fascinado por lo que veía: gente de todas las edades disfrazada, música, redoble de tambores y cientos de hogueras que resplandecían en la oscuridad mientras los asistentes cantaban, bailaban e incluso saltaban por encima de ellas. Era un espectáculo de verdad digno de ver y se alegraba mucho de haber ido. La magia parecía estar en todas partes, y magos y muggles festejaban juntos en el mayor de los aquelarres. 

 

—Brujas, vampiros, hombres lobo, trasgos, lamias y sátiros salen de sus infiernos esta noche y acuden, al interior de bosques y montañas, para realizar bailes y sacrificios en una verdadera bacanal satánica en honor al diablo —dijo Draco con voz de ultratumba mientras hacía girar la silla, bailando con él, contagiado de la alegría que había a su alrededor, haciéndole reír a carcajadas—. Como podrás comprender, Potter, poco tiene de cierto esa visión satánica de lo que es en realidad la fiesta germánica de las cosechas. 

 

>>Esta noche los pueblos germánicos celebran, la que en los países de raíz celtica como Irlanda, Bretaña, Gales, Escocia etc. llaman la noche de Beltaine. También nos encontraríamos con la respuesta al por qué es Walpurgis, la fiesta tradicional de las brujas. Ya que la brujería fue la primera de las religiones matriarcales, los magos y muggles nativos del norte y centro Europa, se reunían y aún lo hacen, para rendir culto a atributos claramente sexuales, y a diosas del pasado. 

 

—Ya veo… —le contestó entre risas.

Draco paró en seco su alocada danza y se arrodilló; durante unos breves instantes sólo se miraron, los ojos de Potter eran más verdes e intensos, sus labios entreabiertos se le antojaban más rojos y apetecibles que nunca… Supo que no podría evitarlo, que no quería evitarlo. Tenía que besarlo y lo hizo, cuando notó que era correspondido se sintió morir de felicidad e intensificó la caricia, mordisqueando su exquisito labio inferior con suavidad para a continuación perderse en aquella boca que se le ofrecía sin reparos. Fuegos artificiales estallaron de pronto y Draco no podía asegurar, en ese momento, si eran reales o sólo estaban en su mente, su alocado corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho _¿De verdad estaba besando a Pot… Harry?_. A su alrededor había mucho ruido pero eso no le impidió seguir besándolo con los ojos cerrados, quería intensificar la sensación lo más posible, degustar la boca de Harry a placer, prolongar lo más que pudiera el mejor beso que había dado y recibido jamás.

OoO

Draco hizo que se aparecieran de nuevo en la clínica sin romper aún el delicioso beso que habían comenzado antes de desaparecerse. Había soñado tanto con aquellos besos, los que siempre presintió que sólo Harry podría darle. Sus carnosos y dulces labios le pertenecían y no iba a permitir que nadie se los arrebatara. Atrapó los labios con los suyos una vez más, apenas tocándolos al comienzo, para morderlos, también apenas, a continuación, tensándolos con suavidad para liberarlos poco después. Inició otro beso sin prisas, saboreando los otros labios a placer, para después profundizar poco a poco, mientras su mano se perdía entre los gruesos mechones de pelo de Harry. 

 

Se separaron un poco para respirar y sonrió al ver el rubor que cubría el rostro del hombre que amaba, porque le amaba… sus sentimientos venían de atrás, ahora lo sabía. Tal vez algún día le hablase de ello si es que esto continuaba después de esta noche. Cruzó los dedos, deseaba tanto que Harry sintiera lo mismo que él... Sería tan fácil dejarse llevar, no creía que él le dijera que no, pero Draco no quería solo sexo. Por eso… aunque ahora tuviese que tragarse sus ganas y su frustración, y fuese algo realmente jodido, sabía que merecería mucho la pena. Ansiaba llevar a Potter a su dormitorio y hacerle el amor hasta la extenuación, eso era lo que de verdad deseaba, pero se obligó a mantener el control, aunque eso le matara. 

 

Vio la sombra que oscureció apenas un segundo los ojos verdes, fue algo muy rápido pero no lo suficiente para que él no se percatara de que algo estaba mal. Harry era muy malo ocultando sus emociones.

 

—¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza? Suéltalo de una vez… —pidió más que ordenó. Draco tenía aún su cara entre las manos, los ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos por el deseo y por un momento, también lo estuvieron por algo más. Al mismo tiempo sus jugosos labios suplicaban por ser besados de nuevo. Un delicioso rubor cubría el rostro del moreno, que le rehuía la mirada avergonzado.

—Te deseo Draco, no sabes cuánto… —notó que su voz sonaba demasiado ronca reflejando su nerviosismo, además estaba hecho un lio, su cuerpo entero gritaba de necesidad por el rubio y sus dudas no eran suficientes como para dejar de besarlo, y es que… Draco besaba de muerte. Al menos a él lo estaba matando, pero daba igual, porque le parecía una manera estupenda de morir. Harry quería atiborrarse con sus besos y caricias, aunque después del primer beso, tuvo ya muy claro que nunca iba a tener bastante, que jamás se hartaría de él. ¡Merlín bendito, esa boca! Debería ser ilegal besar así para cualquiera, menos si era a él a quien besaba, claro. Draco era tentador, adictivo, era… irresistible.

>>Es que…aún no me acabo de creer que yo te guste, ni que nos hayamos besado como lo hemos hecho. Es como un sueño del que no quiero despertarme. ¡Joder!, si hasta esta mañana pensaba que estabas liado con Pansy.

 

—Pues me gustas y mucho además. Deberías mirarte al espejo más a menudo Harry, eres muy guapo. —Harry abrió mucho los ojos y Draco se dio cuenta de que su sorpresa era genuina. ¿De verdad la autoestima de Harry estaba tan baja que le impedía ver algo tan obvio? Harry era muy apuesto y no tenía ni idea de su potencial. Bueno, sería un nuevo reto aumentar la confianza del joven en sí mismo, nada imposible por otra parte. De eso se encargaría él.

— En cuanto a Pansy… Eso tiene gracia —ironizó Draco sin dejar de acariciarle la cara y los sensitivos labios con sus dedos, obligándole a mirarlo de nuevo—, me tienes en muy bajo concepto si piensas que puedo estar liado con ella e intentar algo contigo Harry. Tuvimos un rollo hace mucho, en Hogwarts, pero ahí se quedó, solo somos amigos.

>>Pansy lo ha pasado muy mal, Harry —su voz ahora se volvió seria y dura— ¿Recuerdas a Theodore Nott? Nunca fuimos amigos pero nunca imaginé lo vil, sinvergüenza, hipócrita, abyecto, pérfido, mentiroso, cruel y retorcido que podía llegar a ser.

Harry no dijo nada, solo abrió mucho los ojos, seguramente impactado por lo que oía.

—Es un malo absoluto y tan perfecto como si lo hubiesen elaborado en un laboratorio. Resumiendo: un auténtico hijo de puta, fatuo y egoísta. Pansy se casó con él desoyendo los consejos de todos los que la queríamos, estaba muy enamorada de ese bastardo.

>>Cuando se malogró su primer embarazo Nott ni la miraba, semanas después la obligó a tomar pociones fertilizantes, y Pansy tuvo trillizos y al año siguiente, mellizas. La maltrató desde que tuvo a los niños, supongo que eso era todo lo que quería de ella, y cuando intentó abandonarlo y llevarse a los niños la tiró por las escaleras de su mansión y la _Crució_ hasta casi matarla. Tardó meses en recuperarse, cuando lo hizo, Nott había desaparecido, le había quitado a los niños y dejado la cámara que compartían en Gringotts sin nada, la dejó en la miseria más absoluta. 

Su madre vino a hablar con la mía cuando se enteró que iba a abrir la Clínica. Pansy es muy orgullosa pero es mi mejor amiga, jamás me habría pedido ayuda, fui yo quien tuve que ir a buscarla y la convencí. Desde entonces está aquí conmigo, no ha vuelto a salir con nadie y solo quiere encontrar a sus hijos, pero no es tarea fácil. Tiene contratados a los mejores detectives del Mundo Mágico desde hace años y nada, ni una pista de Nott ni de los niños. Las gemelas tendrán ya cuatro años y los trillizos cinco, si es que siguen con vida, y no conocen a su madre.

—Lo siento mucho y lamento lo que le pasó, es terrible de veras, ¡Ojalá consiga recuperar a sus hijos! Sin duda estarían mucho mejor con su madre que con Nott, por lo que me has contado es un auténtico cerdo. Sabes que Parkinson no es mi persona favorita en el mundo, quiso entregarme a Voldemort, ¿recuerdas?, y aunque no le guardo rencor, sí guardo las distancias y ella también me evita en lo que puede, supongo que nunca le caeré bien, aunque tengo que reconocer que hace muy bien su trabajo. —Estaba impactado por lo que Draco acababa de contarle y se sentía un poco tonto, no sabía bien qué decir.

 

—Si te sirve de consuelo, Pansy no te odia, pero cree que lo que hizo entonces fue imperdonable, actuó como lo hizo porque estaba muerta de miedo, entonces todos lo estábamos. Descansa, Harry que mañana te espera un día duro —le dijo a modo de despedida dándole un último beso. Harry se demoró unos instantes acariciándose el labio inferior con un dedo mientras una sonrisa boba se insinuaba en su rostro y luego entró en el bungalow.

OoO

* _Fausto es el protagonista de una leyenda clásica alemana. En ella es un erudito de gran éxito, pero también insatisfecho con su vida, por lo que hace un trato con el diablo, intercambiando su alma por el conocimiento ilimitado y los placeres mundanos._

*La noche de Walpurguis:

http://www.traum-ferienwohnungen.de/reisemagazin/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/walpurgisnacht.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Cuqui Luna

Harry estaba en una nube desde que Draco le besó por primera vez y ansiaba los momentos en que estaban a solas al final del día. El rubio se aparecía en su bungalow a través de la chimenea para que nadie le viese entrar o salir y se iba del mismo modo. Esos momentos eran lo mejor de todo ya que cenaba con Draco, asistidos por Tulmo que se encargaba hasta del más mínimo de sus caprichos, y acababan siempre enredados en el suelo o el sofá. Hablaban de mil cosas para después dar rienda suelta al deseo, los besos y caricias se volvían cada vez más sensuales y atrevidos. Cada día se conocían mejor y estaban más a gusto juntos y se hacían promesas de un futuro en común, que no sabían si podrían realizar, pero soñar era gratis y maravilloso.

Harry se comía las ganas, ansiando que llegara el día en que al fin tuvieran sexo sin barreras y pertenecerle por completo, quería que fueran uno solo, adoraba a Draco, lo amaba. Lo que en un principio era puro deseo se había transformado en algo que no había experimentado nunca, al fin sabía lo que era estar enamorado hasta las trancas. Y ahora sabía que precisamente eso era lo que Draco pretendía, no quería que solo lo deseara, quería que lo amase. Bien, pues lo hacía, y de una forma que ni él mismo imaginó jamás.

OoO

Draco se lo dijo a Pansy y Blaise, ambos lo sospechaban y notó que a ninguno de los dos les hacía gracia la noticia, en especial a ella que puso muy mala cara pero no dijo nada.

—No te diré que me gusta porque mentiría, Draco —dijo Blaise—. No quiero ver como Potter te rompe el corazón. Vi como Longbotton y él se besaban en el porche del bungalow, pensé que debías saberlo.

Draco se quedó lívido, aquello no podía ser como Blaise decía, o Harry se lo habría contado ¿verdad?

—Hablaré con Harry, seguro que hay una buena explicación para lo que me estás diciendo —le respondió el rubio de mal humor. Se le estaba levantando un terrible dolor de cabeza, no quería creer lo que acababa de oír, pero Blaise no se lo diría sino lo hubiera visto. Fue a buscar a Harry, necesitaba una explicación.

—Sí, es verdad —reconoció llanamente—. Nev me besó y no lo vi venir, fue algo inesperado pero pasó. Es un gran chico pero yo te quiero a ti, creo que lo sabes. No te lo conté porque cuando pasó aún no había nada entre tú y yo. Por cierto me dijo que no te dejara escapar.

—¿Te dijo eso a pesar de que le gustabas? —se maravilló Draco.

—Sí, ese es Nev, acababa de rechazarlo y solo pensaba en mi bienestar. Así es mi amigo, por cierto Connor tambien trató de besarme. Te lo digo por si te viene alguien con el cuento también.

—¿Qué?… ¿Ese tarado?

—¿Tengo yo la culpa de ser tan irresistible? —se burló Harry entre risas.

—Mataré a Connor lenta y dolorosamente. ¡Menudo elemento está hecho! Incluso lo intentó conmigo… —dijo Draco sonriente, meneando la cabeza.

—No me extraña —dijo el moreno con voz ronca aproximándose a él—: eres irresistible.

—¿Lo crees de veras? —dijo apoderándose de sus apetecibles labios. Harry rodeó su cuello con un brazo para atraerlo aún más y lo besó con toda su alma.

OoO

—Espero que no juegues con él, Potter—dijo Blaise muy serio, mientras practicaban los ejercicios en la piscina—, no he visto a Draco tan feliz desde antes de la guerra y espero que tus sentimientos hacia él sean genuinos, porque si le haces daño, la maldición Cruciatus es lo más suave que te haría. 

—Amo a Draco es todo cuanto te diré y espero que sea suficiente porque no me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos, y no creo que tenga que darte explicaciones de nada —le contestó Harry armándose de paciencia, porque ya esperaba algo así—. Neville es como mi hermano, y sí, me besó, pero no puedo verlo de otro modo que como mi amigo, y así se lo hice saber. Espero que encuentre pronto alguien que lo merezca.

Blaise no dijo nada pero cuando Harry lo miró, parecía aliviado.

—Draco es como mi hermano y simplemente te mataría si le haces daño —dijo Pansy cuando le tocó con ella. Fue un masaje mucho más rudo de lo habitual e hizo que Harry fuera muy consciente de cada músculo de su cuerpo. La chica se empleó _a fondo_ y seguro que le saldría algún moratón, pero entonces apareció Draco antes de lo habitual y taladró a su amiga con la mirada: 

—Ya hablaremos de esto. — dijo con voz helada. Pansy no le respondió, alzó la cabeza con insolencia y abandonó la Sala de Masajes.

—¿Te ha hecho daño? —preguntó preocupado mientras procedía a hacer su trabajo, su magia enseguida le alivió.

—Digamos que se ha empleado más a fondo que de costumbre, pero no seas muy duro con ella, te quiere y teme que acabes lastimado por mi culpa. ¡Merlín bendito! —masculló—, no quiero ni pensar lo que dirán Ron y Hermione cuando se enteren.

Draco rodó los ojos, no le apetecía escuchar lo que el pelirrojo y Granger tuviesen que decir al respecto. De hecho, le daba exactamente igual, pero consideraba que era lo más correcto ya que para Harry eran como los hermanos que nunca había tenido. Hablaría con Pansy, y esperaba ser contundente y que entendiera de una vez por todas que no iba a consentir que maltratase a Harry nunca más. La conocía bien y temía que Harry le dañase como Nott a ella, pero Harry y Theodore no tenían nada que ver. Tendría que hacérselo entender, porque si no atendía a razones estaba dispuesto a despedirla. 

 

El pelirrojo se enteró de la noticia cuando fue a visitar a Harry, Granger no había podido acompañarle debido a su estado. No lo tomó nada bien, por decirlo suavemente: estaba furioso y dejó muy claro a Draco que si Harry sufría por su culpa, lo destrozaría, y que no pensaba usar la magia para hacerlo… 

Draco le observaba con los brazos cruzados y expresión impasible, Weasley le sacaba una cabeza, era un tipo imponente físicamente y sabía que no se fiaba de él, pero no podía importarle menos lo que pensara. Lo sentía por Harry que estaba pasando un bochorno terrible. ¿Es que aquel energúmeno no podía tener su enorme bocaza cerrada? Parecía una misión imposible. 

Le preocupaba más la reacción de Granger, no quería ser el culpable de que diera a luz antes de tiempo al enterarse. Según Harry le faltaba aproximadamente un mes para salir de cuentas, pero eso no impidió que su cara, bastante distorsionada por las brasas de la chimenea, apareciese para gritarle como una _banshee_ : 

—¡Te lo advierto Malfoy! —gritó al alterado rubio que no podía apartar los ojos de aquella extraña aparición—. ¡Te maldeciré de tantas formas que Voldemort te parecerá una mala broma si le haces daño a Harry!

Éste, por cierto, había desaparecido encerrándose en el cuarto de baño, el muy cobarde. A veces era tan slytherin. Lo entendía a la perfección pues eso era lo que le gustaría hacer a él en ese momento: desaparecer.

Cuando salió del bungalow, tras despedirse de Harry, estaba más pálido de lo normal. No es que se tomara a broma las amenazas del enorme pelirrojo pero temía más a Granger que era de armas tomar. Aún recordaba el puñetazo que le asestó en su tercer año en Hogwarts. ¡Vale!, se lo merecía, por aquel entonces era un crio bastante idiota, pero de frágil damisela la amiga de Harry no tenía nada.

OoO

Dos semanas después Harry al fin pudo andar sin ayuda. Las lágrimas corrieron por su bello rostro y humedeció la camisa del rubio al cobijarse en su pecho. A su vez, Draco, le besó en la coronilla mientras sonreía feliz, tenía también los ojos más brillantes de lo normal por la emoción. Harry se merecía ser así de feliz, había pasado por tanto… haber contribuido a su curación lo llenaba de íntimo orgullo. Además, ahora que Harry estaba completamente curado podía llevar a cabo, por fin, lo que llevaba tiempo planeando.

OoO

Una semana después Draco preparaba el alta médica de Harry y sonreía, tenía en mente una velada muy especial.

Era estupendo verlo andar de nuevo, pleno, feliz y con la autoestima en su sitio, aunque le recomendaba reposar a menudo pues se cansaba mucho, era algo normal. Pero por fin Harry era la viva imagen de la salud y la felicidad, Draco y su equipo habían tenido bastante que ver en su recuperación, pero el mayor mérito era suyo, gracias a su enorme voluntad, había logrado curarse.

 

—Esta tarde ponte elegante, Harry. No te pienso decir nada más así que no me pongas esa cara. Estate listo a las siete que pasaré a recogerte. —dijo guiñándole un ojo, le dio un beso en los labios y se fue.

 

Harry abandonó la pose de cachorrito abandonado, con la que no había conseguida ablandar el corazón del rubio para que le contase lo que tramaba, y sonrió. Estaba pletórico, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así de bien. Se dio un baño relajante y se preparó con la ayuda de Tulmo, menos mal que no había que ir de etiqueta. Había tenido suficiente con todos los actos del Ministerio a los que tuvo que asistir y de los que acabó más que harto.

 

—¿Qué me pongo Tulmo? —preguntó agobiado mirando el armario. Estaban en Agosto, por lo que seguro que fuera hacía mucho calor. En la clínica eso no se notaba porque Draco, con magia, mantenía una temperatura agradable para los pacientes.

 

El elfo, tan diligente como siempre, no tardó en escoger un conjunto elegante pero informal: una americana fina color gris claro y unos pantalones chinos del mismo tejido y algo más oscuros, para concluir con una camisa de lino verde oscura que Harry no había visto antes y que realzaba sus ojos. 

 

¡Claro que no la había visto…! Era cosa de Draco, seguro. Cuando estuvo listo salió al jardín a esperarlo. Andar de nuevo era una novedad maravillosa y que ahora valoraba sobremanera. Pensar que unos meses antes estaba tan desesperado, le parecía ahora algo muy lejano y haber recuperado el movimiento en sus piernas, su salud y ganas de vivir, se lo debía a Draco, que siempre había estado a su lado animándole, siendo su sostén cuando se desesperaba. Le había demostrado cuanto lo quería. A cada momento, era una deuda impagable que Harry no se veía capaz de saldar.

 

Draco estaba tan guapo que cortaba la respiración, el rubio cabello parecía seda sobre sus hombros. Llevaba un traje de lino beige, una fresca camisa blanca de algodón y una corbata a juego con el conjunto, el pantalón se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, insinuando justo donde debía, haciendo que Harry solo pensase en quitárselo.

 

—Te queda muy bien la camisa.

 

—¿Solo la camisa? —coqueteó—. Tú… luces sencillamente genial. 

Draco sonrió y le besó.

 

—¿Estás listo?

 

Harry asintió agarrándole de la cintura mientras el rubio activaba el translator.

 

Se aparecieron en _el Casco Antiguo de Bamberg_ y Draco empezó a contarle por qué decidió instalar su clínica allí y no en cualquier otra parte.

 

—Esta ciudad, al igual que Roma, fue construida sobre siete colinas, es una mezcla entre la Edad Media y el Barroco burgués. Me enamoré de ella en cuanto la vi porque sus calles y construcciones me recuerdan en cierto modo a…

—¡Hogsmeade! —exclamó Harry—. ¡Es verdad! Tienen cierta similitud, entiendo por qué la elegiste Draco.

—Bueno… es mucho más grande pero tiene el mismo encanto, una pena que no sea un lugar mágico también.

—Tiene magia pero de otra clase, piénsalo Draco, ¿no te parece increíble todo lo que los muggles son capaces de hacer sin magia?

—Sí, lo he pensado muchas veces, Harry, pero sigo añorando el Mundo Mágico.

—¿Regresarás algún dia?

Draco sonrió enigmáticamente por toda respuesta y Harry no insistió.

 

Mientras paseaban junto al rio, le fue mostrando las pequeñas maravillas que escondía la ciudad coronada por _la Catedral Imperial de Bamberg_ y Harry disfrutó cada momento del paseo. Había ansiado tanto poder ir cogido de la mano de su rubio, caminando juntos, sin silla de ruedas, ni muletas.

 

—Siento que tuvieras que irte Draco y más de esa forma, si yo…

 

—Harry… ¿qué más podías hacer tú? Derrotaste a Voldemort a los diecisiete años, ¿te parece poco? No tienes la culpa de nada, si alguien la tiene son algunos de esos bastardos que tienen el culo bien apoltronado, ocupando los sillones del Ministerio, cuando no se lo merecen. Nos despojaron de _Malfoy Manor_ , pero no pudieron conseguir un solo galeón nuestro. Cuando la guerra era inminente mi madre ordenó a los duendes de Gringots que trasladasen toda nuestra fortuna al Banco mágico francés, allí se encuentran las posesiones más preciadas de los Black, las que estaban en la Mansión no pudimos salvarlas, excepto algunos tomos de la biblioteca.

 

—Menos mal que tu madre pudo proteger vuestra fortuna. Por cierto… ¿dónde está ahora?

 

—En París, poseemos una mansión allí, no es como Malfoy Manor, pero no está mal. Algún día iremos a visitarla… si tú quieres. 

 

Harry no estaba seguro de querer, aunque le estaba muy agradecido a la señora Malfoy por salvarle la vida, no creía que ella le tuviese en especial estima.

 

—Mi madre no es cómo crees, Harry—dijo Draco como si le hubiese adivinado el pensamiento—, tendrás la oportunidad de comprobarlo muy pronto pues va a venir a visitarme la semana que viene.

 

—¿Qué? Pero…ella sabe…

 

—¿Lo nuestro? Digamos que se lo imagina…

 

—¡Oh joder!

 

—Tranquilo, Harry, mamá no muerde —dijo el rubio serio, aunque lo estaba pasando en grande a costa de su pareja. Por supuesto que su madre sabía de su relación, no tenía ni idea de cómo se había enterado, porque él no se lo había dicho, pero que decidiera visitarle así de repente, quería decir que venía a supervisar a su pareja. A Draco no le molestaba, adoraba a su madre y sabía que lo único que quería era asegurarse de que era feliz. 

Cambió de tema desviando la atención de Harry hacia la bonita estampa nocturna de la ciudad que había ante ellos. 

 

El rubio amaba el arte y estaba encantado de mostrar a Harry cada una de las pequeñas joyas que la ciudad escondía: _el Ayuntamiento_ en el puente sobre el río Regnitz, o _el Jardín de las Rosas_ con vistas sobre el centro histórico. En las afueras, visitaron _el Monasterio de San Miguel_ y _las casas de los curtidores,_ junto al Antiguo Canal. 

 

Durante el recorrido se besaban cada vez que les apetecía, ignorando las malas caras de alguna gente que se encontraban. ¡Al diablo! pensó Harry, le importaba muy poco lo que pensaran. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz y por la sonrisa boba en la cara de Draco, dedujo que él tampoco.

 

Acabaron el paseo en el Barrio de los pescadores, llamado _la Pequeña Venecia_. Justo allí se encontraba el restaurante en el que iban a cenar, Draco aseguraba que se comía muy bien. 

 

El _maître_ se apresuró a saludarlos y el rubio respondió en un fluido alemán, mientras Harry contemplaba el magnífico piano que había cerca de ellos.

 

—¿Te gusta? Entonces espera a que Bergen, el pianista, nos deleite con una de sus interpretaciones…

 

—¿En serio va a tocar? —Harry no era un entendido en música clásica pero le gustaba, y en ocasiones como ésta le parecía el broche ideal para una velada perfecta. Y lo fue, desde el mismo instante en que el maestro empezó a interpretar, de forma impecable _el Nocturno de Chopin,_ Harry estaba en las nubes.

 

Fue Draco el que pidió, pues la carta estaba en alemán, e invitó a Harry a probar alguno de sus platos preferidos.

 

El restaurante estaba cerca del rio y cuando terminaron de cenar Harry se apresuró a apoyarse en la barandilla, para contemplar fascinado la imagen que ofrecía la otra orilla de noche, era tan bonita que parecía una postal.

 

Se besaron una vez más con intensidad. Estaban solos bajo las estrellas y a Draco le pareció el momento ideal.

 

—¿Preparado para la siguiente visita?

 

—¡Sí, claro! —logró decir Harry justo antes de que desaparecieran.

OoO

—¡Bienvenido a mi hogar! —dijo Draco justo antes de besarlo de nuevo y Harry tenía mariposas en el estómago.

 

—¿Esta es tu casa? —preguntó cuando recuperó el aliento.

 

Estaba ubicada en los terrenos de la clínica pero lo bastante alejada del resto del complejo como para tener privacidad. Además tenía puestas muchas protecciones alrededor, algo que Harry notó enseguida.

 

Le encantaba la casa era tan bonita y elegante tan… Draco. 

 

Si en la clínica su impronta estaba en cada detalle, la casa era un fiel reflejo de su personalidad. Lo mejor de lo mejor. Harry sonrió sin poder evitar pensar que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, el lujo, la elegancia y el buen gusto formaban parte de Draco y era tan imprescindible para él como respirar.

 

El salón era grande y lleno de luz, parecía un _loft_. Se distinguía perfectamente el segundo piso. Enormes cristaleras dejaban que la luz entrase a raudales, lo que tenía que ser una gozada durante el día, una pared era de cristal, con una puerta corredera que llevaba directamente a la piscina. A pesar de ser de noche, se distinguía perfectamente pues estaba muy bien iluminada. 

Imaginó a Draco bañándose en ella desnudo a la luz de la luna y sólo pensarlo se le puso dura. 

Tomó la iniciativa y atrajo a Draco hacia él apoyando sus manos en la delgada nuca para poder devorar su boca a placer, hundiéndose en la cálida humedad que se le ofrecía sin reparos y que le devolvía el beso con lentitud y a conciencia. Parecía que Draco quería ir despacio, pero Harry no podía seguir controlándose mucho tiempo más.

 

—¡Cama... por favor!—suplicó incapaz de esperar un segundo más. Oyó a Draco reír al tiempo que tiraba de él. Subieron las escaleras que conducían al piso superior de tres en tres, riendo y sin dejar de tocarse.

 

Si el salón le había gustado el dormitorio le dejó sin aliento…

 

—¡Draco! —exclamó mirando a todas partes mientras su imagen se multiplicaba en los numerosos espejos que cubrían las paredes, alucinó cuando vio que el techo también era un espejo enorme—… eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabías?

 

Por un momento Draco pareció algo inseguro, pero cuando Harry se arrojo sobre él y empezó a quitarle la ropa con urgencia, tuvo claro que le había encantado.

 

—¡Es la leche...! —dijo con voz ronca mientras devoraba el blanco cuello a conciencia y sus manos se deshacían de la camisa, sin poder evitar mirarse en uno de los espejos mientras lo hacía… Lucía como alguien desenfrenado. Su rostro sofocado reflejaba la excitación que lo consumía y el ver su imagen y la de Draco reflejadas en el cristal de esa guisa le puso aún más caliente. Su polla pedía a gritos ser liberada.

 

Draco le ayudo a acabar de deshacerse de los molestos pantalones, mientras lo desnudaba del todo cubriéndole de besos y pequeños mordiscos al tiempo que lo empujaba hasta la cama, donde finalmente cayó con el rubio encima. Draco atacó de nuevo su boca, esta vez sin delicadeza alguna y se enzarzaron en una pelea de lenguas, dientes y salivas mezcladas, fue un beso glorioso… Draco recorrió su rostro llenándolo de pequeños besos y acabó por mordisquear y lamer su mandíbula y su cuello. Besos, dedos y pequeños mordiscos recorrían su cuerpo al milímetro, era más de lo que Harry podía soportar, pero el rubio ignoró sus súplicas y se entretuvo especialmente en sus pezones que mordisqueó y besó hasta dejarlos duros como piedritas.

 

—¡Draco…! ¡Oh joder… necesito…! —estaba duro como una roca iba a correrse y apenas habían empezado…

 

—¡Ah no...! ¡Aún no cariño…! —exclamó Draco travieso y con su varita invocó un anillo de latex mágico. Harry le miró sin comprender, pero lo entendió ¡y cómo! cuando el anillo se deslizó a través de su polla y se quedó al final de ésta impidiéndole correrse. 

 

—¡Draco! ¿Qué…? —exclamó al sentir la vibración del mismo que le estimulaba más aún, sus ansias por venirse, eran insoportables.

 

—Tranquilo, amor, merecerá la pena te lo prometo —susurró antes de dar una lamida al hinchado miembro de su pareja desde la base hasta la punta, deleitándose en la gruesa vena que lo recorría haciendo a Harry temblar como una hoja.

Siguió chupando aquella polla, que tanto había deseado, hasta tragársela entera, sin dejar de mirar el sonrojado rostro de su amante. Le enardecía verlo así, tan ansioso, tan anhelante, era una imagen tan sugestiva que esperaba volverle a ver así muchas veces más, por supuesto. Nadie más aparte de él podía tener a Harry, su Harry… de esa manera. Él era el único, el elegido por el corazón de Draco, le amaba y quería que aquella noche fuera inolvidable para los dos.

 

Cuando notó la cabeza de su polla alojada en la garganta de su amante, Harry emitió un gemido digno de encomio y Draco entusiasmado con su respuesta, le saboreó a placer como si fuera una exquisita golosina, que no se cansaba de saborear.

 

Harry se incorporó un poco para poder tomar su rostro entre las manos y conducirlo de nuevo hasta su boca para poder besarle una vez más. El rubio recorrió excitado sus fornidos brazos, sin poder evitar el temblor que le recorría entero, cada vez que Harry lamía ese punto tan sensitivo en su garganta.

 

Apenas hablaban, solo suspiraban y jadeaban y el moreno le obsequiaba con su verde mirada oscurecida por la pasión, cargada de una lujuria a la que Draco respondía con esa sonrisa ladeada que Harry adoraba. Le incitó a darse la vuelta y no tardó en sentir su cálida lengua recorrerle dejando un rastro de saliva desde su ano hasta su nuca, mientras rozaba su espalda con sus pectorales a propósito, haciéndolo estremecer una vez más. Sujetó sus manos, mientras presionaba su polla contra la raja de su culo, a modo de anticipo de lo que vendría. Harry estaba fuera de sí y solo atinaba a levantar la cabeza para poner su cuello completamente a merced de su amante, suplicando porque le besara una vez más.

 

Draco le tuvo a su merced por unos minutos manteniéndole boca abajo y volviéndolo loco frotando su piel contra la suya. El contacto generaba en el rubio algo que jamás había experimentado con nadie, eran ráfagas de auténtica felicidad, que le hacían sonreír de puro placer.

 

Mientras seguía con ese juego, Harry sintió al rubio posicionarse en su entrada, que previamente se había encargado de lubricar a conciencia.

 

—Draco…yo nunca…

 

—¿Qué?—preguntó el rubio sorprendido clavando de pronto sus ojos de plata en los de Harry— ¡Oh… vaya! ¿En serio…? —aquello era totalmente inesperado, había dado por hecho que ninguno de los dos era virgen, pero por lo visto se había equivocado y eso era una inesperada responsabilidad, sería el primero en tomar a Harry, bueno si él quería…

 

—Yo pensaba que tú…

 

—Sí Draco, lo he hecho muchas veces, pero nunca he estado debajo, no hasta ahora…

 

—Tal vez sea mejor si yo…

 

Harry no le dejó continuar, de verdad deseaba hacerlo con él… quería… necesitaba sentirlo dentro.

 

—Draco, sólo hazlo.

 

Fijó su bella mirada gris en sus ojos mientras entraba en él poco a poco, y aunque Harry estaba muy excitado y bastante dilatado, no era suficiente… Draco era grande, y sintió una corriente de electricidad infernal atravesar su cuerpo, partiéndolo en dos. Dolor y placer se aunaron en algo único, tan diferente a lo que había experimentado hasta entonces, y tan estremecedor… que no pudo evitar emitir un quejido ahogado. Al mismo tiempo, tuvo una sensación de gozo increíblemente fuerte, estaba totalmente aturdido por el placer.

 

Draco se quedó inmóvil apenas unos segundos, tomando posesión del cuerpo de su amante de forma definitiva, dejando que Harry se acostumbrara a su polla, cada poco daba pequeños empujones con su pelvis, introduciéndose aún más dentro de él.

 

Al cabo de unos momentos venciendo la presión que ejercía el cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo, Harry comenzó a moverse. Al notar que estaba listo, el rubio también empezó a empujar y Harry a gemir cada vez más fuerte, sin poder evitarlo. El rubio sacó su pene casi por completo para volver a meterlo de un solo golpe, provocándole una fuerte sacudida de placer. Sintió que toda su piel se erizaba, mientras Draco aumentaba su fuerza y presionaba su espalda con sus manos, hasta lograr que se arqueara de tal forma que dejó su culo a su completa disposición para que aumentase sus embestidas de una forma increíble. Era embriagante sentir como lo penetraba, rozando sus paredes internas y su próstata una y otra vez, volviéndolo literalmente loco de placer. Al cabo de unos instantes su pene, que había pasado ya por varios estados, volvía a estar completamente duro, pero seguía sin poder correrse por culpa del anillo.

 

Las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad nuevamente y justo en ese instante, mientras le follaba frenéticamente, Draco le liberó del anillo de latex y Harry se derramó completamente en una explosión de semen que casi le lleva al desmayo.

 

Cayó extenuado con Draco encima, aplastándole sobre la cama. Seguía dentro de él, no quería que saliera y cuando abandonó su culo, tuvo una sensación de vacío muy extraña. Se dio la vuelta y le hizo un hechizo de limpieza con solo un movimiento de manos, Draco no pudo hacer más que asombrarse y gemir pues Harry le estaba haciendo la mejor mamada de toda su vida, el rubio se mordía los labios para evitar gritar y se derramó en su boca, Harry siguió chupando hasta dejarle completamente limpio. Agotado, se acostó en la cama boca arriba y Draco se acomodó en su pecho quedándose casi inmediatamente dormido. 

Harry aún pasó un rato contemplando la imagen de los dos abrazados, desnudos y saciados en el enorme espejo del techo, cogió el brazo en el que su pareja tenía la marca tenebrosa y la besó, luego sonrió y se quedó dormido.

http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9ou0u9Gz21rs449yo1_1280.jpg


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Cuqui Luna

Se despertó el primero y se deshizo con cuidado del abrazo de Draco, intentando no despertarlo. Necesitaba una buena ducha pues aunque se habían aplicado el uno al otro un hechizo de limpieza tras el espectacular sexo que habían tenido, no era comparable a la deliciosa sensación del agua sobre la piel. Sonrió al acordarse de lo ocurrido entre ellos y se dirigió al cuarto de baño pero cada paso que daba era un molesto recordatorio de lo sucedido durante la noche. 

El cuarto de baño estaba integrado en el dormitorio y era tan refinado como había supuesto. Llenó la enorme bañera, en la que cabían perfectamente dos personas, y se dejó envolver por la agradable sensación del agua caliente aromatizada con el gel y sales que más le habían gustado, entre la gran variedad que Draco tenía. Cerró los ojos y empezó a acariciarse, visualizando a Draco sobre él y no se percató de que no estaba solo hasta que sintió su aliento en la nuca.

 

—¿Quieres que te haga compañía? —susurró el rubio, dándole una suave lamida al lóbulo de su sensible oreja. 

 

—Será todo un placer… —ronroneó entornando los ojos.

 

—No tengo la menor duda de eso —respondió el rubio, introduciéndose en la bañera y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Un segundo después se comían la boca mientras se frotaban uno contra el otro y sus manos recorrían todo lo que alcanzaban de su pareja. Harry se llenó las manos de aceite aromático y juntó su polla con la de Draco acariciándolas a la vez, mientras uno de sus lubricados dedos se introducía lentamente en el rubio, que enseguida empujó pidiendo más. No tardó en complacerlo introduciendo otro de sus dedos, buscando su próstata, el grito ahogado de su pareja le indicó que iba bien. Ver así a Draco, tan entregado y sonrojado con la boca entreabierta y la cabeza echada hacía atrás de puro gozo, no tenía precio. Harry mordisqueó suavemente su cuello y Draco le sonrió estremeciéndose una vez más. Manos ardientes y ansiosas recorrieron cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Manos húmedas, resbalosas y curiosas se perdían juguetonas entre sus nalgas acompañadas de dulces y ardientes besos. Cuando los dedos de Harry le abandonaron el rubio se introdujo poco a poco la polla de su pareja, dejándose caer sobre ella. Se miraron con deseo, la mirada de un verde imposible se mezclo con la gris plata del rubio y la comunión de almas y cuerpo fue mágica… simplemente perfecta. Draco, con el rostro congestionado por el placer que estaba experimentando, cabalgaba sobre Harry que también estaba al límite y movía sus caderas al ritmo que su rubio le marcaba, clavándose en él hasta el fondo. Se corrieron casi a la vez y permanecieron abrazados un buen rato sin dejar de besarse.

 

—¡Vaya…! No ha estado nada mal… —resopló Draco entre risas, saliendo de la bañera y envolviéndose en una mullida y enorme toalla. Harry salió tras él y le abrazó por detrás, apoyando mimoso la cabeza en su hombro.

 

—¿Acaso conoces una manera mejor de empezar el día? —susurró. 

Draco se dio la vuelta para poder besarlo una vez más. —¿No tienes hambre? Vamos… Prepararé el desayuno.

 

—La verdad es que me muero de hambre —reconoció—, creo que necesito reponer fuerzas después de tanto ejercicio…

 

Al ver como caminaba, Draco le empujó despacio contra el lavabo.

 

—Inclínate aquí y espera un momento que voy a poner remedio a esa pequeña molestia —dijo mientras se dirigía a uno de los armarios y sacaba un tarro de cristal.

 

—No tan pequeña —respondió el moreno con una mueca—, pero tampoco es para tanto… en serio.

 

—Hazme caso, te aliviará.

 

Harry obedeció y el rubio se arrodilló tras él, cogió una buena cantidad del ungüento y empezó a aplicarlo en su irritado interior.

 

—¡Está helado, joder!

 

—Estás ardiendo por dentro, es normal, pero esto te calmará enseguida…

 

Draco tenía razón, a medida que le aplicaba el ungüento, empezó a sentirse mucho mejor, tan bien, que lamentó cuando el dedo le abandonó. Draco lo notó y le dio una nalgada.

 

—¡Hey! —se quejó Harry.

 

—Anda, pervertido… ponte un albornoz y vamos a desayunar—le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa torcida—, será mejor que recuperemos fuerzas si pretendes llevar a cabo otra vez lo que tienes en mente.

 

—No sé de qué me hablas… —respondió haciéndose el desentendido.

 

—¡Ya! —contestó Draco si creerle una palabra.

OoO

La cocina era amplia con un diseño impecable, era funcional y bonita y los electrodomésticos estaban hechizados para funcionar con magia. Con una sonrisa Harry observaba a Draco hacer movimientos con su varita disponiéndolo todo, eran hechizos que había visto hacer a la señora Weasley en multitud de ocasiones pero que en Draco nunca habría imaginado.

 

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño, mosqueado por la sonrisa burlona de su novio.

 

—Tú… te ves muy gracioso haciendo todos esos hechizos. No sabía que los dominaras tan bien…

 

—Es mera supervivencia y aprendo rápido… ¿Qué tal se te dan a ti? —preguntó levitando unas tostadas hasta el plato que Harry tenía delante, le siguieron un tarro de mermelada, una jarrita de leche y un azucarero. Una tetera levitó de forma peligrosa sobre el moreno, pero al final bajó suavemente, mientras Draco sonreía guasón, y vertió un poco de té en su taza. Harry añadió la leche y esperó a que el rubio terminara de servir para desayunar juntos.

—Yo cocino al estilo muggle Draco, me acostumbré desde pequeño, algo que debo agradecer a mis maravillosos tíos, y la verdad prefiero hacerlo así. Además no se me da mal, algún día te prepararé algo realmente bueno. —El rubio rodó los ojos escéptico y Harry le sacó la lengua. 

 

—¿Sabes, Draco? Podría acostumbrarme muy fácilmente a esto, quiero decir…—Se había puesto rojo.

 

—Sé lo que quieres decir, yo también podría hacerlo… —dijo mirándolo fijamente y añadió con tristeza—me he acostumbrado a tenerte cerca y ahora tendrás que irte.

 

—No lo haré, a no ser que me eches —dijo cogiendo su mano y clavando la mirada en la suya—, pero tengo cosas que arreglar en Inglaterra y Hermione está a punto de tener el bebé. Me gustaría estar allí cuando eso suceda y también que tú me acompañases.

Draco suspiró aliviado y sonrió contagiando a Harry.

 

—Lo he pensando mucho y quiero volver a Inglaterra, tal vez abra una nueva clínica. Me gustaría instalarme allí, empezar una nueva vida y… me gustaría que lo hiciéramos juntos, Harry.

 

Eso sí que era toda una declaración de intenciones.

 

Harry saltó de la silla y corrió hacia Draco, le obligó a levantarse y le besó apasionadamente, mientras perdía sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del rubio.

 

—¿Necesitas más respuesta que esta? Te quiero Draco, estoy enamorado de ti hasta el tuétano. Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo y despertar a tu lado el resto de mi vida si es posible.

 

—Harry…

 

—¡Bésame, tonto!

OoO

Después de un inolvidable fin de semana para ellos solos, no les apetecía demasiado volver a la clínica, pero Draco tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Harry llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de Inglaterra y tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos y retomar su vida de nuevo pero no la concebía sin Draco a su lado, ya no. 

 

Los acontecimientos se precipitaron cuando la cabeza de Ron apareció en la chimenea de su cuarto para decirle, o más bien gritarle, que Hermione estaba a punto de dar a luz y Narcissa Malfoy se presentó ese mismo dia de improviso y cargada de baúles. Seguía tan bella, altiva y distante como Harry la recordaba y con su imprevista llegada había trastocado los planes de Draco de acompañarle a Inglaterra, al adelantar su visita. Ahora no podía dejar a su madre sola y Harry… no podía dejar de asistir al parto de su mejor amiga. 

 

Se saludaron educadamente y cenaron los tres juntos, aunque apenas se hablaron, las pocas veces que lo hicieron fueron de lo más cortés, pero Harry no se sentía cómodo y Draco no parecía demasiado contento tampoco.

 

—Blaise te acompañará —decidió el rubio—. De este modo irá viendo los terrenos adecuados para la nueva clínica y agilizando los trámites con el Ministerio. Me encantaría ir contigo, Harry, lo sabes, pero ahora debo quedarme —dijo acariciando su mejilla cuando estuvieron al fin solos. No soportaba verlo triste, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

OoO

Hicieron el amor en la habitación de Harry de forma especialmente intensa. Iban a separarse y ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo, así que intentaron aprovechar sus últimos momentos juntos de la mejor manera que conocían.

 

Draco se levantó de la cama y salió de la estancia desnudo, para deleite de su pareja, y volvió poco después con algo escondido en el puño de su mano derecha.

—Toma, Harry, quiero que lo tengas —dijo Draco depositándolo en la mano de Harry. Cuando éste lo vio se quedó literalmente sin habla, solo había visto algo parecido durante el torneo de los tres magos, pero éste era infinitamente más bello y perfecto, parecía tan real... El pequeño dragón blanco se enroscó sobre sí mismo apenas Harry lo tuvo en la mano y se durmió de inmediato.

—Eso es porque se siente como en casa —dijo el rubio, sonriendo.

—Draco, esto es maravilloso e increíble al mismo tiempo, pero ¿cómo…? ¿Qué significa? —preguntó.

—Lo único que sé es que apareció sobre mi almohada el mismo día que descubrí que tenía el poder de sanar con mis manos, lo llevo conmigo a todas partes desde entonces. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero me da seguridad y de alguna manera forma parte de mí, de todo lo que soy y represento. Es un pequeño dragón celta que según la leyenda tiene un gran poder que solo un mago puede controlar; es también el protector y guardián de un tesoro, pero no tengo ni idea de qué o a quién protege ni de qué tesoro se trata. Aunque se me ocurre que como tú eres ahora mi tesoro más preciado lo lleves siempre encima. Si te ocurre algo malo lo sabré de inmediato pues estaremos conectados.

Harry lo escuchaba muy serio y Draco temió por un momento que algo estuviese mal porque no decía nada, solo lo observaba a él y al dragoncito.

—Esto es increíble…—dijo al fin con voz temblorosa. No era algo habitual en él y Draco se asustó.

>>Espera un segundo —dijo y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche.

—¿Crees que sea una coincidencia? Porque yo… también pensaba regalarte algo. —Depositó sobre la mano del rubio lo que acababa de sacar del cajón y a Draco casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. Lo que Harry acababa de regalarle era una pequeña figurita mágica desperezándose, que observó a su alrededor un instante y luego voló por la habitación hasta posarse, de nuevo, en la mano de Draco. Entonces cantó hechizando completamente al rubio, se acurrucó en su mano y ya no se movió. Era un pequeño fénix de muchos colores, distinto a Fawkes pero igual de hermoso.

—Harry ¿qué…? 

—Apareció en mi almohada al dia siguiente de vencer a Voldemort, y también siento que forma parte de mí. En cuanto lo cogí en mis manos supe que era bueno. Dumbledore, mejor dicho su retrato, me explicó que yo…había regresado de la muerte después de que Voldemort me matase y que soy como el fénix que renace de sus cenizas…  
>>Se supone que vendrá en mi ayuda cuando lo necesite, aunque espero que no me haga falta nunca, ya tuve bastantes aventuras para el resto de mi vida, Draco, y no me hace gracia estar involucrado de nuevo en alguna profecía extraña o algo que no puedo comprender. He tenido bastante de eso, de verdad que sí. Había pensado regalártelo porque te amo aunque eso ya lo sabes, pero teniéndolo tú sabré si te pasa algo malo enseguida. 

Draco le atrajo hacia él y se besaron con cariño, emocionados, y algo tristes por tener que separarse. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde de cavilar sobre todo esto, se había acostumbrado tanto a estar con él que no quería ni pensar que en pocas horas se iría a Londres con Blaise. Finalmente el sueño les venció y se durmieron, como siempre, enredados.

OoO

Harry estaba distraído admirando su regalo. Era realmente bello y especial, pero lo guardó al escuchar pasos. Zabinni se le había quedado mirando fijamente, parecía impresionado por algo. Harry no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello pues justo en ese momento el translator se activó y tuvo que apretar los dientes por el vértigo que le producía aquel torbellino de colores, mientras cientos de lugares pasaban ante sus ojos a increíble velocidad. Menos mal que solo duraba unos minutos.   
No le gustaba viajar a través de _la Red Flu_ porque nunca caía de pie cuando llegaba a su destino, pero el translator era todavía peor. El mal cuerpo que le dejaba el viajecito no le desaparecería hasta pasadas unas horas. Aterrizaron detrás de San Mungo, en un pequeño descampado. El día era húmedo y ventoso pese a encontrarse en pleno mes de julio.

 

—Tienes la cara verde, Potter —se burló su compañero de viaje. Harry hizo una mueca de fastidio y se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo, aún así se tambaleó y casi se cae. Zabinni se apresuró a sujetarle.

 

—¡Vaya! No llevas muy bien esto de los viajes en translator ¿verdad?

 

—No, los odio. Nunca consigo no marearme o aterrizar dignamente, creo que la próxima vez viajaré en avión—refunfuñó.

 

—¿Estás loco Potter? Esos chismes son arcaicos, peligrosos y muy lentos, no sé cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensarlo.

 

—No es tan malo.

 

—El translator es mucho mejor, sólo tienes que tomar algunas precauciones antes de viajar, como por ejemplo una buena poción para el mareo. A veces me pregunto cómo es posible que vencieses al Señor Oscuro…

 

—Supongo que porque no tuve opción, Zabinni, era él o yo… nunca creí que sobreviviría, pero el caso es que lo hice. Afortunadamente él está muerto y yo no, aunque por lo visto hay quien no están muy de acuerdo con eso —dijo con amargura, en clara referencia al atentado que había sufrido hacía apenas un año.

 

>>Si no hubiese sido por ti, por Draco y los demás tal vez nunca hubiese logrado volver a andar… —Se paró en seco, se estaba poniendo demasiado serio y no quería pensar en cosas tristes, tenía un mundo nuevo ante sí con su rubio, un maravilloso futuro lleno de expectativas, así que se obligo a cambiar el tono de voz y dijo más alegre—. Ese mal bicho está muerto, deberías darme las gracias en vez de reírte de mí.

 

—Sí, y créeme que te lo agradezco Potter, si no le hubieses vencido no sé que hubiese sido del Mundo Mágico y de muchos de nosotros— la sonrisa murió momentáneamente otra vez en los labios de Harry.

 

—Él no puede volver, ni hacer daño a nadie más, ya no Zabinni. Se acabó. ¿Me acompañas al hospital? —respondió cambiando rápidamente de tema.

 

—Mejor te veo más tarde, tengo que buscar alojamiento.

 

—Te puedes quedar en mi casa si quieres… es grande y todas las habitaciones están libres.

 

—¿De verdad no te molesta?

 

—No, Zabinni, si fuera así no te lo ofrecería—dijo rodando los ojos.

 

—Entonces acepto, sólo espero que no ronques...

 

Harry soltó una carcajada.

 

—No lo hago, pero aunque así fuera no tendrías modo de enterarte pues dormirás en la otra punta de la casa.

OoO

El hospital San Mungo, mejor dicho los grandes almacenes _“Purge y Dowse, S.A.”_ abandonados hacía años, eran el escondite perfecto para el hospital y una forma de burlar a los muggles. Al tratarse de un hospital necesitaban que les diese la luz del sol y por ese motivo a alguna mente, por fortuna brillante, se le ocurrió que no sería muy saludable que el hospital estuviese escondido bajo tierra. 

Para poder entrar había que decirle al maniquí vestido con un pichi verde, el motivo de la visita, sólo así el muñeco se movía y se podía atravesar el cristal. Una vez dentro, era muy diferente. 

La rolliza bruja de recepción les indicó donde tenían que dirigirse. Fue especialmente amable al reconocer a Harry y tan empalagosa con él que Zabinni casi vomita. 

Avanzaron a través de los estrechos pasillos en los que había colgados retratos de sanadores famosos, iluminados por grandes globos de cristal llenos de velas que flotaban indiscriminadamente por el techo. 

A Zabinni no le apetecía la visita, los Weasley no eran sus personas favoritas en el mundo, pero tampoco tenía nada mejor qué hacer hasta el día siguiente, al ser domingo el Ministerio estaba cerrado, incluso los magos descansaban un día a la semana.

Supieron cual era la habitación de Hermione en cuanto vieron a los Weasley haciendo guardia frente a la puerta. Estos se abalanzaron en tromba hacia Harry en cuanto le vieron y los besos, abrazos, palmadas en la espalda y algunas lágrimas de la señora Weasley, se sucedieron, mientras un azorado Harry respondía a las efusivas muestras de afecto lo mejor que podía.

Blaise se mantenía en un discreto segundo plano, observando la escena divertido al ver a Potter en esa clase de apuro, se notaba que le querían. Al parecer, solo faltaba la pequeña del clan quien según la señora Weasley, había ido con su novio a resolver algún asunto.

No estaba seguro de ser bien recibido por los recientes papás, no se habían llevado mal en Hogwarts, pero tampoco bien, sencillamente se habían ignorado y si algo no era Blaise Zabinni era hipócrita, así que se quedó fuera alejado del resto, esperando a que Potter terminase su visita.

OoO

Harry abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró en la habitación, que era una estancia individual decorada en blanco y azul totalmente aséptica. Encima de la mesilla había un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, las favoritas de su amiga y que olían maravillosamente bien. Hermione tenía en sus brazos a su hijita, estaba algo más pálida de lo normal, pero sonrió entusiasmada al ver a Harry, aunque sus bellos ojos castaños estaban anegados por emocionadas lágrimas.

—¡Es maravilloso verte tan bien! —exclamó. Y la besó en la frente y la mejilla, después abarcó a las dos, madre e hija, en un sentido y emotivo abrazo.

—¡Felicidades Hermione… qué ganas tenía de verte de nuevo! ¡Mi mejor amiga es mamá… es tan increíble…! —dijo emocionado con una sonrisa boba en la cara. 

—¡Enhorabuena papá! —conmovido envolvió entre sus brazos a Ron, que pacientemente había esperado su turno, se abrazaron con fuerza y sentimiento. Eran mucho más que amigos, eran familia y se habían extrañado terriblemente estos meses, aunque hablaran a menudo a través de la Red Flu, no era lo mismo.

>>¿En serio esta preciosidad es mi ahijada? —preguntó mirando de nuevo arrobado a la chiquitina que acababa de abrir sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su madre, y que no dejaba de llorar.

 

—Está muy sensible, tan pronto está eufórica como triste. Neville me ha dicho que es normal después del parto y en las primeras dos semanas, debido a los cambios hormonales y al cansancio —le dijo Ron al oído bajito refiriéndose a su esposa.

 

—Ya lo supongo… 

 

—Es igualita que Hermione. De mí sólo ha heredado el pelo, afortunadamente… se llama Rose —dijo Ron, acariciando la cabecita de su hija embelesado.

 

—No seas tonto… —le riñó su mujer sorbiendo sus lágrimas y sonriendo—, se parece a los dos. ¿Quieres cogerla? —ofreció a su amigo. Harry tragó saliva, nervioso.

 

—¿Puedo? La verdad me da un poco de miedo, parece tan frágil.

 

—No tengas miedo, no se romperá —le animó. Harry la tomó en sus brazos, ¡Era tan pequeña…! Sintió una inmediata y enorme ternura hacia la niña y supo que estaba irremediablemente atrapado, Rose acababa de hacerse un hueco en un lugar muy especial de su corazón. De pronto, la bebé frunció el ceño se puso colorada, apretó sus puñitos y empezó a llorar con fuerza. Harry se alarmó y se la pasó rápidamente a su madre, que soltó una carcajada ante la expresión de su amigo.

 

—Creo que es su hora de alimentarse… —explicó la reciente mamá, acomodándose para poder darle el pecho a su hija.

 

—¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede tener semejantes pulmones? —preguntó Harry divertido y abrumado a partes iguales.

 

Salió de la habitación junto con Ron para darles un poco de intimidad. Los Weasley invitaron a Harry a cenar pero éste denegó amablemente la invitación, aunque tuvo que prometer que iría a comer al día siguiente, no quería dejar a Zabinni solo.

 

—Te veo fenomenal, Harry —le dijo Ron con sinceridad—, no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte de nuevo en plena forma.

—No ha sido fácil, pero gracias a Draco, Zabinni y el resto de su estupendo equipo, lo hemos logrado.

—Bueno tendré que acostumbrarme a que ahora seáis pareja, pero no me resulta fácil —dijo hoscamente.

Harry tomó aire ya sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

—Estamos juntos, Ron, sé que él no te gusta y también que tienes razones de sobra para ello, pero ha cambiado mucho. No tiene nada que ver con el gilipollas arrogante de Hogwarts. Le amo Ron, y él a mí también.

—¡Mierda!, —exclamó Ron poniéndose peligrosamente colorado. Parecía a punto de estallar, pero para sorpresa de Harry cerró los ojos mientras tomaba aire hasta que consiguió calmarse. Estaba claro que ese alarde de autocontrol del pelirrojo era obra de su amiga—. ¡Otra apuesta que he perdido con Hermione…! —bufó—. ¿Será posible?

 

—¿De qué hablas? 

 

—Hermione me decía muchas veces en Hogwarts, que Malfoy sentía algo por ti y tú por él, pero que estabais demasiado obcecados como para reconocerlo. Yo, por supuesto, no quería ni oír hablar del tema, detestaba a ese rubio snob y arrogante que no hacía más que insultarnos en cuanto tenía oportunidad, especialmente a Hermione. Además prefería pensar que algún día serías mi cuñado y cuando empezaste a salir con mi hermana, me ufané de tener razón. Pero me equivoqué… eras más gay que Elton John como no tardaste en demostrar, —bufó—. ¡No obstante… mantenía la esperanza de que mi preciosa mujercita se equivocara respecto a Malfoy! Pero como de costumbre —gruñó de nuevo—, ella tenía razón, no por nada mi Hermione es la bruja más inteligente que ha conocido Hogwarts, aunque a veces, como ahora, desearía que se equivocara… Sólo espero que no te haga daño o…

—¿Entonces…?—preguntó esperanzado.

—No pretendas que me entusiasme la idea Harry, dame tiempo para asimilarlo, aunque… verte tan bien y tan feliz hace que le conceda al hurón el beneficio de la duda.

Se abrazaron una vez más, contentos de estar juntos de nuevo. Se habían extrañado tanto…

 

Blaise estaba un poco apartado, esperando a Harry, y no parecía demasiado cómodo. Por el otro lado del pasillo vio venir a Longbotton que se acercaba a paso ligero con una gran sonrisa en los labios. 

 

—¡Harry! —exclamó el Medimago feliz abrazándole con fuerza—¡Estás genial! ¡Cuánto me alegro de que te hayas recuperado del todo!

—Gracias Nev, por todo… —dijo buscando sus ojos.

—Ya sé que al final todo salió como esperabas. Me alegro mucho por ti, amigo.

Sabía que era sincero, el bueno de Nev… era una gran persona, ojalá que pronto encontrase quien pudiera hacerle feliz.

—¿Blaise Zabinni? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— oyó exclamar a Neville, con voz un poco más aguda de lo que era normal en él. Se volteó y vio a su amigo ponerse colorado y a Blaise cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa aviesa. _¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?_

OoO

Neville se apuntó a la cena, Harry estaba asombrado de lo bien que habían conectado Zabinni y su amigo. _Demasiado bien, tendría que hablar con Nev al respecto_. No paraban de hablar de Medimagia y las técnicas que habían empleado en la clínica para la recuperación de Harry. Acabó harto de que lo excluyeran, aunque no le dio mayor importancia, le gustaba ver a su amigo hablar tan emocionado de lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, su trabajo. Había una chispa ilusionada en sus ojos que creyó ver por un momento también en los de Zabinni. Se convenció que era producto de su imaginación y sus ganas por ver a Nev feliz y no le dio más vueltas al tema. Se moría de ganas por llegar a su casa y hablar con Draco a través de _la Red Flu_ aunque preferiría abrazarlo y besarle hasta quedarse sin aliento. Se había habituado tanto a él… Llevaban apenas unas horas separados y ya le echaba terriblemente de menos.

 

Cuando llegaron a su casa Zabinni se sorprendió.

 

—¡Joder Potter… Tu casa es un bunker! —exclamó. Y de verdad parecía una fortificación.

—Sí, me gusta preservar mi intimidad. Tiene tantos hechizos de protección como Hogwarts. Supongo que después de que casi me matasen esos bastardos me volví bastante paranoico.

Le mostró a Zabinni su habitación y se apresuró a ir al salón y encender la chimenea, se moría por hablar con su pareja. La cabeza de Draco no tardó en aparecer entre las brasas, era algo surrealista y a lo que Harry aun no se acostumbraba.

—Hola amor. ¿Qué tal todo?— le saludó el rubio y Harry le contó con pelos y señales como había sido su día, lo preciosa que era su ahijada, la charla con Ron y su reacción, bastante mejor de lo que hubiese esperado, y también le dijo que Zabinni se alojaba en su casa.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Duchándose, me parece… piensa acostarse pronto, mañana le espera un día duro, creo que le acompañaré para facilitarle las cosas con el Ministerio, ya sabes lo capullos que pueden llegar a ser con ciertos temas. Afortunadamente Hermione, Arthur y Percy trabajan allí, y me echaran un cable si hace falta. ¿Sabes? Te extraño muchísimo…

—Y yo a ti, Harry, siento no poder estar ahí contigo, como había planeado la llegada de mi madre fastidió los planes que teníamos.

—¿Qué es lo que no va bien, Draco? —Harry, había aprendido a conocerle muy bien y algo en su tono de voz le decía que algo no marchaba bien.

—No es nada, mi madre… no es que se oponga a lo nuestro, como comprenderás ya lo sospechaba y no lo negué, no tengo porque hacerlo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Harry, y ella lo entiende, quiere verme feliz aunque, ya sabes, le gustaría tener nietos y esas cosas…

A medida que Draco hablaba la emoción iba embargándole cada vez más, le amaba, se sabía totalmente correspondido y eso era muy grande para Harry, que él le amase por ser quien era y que defendiese su amor incluso ante su madre. Intuía que no era todo tan fácil como Draco pretendía hacerle ver y eso hacía que lo valorara aún más. A él también le gustaría tener hijos en un futuro con Draco, más ahora que había tenido a su pequeña ahijada en los brazos, despertando en él sentimientos y emociones que ni sospechaba, una ternura y un instinto de protección hacia el bebé que desconocía poseer. Sí, le gustaría tener un hijo, varios hijos, aunque ellos eran dos hombres, había maneras de lograrlo. Todo era cuestión de hablarlo.

—La verdad es que a mí también me encantaría tener un hijo o varios, Draco —dijo con timidez.

—¿Lo… lo dices en serio? —preguntó el rubio impactado.

—Sí, muy en serio, siempre quise tener una gran familia. Lo único que lamento es no tenerte aquí ahora mismo, para así poder demostrarte lo muy en serio que hablo.

—Harry… Te amo.

—Yo también a ti, Draco.

 

Se despidieron con pena, quedando en conectarse al día siguiente a la misma hora. Cuando se puso en pie se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, Zabinni estaba sentado en su sofá y parecía tan cómodo como si estuviese en su propia casa. Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, ni lo que había escuchado.

—Oí lo suficiente, Potter, fue tan tierno…

—Puedes burlarte cuanto quieras, me da igual.

—No me burlo, al contrario, me alegro mucho por vosotros. Draco va en serio, si no jamás te hubiese dado su dragón, vi como jugabas con él. Es mi mejor amigo, cuídalo.

—Es justo lo que pretendo, Zabinni, cuidarlo… el resto de mi vida.

El fisioterapeuta le miró intensamente antes de preguntarle:

—¿Sabes lo que significa esa figurita Harry? 

—Draco me dijo que era una especie de amuleto de protección o algo así. 

—Es muchísimo más que eso, para los celtas, el dragón era una divinidad de los bosques y su poder solo podía ser controlado y utilizado por un poderoso mago.

—Lo sé, Draco me lo dijo.

—El dragón es el símbolo universal del poder, la inteligencia y la astucia. Este es un pequeño dragón celta, pero en la cultura mágica china representa al guardián del tesoro. Si ahora lo tienes tú es porque Draco de verdad te ama. Buenas noches, Potter, estoy cansado, me voy a dormir. —Y sin más subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su dormitorio.

Harry se quedó un poco más tiempo en el salón, contemplando la pequeña figura que extendía sus alas y volaba a ratos, luego escupía fuego, hacía una pirueta y volvía a refugiarse en su mano, y él no podía más que observarlo y sonreír.

Aquella noche Harry tuvo un extraño sueño, en el que un majestuoso dragón blanco surcaba el cielo azul haciendo piruetas. Parecía tan feliz…

OoO

El fénix:  
http://www.cruzine.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/002-creatures-ellen-june.jpg  
El dragón:  
http://s3-media1.fl.yelpcdn.com/bphoto/GPeUIKhPO76Ze8TfCmzk5Q/o.jpg  
La casa de Draco:

https://ripullulailfrangente.files.wordpress.com/2013/06/20130608-122924.jpg

 

La casa de Harry:

http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_nEZddcafnkk/S8t0vmRXZ-I/AAAAAAAAS04/1XR3A23JYyk/s1600/P1020195.JPG


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea: Cuqui Luna

Draco estaba al límite de su paciencia, hacía ya tres semanas que Harry se había marchado y su clínica en Alemania la iba a dejar al mando de Pansy hasta que Blaise volviera. Entre los dos se encargarían de gestionarla en su lugar, y sabía que lo harían muy bien, tenía plena confianza en ambos. Blaise había encontrado un emplazamiento ideal para la nueva que tenía pensado montar en las afueras de Londres. Las trabas con el Ministerio habían sido menores gracias a la intervención de su novio; según le había contado Blaise, Harry había hablado personalmente con Kingsley Shacklebolt, el actual Ministro de Magia. 

 

Apuró su copa de whisky de fuego mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su madre el dia anterior, todo había quedado claro entre ellos hasta el punto de que estaba listo para irse y su madre también. No solía beber, pero era lo único que le templaba un poco los nervios. Su madre parecía haber decidido quedarse indefinidamente y Draco estaba harto de extrañar tanto a Harry y de las indirectas de su madre respecto a él.

 

Aquel había sido un día de trabajo agotador, había firmado al menos diez altas y recibido a otros tantos nuevos pacientes. Estaba tenso e irritable y lo único que le apetecía, después de hablar con Harry a través de la Red Flu, como todos los días, era darse un relajante baño, cenar algo ligero e irse a dormir. A intentarlo al menos, porque desde que él no estaba a su lado dormía mal y se mataba a pajas.

Su madre le acompañó en la cena, como todos los días y no tardó en regañarlo al ver lo poco que comía, le seguía tratando como si fuese un niño pequeño. Draco estaba tenso y le respondió con más rudeza de la que pretendía.

 

—No tengo hambre madre, estoy cansado, me retiraré en cuanto acabe de cenar. —El pequeño fénix estaba acurrucado en su mano y él le acariciaba con un dedo.

 

—¿Me dejas ver esa figura?—preguntó su madre, sorprendiéndole. Draco se demoró un poco en pasársela, al fin lo hizo pero reticente.

 

—Es una pequeña obra de arte, igual que tu pequeño dragón blanco —dijo admirada—. Curioso, muy curioso. ¿No te parece demasiada coincidencia, Draco?, me atrevería a asegurar que las dos están hechas por el mismo mago. Son muy antiguas y valiosas; supongo que tú le diste tu dragón a cambio.

—Sí madre, lo hice, ¿no te parece demasiada casualidad que el fénix tenga tanto que ver con Harry y que apareciese sobre su almohada al día siguiente de matar al Señor Oscuro? —respondió con algo de brusquedad y extendió la mano pare recuperar la figura que enseguida voló hasta Draco.

>>La semana que viene me iré para reunirme con Harry, le necesito y extraño muchísimo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, madre: quedarte hasta que te canses o volver a tu mansión de París. Yo ya he dejado todo bien atado aquí y tengo que resolver asuntos en Londres relacionados con la nueva clínica.

—Draco, esos modales… —le reprendió con suavidad y cierto hastío en la voz—. Sí, hijo, me parece que no es ninguna coincidencia que las dos figuritas aparecieran de la misma forma, aunque por motivos diferentes. No tengo ni idea de lo que eso significa, pero tu dragoncito parece formar parte de ti como el fénix de Potter. Los dos sois magos poderosos y solo el tiempo dirá de qué trata todo esto. 

>>Por otra parte sé que estás harto de que esté aquí, hijo, así que he decidido marcharme mañana, pero antes quiero hablar en serio contigo respecto a Potter. Eres mi único hijo, el heredero de una gran fortuna y lo único que quiero es que elijas bien y que no sufras innecesariamente. No me culpes por preocuparme por tu bienestar y ya no necesito que me digas que lo amas, está muy claro que así es. No dudo que él te corresponda del mismo modo.

—Sí, madre, le amo, y si lo que te preocupa es que él tenga interés en mi fortuna, déjame decirte cuánto te equivocas. Harry es rico, sus padres le dejaron suficiente oro en Gringotts para el resto de sus días, sin contar que tu primo Sirius también le dejó todo cuanto poseía. Le di mi figurita la noche anterior a su partida, antes incluso de que él me diera la suya. ¿Eso no te dice nada madre?

 

—Entiendo… —respondió la mujer cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios, cuando habló los ojos azules le miraban de nuevo fijamente—. Draco, tal vez he sido demasiado desconfiada y sé que no te lo he puesto fácil, pero entiende que aún me cueste asimilarlo. Potter y tú siempre os habéis llevado mal, vuestros ideales estaban en las antípodas y me cuesta imaginaros juntos, pero no me voy a oponer a tu felicidad. Sabes que te quiero hijo —dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas—, no tengas duda alguna respecto a eso.

 

—No la tengo madre, yo también te quiero mucho —dijo abrazándola y depositando un beso en su mejilla—, gracias por intentar entenderlo. Jamás he sido tan feliz como lo soy con Harry.

Narcisa asintió con una sonrisa y Draco se sentó de nuevo en su silla para acabar de cenar.

—Por otra parte, espero que la aventura de la nueva clínica salga como esperas. Sé que pondrás tu mejor esfuerzo en ello y no dudo que tendrás el éxito que esperas, aunque temo que el Ministerio de Magia se entrometa…

 

—De eso ya se ha encargado Harry.

 

—Me hubiese gustado ver a Potter metiendo en cintura al Ministro de Magia…

 

— No le ha hecho falta, madre —contestó Draco acomodándose en su silla—. Kingsley Shacklebolt es el actual Ministro de Magia y es amigo de Harry. Como sabes era Auror y pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix. Al parecer el Ministerio de Magia ha dejado de ser corrupto bajo su mando y ya no hay dementores en Azkaban, gracias a Merlín. 

 

>>Durante la campaña de desprestigio del Señor Tenebroso contra Harry y Dumbledore, Kingsley nunca dejó de apoyarlos. Si Harry hubiese sido Auror, ahora dirigiría el Departamento de Aurores, eso era lo que el actual Ministro quería y aún sigue esperando que acepte el puesto algún día. Consideraron que después de haber vencido al Señor Oscuro, Harry no necesitaba pasar por la Academia de Aurores, pero él acabó tan harto de la guerra que prefirió dedicarse a jugar al Quidditch. Sus amigos, Granger y Weasley también trabajan en el Ministerio, la primera en el departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y el pelirrojo es Auror.

—¿Cómo se han tomado sus amigos vuestra relación? 

—Mal, igual que Blaise y Pansy. Nunca hemos sido amigos del alma precisamente, pero estamos dispuestos a luchar por lo que sentimos, y tendrán que aceptarlo tarde o temprano. Creo que Granger lo suponía, no se le escapa nada, en cuanto a Weasley… lo digiere como puede hasta donde sé y tampoco es algo que me preocupe en exceso, quieren a Harry y yo también así que estamos condenados a entendernos.

Narcisa sonrió ante el comentario de su hijo y dijo:

—Creo que cometimos un error al no querer saber nada del Mundo Mágico desde que abandonamos Londres, y sabiendo lo que sé ahora, cada vez me gusta más la idea de que seas la pareja de Potter.

—Madre…

 

—Quiero recuperar lo que por derecho pertenece a nuestra familia y que nos arrebataron si miramientos, según ellos, para ayudar a los del otro bando que perdieron todo —exclamó enfadada—. Sabes muy bien que eso no fue así, Draco, se aprovecharon de los vencidos y les quitaron cuanto poseían, a tu padre incluso la vida. Es cierto que Lucius cometió muchos errores, pero no merecía morir como lo hizo. 

>>En esa maldita guerra hubo damnificados por ambos bandos y, aunque no estuve de acuerdo con la mayoría de las cosas que ese maldito loco hizo, ellos tampoco han sido precisamente nobles con los vencidos. Añoro mi casa, Draco —se dolió—, y sé que a ti te pasa exactamente igual. Sería bueno que hablaras de ello con tu pareja, tal vez él pueda interceder de algún modo para que recuperemos al menos algo de lo que nos arrebataron, no me importa el dinero ni las joyas pero la mansión, hijo, representa mucho más que nuestra casa para nosotros y lo sabes…

Draco hizo una mueca y se pasó los dedos por el cabello en un gesto desesperado. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía su madre y desde luego que hablaría de ello con Harry, no inmediatamente, pero lo haría. Él también quería recuperar lo que era suyo por derecho, especialmente la Mansión que había sido el hogar de sus ancestros durante generaciones y el lugar en que nació y se crió. Desde luego que recuperarla era importante para él, pero aún lo era más para su madre, en ella vivieron momentos maravillosos y otros no tan buenos, sobre todo el último año, cuando el Señor Oscuro la convirtió en su cuartel general. La humillación fue terrible, cuando se vieron obligados a abandonar su hogar.

—Tal vez lo que más me fastidia es que no tendré nietos a los que consentir… —dijo Narcisa cambiando de conversación de pronto, y Draco se lo agradeció; los recuerdos tristes se agolpaban en su mente y no era algo con lo que le apeteciera lidiar en esos instantes. Sonrió ante su comentario.

—No estés tan segura de eso, madre…

OoO

Los días pasaban muy rápido para Harry y la verdad es que apenas tenía un momento de respiro. Entre comer en _La Madriguera_ , visitar a sus amigos a los que veía muy a menudo –pues se moría por tener a Rose en sus brazos– y sus visitas al Ministerio, apenas le quedaba tiempo para nada. Además había empezado a entrenar de nuevo con su antiguo equipo, “Las avispas de Wimbourne”. Entrenaba todos los días intentando recuperar cuanto antes su antiguo nivel, algo que también deseaban fervientemente su entrenador y el resto del equipo. Harry era el mejor buscador que habían tenido jamás y con él en el equipo la victoria estaba casi asegurada. Pero estar tan ocupado tenía su lado bueno pues evitaba que estuviese todo el día pensado en Draco. Le extrañaba tanto que dolía.

 

El año de inmovilidad le había pasado factura, pero cuando subió de nuevo a su escoba, después de tanto tiempo sin poder hacerlo… la sensación fue tan maravillosa como la primera vez que lo hizo, a los once años. Recordó que fue por una provocación de Draco al arrebatarle la recordadora a Neville y una sonrisa nostálgica afloró a sus labios: de alguna manera el rubio siempre había estado en medio, con sus constantes desafíos e insultos y algunas de sus peleas fueron, sin duda memorables, como cuando Ojo Loco le convirtió en hurón o cuando _Buckbeak_ le mordió… No fue agradable, pero Draco se las arreglaba para sacar el mayor partido de todo, usando a su padre, si hacía falta, para salirse con la suya. 

Eran unos críos que al parecer no podían vivir sin retarse, Draco le provocaba y él entraba al trapo con una facilidad asombrosa. Le sacaba de quicio cuando llamaba pobretón a Ron, o sangre sucia a Hermione y él lo sabía, lo había reconocido con total desfachatez. Sabía que si se metía con sus amigos era como más rápido saltaba Harry, mucho más que cuando se metía directamente con él, bueno excepto cuando se acordaba de su madre muerta, en esos momentos… le hubiese matado. Era tan odioso entonces como encantador ahora y muchas veces se había preguntado si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes de haber estrechado su mano cuando se la ofreció en vez de rechazarlo.

Nunca lo sabría ya pero lo que tenía claro era que estaban destinados a estar juntos y lo agradecía con el alma. Draco era su vida, lo mejor que le había ocurrido jamás.

Habían cambiado tanto… Ahora todos eran adultos con responsabilidades y él había recuperado su vida y felicidad gracias a Draco. Nada era comparable a lo que sentía cuando estaban juntos y lo extrañaba muchísimo, a pesar de hablar todas las noches con él a través de _la red Flu_. Anhelaba tenerlo entre los brazos, pasar los dedos por las doradas hebras de su pelo, saborear su boca besándolo hasta quedar sin aliento, recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con los dedos... Sobre todo, añoraba perderse en su aterciopelado interior y sentirlo temblar y jadear, musitando su nombre con los ojos entrecerrados, en pleno éxtasis…   
Draco se había vuelto tan necesario en su vida, le era indispensable para ser feliz. Por eso cuando aquella tarde esperó en vano durante horas, que el rubio le hablase a través de la chimenea, se vino abajo y una serie de peregrinas ideas le pasaron por la cabeza. Estaba triste y decidió ir a la cocina a prepararse una infusión que templara un poco sus nervios. Fue a uno de los armarios y cogió un recipiente que lleno de agua y metió al microondas, justo entonces llamaron al timbre de la entrada. ¿Otra vez había olvidado Zabinni la llave? Desde hacía una semana nunca cenaba en casa, Harry sospechaba que se veía con alguien y se alegraba por él.

 

Con un movimiento de su mano abrió la cancela de hierro que facilitaba la entrada a su propiedad y después la puerta de su casa para ver de quién se trataba y se quedó petrificado, pues no era Zabinni precisamente.

 

—¿Dra… Draco? ¿De verdad eres tú?

 

—No, soy el espíritu de la Navidad pasada, no te fastidia… —contestó el rubio con sarcasmo y esa sonrisa ladeada que Harry adoraba. 

 

El enorme baúl que levitaba tras el rubio cayó al suelo del jardín con estrépito, cuando su chico le abrazó y besó desesperadamente. Draco le correspondió de la misma manera… Se habían extrañado tanto pero parecían estar de acuerdo en una cosa: recuperar con creces el tiempo que habían estado separados.

 

—Mi equipaje… —acertó a decir casi sin resuello, mientras sus ojos se perdían con total adoración en los verdes de Harry, que brillaban emocionados ante la certeza de que Draco había llegado para quedarse. 

Con otro movimiento de su mano, Harry levitó el equipaje que atravesó la puerta de la casa y desapareció de su vista.

—No te preocupes amor —dijo besándole de nuevo—, ahora está en nuestro dormitorio.

El rubio emocionado le agarró por la cintura más fuerte, acercándolo más a él, mientras caminaban hacia la casa sin dejar de darse pequeños besos.  
Le acompañó hasta su dormitorio que era de estilo clásico, muy diferente al de Draco y después de indicarle donde estaba el cuarto de baño para que se diera una ducha, se besaron una vez más y después lo dejó solo y bajó para preparar la cena.

Una sonrisa permanente se había instalado en su cara desde el momento en que le había visto. ¡Había sido una maravillosa sorpresa! Y lo mejor de todo es que no iba a volver a marcharse de su lado, tendría que ir de vez en cuando a supervisar la clínica de Alemania, pero eso sería dentro de unos meses, ahora tendrían todo tiempo del mundo para estar juntos, como siempre habían deseado.

OoO

Después de asearse, Draco se puso un cómodo pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de Harry que encontró en el armario, ya desharía su equipaje en otro momento. Bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina para poder observar las evoluciones de su novio en la cocina, ¡una cocina roja! Y sin embargo… le gustaba, toda la casa era tan Harry. 

Estaba de espaldas a él, ignorante del escrutinio al que era sometido, o eso parecía pues sabía que era capaz de detectar su magia enseguida. Abría los armarios y el frigorífico, cogiendo los ingredientes que necesitaba y luego cortaba y preparaba los alimentos con maestría, se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.   
El gastado vaquero se ajustaba a su precioso culo perfectamente, unas exquisitas nalgas que Draco había añorado y que se moría por probar una vez más.

Se acercó a él sigilosamente y le abrazó por detrás mientras mordisqueaba su cuello y una de sus manos le tomaba la medida a su paquete. Harry jadeó, y el cuchillo con el que cortaba las verduras cayó sobre la encimera y se dio la vuelta. Draco vio que lo deseaba tanto como él y un segundo después se devoraban mutuamente la boca y sus manos abarcaban su culo acercándolo a él lo más que podía, moviendo las caderas sinuosamente, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran. El rubio gimió dentro del beso y tomó su labio inferior entre los dientes mientras Harry tiraba de su camiseta para quitársela y poder besar su torso a placer, dedicándole especial atención a sus pezones, mientras una de las manos de Draco se perdía en el interior de sus calzoncillos. Ahora fue Harry el que jadeó cuando ágiles y cálidos dedos acariciaron magistralmente su polla. Se apresuró a desnudar al rubio mientras éste hacía lo mismo con él, cuando al fin ambos estuvieron gloriosamente desnudos, cogió ambas pollas con una mano y masturbó las dos a la vez… pero no quería correrse aún, había muchas cosas que quería hacerle todavía, antes de llegar al orgasmo. Le sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina, que previamente había vaciado de cualquier objeto que pudiera molestarles, y se arrodilló ante él dispuesto a ofrecerle la mejor mamada de su vida. Draco se perdió completamente en la marea de placer y sensaciones que la boca de Harry le provocaba, pero era su turno. Quería follarle, le había añorado tanto y lo necesitaba tanto, que no hicieron falta palabras. Cuando tiró ligeramente del revuelto cabello negro para indicarle que parase, Harry se dio la vuelta y apoyó el pecho sobre la encimera abriendo sus piernas todo lo que podía, ofreciéndosele totalmente. Draco se puso de rodillas tras él y separó sus nalgas con los pulgares para poder acceder más fácilmente a su interior, el moreno casi gritó al sentir su lengua dentro de él. Adoraba esa caricia tan íntima… y el rubio era un maestro, le penetró con su lengua todo lo que podía, amaba el aroma y el sabor de Harry, tan único y especial.   
Se levantó y colocando el pene justo en su entrada, empezó a entrar en él despacio, temía que no estuviese suficientemente lubricado, pero cuando éste empujó sus caderas hacía atrás supo que estaba preparado de sobra. Y Draco se perdió de una embestida en el cálido pasaje que tanto había echado de menos, el mejor lugar del mundo para él. Cuando Harry y él se unían, no importaba quien estuviera arriba o abajo, era simplemente perfecto cada vez que hacían el amor, pero aquel día él quería estar dentro de él, necesitaba sentirlo de manera especial. Harry se incorporó para abrazarle hacia atrás el cuello y volteó la cabeza para besarle con delirio mientras el rubio le follaba más fuerte, rozando su próstata cada vez y volviéndolo loco al tiempo que le masturbaba. Alcanzaron el explosivo orgasmo casi a la vez.

OoO

Cuando Blaise llegó a la casa, un rato después, se extrañó de encontrarla tan silenciosa pues Harry normalmente se quedaba hasta tarde viendo la televisión o leyendo, esperándole para charlar con él un rato y contarle lo que había hablado con Draco y cómo había pasado el día. Lo entendió cuando al entrar en el salón les encontró tumbados en el sofá, abrazados y profundamente dormidos, con una hermosa expresión de paz en sus rostros. Sonrió contento, Draco era su mejor amigo pero Harry… Había descubierto la increíble persona que era desde que le ofreció su casa y entendía porque Draco le amaba tanto. Tenía mucha suerte, sí, aunque quizá él también la tuviese, pensó recordando al asombroso hombre con el que llevaba citándose toda la semana y por el que estaba desarrollando un sentimiento muy especial. 

No quiso despertarles, les cubrió con una manta ligera y fue entonces cuando vio las dos pequeñas figuras dormitando en el respaldo del sofá.

—¡Salazar! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —musitó muy sorprendido, ya que aquello escapaba a su comprensión, pero lo hablaría con Draco después. Todavía impactado se dirigió en silencio a su dormitorio

OoO

—¡Harry…! ¿Estás ahí? —gritaba la inconfundible voz de Ron Weasley desde el salón. Draco dejó el té y las tostadas, que estaba a punto de desayunarse, incrédulo pues apenas eran las siete de la mañana y si aquel energúmeno seguía gritando así, no tardaría en despertar a Harry, a Blaise y a cualquier habitante vivo de la casa. ¿Es que aquel tipo no tenía modales? Habían tenido una noche bastante intensa y después de tanto tiempo separados, intentaron compensarse con tres polvos épicos… el primero en la cocina, el segundo en el sofá y el tercero en el dormitorio pues aunque se habían despertado con la sana intención de subir al dormitorio y descansar en condiciones y habían acabado devorándose una vez más. 

Draco apenas había dormido tres o cuatro horas, pero siempre se levantaba a las seis de la mañana para ducharse y desayunar con tiempo antes de ir a trabajar, sin importar la hora que se acostase. Harry era más dormilón y hasta las diez no tenía entrenamiento, según le había dicho, así que puso el despertador para que sonase a las nueve y le dejó dormir. 

Draco ya estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón vaquero que había cogido del armario de su novio. Harry era más ancho y un poco más bajo también, por lo que la camisa le quedaba holgada y el pantalón un poco más corto de lo que le gustaría, pero aún no había deshecho su equipaje y pensaba ir con Blaise a visitar algunas posibles ubicaciones para la futura clínica. 

 

Se precipitó al salón mordisqueando su tostada dispuesto a decirle cuatro cosas a aquel maleducado.

 

— Weasley no grites tanto, me provocas dolor de cabeza y Harry está durmiendo así que si no lo necesitas para algo importante me gustaría que lo dejaras descansar un poco más. 

—¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy…? —preguntó el pelirrojo estupefacto e irritado a partes iguales. Sorprendido de verle allí y rabioso porque no soportaba que le estuviese riñendo como si tuviera cinco años ¿Quién diablos se creía que era?

 

—Vivo aquí —le respondió el rubio con desfachatez y recalcando cada palabra burlón, con lo que logró que Ron se pusiera rojo como la grana. Parecía a punto de explotar.

 

— Pues hasta donde yo sé, esta sigue siendo la casa de mi mejor amigo, y prefiero que sea él quien me diga si le molesto o no, Malfoy.

 

—Harry apenas ha dormido —le respondió cargándose de paciencia––. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirle que no puede esperar? —preguntó con retintín, a sabiendas de que su tono molestaba al pelirrojo. No podía evitarlo, bueno sí que podía, estaba siendo infantil, pero estaba disfrutando. Cabrear a Weasley seguía siendo tan fácil como siempre y le divertía enormemente ver como su cara se volvía del mismo color que su cabello.

—Prefiero decírselo en persona, si no te importa —masculló con enojo Ron.

—Como quieras, pero ahora que yo también vivo aquí te agradecería que avisaras antes de venir, más que nada por si tus ojos ven algo que no puedas asimilar. Anoche, por ejemplo, tuvimos un… no, uno no, varios reencuentros gloriosos y si hubieses aparecido de repente pues…

Ron enrojeció aún más si eso era posible. Estaba a punto de hechizarle y borrar la estúpida sonrisa estúpida de la cara del cretino engreído, pero se contuvo por Harry. No entendía que había visto su amigo en aquel imbécil, por mucho que Hermione y Neville intentaran convencerle de que hacía muy feliz a su mejor amigo. A su entender Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo idiota prepotente de siempre y no pensaba seguirle el juego ni un instante más

 

—Me voy… —dijo, dirigiéndose a la chimenea con grandes zancadas—, volveré en otro momento.

 

—Mejor tarde que pronto…

 

—¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy…!

 

Con un gruñido, Ron desapareció a través de las llamas. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, Weasley era tan predecible como cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Unos aplausos sonaron tras él congelándole la sonrisa, Harry bajaba por las escaleras y no parecía precisamente contento…

OoO

No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, el tiempo parecía haber retrocedido, pensó que aquellos dos dejarían atrás sus rencillas por él, porque uno era su amigo y el otro su pareja y se suponía que le querían, pero había sido un iluso. Allí estaba en lo alto de la escalera contemplando la discusión sin atreverse a intervenir porque no quería empeorar aún más la situación, y cuando al fin se había decidido a parar aquello, Ron ya había desaparecido por la chimenea. ¡Genial! Su mejor amigo con un cabreo de mil demonios y su novio regodeándose de su pequeña victoria. ¡Bonito comienzo! Estaba enfadado con Draco, por provocarle y con Ron por seguirle el juego. ¡Ya no eran unos críos por Merlín! No sabía cómo arreglar aquello aún… pero lo haría, había perdido demasiada gente en su vida y ni la amistad de Ron ni el amor que sentía hacia Draco eran negociables, así que aquellos dos se entenderían, sí o sí. 

 

Hablaría con Hermione, ella sabría qué hacer.

 

—Tú y yo charlaremos más tarde… —le dijo con voz helada justo antes de desaparecerse por la chimenea. Draco sabía que había metido la pata, pero ni aun así se arrepentía, había sido tan divertido…

Pero… si quería que Harry dejase de estar enojado tendría que poner de su parte, lo sabía, pero no soportaba a los amigos de su pareja, especialmente a Weasley.

 

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?—preguntó Blaise haciendo acto de presencia mientras se servía un té. Draco frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja por respuesta.

—¿Cuánto oíste?

—Suficiente.

—Creo que la he cagado.

—Yo diría que sí, ¡joder, Draco!, sabías perfectamente donde te metías al involucrarte con Potter, sus amigos van incluidos en el paquete y cuanto antes lo asumas mejor.

 

—Ya lo sé. Me he comportado como un capullo con Weasley pero es que me nace nada más verlo.

Blaise sonrió. 

—Eres imposible, Draco, pero… ya no tienes quince años.

El rubio sonrió y acabó de beberse su té.

—Vi las figuritas, a las dos juntas mientras dormíais en el sofá.

—Sí, lo imagino, y no, yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que significan, sólo sé que están vinculadas a nosotros y lo que representamos y que eso es bueno, nada más y nada menos… —suspiró poniéndose serio y sentándose en el sofá.

>> ¿Sabes, Blaise? a veces aquello que tanto has anhelado se hace por fin realidad. Harry era inalcanzable para mí, una utopía y aún me cuesta creer que esté conmigo y ahora resulta que de alguna extraña manera estamos destinados a estar juntos. Ni que fuéramos almas gemelas, el ying y el yang o algo así.

 

—Draco, no sé qué significan las figuras, de lo único que estoy seguro es que si alguien se merece a Harry ese eres tú. Sois muy diferentes y sin embargo os parecéis tanto en algunas cosas… 

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Estoy convencido. En el tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí le he conocido mejor y entiendo por qué te has enamorado de él. No paraba de hablar de ti, te esperaba anhelante delante de la chimenea cada noche y sólo después de hablar contigo recuperaba el sosiego suficiente para irse a dormir. Potter te ama tanto como tú a él, no tengas dudas respecto a eso.

 

—No las tengo…—respondió con sinceridad—, pero a veces… me comporto como un perfecto idiota, ¿verdad?

 

—Solo como un slytherin posesivo y celoso.

 

—¡Tampoco hace falta que me des la razón siempre! –bufó.

 

Blaise se carcajeó y Draco le arrojó un cojín.

OoO

El dormitorio de Harry  
http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_pJVBlNEOROw/TQuG_xpCDWI/AAAAAAAAALY/3rS1eNExKCE/s1600/8.jpg.

 

El salón de Harry  
http://www.architecturedecor.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/Living_Room_Theater_a623.jpeg


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Cuqui Luna

Harry aún no podía creérselo. O sí, y no sabía qué era peor. Ni siquiera pretendía que Draco y Ron fueran amigos, sólo que fuesen civilizados y se tolerasen… ¿Era tanto pedir? Porque no quería escoger, ¡no tenía por qué elegir! los quería a los dos, los necesitaba para ser feliz, y lograría que aquellos dos se entendieran por las buenas o por las malas.

Hermione trajinaba en la cocina cuando Harry salió por la chimenea y parecía que la joven, al igual que él mismo, acababa de levantarse de la cama, pues su cabello estaba muy revuelto y aún tenía cara de sueño. Se sobresaltó al verlo.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Siéntate te prepararé una taza de té, seguro que no has desayunado aún. Ron dijo que pasaría por tu casa para avisarte de la fiesta que haremos en La Madriguera el próximo domingo para celebrar el nacimiento de Rose. Estaremos todos, Bill, Fleur, los niños… y creo que Charlie nos presentará por fin a su novio —la joven hablaba sin parar lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro, mientras las tostadas volaban hasta un plato, la tetera servía té en la taza de Harry, el tarro de la mermelada, el del azúcar, la mantequilla, los cubiertos y hasta una impoluta servilleta, aterrizaron suavemente y en perfecto orden al lado de Harry.

>>¿Qué pasa Harry? —preguntó, sentándose por fin y tomando un sorbo de su taza de té, dándose cuenta por primera vez de la expresión de su amigo. Harry se lo contó y Hermione le escuchó en silencio, con el ceño cada vez más fruncido a medida que le escuchaba. 

—No sé qué hacer Hermione, pero necesito que se soporten al menos. Si esto ha sido el primer día no quiero imaginar lo que será más adelante.

—Entiendo… Así que Malfoy ahora vive contigo —dijo haciendo una mueca—. Ron puede ser muy cabezota, pero sabes que te quiere Harry y que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Hablaré con él, intentaré que entre en razón…

—No sé cómo piensas convencerlo… —respondió desalentado.

—Confía en mí, después de un buen polvo Ron es incapaz de negarme nada… —dijo con desfachatez, Harry se atragantó con el té, Hermione soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmada en la espalda—. No te preocupes, lograremos que ese par entre en razón, ya lo verás, tráele el domingo a la fiesta.

—¿Quieres que lleve a Draco a La Madriguera? ¿Estás segura?

 

—Harry, tengo tantos motivos como Ron para que Malfoy no me caiga bien, pero… gracias a él estás aquí, sano y andando y no me bastará una vida para agradecérselo. —Suspiró—. Que vosotros dos ibais a acabar juntos… sinceramente… lo pensé, pero fue mientras estábamos en Hogwarts, sobre todo en sexto, parecías tan obsesionado con él que incluso aposté con Ron. Pero después de tantos años, no lo habría imaginado nunca. Ha pasado y ahora sólo tengo que asimilarlo. Y… sí, quiero que lo traigas a la fiesta, te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

—Draco, se llama Draco… y nunca me dañaría Hermione, me ama. 

 

—Eso tengo que verlo con mis ojos; me quedan unos días para allanar el camino con Ron pero tú haz lo mismo con Mal… Draco será tu pareja pero tú eres nuestro hermano, Harry, aunque parece que tu rubio aún no lo sabe. Por cierto… que se disculpe con Ron —dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica.

 

Harry tragó saliva, ¿Draco pidiéndole perdón a Ron? Las ranas criarían pelo antes de que eso sucediera y de manera nerviosa sacó a su pequeño dragón del bolsillo y jugueteó con él.

—¡Hazlo Harry…! —ordenó al ver la cara que ponía pero entonces vio la figurilla que su amigo tenía en la mano y …gritó—: ¡Mi madre!… ¿Te la dio él? ¡Es… increíble!

—Lo es… ¿verdad? Hasta a mí me cuesta creerlo, pero es cierto y algo maravilloso… —seguidamente le contó lo que Draco le había dicho sobre su pequeño dragón y como un buen día apareció sobre su almohada, igual que su pequeño fénix.

—¿Sabes que investigaré sobre esto verdad?

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa que iluminó la estancia.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Hermione —dijo y la abrazó. La joven le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Cuando se separaron tenía los ojos más brillantes de lo normal y empezó a recoger las sobras del desayuno con asombrosa rapidez mientras rehuía la mirada de Harry, seguramente no quería que la viese llorar, pero era tarde. La abrazó de nuevo y ella rompió a llorar.

—No puedo evitarlo… —hipó—. Desde que nació Rose, lloro por cualquier cosa. No es depresión, eso lo sé, adoro a mi niña y estar con ella, pero estoy hipersensible, lloro por todo, incluso cuando me siento feliz y hasta cuando se me cae algo. 

—Creo que lo que te ocurre es normal, Hermione, tus emociones están al límite. Si quieres le digo a Draco que hable contigo, recuerda lo que yo era no hace mucho, era una montaña rusa emocional.

—No veo ningún cambio —bromeó y ambos rieron.

—Entonces… ¿le digo que irás a verle?

—Yo… no se Harry.

—Dale una oportunidad, Hermione… por favor…

—Vale, pero tendrá que ser después de la fiesta, ya te diré el día. Dejaré a la niña con Molly.

—Gracias, te estaremos esperando.

OoO

Draco estaba inquieto, no había podido olvidar el incidente en toda la mañana. No es que lamentase su comportamiento, no mucho al menos, pero no soportaba que Harry estuviese enfadado con él. La guerra le hizo entender algunas cosas, si bien era cierto que perdió mucho en ella, también aprendió a valorar otras, como la verdadera amistad y Harry era afortunado en eso porque tenía amigos dispuestos a dar la vida por él. Ni Crabbe, ni Goyle ni otros que creyó tener a su lado resultaron ser sus amigos, todos le dieron la espalda cuando su familia cayó en desgracia. Afortunadamente… cuando peor se sentía, Pansy y Blaise cerraron filas en torno a él y se volvieron inseparables. 

Habían cambiado muchas cosas en su vida desde entonces. Le costó años reconocer que su rivalidad con Harry estaba motivada por la envidia y sobre todo los celos, pero era demasiado joven entonces, y no sabía manejar la imperiosa atracción que sentía hacia todo lo que tenía que ver con él. No fue hasta que los hicieron prisioneros en su Mansión que entendió lo que le sucedía, cuando intentó salvarle. Supo desde el principio que era Harry quien se ocultaba tras aquel rostro deforme pero no le delató y tampoco podía hacer mucho más, tenía demasiado miedo, por él, pero sobre todo por sus padres. Fue consciente entonces por primera vez de que le quería, y era un sentimiento muy nuevo para él pero que ya no abandonaría nunca su corazón.

OoO

Después de visitar dos de las ubicaciones para la futura clínica, Blaise le había llevado a comer al iMint Leaf Lounge& restaurant/i. Había insistido en ir allí, al parecer el sitio era uno de los locales más selectos de Londres y le encantaba el bar, el ambiente y sobre todo la comida. Blaise era un sibarita y le apasionaban la comida india y los ambientes distinguidos. A Draco le hechizó el restaurante tan elegante y sofisticado. Algún día llevaría a Harry a cenar allí, sería el preludio perfecto para una noche inolvidable, pensó, pero frunció el entrecejo al recordar que su novio seguía enfadado con él, algo que pensaba remediar esa misma noche.

—El chef ha trabajado en algunos de los mejores restaurantes del mundo —comentó Blaise, devolviéndole a la realidad.

—He oído hablar de él ¿Es tan bueno como dicen?

—Es aún mejor.

Draco eligió entre los variados y apetitosos platos de la carta y Blaise hizo lo mismo.

Mientras esperaban que los sirvieran, Blaise le hablo de su relación y con quién. Draco no podía creer lo que Blaise acababa de contarle, aunque se alegraba infinitamente de que su amigo también tuviese a alguien. 

—¡No fastidies! ¿En serio?

—Pienso pedirle que me acompañe cuando regrese a Bamberg —comentó Blaise, recostándose ligeramente en su asiento y mirando a Draco esperando su respuesta.

—La vida a veces es tan increíble… —sonrió Draco mirándole a los ojos— pero me alegro mucho por ti, es un buen tipo ¿Has pensado proponerle que trabaje con nosotros? Tengo entendido que es un gran profesional y necesitamos gente competente.

—Sí, lo había pensado…se lo diré a ver qué le parece, aunque no sé, él tiene un buen trabajo aquí.

—Sólo díselo.

—Lo haré.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque justo en ese instante Neville Longbotton hizo su aparición. Saludó a Draco estrechándole la mano y se sonrojó un poco, pero se rehízo enseguida.

OoO

Cuando Blaise se fue con Neville, después de la deliciosa comida, Draco decidió ir a buscar a Harry al estadio donde entrenaba con su equipo. Al ser un lugar mágico los muggles sólo veían un montón de ruinas a las afueras de la ciudad, sólo los magos podían ver el magnífico estadio. Vio venir a su novio desde lejos, hablando animadamente con un compañero de su equipo y Draco tragó saliva, sin poder evitar una punzada de celos al ver como se sonreían. Desechó esa tontería de su mente, Harry le amaba pero no podía evitar sentirse mal al verle hablar con otro, especialmente si era tan atractivo como ese tipo. Cruzó los dedos esperando que llegara hasta él, rogando porque su enfado hubiese disminuido. Harry se despidió de su compañero, fue hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios pero seguía estando serio.

 

—¿Sigues enfadado…? —tanteó Draco.

 

—Sí, puedes estar seguro de eso. Pero me compensarás no te preocupes, el domingo comeremos en La Madriguera.

 

—¡No hablas en serio…!

 

—¡Oh sí, claro que sí…! —Harry se rio entre dientes seguro de que aquella comida sería toda una experiencia para Draco.

 

—Por favor… —Solo imaginarse rodeado de todos aquellos ruidosos Weasleys sin modales, le daban escalofríos—… me disculparé con tu amigo, pero no me obligues a ir.

 

—Por supuesto que te disculparás con Ron —le dijo, y la verdad era que nunca se hubiese imaginado que semejante propuesta saliese de Draco, pero no pensaba desanimarle por si acaso—, y lo de la fiesta no es negociable, tenemos que ir puesto que soy el padrino de Rose y ellos son mi familia. No será tan terrible ya lo verás…

 

Draco rodó los ojos, era aún peor de lo que había imaginado.

OoO

A la una en punto se aparecieron en los terrenos de La Madriguera. Draco observó la casa y alucinó pues parecía ir a derrumbarse de un momento a otro. Resultaba evidente que había sido construida en distintas fases de tiempo, tenía cuatro o cinco chimeneas además de un letrero en la puerta donde se leía:La Madriguera. 

La casa se encontraba a las afueras de _Ottery St. Catchpole_ , pero estaba tan escondida que ni el cartero sabía dónde estaba, según le contó Harry. 

 

—Tienen un _ghoul_ en el ático y gnomos en el jardín, también un corral con gallinas. Sé que no parece gran cosa, Draco —dijo Harry abrazándole inesperadamente, con los ojos brillantes— pero aquí me sentí querido por primera vez, es el primer sitio al que consideré como un hogar después de Hogwarts, claro. 

>>Hasta que conocí a los Weasley no supe lo que era una familia de verdad y entonces tenía doce años. Fue todo un cambio después de que mis tíos me encerrasen en mi habitación cuando regresé del colegio. Incluso pusieron rejas en la ventana de mi habitación para evitar que me escapase, pero los gemelos y Ron aparecieron en el _Ford Anglia_ volador de su padre y me rescataron. Fue alucinante... 

 

—¿Un coche volador? Oí hablar de eso, pero pensé que era una invención de Weasley. ¿Pasó de verdad? —Draco no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Sí, pasó de verdad y casi nos mata el sauce boxeador, Snape no nos expulsó porque Dumbledore no le dejó.

—¿Estabais chiflados o qué?

Harry soltó una carcajada.

 

—Perdimos el Expreso de Hogwarts y no pudimos entrar al andén 9 y ¾ porque el bueno de Dobby, tu elfo, no quería que yo fuera a Hogwarts. Creo que sabes por qué.

Sí, claro que lo sabía, pero no le gustaba recordarlo: su padre había metido el diario de Tom Riddle en el caldero de Ginny y originado graves problemas en el colegio.

 

—Entonces… ¿de verdad acabaste luchando contra un basilisco y la Cámara de los Secretos no era una leyenda urbana de Hogwarts? —preguntó impactado al imaginar a Harry con solo doce años, peleando por su vida contra semejante bestia y lo que era aún más increíble… ¡matándolo!

 

—Pues no, todo ocurrió de verdad para mi desgracia, y sí resulté victorioso aunque el bicho me mordió envenenándome, pero… apareció Fackes, lloró sobre mi herida y me salvó. Fue pura suerte y siempre tuve mucha ayuda. ¿Qué te parece si entramos? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

 

Draco le besó, aún conmocionado por lo que acababa de oír. Tomó la mano que se le ofrecía con fuerza y respiró hondo, haría lo que hiciera falta por ver sonreír a Harry, si alguien merecía ser feliz era él. Toleraría a sus amigos, incluso confraternizaría con ellos, con toda la familia si era preciso, si con ello hacía feliz a Harry. 

—¡No seas melodramático, Draco! No van a comerte…

Draco bufó no muy convencido y Harry se rio.

 

Cuando entraron la primera sensación del rubio fue que o bien la cocina era pequeña o había demasiada gente,… más bien lo último. La cocina era arcaica y pobre, pero también acogedora y limpia. En una de sus paredes había un enorme reloj mágico que indicaba dónde y qué estaban haciendo cada uno de los habitantes de la casa a cada momento. Una gran mesa de madera en el centro rodeada de sillas de distintas formas, colores y tamaños presidía la estancia. La señora Weasley, ayudada por Granger, trasteaba en ella preparando las viandas que volaban por el aire aterrizando en su plato correspondiente. Harry saludó a todos efusivamente, siendo correspondido de igual manera, estaba claro que era uno más.   
Salieron al jardín, donde había dispuesta una enorme mesa y Draco se sentó donde le asignaron dispuesto a comportarse lo más correctamente posible, sin poder evitar notar las disimuladas miradas que le obsequiaban. 

—Siempre comemos aquí cuando nos reunimos todos, en la cocina no cabemos —le explicó Harry tomando asiento junto a él—. Han arreglado el jardín pero a mí me gusta más cuando está en estado salvaje y lleno de maleza.

 

Draco le miró sin comprender. ¿Cómo diablos podía gustarle más el jardín lleno de malas hierbas?

 

—¿Recuerdas cuando desgnomizábamos el jardín, Harry? —preguntó George, que estaba sentado enfrente suyo—, hacíamos apuestas a ver quién los lanzaba más lejos del muro. Era muy divertido, son asquerosos esos gnomos. 

Draco alzó una ceja, estaba de acuerdo en que eran unos bichos repugnantes, una verdadera plaga que no servían para nada, pero se libró de opinar, aún no se sentía seguro.

La señora Weasley apareció detrás de ellos y depositó sobre la mesa varias fuentes llenas de deliciosa comida, al menos el olor que desprendían lo era. Gracias a un hechizo, la habían seguido por el aire y en perfecto orden desde la cocina. Poco más tarde la mesa estaba perfectamente dispuesta y todos estaban degustando la comida, que Draco tuvo que reconocer que estaba exquisita. La señora Weasley era una excelente cocinera, se lo había oído decir muchas veces a Harry, pero era la primera vez que tenía oportunidad de comprobarlo por sí mismo.

—¿Quieres más, Draco? Puedes repetir cuanto gustes.

Ron sentado frente a él, al lado de George, le miró ceñudo como retándole a decir algo desagradable de la comida de su madre. Draco le ignoró. 

—Gracias, señora Weasley, está todo delicioso pero si como más creo que explotaré —dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Ahora que eres la pareja de Harry tendrás que acostumbrarte a atiborrarte de la comida de mi madre, Malfoy, si no engordas unos kilos creerá que lo que cocina no es suficientemente bueno para ti —se burló George.

—No le vendría mal engordar un poco está demasiado delgado —refunfuñó la señora Weasley. Draco frunció el ceño cuando vio que Harry se atragantaba de la risa.

—Para Molly nunca comemos lo suficiente, cuando era un crío y venía de visita me atiborraba de comida, intentando compensar que los Dursley no me alimentaran correctamente. Al principio era fantástico porque cada vez que venía a La Madriguera suplía mi hambre pasada con creces, todo lo que no me daban mis parientes, me lo daba ella multiplicado por cinco, hasta que tuve que parar o Dudley y yo pareceríamos hermanos y eso sí que no, ¡jamás!

Todos se rieron pero cuando Draco soltó una carcajada ante la salida de Harry, todos callaron y le miraron sorprendidos.

—Perdónales, Draco —habló el señor Weasley llamándolo por su nombre de pila, lo que hizo que le sonriese agradecido. Arthur era uno de los pocos, además de George y la señora Weasley que le había dirigido la palabra desde que llegó—. Eres nuestro invitado y por lo visto mi familia ha olvidado sus modales —dijo irritado.

-Pero papá… es Malfoy... —contestó Ron, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Es el novio de Harry, deberías olvidar las antiguas rencillas y mostrar más de madurez, Ronald.

—No se preocupe, señor Weasley —dijo Harry poniéndose en pie y obligando a Draco a hacer lo mismo—. Fui yo quien insistió en que viniese pero al parecer no ha sido buena idea. Si nos disculpan...

—¡Harry, no te vayas! —gritaron muchas voces, todos se habían puesto en pie intentando evitar que la pareja se fuera.

—Lo siento, me he comportado como un idiota —dijo Ron avergonzado agarrando del brazo a su amigo y tendiéndole la mano a Draco, quien la estrechó un poco reticente.

—Yo también lo siento —se disculpó Draco a su vez y carraspeó antes de continuar—. Hice cosas en el pasado de las que no me siento orgulloso. Entonces era un crío demasiado pagado de mí mismo y muy preocupado por mis padres. El lord me encargó aquella misión sabiendo que fracasaría, pues nunca habría sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore. Bill, siento mucho lo que te pasó y también lo de Fred —dijo, mirándoles a los ojos, mientras el color se acentuaba en su rostro. 

>>No puedo volver atrás, pero he cambiado, aunque no me porté bien contigo el otro día, Weasley, resultó muy fácil sacarte de tus casillas y fue como volver a Hogwarts —sus palabras arrancaron varias risas entre los presentes y Ron enrojeció—, pero ahora somos adultos, no pienso dejar a Harry a no ser que él lo haga, así que espero quedarme por aquí mucho tiempo. Para Harry sois su familia y yo haría lo que fuera por él. No tengo más que decir.

—Respira, Malfoy, si has sido capaz de venir aquí a cenar entre tanto Weasley, tienes que quererle mucho… —dijo George arrancando las risas de todos.   
Harry y Draco volvieron a sentarse y a partir de entonces la velada fue mucho más agradable. Cuando la comida terminó bebieron y bailaron mientras los más pequeños jugaban y corrían a su alrededor. Entonces apareció Hermione cargando a la pequeña Rose, que acababa de despertarse. Harry corrió a cogerla, la pequeña gorjeó feliz y Draco se acercó a conocer a la niña que le había robado el corazón a Harry.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó—, es realmente linda... ¿Seguro que es hija tuya Weasley. 

—Es pelirroja como yo —bufó Ron—. ¿Acaso estás ciego, Malfoy?

—¡Hum...! sí, es cierto, pero en todo lo demás se parece a su madre, afortunadamente diría yo...

—Sí, eso es verdad, se parece a su madre —sonrió embobado el pelirrojo, acariciándole la carita a su hijita con un dedo—, va a ser la brujita más linda y lista del mundo mágico.

—Ron adora a Hermione, así que si pretendes pincharle ya puedes cambiar de estrategia —se burló Harry.

Draco suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vale… me portaré bien.

Billy, Fleur y George se acercaron a hablar con ellos.

—Quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor alguno, Malfoy—dijo Billy—, estábamos en guerra y tú hiciste lo posible para proteger a los tuyos, yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Fue Greyback quien me hizo esto, no tú, afortunadamente estoy vivo y tengo la suerte de tener una mujer maravillosa a mi lado.

Fleur sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No fue culpa tuya, Malfoy, Fred tampoco te culpa... —dijo George apareciendo a su lado.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Draco, estupefacto.

—Lo sé porque él nunca se ha ido del todo, lo siento aquí —dijo tocándose el pecho con una enigmática sonrisa que dejó a todos descolocados.

Ginny también se acercó cogida de la mano de Dean Thomas, su novio.

—Trátale bien, Malfoy, o te aseguro que te las verás conmigo, se unos cuantos hechizos muy interesantes que no me importaría practicar contigo.—masculló secamente la pelirroja.

Draco alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos con una expresión irónica en la cara, percibió ira y dolor soterrado en la amenaza de la joven y sintió lástima por ella pues comprendió que no había superado aún que Harry la dejase. No le gustaban los Weasley, aunque eso podía llegar a cambiar, pero con ella era otra la historia. Hermione se colgó de su brazo inesperadamente, alejándolo de allí.

—Demos un paseo hasta el lago, es verde y está lleno de ranas, te encantará, Malfoy—ironizó evitando así que Draco respondiera a su cuñada.

Draco buscó con la mirada a Harry que se estaba partiendo de risa, y que no tardó en seguirles cargando a Rose. Ninguno prestó atención a la furibunda mirada de la pequeña de los Weasley.

OoO

Harry suspiró después del beso que le había dejado sin aliento, sin perder de vista los ojos gris plata que le observaban con idéntico deseo. Era el final perfecto para un día intenso y después de todo no había salido tan mal. No había habido maldiciones, por lo que se podía decir que habían salido bastante airosos de la comida.

Draco comenzó a besarlo de nuevo muy despacio y Harry le agarró por la nuca para acercarlo más haciendo que Draco suspirase dentro del beso, que empezó a hacerse más rápido y más profundo. Harry posó sus manos en los hombros desnudos de su rubio y dejó que le empujara hacia la chimenea donde se tumbaron sobre la esponjosa alfombra. Draco le sujetó los brazos contra el suelo, mientras recorría su pecho haciendo filigranas con su lengua, siguió recorriendo su torso bajando cada vez más hacia el sur de Harry, entreteniéndose especialmente en su ombligo. Le encendía esa caricia en especial, así que Draco sabedor de ello, se recreó hasta hacerle gemir. Le ayudó a deshacerse de la ropa que aún le quedaba y se quejó entre jadeos, cuando en vez de prestar atención a su necesitada polla, su amante se dedicó a besarle los muslos, pero era tanto el placer que le proporcionaba que no le pidió nada sólo le guio hasta donde él quería. Draco sonrió y le dio un beso en el glande antes de apropiarse de todo con ansias. Harry empezó a gemir con fuerza, y abrazó con sus piernas el cuerpo de su rubio, que estaba de nuevo jugueteando con sus tetillas. Intentó resistir, intentó… aguantar, pero fracasó estrepitosamente y se corrió en la boca de Draco, gritando su nombre. Le besó intensamente, mientras se solazaba con los últimos coletazos del orgasmo.  
A continuación se colocó a cuatro patas encima de Draco y se giró, para poder hacer tranquilamente lo que se había propuesto, y facilitar de paso a su novio el acceso para prepararlo. Por unos minutos, Draco no se movió, disfrutando de la lengua y la garganta de Harry. Luego, lentamente, se estiró para coger su varita y conjurar un pequeño bote que siempre llevaba consigo, por si acaso. Untó sus dedos en la sustancia que había dentro y comenzó a prepararlo. Harry se estremeció ante la intrusión, pero ni por un momento dejó de degustar la deliciosa polla de Draco, cuando ya había introducido tres dedos, debió considerar que su novio estaba suficientemente preparado porque levantó la cabeza atrapando con su boca, de nuevo, el pene de Harry, que muy sorprendido, paró lo que estaba haciendo. Su erección reapareció con rapidez. El rubio sacó sus dedos y tras una última lamida, salió de debajo de Harry y ágilmente se colocó detrás. Entró con suavidad, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse, algo que hizo con rapidez y comenzó a moverse empujando sus caderas. Draco le frenó el ritmo, acariciándole la espalda de cuando en cuando. La situación se tornó más intensa y Harry volvió a gemir su nombre pidiendo más. Draco no se hizo de rogar, y con una mano comenzó a masturbarlo, al mismo ritmo que él llevaba. Cuando notó que su mano se calentaba con el líquido de su amante, embistió con fuerza un par de veces, y se dejó caer sobre Harry mientras le llenaba el rostro de pequeños besos y susurraba su nombre una y otra vez.

OoO

Hermione fue a ver a Draco, se lo había prometido a Harry y de paso sería una buena excusa para conocer mejor al rubio. La estaban esperando cuando llegó, Harry había preparado té y unas deliciosas galletas pero los dejó solos enseguida.

—Bien, veamos… según Harry estás hipersensible —empezó Draco en tono profesional, a continuación se levantó y se colocó tras ella–. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo, trata de relajarte lo más posible.

Hermione hizo lo que le pedía y Draco empezó a frotar sus manos una contra otra para después colocarlas sobre la cabeza de la joven totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía. Al cabo de un rato volvió a su asiento.

—Abre los ojos —le ordenó con suavidad—. No detecto nada anormal, si tienes una depresión post parto es muy leve y no te preocupes, la inquietud, ansiedad y tristeza que sientes desaparecerán en unos días.

—Le dije a Harry que no creía que fuese una depresión pero insistió en que viniese a verte. Lo que más me preocupa es que le pase algo a Rose, me despierto cada poco tiempo para ver cómo está y estoy ansiosa y cansada la mayor parte del tiempo. 

—Tu cuerpo ha estado sometido a muchos esfuerzos y cambios hormonales y ahora tienes una pequeña y preciosa responsabilidad que reclama constantemente atención. Pide ayuda, Hermione, y no escondas lo que sientes, háblalo con Ron, con tu familia y amigos y descansa todo lo que puedas. 

>>Procura dormir cuando Rose lo haga. Y… no quieras hacer todo tu sola, nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera tú, sabelotodo —la pinchó y Hermione hizo una mueca—. Sal de casa, visita a tus amigos y procura pasar tiempo a solas con tu pareja. Si dentro de una semana no mejoras, ven a verme, pero creo que no hará falta.

—¿Sabes? —dijo la joven—, creo que empiezo a entender un poco a Harry.

—¿Solo un poco? —se burló el rubio. En ese momento Harry apareció de nuevo.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó sirviéndose una taza de té y cogiendo una galleta mientras se sentaba.

—Bien, se le pasará en unos días.

—Me alegra oírlo.

–Créeme, Harry, a mí también. Por cierto… ¿Qué vais a hacer este sábado? Lo digo para que os quedéis con Rose un ratito y Ron y yo podamos salir a cenar…

Harry soltó una carcajada y Draco sonrió y movió la cabeza, Hermione era la bruja más inteligente que conocía. Le había embaucado bien.

—Tú no tienes depresión…

—No, ya leí todo lo que encontré sobre ello y lo que me pasa es completamente normal, cuestión de tiempo. Solo estoy buscando apoyo familiar, Draco, entiéndelo… —dijo muerta de risa, guiñándoles un ojo.

OoO

Ya llevaban seis meses viviendo juntos y la nueva clínica a las afueras de Londres funcionaba muy bien. Neville y Blaise eran pareja, algo que había sido una grata sorpresa tanto para Harry como para Draco. Hacía tres meses que vivían juntos en Bamberg y dirigían la Clínica con Pansy. Draco iba de vez en cuando para supervisarlo todo, además de ser un excelente Sanador, también era muy bueno haciendo negocios. Lo llevaba en los genes. 

Harry pasaba largas temporadas fuera de casa con su equipo _Las Avispas de Wimbourne_ , compitiendo en distintos países y cada vez le pesaba más estar lejos de Draco. Amaba el _quidditch_ pero pensaba cada vez más en la propuesta de Kingsley. Se la hacía cada año, la última vez que habló con él había vuelto a proponérselo y aunque hasta ahora se había negado, ser el Jefe de los Aurores le atraía cada vez más pues dormiría toda las noches en casa. 

Le tenía preparada una sorpresa a Draco: esta vez, le acompañaría a Alemania. Nunca podía ir con él pero esta vez sí, tenía una semana de vacaciones y aunque Draco iba a trabajar sabía que le alegraría que le acompañase. 

Cuando oyó llegar a Draco a casa, salió como de costumbre a recibirle pero la cara que tenía su pareja le frenó en seco.

—Pansy ha desaparecido…

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sabemos, tengo que ir inmediatamente a Bamberg.

—Te acompaño, no digas nada, pensaba hacerlo de todos modos, era una sorpresa, pero esto es mucho más importante.

Tardaron poco en hacer el equipaje y activaron el translator, media hora después aterrizaban en los terrenos de la Clínica.

El restaurante  
http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-CS2iYoHkZ_E/VN_neqDWx7I/AAAAAAAAGmQ/kf_TaV_sXdo/s1600/WP_20150207_19_19_11_Pro.jpg


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Cuqui Luna

Blaise les esperaba en los terrenos de la Clínica. Harry se levantó del suelo jurando por lo bajo y frotándose el trasero, nunca era capaz de caer de pie cuando aterrizaba tras un viaje en translator. Draco en cambio lo hacía con una elegancia envidiable, así que gruñó al advertir las divertidas miradas de Blaise y su rubio.

—¿Habéis sabido algo nuevo? —preguntó Draco enseguida. 

Blaise negó con la cabeza y suspiró: —No, nada desde hace dos días. Salió el martes por la tarde, después de trabajar sin decirle a nadie donde iba. Neville y yo hemos recorrido la ciudad preguntando a todo el mundo, pero nadie la ha visto. Solo sabemos lo que te conté a través de la chimenea, que Pansy estaba muy misteriosa últimamente.

—¿Es posible…? ¿Crees que puede haber descubierto algo sobre Nott y los niños? —preguntó Draco.

—No sé qué decirte Draco, todo este tiempo se ha estado ocultando y nadie ha logrado encontrarlo, ni los Aurores, ni los detectives privados que ella contrató y ahora… ¿Theodore aquí, en Bamberg? Casi la mata y le quitó a los niños ¿Por qué iba a venir aquí? —preguntó Blaise rabioso.

—¿Porque quiere algo que solo puede obtener a través de ella? No se me ocurre nadie más que quiera hacerle daño. De todos modos son solo meras hipótesis… —manifestó el rubio.

—Pero puede que tengas razón, Draco —comentó Harry—, tiene lógica. Según me contaste ese desgraciado le hizo mucho daño, si la tiene retenida es porque necesita algo de ella. Pero son sólo sospechas, lo cierto es que no tenemos nada.

—Es verdad que no sabemos nada, mejor vamos a cenar y ya mañana tendremos tiempo de investigar sobre ello. Tulmo ha preparado una de sus exquisitas cenas y se alegró mucho al saber que veníais. Neville está con un paciente por eso no ha podido venir a recibiros, pero se reunirá con nosotros enseguida.

Hacía tiempo que no se veían y la velada fue agradable, a pesar de las circunstancias. Harry se alegraba por Neville: le veía feliz con Blaise, y había llegado a conocer y apreciar bastante al misterioso slytherin. Como buena serpiente era frio y poco dado a expresar sus afectos en público, igual que Draco, pero siempre estaba pendiente de él, se alegraba sinceramente por los dos.

Después de cenar Neville salió al porche y le hizo una seña a Harry para que le siguiera. Draco y Blaise que observaban en silencio les dejaron hablar a solas, así también ellos podrían hablar más tranquilamente acerca de sus cosas.

Neville parecía nervioso pero sus ojos verde oliva brillaban satisfechos, Harry vio como tomaba aire antes de decidirse por fin a hablar.

—Blaise ha resultado ser mucho más de lo que nunca habría esperado, no solo compartimos profesión sino que tenemos gustos muy similares en muchas cosas y es tan… guapo —confesó con una risilla ruborizándose—, tan inteligente y culto, además me hace reír y me cuida muchísimo. Tenías razón, Harry… ahora los sentimientos que en su día tuve hacia ti me parecen casi una broma. 

>>Por favor no te ofendas. —Harry hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que ni mucho menos se molestaba y con una sonrisa le invitó a continuar—. Creo que… confundí las cosas, sentía respeto y admiración hacia ti y me atraías mucho físicamente, pero no se puede comparar con lo que siento por Blaise. Lo que quiero decir es que me alegro de que las cosas ocurrieran de esa forma, Harry, aunque entonces me doliese tu rechazo. Fue lo mejor para los dos, se te ve muy feliz junto a Draco, y Blaise… es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Creo que tengo mucha suerte.

Nev enrojeció una vez más y Harry soltó una breve carcajada, al comprobar que a pesar de los años su amigo seguía sin creerse que era un maravilloso ser humano y un gran partido para cualquiera, pero era la pura verdad.  
Le dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda y dijo: —Sinceramente Nev, creo que quien tiene mucha suerte es Blaise al tenerte a su lado. Me alegro mucho de verte tan bien y feliz, ahora por fin todo está en su lugar. —De pronto se puso serio y le miró a los ojos—. Tuve miedo de que nuestra amistad ya no fuera como antes.

—Eso no pasará nunca Harry, si eres como mi hermano…

Se fundieron en un cálido y largo abrazo y se desearon lo mejor, después fueron a buscar a sus Slytherins. Harry sintió un agradable calorcito en el pecho al saber que podía contar con Nev como siempre y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Había tenido miedo a que las cosas entre ellos cambiaran, quería tenerlo en su vida para siempre, no la imaginaba de otra forma. Ron, Hermione, Neville y él eran como los cuatro mosqueteros, eran su familia y no quería que eso cambiase en absoluto.

OoO

Antes de dormirse, habían permanecido un buen rato hablando y Harry le había hablado de la propuesta de Kingsley. También le había contado lo que habían hablado Neville y él. Ahora, Draco, le contemplaba mientras dormía plácidamente a su lado. Estaba tan guapo…  
Se alegraba de que hubiera aclarado las cosas con Neville, le caía bien y además era la pareja de su mejor amigo, él tampoco quería perder a Pansy ni a Blaise, también tenían un vínculo especial. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todos aceptasen la nueva situación, la más reacia era Pansy, pero sabía que terminaría por admitirlo.   
Draco la entendía, era la única que seguía sola. Esperaba de corazón que algún dia encontrase quien la hiciese feliz, pero sabía que la joven no quería ni pensarlo hasta que su vida fuese como quería, no hasta que sus hijos estuvieran con ella y se sintiese libre para siempre del bastardo de su marido.   
Estaba preocupado y mucho. Sospechaba que Nott era el culpable de su desaparición, ya que haría lo que ese maldito le pidiera con tal de volver a ver a los niños, ninguna otra cosa la habría hecho actuar de forma tan misteriosa sin decir nada a nadie. Theodore quería algo que solo ella podía darle, estaba convencido de eso… ¿pero qué podía ser?  
Le había quitado cuanto poseía… No tenían pruebas, ni tampoco por dónde empezar, lo único cierto era que Pansy había desaparecido y encontrarla era esencial, Draco rogaba porque siguiera con vida.

Le gustaba que Harry hubiese decidido acompañarle, tenía instinto y una perspicacia especial para resolver problemas, o para meterse en ellos, todo dependía del punto de vista. Por alguna razón, desconocida para Draco, siempre salía airoso de todos ellos, había sido así desde el colegio y aún no sabía cómo logró vencer a Voldemort. Nunca habían hablado de ello y era algo que iba a subsanar en cuanto tuviera ocasión, quería saber todo lo que ocurrió.   
Estaba contento de que Harry hubiese aceptado la propuesta de Kingsley, egoístamente se alegraba sobre todo por él. Cuando era buscador pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa disputando torneos de quidditch en otros países y lo extrañaba horrores, bastante tenía con viajar dos veces al mes a Alemania, para atender a los pacientes de allí y revisar las finanzas.   
Eso era algo que también iba a cambiar, ya lo había hablado con sus amigos la última vez que estuvo en Bamberg. Solo atendería a los pacientes que precisaran de sus servicios en su Clínica de Inglaterra. Neville llevaría la parte médica y la Clínica de Alemania sería sobre todo un centro de rehabilitación y fisioterapia mágica y pensaba dejar su funcionamiento y supervisión completamente en manos de ellos, ¡vamos, que se la había regalado! Ya había hablado con sus abogados y hecho todos los trámites y el papeleo necesarios, para que Pansy y Blaise fueran los propietarios de la Clínica alemana. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Harry.   
Pensaba darles la sorpresa pero era él quien se la había llevado, y muy grande, al enterarse de que Pansy había desaparecido. Ahora tendría que esperar el momento oportuno para decírselo y eso no ocurriría hasta que todo volviese a la normalidad. Le encantaría ver la cara de todos cuando les diese la noticia, pero ahora lo más importante de todo era que Pansy apareciera.   
No le gustaba la nueva profesión de Harry, no era lo que deseaba para él, pero sabía que necesitaba acción en su vida, que valía y le gustaba, tenía instinto y talento para ello y le hacía feliz, de hecho siempre había dicho que sería Auror, todo Hogwarts lo sabía. Pero la guerra los cambió a todos, demasiadas muertes y destrucción, demasiado dolor… y Harry, que solo era un crío, se vio obligado a matar para poder seguir vivo, pero no lo hizo por él, sino por todos los que amaba y dependían de su victoria.   
Draco lo sabía, ahora le conocía bien y por eso le preocupaba su nuevo destino como Jefe de Aurores, porque a veces, era demasiado noble para su propio bien y siempre pensaba más en los demás antes que en sí mismo. Draco lo intentaba asumir, pero sabía que estaría con el alma en vilo cada vez que tuviese una misión.   
Estaba seguro que Harry sería un excelente Jefe de Aurores y el más joven en conseguirlo con solo veintisiete años. Batir records era lo suyo, pues también fue el jugador de Hogwarts más joven de la historia… Sonrió al recordar como atrapó su primera snitch con la boca ¡Casi se la traga el muy capullo! Algo cálido vibró en su pecho, eran tantos recuerdos…  
Derrotar a Voldemort le daba a Harry el privilegio de acceder directamente al puesto sin pasar por la Academia. Se lo merecía, eso y mucho más. Pero Harry nunca había pedido nada, sólo quería que le dejaran tranquilo y vivir su vida. Lo había logrado unos pocos años, pero el sueño terminó bruscamente cuando aquellos desgraciados casi le matan condenándole a una silla de ruedas, la forma de ver las cosas de Harry había cambiado. En cierta ocasión le había confesado que había creído que todo sería diferente después de la guerra, pero a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido por el Mundo Mágico, aún había quien quería verlo muerto. Desde luego, siendo el Jefe de los Aurores, podría combatir a todos esos malnacidos mejor.

OoO

Theodore Nott era muy ambicioso, desalmado y vengativo. No era un tipo impresionable en absoluto y solo tenía una debilidad: sus cinco hijos, con ellos su descendencia estaba asegurada. Pansy había sido una apuesta segura, aunque se atrevió a perder a su primer hijo la muy…   
La obligó a tratarse desatendiendo las recomendaciones de los Medimagos, todos le indicaban que era demasiado pronto para que quedase embarazada de nuevo, habiendo abortado recientemente. Pero ella no era importante para él, nunca la había querido, solo los tontos sucumbían al amor, él no era débil en absoluto, pero la necesitaba como instrumento para tener hijos. Sabía que Pansy bebía los vientos por él, fue tan fácil engañarla…  
Empezó a detestarla cuando perdió el primer bebé, luego quiso matarla cuando intentó llevarse a los niños, jamás la perdonaría. Eran _sus hijos_ , ¡Suyos!, ¡Sangre de su sangre! Ella no tenía nada que ver, solo cargó con los bebés. Podía haber sido cualquier otra, si la eligió es porque era sangre pura y slytherin como él, pero fue una completa decepción.   
Casi la mató a _Crucios_ cuando se atrevió a intentar quitarle a los niños; disfrutó torturándola, pero ahora se alegraba de no haberla matado entonces.   
La necesitaba. Más que a ella, en realidad, necesitaba a Malfoy, pues era el único que podía curar a sus pequeños Theo, Eric y Adrian. Estaban enfermos, muy enfermos, ya los habían visto los más prestigiosos Medimagos y todos coincidían en que no se podía hacer nada. En realidad solo habían visto a uno de ellos, pero los niños eran trillizos y su carga genética era idéntica; no podía llevar a los tres a la vez, le buscaban y no quería arriesgarse ni levantar la menor sospecha y que diesen con su paradero.  
Llevaba años ocultando su verdadera apariencia bajo un hechizo _glamour_ que cambiaba su apariencia física. En Hungría no le conocía nadie, pero aún así no quería correr riesgos, sabía que los Aurores estaban tras su pista y que Pansy también le buscaba, había contratado los mejores detectives del Mundo Mágico para ello, seguramente se gastaba la mayor parte de su sueldo en la Clínica en pagarlos. Era una Slytherin y haría lo imposible por encontrarlo y hacerle pagar, sobre todo sabía que haría lo que fuera por recuperar a los niños, pero no iba permitirlo. Nadie le separaría jamás de sus hijos.  
Tenían una enfermedad rara, degenerativa y, al parecer, incurable de origen genético. Era culpa de ella, ninguno de los especialistas se lo había confirmado, pero todo era culpa de Pansy, estaba convencido. La mataría, pero no antes de que Malfoy curase a sus hijos, si alguien podía hacerlo era él, había logrado curaciones increíbles, estaba muy bien informado, lo sabía todo sobre su antiguo compañero de Casa.   
Malfoy poseía el don de curar con sus manos, había curado incluso a Potter cuando los mejores Medimagos lo habían condenado. Potter, el niño mimado del Mundo Mágico, y el Sanador ahora resultaba que eran pareja, ¡increíble, pero… cierto!   
No soportaba, a ninguno. A Potter y sus amigos, la comadreja y la sangre sucia, los odiaba porque mataron a sus padres en la batalla final y a Draco por ser un miserable traidor. No es que se pasase a las filas de Dumbledore y Potter. No, simplemente huyó de la guerra, del Señor Oscuro y todo lo que representaba y eso era algo imperdonable.   
Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora lo más importante era atraer a Malfoy a su escondrijo, por eso había raptado a Pansy.   
Esos tres eran como hermanos, contactaría con Zabini y éste haría venir a Malfoy desde Inglaterra, después de que remediase a sus hijos del mal que les aquejaba, le mataría.   
¡Ojalá que Potter le acompañase! Así mataría tres pájaros de un tiro. Había fallado miserablemente la otra vez, Yaxley y Goyle eran unos inútiles que no lograron acabar con el maldito Potter, aunque lo dejaron en silla de ruedas. Esos Aurores inútiles habían detenido a otros no a los verdaderos autores, pero sus compinches eran también unos inútiles. Tenía que haberlo hecho él mismo, pero era muy arriesgado si le cogían… No quería dejar a sus hijos sin padre.

Pansy seguía inconsciente tras la sesión de _Cruciatus_ a la que la había sometido, era una delicia oírla gritar, sobre todo porque se resistía a hacerlo y se mordía los labios hasta hacerse sangre, pero él sabía aplicarse a fondo cuando era necesario, y al final siempre conseguía lo que quería. Había que odiar mucho para hacer bien esa maldición en particular, pero para él era fácil, ya que estaba lleno de odio.   
Aconsejó a sus padres y a su hermano mayor que no participaran en la batalla final, pero no le hicieron caso querían participar de la gloria del Señor Oscuro. Ellos como el resto de los Mortífagos estaban muy seguros de ganar aquella guerra. Se equivocaron… y murieron todos, se quedó sin familia, como tantos otros-  
Mientras la batalla final se desarrollaba, él estaba encerrado en las Mazmorras junto a sus compañeros Slytherin, McGonagall ordenó encerrarles después de que Pansy delatase a Potter, fue en ese preciso instante cuando decidió que sería perfecta para tener a sus hijos.   
Cuando lograron salir de las Mazmorra, después de una tremenda explosión que casi les mata, ya era demasiado tarde, todo había terminado. Juró que se vengaría de todos ellos, y lo haría, a Pansy la necesitaba viva un poco más de tiempo, solo un poco más, el suficiente para que Malfoy hiciera su trabajo.   
Terminó de escribir la nota que le enviaría a Zabinni y la ató a la pata de su lechuza, después le ordenó que se la entregase a Blaise y sólo a él y la observó partir. Con gusto lo habría hecho de otra forma, como quemando la Clínica hasta los cimientos con todos, Sanadores y pacientes dentro, por ejemplo, pero las protecciones eran muy buenas y no tenía tiempo que perder.   
Tal vez lo hiciera después.

OoO

Estaban desayunando cuando la lechuza gris golpeó los cristales de la ventana del bungalow que compartía con Neville. Blaise se apresuró a abrir la ventana y desatar el pergamino de la pata del animal, que partió en cuanto cogió la nota, no sin darle antes un buen picotazo que le hizo jurar por lo bajo. Después corrió a buscar a Harry y Draco a su casa. Se acababan de levantar pero el rubio prácticamente le arrancó la nota de las manos; su ceño se fruncía cada vez más a medida que leía, bufó al terminar y le pasó la nota a Harry.

—La tiene él, tal y como pensamos, quiere que vaya a su encuentro para examinar a los trillizos, al parecer están enfermos.

—¡No pienses ni por un momento que vas a ir solo! Yo te acompañaré —exclamó Harry con rabia.

—Dice claramente que vaya solo o la matará, no vas a venir conmigo, Harry, es muy arriesgado.

—Tengo un plan —dijo Harry con determinación, dejando claro que no pensaba hacerle caso y pasó a exponerles de qué se trataba.

—¡De ninguna manera! —exclamó Draco furioso, había tantos fallos en ese plan, tantas cosas que podían salir mal… ¿En serio pensaba llevarlo a cabo y que todo resultase bien? 

—Deberíamos contactar con los Aurores alemanes —propuso Neville.

—¡De ninguna manera! —Interrumpió Draco airado— Si sospechan algo la matará, no pienso arriesgarme. Tendremos que hacerlo nosotros solos y… que Salazar nos proteja.

—Todo saldrá bien —intentó tranquilizarles Harry.

—¿De verdad tienes una capa invisible? —Preguntó Blaise intentando cambiar de tema para relajar un poco la tensión —. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, ¡es increíble!

—Herencia de mi padre —dijo Harry mirando a Neville que le sonrió.

—Por supuesto, tú lo sabías… —acusó Blaise al ver el intercambio de miradas— ¡Gryffindors teníais que ser! —gruñó.

—Bueno… Es lo que hay —respondió Neville, molesto por el tono empleado por su novio—. Vives conmigo después de todo y no veo que nos vaya tan mal.

— ¿En qué podemos ayudar nosotros? Me gustaría hacer algo más que permanecer de brazos cruzados y…Neville, no te pongas tan a la defensiva solo quería decir que los Gryffindors, la mayoría de las veces, arriesgáis demasiado sin meditar las consecuencias —contestó Blaise.

—Bueno… —dijo Harry— si me hubiese detenido a pensarlo demasiado, seguramente a estas alturas yo estaría muerto y Voldemort vivo, así que estoy de acuerdo en que hay que pensar las cosas pero también hay que arriesgar cuando es necesario, sino nada cambiaría.

—Vale, está bien vendrás conmigo —concedió Draco—, pero no dejes que te descubran y… ¡prométeme que no harás ninguna locura! —Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te lo prometo…

—Espero poder convencer a Nott de que es necesario traer a los niños a la Clínica. Una vez aquí, si es que logro engañarlo, entre los tres lo noquearemos, pero seguramente no vendremos solos, así que estad preparados —advirtió Draco.

—Yo permaneceré oculto bajo mi capa y cuando inspeccione la situación, intentaré rescatar a Pansy. Deseadnos suerte.

—¡Suerte! Y tened mucho cuidado —recomendó Blaise, claramente preocupado.

—¡Suerte…! —deseó Neville, la ansiedad se reflejada en su voz. Blaise le pasó un brazo por el hombro y lo atrajo hacía sí.

—Gracias, la vamos a necesitar —murmuró Harry, quería sonreírles pero solo le salió una mueca nerviosa. Tenía los dedos cruzados.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Cuqui Luna

Habían llegado a su destino un almacén abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad. Vio a Draco respirar hondo, se notaba que estaba muy nervioso. Le tranquilizaba haberle acompañado oculto bajo su capa invisible, aunque Draco en un principio se había negado en redondo a que lo hiciera. Prefería mil veces estar a su lado intentando ayudarle que quedarse esperando, no soportaría la incertidumbre de no saber. 

Aparecieron dos de los esbirros de Nott, uno de ellos estaba seguro que era Goyle, Harry lo reconocería en cualquier parte aun con la cara tapada, semejante paquidermo… No entendía por qué tomaban tantas precauciones si pensaban matarlos después. No esperaba clemencia alguna de un cabronazo como Theodore Nott, se moría de impaciencia por entrar en acción, pero aún no era el momento, tenía que esperar.

Se coló tras ellos sin hacer ruido e inspeccionó el lugar, se notaba que llevaba años abandonado. Había mucho polvo y suciedad, sintió ganas de estornudar y se tapó la nariz con dos dedos para evitarlo, si le descubrían estaban perdidos. 

Vio a Pansy al mismo tiempo que Draco emitía una exclamación de condena y horror al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amiga: inconsciente y con claras señales de haber sido brutalmente torturada, parecía una muñeca rota. Se mordió los labios con saña hasta casi hacerse sangre, gritando mentalmente todas las palabrotas que se le ocurrían, algunas de ellas se las estaba gritando ya Draco a aquel maldito sádico:

—¿Por qué? —Le oyó preguntar con la voz temblando de rabia—. ¿Por qué tenías que hacerle esto? ¡Es la madre de tus hijos, maldito cabrón…!

—Modera tu lenguaje Malfoy o te daré el mismo tratamiento que a ella. Si estás aquí es por mis hijos que están enfermos, y si lo están es por su culpa —masculló con desprecio rozándole la mandíbula con su varita y señalando a Pansy con un movimiento de cabeza—. Se merece todo lo que le pase y tú correrás su misma suerte si no te comportas. Quedas avisado, Malfoy.

Harry casi saltó sobre él, ¿cómo se atrevía a amenazar a Draco? Se obligó a tranquilizarse pero tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no molerlo a maldiciones en ese mismo instante. Inhaló aire varias veces intentando calmarse y hacer el menor ruido, necesitaba estar lo más lúcido posible.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es culpa suya? —preguntó le preguntó de nuevo Draco con los dientes apretados.

—Tiene que serlo, en mi familia nunca ha habido un caso parecido. Además casi siempre es la madre la portadora de este tipo de enfermedades, lo sabe todo el mundo. —Aseveró Nott con presunción.

 

El rubio optó por no decirle todavía hasta que punto estaba equivocado en sus suposiciones. Lucius le contó durante la guerra algo terrible respecto a la familia Nott pero antes de revelar lo que sabía tenía algo más importante que hacer.

—Quiero ver a los niños —exigió.

—Con uno de mis hijos bastará Malfoy, tienen la misma genética, no necesitas ver a los tres.

Draco que ya había contado con su negativa hizo una mueca, tendría que emplearse a fondo para salirse con la suya, sino el plan no resultaría y sería mucho más complicado rescatarlos.

—Necesito verlos a todos, Nott, aunque tengan la misma genética tengo que saber cuál es la progresión de la enfermedad en cada uno de ellos, suponiendo claro que se trate de una enfermedad… —declaró recalcando cada palabra y mirándolo fijamente. Nott sostuvo su mirada con una mueca de desprecio. Harry tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con que sostenía su varita a causa de la tensión, preparado para saltar sobre aquel bastardo en cuanto fuese necesario.

—Está bien —bufó Nott al fin, viendo que aquello podía alargarse innecesariamente—, traed a mis hijos.

OoO

Los niños aparecieron por fin. No tenían buen aspecto, estaban pálidos y parecían muy fatigados, sus ojos estaban rodeados de enormes ojeras… Tendrían unos seis años ya, calculó Draco, y sin embargo parecían más pequeños. Se parecían mucho a su padre, eran unos pequeños mini Nott, aunque sus ojos eran como los de Pansy. 

Recordó lo que le había contado su padre, acerca de la maldición _Fodientem mortem_ y que el Lord Oscuro lanzó a Theodore Nott padre después de una misión fallida. Draco sintió como el corazón se le encogía de pena al ver a aquellos pequeños que sin duda estaban sufriendo. Eran los chivos expiatorios sin tener culpa alguna, aquella maldición afectaba a los primogénitos hasta que acababa con su vida, pero antes los niños y también sus familias sufrían lo indecible. Al ser trillizos afectaba a los tres; a Theo más por ser el mayor, pero Eric y Adrian tambien lo estaban pasando muy mal, los tres morirían, si no le ponían remedio.

Por lo que parecía, Nott desconocía la existencia de su hermano mayor y pensaba que Alexius, que le llevaba cuatro años y que murió en la guerra, era el primogénito. Había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad y abrirle los ojos. No le gustaba ser cruel pero tampoco olvidaba todo lo que le había hecho a Pansy. ¡Maldito Lord Oscuro! ¡Cuánto sufrimiento había causado y seguía ocasionando aún después de muerto!   
Examinó a los trillizos uno por uno y sus sospechas se confirmaron. Theo era el que peor estaba de los tres, pero los otros solo sufrían un poco menos. Se volvió para encarar a Nott, los ojos grises eran dos témpanos de hielo y su tono de voz no le iba a la zaga, cuando dijo: 

—No se trata de ninguna enfermedad, Nott, sino de una maldición muy oscura que está matando a tus hijos. El Lord Oscuro hechizó a tu padre para castigarlo por una misión fallida, si lo sé es porque mi padre me lo contó. Es una maldición terrible que afecta a los primogénitos de cada generación, en tu caso afecta a tus tres hijos porque nacieron a la vez, pero sin duda el que peor está es Theo, supongo que fue el primero de los tres en nacer, ¿me equivoco? No les queda mucho, si no logro pararla morirán en cuanto cumplan siete años. —esto último lo dijo con verdadero pesar, eran tan pequeños…

—No, no,… te equivocas… ¡Salazar…! Mis niños… pero, no puede ser, si se tratase de esa maldición Alexius habría muerto a los siete años —logró decir Nott con una voz que no parecía la suya, estaba muy pálido y los ojos le brillaban, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Después de todo aquel malnacido sí parecía querer a sus hijos. 

—Según me contó mi padre, tuviste otro hermano cuatro años mayor que Alexius que murió a causa de la maldición.

— ¡No es posible…! ¡Nunca me contaron nada!—rugió dando paseos nerviosos por el almacén gesticulando mucho con los brazos, para acabar tapándose la cara con las manos, parecía tan desesperado que a Draco casi le dio pena… Casi.

— _Fodientem mortem_ , se llama la maldición, y solo un mago muy poderoso y sin corazón es capaz de realizarla, cualidades ambas que él poseía de sobra. Ataca a las células nerviosas del cerebro y la médula espinal, al principio… causa problemas musculares y tienen problemas para caminar y correr, escribir, hablar. Luego pierden la fuerza y no pueden moverse y fallecen por insuficiencia respiratoria al cumplir los siete años, la misma edad a la que murió Gaspard, tu hermano mayor.

>> Necesito llevármelos a la Clínica Nott, tengo que hacerles más pruebas para estar completamente seguro, quiero ver el estado de su sangre y tratarlos adecuadamente. No les queda mucho… especialmente a Theo, es muy urgente empezar a administrarles el tratamiento atenuante cuanto antes.

— ¡Tú…! ¡Maldito hijo de Mantícora...! ¡Todo este tiempo echándome a mí la culpa cuando todo es a causa de una asquerosa maldición que afecta a tu puta familia! ¡Te odio…! ¡No imaginas lo mucho que te odio! —Gritó Pansy de forma desgarrada mientras amargas lágrimas corrían por su maltratado rostro— ¡Te detesto con toda mi alma Theodore! ¡Más vale que me mates!, porque… ¡Te lo juro…! ¡Te juro por todos los Magos, que si les pasa algo a mis hijos te buscaré hasta debajo de las piedras y no descansaré hasta hacértelo pagar de la forma más dolorosa posible! 

Pansy que había recuperado el conocimiento, lo había escuchado todo y apenas podía respirar por la pena, era como una bestia inmensa que la asfixiaba de dolor. La vida había sido tan brutal con ella y ahora esto, sus niños ¡No…! ¡Por favor…NO!   
Su voz era áspera por todo lo que había gritado durante la tortura sufrida pero la ira la poseía y su resentimiento era muy legítimo. Avanzó a gatas hasta el que un día fue su marido, y consiguió mantenerse en pie el tiempo suficiente para asestarle una tremenda bofetada. El sonido repercutió en toda la estancia, sin embargo, Nott no se inmutó.

Temiendo que la maldijera de nuevo, Draco se apresuró a abrazarla y la joven se derrumbó en sus brazos, deseaba tanto protegerla y confortarla, pero ahora no había tiempo. Lo primero era lo primero. 

— ¡Decídete de una vez Nott! —Increpó—, el tiempo es precioso…

—Está bien… —respondió éste saliendo de su ensoñación—, llévatelos pero yo iré contigo, vosotros también venís— señaló a tres de los enmascarados—. Por tu bien espero que no haya sorpresas Malfoy, porque te mataré sin dudarlo —dijo con una voz tan desprovista de emoción como su rostro, que de nuevo no revelaba nada. Luego se volvió hacia Pansy y la hechizó con un _Incarcero_ la joven cayó al suelo atada y amordazada como un fardo. Draco se mordió la lengua para contenerse de insultar a Nott, no había llevado su varita porque sabía que se la quitarían al registrarlo, pero ya llegaría el momento de hacerle pagar.

OoO

—¡Vigiladla!—ordenó Nott a los dos secuaces que se quedarían en el almacén. Después abandonaron el almacén, todos excepto Harry, Pansy y dos de los compinches de Nott, era su turno de actuar. Hubiese preferido un enfrentamiento directo, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, así que los hechizó sin quitarse ni siquiera la capa de invisibilidad. Aquellos tarugos no lo vieron venir y de repente se encontraron aún en peores circunstancias que Pansy. Se quitó la capa y corrió hacia ella, le lanzó un _Finite_ y se levantó ayudada por Harry, estaba muy sorprendida y algo aturdida por los hechizos. Aplicó a la chica todos los hechizos sanadores que conocía, después la revisaría Draco más a fondo.

—Gracias Potter… Ya me encuentro mejor.

—Mis amigos me llaman Harry —le dijo sonriente, ella también sonrió y apretó su mano—, entonces muchas gracias Harry… por todo…

—¿Crees que podrás soportar una aparición?

—¿Por quién me tomas Potter? 

Harry rodó los ojos al oírla llamarlo por su apellido pero pensó que algunas costumbres costaba cambiarlas. Resignado, la cogió por los hombros y se desaparecieron para aparecerse nuevamente en los terrenos de la Clínica.

OoO

Lo primero que hizo Draco nada más llegar a la Clínica fue desaparecer a los niños con un hechizo, los envió a un lugar seguro, en cuanto Blaise, que acababa de aparecer a su lado le dio su varita. Nott no daba crédito a lo que veía ¡Le habían tendido una trampa! 

Se desató un infierno de hechizos y maldiciones, Blaise y Neville atacaban con todo lo que tenían, mientras Draco se ocupaba de Nott, pero eso no duró mucho, el sonido de otra aparición les sorprendió. Harry y Pansy acababan de llegar, la joven madre le arrebató la varita a Harry y avanzó decidida hacia su exmarido dispuesta a matarle. Nott se retorcía en el suelo y convulsionaba bajo la _Cruciatus_ , Harry quiso detenerla, pero Draco no le dejó. Nott se merecía probar su propia medicina y Pansy era una bruja excelente, si la había torturado fue porque cuando sucedió ella no tenía su varita y estaba indefensa. Theodore nunca la enfrentó en un duelo pues sabía que en igualdad de condiciones llevaba las de perder. 

Draco sujetó su muñeca deteniéndola después de unos instantes, no quería que la enviasen a Azkaban aunque aquel bastarde se merecía eso y mucho más.

—Ya basta Pansy, le vas a matar…

 

—Es lo que quiero… matarlo…—dijo llena de rencor casi masticando las palabras.

—¿Y dejar a tus hijos sin su madre también? Piénsalo cariño, ellos te necesitan ahora más que nunca—Pansy asintió aunque no parecía nada convencida y le devolvió la varita a Harry que se apresuró a lanzarle a Nott un oportuno _Desmaius_ para disimular la tortura que acababa de sufrir a manos de su exmujer.  
Los secuaces de Nott estaban fuera de juego hacía ya rato gracias a Blaise y Neville. 

Cuando los Aurores alemanes llegaron todo había terminado y se llevaron detenidos a Nott y sus sicarios.

OoO

Las gemelas estaban en la mansión que Theodore tenía en Hungría, dos Aurores fueron a buscarlas después de que Nott confesara donde estaban gracias al Veritaserum, pero él o los encargados de cuidarlas lograron escapar. Cuando Pansy vio a sus hijas y pudo abrazarlas, le temblaban las rodillas. Por fin tenía a todos sus hijos con ella, ahora le quedaba una ardua tarea por delante, pues los niños no la conocían, cuando él se los arrebató eran apenas unos bebés. Estaba dispuesta a tener mucha paciencia y conquistar su cariño dia a dia, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando tenerlos que ahora que lo había conseguido, no iba a permitir que nadie los alejase nunca más de su lado.

OoO

Las Salas del Tribunal estaban Ubicadas en el decimo nivel del Ministerio de Magia, eran las salas más antiguas, tanto que eran inaccesibles desde el ascensor, y solo se llegaba a ellas desde el Departamento de Misterios. Las salas eran muy similares a las mazmorras de Hogwarts, Nott se encontraba sentado en una silla en el centro de la habitación a la que estaba atado mágicamente. Sus secuaces estaban fuera esperando su turno para ser juzgados.

El Wizengamot siempre impresionaba a Harry, lo formaban unos cincuenta Magos, cuya edad media pasaba de los ochenta años y lucían bastante intimidantes con sus largas túnicas de color ciruela y la letra W plateada en el pecho. Ahora estaban a punto de dar su veredicto respecto a Theodore Nott, después lo harían con sus seguidores. 

Harry ocupaba un lugar privilegiado, a la derecha del Tribunal como Jefe de Aurores, Nott no cesaba de mirarlo con odio, sobre todo mientras prestaba declaración. Todos contaron su versión de la historia, Draco se esmeró en dar un relato detallado de todo el daño que Nott había causado a Pansy y sus hijos todos estos años. Contó con pelos y señales las lesiones que le había causado y como casi la mata. Pero sin duda la más dolorosa fue la declaración de Pansy, a Harry se le puso piel de gallina al escucharla narrar todos los horrores sufridos durante su matrimonio con el acusado y después, recientemente durante su secuestro reciente. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio que todo el mundo parecía tan sobrecogido como él. Nott era un psicópata y merecía estar encerrado de por vida, si tan solo dependiera de él…

—Theodore Nott, este tribunal le condena a cumplir cadena perpetua en Azkaban hasta que muera, por torturar con la maldición imperdonable _Cruciatus_ repetidas veces a su exesposa la señora Pansy Parkinson, además se le acusa también de secuestro y coacción contra ella. También se le acusa del delito de coerción contra el señor Draco Malfoy. Se le expropiarán todas sus propiedades y cámaras en Gringotts que pasaran a ser administradas por su ex mujer hasta que sus hijos alcancen la mayoría de edad y reciban lo que por derecho les corresponde. 

>>En cuanto a los acusados Gregory Goyle, Louis Yaxley, Kevin Gibbon, Lucian Bole y Peregrin Derrick, se les condena a diez años en Azkaban por los delitos de secuestro y coacción contra Pansy Parkinson y coerción contra Draco Malfoy. Es mi última palabra, llévenselos.—Sentenció el jefe del Wizengamot Tiberius Ogden.

Harry se alegró al oír la sentencia, le parecía muy justa. Observó cómo se los llevaban sus Aurores, _sus Aurores_ , porque ahora estaban a sus órdenes. Apenas llevaba dos meses en el cargo pero le gustaba, después del Quidditch era lo que siempre había deseado. La guerra le hizo cambiar de opinión, pero cuando sufrió el atentado se replanteó muchas cosas, si había aceptado el puesto era porque quería ayudar a construir un Mundo Mágico mejor y pensaba que así podía ayudar más a conseguirlo. 

Los gritos de Nott le obligaron a fijarse de nuevo en él:

—Me las pagarás Potter, tú y todos los que me habéis metido aquí, ten por seguro que me vengaré, y me da igual que ahora seas el Jefe de Aurores. Me habéis arrebatado todo y os hare lo mismo, te lo juro… Mis sicarios no lograron matarte es una lástima que solo te dejaran en silla de ruedas, pero la próxima vez no fallaré, puedes estar seguro de ello.

Se lo llevaron casi a rastras y Harry observó perplejo como tiraban de él, ¿Así que Nott estaba detrás del atentado que sufrió? ¿Tanto lo odiaba? No lo entendía, pero le cabreaba y mucho… Si lo hubiese sabido antes, habría dejado que Pansy siguiese torturándolo, mejor aún, lo hubiese Cruciado él mismo ¡Maldito cabrón…! 

Alguien le cogió el brazo, era Pansy.

—Aún no te he dado las gracias adecuadamente, Harry: muchas gracias por devolverme a mi familia. Por cierto, no hagas caso a lo que dice, os odia a ti y tus amigos porque matasteis a sus padres y su hermano en la batalla final.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó muy sorprendido—. Ni yo ni mis amigos tuvimos nada que en su muerte, fueron Lupin y Thonks los que los mataron, pero fue en defensa propia.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Porque no es lo que él cree, está convencido que fuisteis vosotros y por eso os odia tanto.

—Pues se equivoca, Pansy, bastante cargo ya sobre mis espaldas como para que encima me adjudiquen más muertes.

—Tienes toda la razón. Olvídate de él, ya no puede hacernos daño.

—Es verdad, espero que se pudra en Azkaban. Sé que es el padre de tus hijos, pero de verdad se merece lo que le pasa.

—Sí, quiero olvidarme de él para siempre, quiero comenzar una nueva vida junto a mis hijos, lamento haberme equivocado tanto con él, pero no sirve de nada llorar por la leche derramada. Gracias otra vez, Harry, por todo.

—No me des las gracias, me alegra haber podido ayudarte y lo haré gustoso las veces que sea necesario.

Los dos sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo. Draco los separó cogiéndolos a ambos por los hombros, mientras se dirigía a la salida. Ron, Hermione, Blaise y Neville se les unieron.

OoO

Pansy se mudaba con sus padres y sus hijos a la Riviera Francesa cerca de Niza, allí tendrían la paz que necesitaba y el clima más favorable para la salud de sus hijos. Draco le había buscado una bonita mansión cerca de la playa y esperaba que su amiga fuese muy feliz allí. Había sufrido demasiado y quería ver de vuelta a la chispeante Pansy de antaño. No sería fácil pues había pasado por mucho, pero tenía también muchas ganas de vivir, y cinco pequeños por los que luchar, ahora le tocaba ser feliz.

Ya se había despedido de todos los demás pero a Draco lo reservaba para el final, tenía tanto que agradecerle…

—No sé cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí… No creo vivir el tiempo suficiente para agradecértelo.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, Pansy, y lo sabes. Además, te prometo que seguiré buscando la contra maldición, mientras tanto que los niños sigan su tratamiento, están mucho mejor gracias a él. Hermione me ayudará y sabes que nadie la gana cuando se trata de buscar información. Vete tranquila, escríbeme contándomelo todo, y cuídate mucho, por favor…

La abrazó con fuerza y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la joven se despidió de sus amigos, de los de siempre y también de los nuevos. Estaban todos, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Neville, Harry y Draco. Nunca olvidaría lo que habían hecho por ella. Con Hermione, sobre todo, tenía mucha complicidad, habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar y conocerse durante los meses transcurridos desde la detención de Theodore y sus compinches hasta la celebración del Juicio, y habían descubierto que eran muchas más las cosas que las unían que las que las separaban. Además las dos eran madres ya, la vida pasaba tan rápidamente… Apenas ayer eran unos colegiales y hoy sin embargo, eran adultos responsables. 

Le habían prometido pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con ella y esperaba que cumplieran su promesa. Le encantaría recibirlos en su nueva Mansión y volver a ser una dama, era para lo que la educaron, pero la vida había hecho que dejara todo eso atrás a la fuerza. Theo le había arrebatado todo, hasta las ganas de vivir. Pero ahora podía volver a ser de nuevo ella misma, había recuperado a sus hijos y, al hacerlo, también la alegría de vivir de nuevo.

OoO

Draco había leído todos los libros que poseía de Magia Blanca y también Oscura, pero no había encontrado nada que pudiese parar la maldición. Se prometió a sí mismo seguir investigando al respecto, pero ahora era urgente paliar sus efectos, reducirlos al mínimo y asegurar una calidad de vida decente para los niños. No podía hacerla desparecer pero sí retrasarla, asegurarse de que los hijos de Pansy vivieran más años, lo que no podía precisar era cuanto tiempo podría retrasarla.

Estaban cenando los cuatro en casa de Ron y Hermione. La joven fue a la cocina mientras Ron acostaba a la pequeña Rose en su cuna y poco después aparecieron los dos a la vez, Hermione con una bandeja llena de refrescos y cervezas de mantequilla y Ron con otra bandeja llena de bocadillos, cada uno cogió lo que le apetecía. Hermione se arrellanó en el sofá junto a su marido con una cerveza de mantequilla en una mano y un sándwich en la otra, Ron le dio un beso.

—Por cierto hay algo que queremos deciros respecto a vuestras figuritas mágicas —dijo Ron dándole un largo trago a su cerveza—. Hermione ha investigado al respecto y… no son lo que parecen.

Harry y Draco se apresuraron a sacar sus figuritas del bolsillo y contemplarlas. Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó el rubio alarmado sacando su varita muy despacio sin dejar de observar minuciosamente al pequeño dragón blanco.

—Eso… ¿Ocurre algo malo con ellas?

—Harry, te dije que investigaría sobre vuestras figuritas del Fénix y el Dragón… y encontré algo sorprendente.

—Me estás asustando, Hermione —dijo Harry—. ¿A qué viene tanto misterio?

—No son miniaturas como las del Torneo de los tres magos, son de verdad. Son un fénix y un dragón de verdad pero están encantados para tener ese tamaño. Solo conozco un caso parecido y ocurrió hace muchísimo tiempo…

Harry y Draco se miraron desconcertados, luego miraron a sus amigos y finalmente a sus respectivas figuritas. Ron fue el primero en hablar:

— ¿Necesitan comer? Que no os pase nada—exclamó anonadado… y todos estallaron en carcajadas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Cuqui Luna

Tres años ya, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido…

Era increíble. Había habido de todo en su convivencia, con momentos gloriosos y también discusiones épicas, porque cada uno tenía su carácter y si uno era testarudo el otro no lo era menos, pero el balance merecía mucho la pena. Draco se había integrado perfectamente y ya era uno más en la familia Weasley aunque le había costado, pero la pequeña Rose, que ya tenía tres años, tenía mucho que ver en ello. Draco la adoraba.

 

Se amaban y eso superaba con creces todos los problemas que podían surgir, pero ahora habían decidido enlazarse, tomarse la vida con más calma y formar la familia que ambos deseaban.   
Enlazarse era un mero trámite para ellos, pero les apetecía hacerlo y reivindicar su unión ante el Mundo Mágico. Draco escribió a su madre para darle la noticia, después de todo iba a ser la Madrina por lo que era justo que se enterase la primera. Narcisa había respondido que ¡Ya era hora! y que se presentaría en su casa la semana próxima.

Después, le habían comunicado la noticia a los amigos de Harry y a los Weasley, que a esas alturas no se habían mostrado sorprendidos sino más bien aliviados, pues como les había dicho George, pensaban que no iban a decidirse nunca. 

No le contaron a nadie sus planes de aumentar la familia, eso era algo muy íntimo de ellos dos y había demasiadas cosas que podían salir mal. Lo harían cuando llegase el momento, no antes.

 

Primero tenían que sopesar todos los pros y los contras con el mejor Maestro de Pociones que Draco conocía. Harry y Draco eran de los pocos que sabían que Severus Snape seguía vivo, aunque muy lejos de Inglaterra. Harry lo sabía porque vio como Nagini le mordía y mientras sus amigos iban en busca de ayuda, él le administró las pociones que Snape llevaba encima y con ello le salvó la vida. Nunca se lo contó a sus amigos, les dijo que el cuerpo había desaparecido y que no tenía ni idea de nada más.   
Draco… lo sabía porque Severus Snape había contactado con él para hacerle saber que seguía con vida, que llevaba una vida muggle y anónima y que pretendía seguir así. Harry había guardado el secreto todos estos años y Draco tambien había sido una tumba, los dos hubieran seguido con su secreto de no haber empezado a hablar en serio de tener hijos unos meses atrás.

OoO

_—Severus Snape era el mejor Maestro de Pociones del Mundo Mágico —dijo Draco—, lástima que…_

_—No está muerto, Draco —dijo Harry serio sin dejarle terminar la frase, revelando el secreto que jamás había contado a nadie. Draco le acarició la mejilla y le miró intensamente._

_—Lo sé, Harry, está vivo… y está bien, sé que le ayudaste a sobrevivir, dime… ¿Lo sabe alguien más?_

_—No, nunca se lo dije a nadie, solo a ti ahora. Me alegra que esté bien, ¿sabes? Quise reivindicar su nombre, que supieran de su doble vida como espía y que siempre había estado en la sombra protegiéndome y ayudándome, pero me lo prohibió, ni siquiera me dejó hacer eso por él. Nunca quiso nada que viniera de mí… —dijo con tristeza._

_—Harry…_

_—No, Draco, él me detesta y eso no va a cambiar. Odiaba a mi padre y amaba a mi madre, yo soy el recuerdo vivo de todo lo que pudo tener y no tuvo, y lo siento, pero ya no me importa lo que él pueda creer o pensar, me intentó amargar durante años y si me protegió fue porque debió prometérselo a mi madre. Me alegra que me protegiese y tambien que me ayudara cuando lo necesité pero sé cuáles eran sus motivos para hacerlo, y desde luego no era precisamente porque me apreciase._

_—No sabía lo que sentía por tu madre —dijo tras besarlo suavemente—, pero eso me da una idea de por qué te detestaba tanto: eras el hijo de uno de sus peores enemigos que para colmo se había casado con la mujer que amaba. No voy a defenderle, Harry. Severus puede ser muy cruel e injusto y contigo lo fue. Creo que sus razones eran equivocadas, pero también es la persona más leal con los que quiere que yo conozco._

_—Si va a venir por ti debe quererte mucho y me alegra saber que es capaz de tener algún buen sentimiento todavía._

_—Harry… por favor, dale una oportunidad._

_—No soy como él, Draco, pero no me pidas milagros, me comportaré mientras él lo haga. Después de todo esta sigue siendo mi casa._

 

En ese momento llamaron al timbre del portalón que daba acceso a la finca y Harry se obligó a dejar a un lado sus recuerdos y volver a la realidad. 

Draco reconoció enseguida el aura del que llamaba y corrió por el sendero, mientras exclamaba: —¡Es él! ¡Ya está aquí!

Harry hizo una mueca. Sentía no ser partícipe de la alegría de Draco, pero aunque ya no odiaba a Snape y lo admiraba como héroe de guerra no era su persona favorita en el mundo. Observó desde lejos como se fundían en un sentido abrazo, y como poco después, avanzaban hacia él mientras Draco no paraba de hablar y gesticular explicándole algo.

—¡No corras tanto, Draco! —Oyó decir a su antiguo profesor mientras se acercaban—. Primero os tendréis que someter a varias pruebas y… no es tan fácil como parece y menos aún concebir el bebé la misma noche de vuestro enlace, lo que quieres es casi imposible.

—No para nosotros, Severus, ya lo verás —había tanta esperanza reflejada en los ojos de Draco en esos momentos que Harry supo que ni siquiera Snape se atrevería a llevarle la contraria.

—Bueno…—oyó que contestaba—, ya veremos qué pasa.  
Harry no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al oírle. Tenía una voz realmente especial, conocía bien alguno de sus matices, sobre todo cuando escupía su apellido lleno de odio.

—Y bien, Potter… ¿No piensa saludarme?—le preguntó taladrándole con la mirada y tendiéndole la mano al mismo tiempo. Fue como retroceder en el tiempo, sólo que entonces ni en sueños Snape habría querido estrechar su mano. El tiempo había pasado inexorable para todos, él no era el adolescente de entonces y Snape, aunque los años le habían sentado bien, había ganado algunas arrugas, pero también algo de peso y el perpetuo ceño de antaño en su frente había prácticamente desaparecido, parecía mucho más relajado. Harry decidió, mientras estrechaba la mano que se le tendía, que sí, que le daría una oportunidad. Lo haría por Draco, se lo había pedido y él no era capaz de negarle nada, especialmente si le hacía tan feliz, como en estos momentos, en los que le comía con los ojos mientras le dedicaba su más bella sonrisa.

Ron siempre les hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, pero lo cierto fue que desde aquel día tanto Draco como Harry vieron a sus pequeñas mascotas con otros ojos. Ya no eran juguetes sino seres mágicos vivos, que era una gran diferencia, y aún no sabían las implicaciones que eso podía tener. Decidieron tomarlo con calma, estaban de acuerdo en que si estaban con ellos era por algo, pero el tiempo seguía pasando y no sucedía nada extraño, solo pasó que se convirtieron en algo familiar para ellos. También descubrieron que no tenían que alimentarlos, de haber sido así, como bien indicó Draco hace tiempo que hubiesen muerto de inanición. Se alimentaban por la noche, ya que cuando todos dormían salían al exterior a buscar su comida. Si ahora lo sabían era porque Harry, se había mantenido en vela toda la noche observándolos. Draco no se había prestado a ello dijo que prefería dormir y es lo que intentó hacer, pero extrañaba tanto a Harry que le resultaba imposible y acabó por hacerle compañía bajo la capa invisible.

El tiempo empezó a pasar sin novedades notorias en cuanto a la familia de Pansy. Los veían, a ella y sus hijos, cinco o seis veces al año; los niños crecían aparentemente sanos y felices, pero Draco sabía que aunque había conseguido parar el avance de la maldición estaba muy lejos de acabar con ella. Nott y sus esbirros seguían a buen recaudo en Azkaban y él seguía buscando la contramaldición sin obtener resultado alguno y eso que contaba con la valiosa colaboración de Hermione que le ayudaba cada vez que disponía de un rato libre, pero lo cierto era que no habían logrado nada aún.

¿De verdad habían pasado ya tres años? Draco apenas podía creerlo. Ahora se ocupaba principalmente de la Clínica de Londres donde tenía su consulta, los tratamientos de larga duración los derivaba a la Clínica de Bamberg, que dirigían Blaise y Neville pues Pansy había decidido dedicarse por completo a sus pequeños. Decía que se había perdido demasiadas cosas de la vida de sus niños y no pensaba perderse un segundo más. Draco no podía más que darle la razón sabía que Pansy tenía muy presente la espada de Damocles que pendía sobre sus trillizos pero también que no perdía la esperanza.

OoO

La tranquilidad parecía haberse esfumado para siempre de la casa. Faltaban dos días para el enlace y todo el mundo parecía haberse vuelto loco de remate con los preparativos, Molly y Hermione pasaban más tiempo allí que en su propia casa y Narcisa, llevaba tres semanas viviendo con ellos. No le molestaba, al contrario, ahora que la conocía bien, sabía que tenía en ella una gran aliada pero es que… se había unido a Molly y Hermione organizando todo entre las tres y ellos apenas habían podido meter baza. Harry se sentía aliviado y horrorizado a partes iguales, pero cuando se sentía a punto de estallar, ahí estaba Draco para tranquilizarlo con un beso, una caricia o una palabra de aliento. Harry admiraba como conseguía mantener la sangre fría en momentos en los que él sólo quería desaparecer.

Luego estaba Snape, que permanecía oculto en el sótano, ahora transformado en laboratorio para que pudiese hacer las pociones y pruebas que precisaba sin que nadie supiese de su existencia. Se mantenía ocupado y escondido del resto porque nadie sabía que seguía con vida, y les había dejado muy claro que deseaba seguir así, a solas con sus pociones. Draco y él eran sus conejillos de indias y los tenía fritos, sobre todo a él que llevaba fatal que aún no les hubiese dicho nada sobre los resultados. Harry era impaciente, mucho más que Draco, y necesitaba que les confirmara que su sueño era posible, porque su mayor deseo ahora era tener una familia propia, suya y de Draco, quería niños… pequeños clones de ambos ruidosos y alegres a su alrededor, volviendo su vida del revés. Tres ó cuatro hijos, tal vez incluso cinco. Lo habían hablado tantas veces… que se emocionaba sólo de pensarlo.  
Draco trataba de pararle los pies, cuando expresaba sus ganas de tener muchos hijos aunque Harry sabía que lo deseaba tanto como él. Los dos habían sido hijos únicos y querían una gran familia, sobre todo él que no había conocido a sus padres, pero Harry también era muy consciente de que desde el momento en que fuesen padres, la tranquilidad dejaría de existir en sus vidas, lo sabía y no le importaba, sentía que era el momento, justo ahora. Sería la misión más importante de sus vidas y sin duda la más maravillosa. Solo tenía que ver a su pequeña ahijada para saberlo, si tenía un sentimiento tan especial por aquella pequeña no podía imaginar cómo se sentiría al tener entre sus brazos a un hijo suyo.

OoO

Draco aún dormía y Harry no quería despertarlo todavía, dentro de poco sus amigos invadirían de nuevo su casa y aquellos pocos momentos de tranquilidad eran, ahora, muy apreciados por Harry. Bebió otro sorbo de té y mordisqueó su tostada mientras escuchaba feliz la perorata de su amigo que no paraba de hablar. Había estado preocupado por él, pero cuando Neville y Blaise se hicieron pareja dejó de hacerlo, estaban muy bien juntos, la mirada brillante y feliz era la respuesta que necesitaba. 

Neville no tenía familia en Inglaterra, su abuela hacía años que había muerto y por eso se hospedaba en casa de Harry desde hacía una semana. Como no le dejaban participar en nada relacionado con el enlace, había aprovechado para hacer algunas compras con Draco, Ron y Harry que le habían acompañado por todo Londres, recordando viejos tiempos. A veces quedaban con Dean, Seamus y los demás y celebraban el reencuentro, y… la futura unión de Draco y Harry una y otra vez, recordando viejas anécdotas de su época de estudiantes mientras se retorcían de risa y terminaban invariablemente achispados, pero era tan divertido…  
Fue una semana fantástica.

Blaise se les uniría al día siguiente, también vendría Pansy con sus hijos y su nuevo y flamante novio del que nadie había oído hablar. Harry estaba seguro de que Draco sí lo sabía, pero no había soltado prenda. Aquella noche se lo sacaría, sí o sí: tenía sus métodos para hacerle hablar y la cama que compartían era el mejor lugar del mundo para hacer uso de sus _malas artes_ y lograr que confesara.

OoO

Harry, a instancias de Draco, había ido al Ministerio acompañado de Ron y Neville, que sabían de la existencia de Snape porque él se lo había dicho. Habían prometido guardar el secreto y, aunque ninguno de los dos apreciaba demasiado al oscuro hombre, estaban completamente de acuerdo con lo que Harry y Draco habían decidido hacer. 

Era hora de hablar seriamente con Kingsley sobre Severus Snape y su verdadero papel en la pasada guerra. Draco había insistido mucho en ello, y Harry era incapaz de negarle nada, sobre todo cuando tenía razón y ahora… la tenía. Le mostró a Kingsley aquellos recuerdos que Snape le había dado cuando creyó que se moría.

—Necesitaremos un pensadero Kingsley, y será mejor que te sientes, estoy seguro de que algunas de las cosas que verás te impactarán bastante.

El Ministro asintió gravemente y descorrió un panel que se encontraba tras su sillón ministerial, allí, oculto se encontraba un pequeño pensadero. Se apresuró a verter en él la primera botellita y sumergirse en él, hizo lo mismo con los otros frasquitos sucesivamente y cuando terminaron, el Ministro estaba desencajado.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, Harry?

—Él me hizo prometer que no lo haría. Yo era el único que sabía que estaba vivo, y Snape solo quería irse lejos del Mundo Mágico, no quería nada de nosotros.

—Entiendo y ¿qué ha cambiado ahora?

—Draco quiere reivindicar su nombre a toda costa, cree que es lo justo y yo estoy de acuerdo con él. Snape merece que todo el mundo sepa quién es en realidad y el papel que jugó en la guerra. Me ayudó muchas veces, sin él no lo habría logrado.

—Sí, sin duda es lo más justo, pero entiende que no es algo que pueda decidir unilateralmente, tendré que consultarlo con el Wizengamot, aunque… creo que sería bastante más impactante si fueses tú mismo el que se lo contase, Harry.

—Ya había imaginado algo así y está bien, lo haré.

—Entonces, si estás de acuerdo, convocaré una reunión de urgencia para esta misma tarde.

—Envíame una lechuza con la hora exacta, Kingsley, y allí estaré, quiero acabar con este asunto cuanto antes.  
—No le gustará, conozco a Severus.

 

Harry suspiró y rodó los ojos.

 

—Lo sé… esto no es cómodo, tampoco fácil, pero es lo correcto y Snape se lo merece, aunque después probablemente quiera matarnos a Draco, a mí y tal vez también a ti.

OoO

Draco quería que Severus fuese su padrino en el enlace, algo que no podía ser posible mientras siguiese escondiéndose de todos, mientras no supiesen que estaba vivo, así que había decidido hacer lo que debía, le gustase o no. Lo de menos ahora es que fuese su padrino, aunque le gustaría, lo más importante era su reconocimiento por parte de toda la sociedad Mágica. Se lo debían, lo había hablado con Harry y éste había prometido hablar con el Ministro cuanto antes y a eso había ido aquella misma mañana. Ahora estaba muy nervioso, esperando que Harry regresara de su entrevista con el Wizengamot y esperaba que lo hiciera con buenas noticias. 

Harry abrió la puerta en ese preciso momento y Draco al sentirlo corrió hacia él y le besó, su novio le sonrió y le acarició el pelo y Draco también sonrió aliviado y cogidos de la mano fueron a buscar a Severus a su dormitorio, escondidos bajo la capa para que nadie los viera. La habitación de Severus al igual que el sótano estaba protegida con hechizos de ocultación casi indetectables, de tal forma que sólo los interesados sabían de su existencia.

—Mañana saldrá una edición especial de El Profeta, Severus —le soltó sin miramientos Draco en cuanto lo tuvo delante—, es justo que aunque tarde, todos sepan quién eres realmente y que sigues vivo. Luego… si tu deseo es marcharte no trataré de impedírtelo pero al menos ya no tendrás que esconderte más si no quieres, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti. Puedes maldecirme si quieres, porque no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho.

Draco sabía que no le iba a gustar, le conocía, pero nunca habría esperado lo que sucedió: Severus se había ido poniendo lívido por momentos mientras escuchaba la pequeña diatriba de Draco, la ira le cegó tanto que cuando Draco intentó impedir que se fuera le abofeteó sin miramientos y el joven cayó hacia atrás golpeándose duramente contra el suelo. Un segundo después Harry estaba arrodillado al lado de su novio que se frotaba la cabeza dolorido.

—¡No es nada, amor, solo un golpe! —dijo pero Harry tras comprobar que estaba bien e hirviendo de rabia había clavado su varita en el cuello del exprofesor.

—Si vuelves a atreverte a tocarlo o dañarlo de alguna manera lo que te hizo Voldemort te parecerá un juego de niños comparado con lo que yo te haré. ¡Nunca!, ¿me oyes Snape?, nunca te atrevas a tratar mal a Draco y menos en mi presencia…

—¡Déjalo, Harry…por favor! —rogó su novio interponiéndose entre ambos consiguiendo que bajase la varita—, estoy seguro que no quiso dañarme, nunca lo haría.

Pero Harry estaba desatado:

—¿Qué harás ahora, Severus? ¿Huirás de nuevo a esconderte en tu agujero como hasta ahora? Hemos respetado tus deseos de alejarte de todo y de todos, aunque Draco te ha necesitado muchas veces, se ha mantenido alejado porque ese era tu deseo pero ahora que has vuelto, se ha permitido ser un poco egoísta porque no quiere que te vayas, porque quiere que seas su Padrino en el Enlace, que formes parte de nuestras vidas, algo con lo que yo no estoy nada de acuerdo, menos aún, después de ver cómo le has tratado.

—Siento haberte golpeado, Draco, sabes que nunca te haría daño... Yo… necesito estar solo y pensar.

No dijo nada más, abandonó la estancia a toda prisa y desde arriba supieron que había llegado a su laboratorio cuando aventó la puerta del mismo y oyeron ruido de cristales rotos.

—Será cabrón… —gritó Harry yendo hacia las escaleras que conducían al sótano pero Draco se lo impidió. Harry le abrazó y le acarició la mejilla que aún estaba roja.

—Si vuelve a tocarte le mataré, Draco, te juro que lo haré.

—Vamos… no seas tonto, Severus me quiere, recapacitará, es inteligente y sabe que no puede vivir toda la vida escondido, tiene miedo eso es todo…

Harry gruño aún enfadado pero Draco le besó, logrando con sus caricias que se olvidara de todo.

OoO

Le costó mucho calmarse, pero se obligó a ello, tenía un carácter de mil demonios que había logrado domar a base de rígido autocontrol, pero había perdido los papeles con Draco, lamentaba profundamente haberle golpeado. Sus sentimientos eran contradictorios, por una parte se alegraba de lo que había hecho Draco, pues siempre había deseado que se reconociera su verdadero desempeño durante la guerra, pero por otro lado tenía miedo, sí, auténtico pavor. Sabía que a pesar de que la verdad se supiese por fin, la desconfianza nunca se terminaría y algunos lo mirarían siempre con recelo. Él no era un hombre que cayese bien a los demás, tampoco se había esforzado mucho por conseguirlo, su verdadera pasión eran las pociones. Nunca le gustó enseñar, lo que verdaderamente amaba era perder la noción del tiempo entre sus calderos, rodeado de sus vapores, el resto del mundo le daba igual, sólo quería que le dejasen en paz. Por otro lado él también tenía corazón, aunque muchos lo dudasen, lo tenía, y quería mucho a Draco y a su madre. Ellos eran la única familia que tenía y si bien su primer impulso había sido mandar todo al carajo y desaparecer, ahora ya no podía hacerlo. No después de haberlos vuelto a ver… Narcisa seguía tan delicada y bella como siempre y Draco tenía razón, era hora de plantar cara a todos, no podía seguir escondiéndose, menos ahora que aquella pareja se había empeñado en enlazarse y tener descendencia. Quería estar presente en el enlace y por supuesto que quería ser el Padrino de Draco, también quería formar parte de su vida y del pequeño que traerían al mundo, porque ahora estaba seguro de que lo lograrían, las pruebas indicaban que cualquiera de los dos podía ser el portador, ahora, era decisión de ellos. No quería estar alejado nunca más, no, después de todos esos días rodeado de tanta gente, sobre todo ruidosos Weasleys… aunque ellos ignoraran su existencia.

OoO

Severus maldijo por lo bajo a Draco y su manía de que durmiera en la habitación dispuesta para él en el segundo piso, como una persona normal, había dicho. El muy testarudo se había negado en redondo a que pernoctara en el laboratorio, como en un principio había sido su deseo. Ahora, aquella pequeña pelirroja le había descubierto y no tardaría en contárselo a su madre y aunque le había prometido no hacerlo, no podía fiarse de una niña de tres años. Con un gruñido se escondió bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Potter, que le había prestado para evitar que nadie lo viese y se dirigió a su dormitorio, aunque ya sabía que aquella noche no pegaría ojo.

 

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba observándole sin hacer ruido, al parecer había bajado las escaleras que conducían al laboratorio atraída por el ruido que había hecho al cerrar la puerta y de los cristales al romperse y al no encontrar por donde entrar, se había sentado en el suelo a esperar… hasta que por fin la puerta se había abierto, pero Severus se había olvidado algo dentro del laboratorio y había vuelto a entrar y ella había corrido tras él para fisgar.

—Hola…—le saludó con voz cantarina— ¿qué hacez aquí?*

Casi se le cae la redoma que tenía en la mano del susto… era el producto de sus tres últimos días de trabajo y la dejo sobre la primera repisa que encontró con sumo cuidado.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó con voz algo titubeante, aún asustado, pero la pregunta no tenía razón alguna pues tras observar más atentamente a la pequeña supo de inmediato quién era. Había oído hablar mil veces a Harry y a Draco de ella, los dos estaban tontos por esa niña y no podía culparlos. La genética era la genética y si bien esa pequeña tenía los genes Weasley en su cabello, el color de sus ojos, la agudeza que estos revelaban, su pose y su voz, no dejaban dudas sobre quien era su madre. Se agachó para ponerse a su altura.

—Me llamo Severus ¿y tú?

—yo zoy Doze oí mucho ruido pero no vi nada —explicó—, ¿te estás esquiondiendio?

—Sí, Rose —dijo, manteniéndose serio con esfuerzo—, me estoy escondiendo, ¿me guardarás el secreto?

—Zi, Zeveruz —respondió la pequeña solemnemente poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo la falda de su vestido—. No le digo a nadie, ¿qué eztaz haciendo?

—Trabajando.

—Yo quero pintá —dijo, haciendo un puchero.

—No tengo lápices de colores pequeña, pero… hagamos una cosa, tengo unas fresas muy ricas, te las comes y regresas con tu mamá ¿de acuerdo?

La pequeña asintió vehementemente con la cabeza y extendió sus manitas para que Severus depositase en ellas el pequeño bol lleno de fresas, se las comió hasta no dejar ni una. Después le indicó que se acercase y cuando lo hizo le plantó un beso en la mejilla, le dio el recipiente vacío y le dijo adiós con la mano mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

—Hazta mañana, Zeveduz, y no te olvidez las pinturillaz...

OoO

Esa fue la primera visita de muchas más a lo largo de la semana. Severus ignoraba que alguien más sospechaba que sucedía algo extraño en la casa. Hermione Granger, la madre de la criatura, no era por nada la bruja más inteligente de su generación además de la mejor amiga de Harry. Éste nunca había podido ocultarle nada, o pocas veces, porque ella casi siempre se enteraba y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción. Draco y Harry habían tenido cuidado, utilizando la capa invisible para ir a visitar a Severus, pues en su casa siempre había gente, y de ese modo nadie se percataba de lo que hacían, pero ella no había tardado en darse cuenta de que Harry y Draco a veces aparecían y desaparecían, cuando creían que nadie los veía. No tenían que dar explicación alguna, después de todo estaban en su casa, pero ahora tenía claro que ocultaban algo. Se lo comentó a Ron pero éste le había quitado importancia.

—No sé, parece un poco paranoico que estén escondiendo algo dentro de su propia casa ¿por qué iban a esconderse bajo la capa como dices? No tienen ninguna necesidad.

—No, no la tiene, pero entonces ¿por qué actúan así? 

—Les has estado espiando… ¡No puedo creerlo!

—¡Vale!, no está bien, pero estoy preocupada…

—No piensas dejarlo estar ¿verdad?

—Mmmmmmm…

—¡Joder, Hermione! —dijo revolviéndose enfadado y tapándose hasta la cabeza con el edredón de plumas.

No había podido dejarlo, en efecto, aunque su parte sensata le decía que lo hiciera. Les sintió pasar junto a ella ocultos en la capa invisible y les siguió hasta el sótano, allí se encontró con una pared lisa y llana, ninguna puerta. Sacó la varita y lanzó un hechizo revelador y allí estaban, multitud de hechizos y protecciones resguardaban aquel muro haciéndolo inaccesible.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —Murmuró—, ¿qué estas ocultando?

Una puerta apareció en el muro de pronto y se oyó una exclamación ahogada, Hermione no perdió el tiempo tanteó el aire hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, el tacto único de la capa que tan bien conocía, y tiró de ella dejándolos al descubierto, pero cuando vio a Severus Snape casi se cae de culo.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Harry sorprendido desde atrás.

—Creo que nos han descubierto… —canturreó Draco con desfachatez. Habían bajado al sótano a arreglar las cosas con Severus, en realidad sólo él quería arreglarlas pues Harry seguía pensando que era él quien debía disculparse.

—Buenas tardes, Granger—saludó Severus con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza—. Veo que Rose se lo ha contado, después de todo.

A Hermione le temblaban las piernas…

—Harry… yo… —empezó, sabía que les debía una explicación— bajé porque hace días que sospechaba que pasaba algo extraño pero ni en sueños pensé… Creí que había muerto profesor, pero… ¿cómo es que conoce a mi hija? 

—Será mejor que vuestra amiga pase dentro y se siente un rato parece a punto de desmayarse —sugirió.

Hermione hizo lo que le decían, ayudada por Harry y bebió el vaso de agua que Draco le ofrecía.

—Ya no importa que se sepa todo pues gracias a Draco y su amigo mañana todo el mundo sabrá la verdad. Potter se dio mucha prisa en ir al Ministerio a reivindicar mi buen nombre y mañana saldrá publicado en el Profeta —dijo con sorna, mientras Harry le fulminaba con la mirada.

—Lo hice solo porque Draco me lo pidió —masculló cabreado.

—¡Ya basta los dos! —gritó Draco logrando que se callaran, aunque no que dejasen de lanzarse dardos envenenados con la mirada.

—Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver mi hija en todo esto…

—¿Rose no le ha dicho nada? —preguntó Severus muy sorprendido.

—¿Qué tiene que decirme…? —preguntó Hermione muy nerviosa, parecía realmente a punto de explotar.

—Esa niña me recuerda mucho a usted —respondió alzando una ceja—, ella me descubrió hace días por un descuido mío y me visita desde entonces a eso de… las dos de la tarde.

—Pero no puede ser… —los ojos de Hermione parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas— esa es la hora de su siesta.

—Pues parece ser que no le gusta mucho dormir —se burló Draco.

—¡Oh Merlín... mierda! ¡Le voy a tener que poner un hechizo detector para saber donde se encuentra a cada momento! Esa pequeña bruja… 

—Tranquilícese, Hermione, no hacía nada malo sólo estaba conmigo, creo que lo encontraba más entretenido que dormir. 

La joven sonrió un poco más aliviada.

—Ella jamás se escaparía, sé que no lo haría pero… ¡Qué vergüenza! Siento mucho que le haya molestado.

—¡No se preocupe no lo ha hecho! Su compañía ha hecho más agradable mi encierro esta última semana. Por cierto… —dijo buscando algo con la mirada hasta que lo encontró y volvió con unos folios— aquí tiene sus dibujos, creo que le gustará tenerlos.

Hermione los cogió, aún le temblaban las manos, Rose era muy curiosa y al parecer había heredado la tendencia a meterse en líos de sus progenitores cuando eran más jóvenes. Tendría que vigilar más de cerca a aquella pequeña brujita. Ron iba a poner el grito en el cielo cuando lo supiese.

—¡Tengo la ahijada más lista del mundo! —exclamó Harry, y su amiga suspiró resignada y rodó los ojos, aún le temblaban las rodillas cuando pensaba en la pequeña aventura de su hija. No le había pasado nada, pero la había desobedecido y solo de pensar que podía haberle pasado algo se moría de angustia. Tendría que hablar seriamente con ella.

 

*Mi sobrinita tiene tres años, y habla como Rose, no pronuncia la r ni la s y algunas palabras complicadas las dice mal, pero pese a ello se la entiende perfectamente. Lo de la voz cantarina es también suyo, porque cuando le preguntas a veces contesta como si cantara. La adoro ¿se nota mucho?

 

Os presento a la pequeña Rose  
http://blog.pebblesandpolkadotsphotography.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/1555605_581849091903305_1613217183_n.jpg


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Cuqui Luna

_“El amor puro y verdadero es ese que te hace libre en medio del compromiso”_

Draco empezaba a mosquearse y Harry lo sabía pero la sorpresa que le tenía preparada era su regalo de bodas y estaba seguro que su rubio sabría valorarlo. La ayuda de Narcisa había sido esencial, pues sin su discreción todo se habría ido por el caño, y eso que le había tenido que costar un mundo permanecer callada, pero por su hijo haría lo que fuese necesario.   
Lo único que mortificaba un poco a Harry era que Ginny no iba a asistir al enlace, por lo visto acababa de dejarlo con Dean y no estaba para fiestas. A Draco no le sorprendía su actitud, estaba convencido de que seguía enamorada de Harry pero eso no era algo que le quitase el sueño precisamente aunque lo sentía por Harry.

Draco se extraño de que justo el día antes de la ceremonia la casa, abarrotada de gente los días anteriores, estuviese vacía y así se lo comentó a Harry que apenas le hizo caso, algo que le crispó aún más.

 

—No tengo ni idea, andarán con más preparativos, venga relájate que estás muy tenso —dijo besándolo, Draco le correspondió, alejando las sospechas de su mente durante el mágico instante. Era incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera besar a Harry, uno de los grandes placeres que la vida le había concedido.

OoO

Por fin llegó el gran día. Draco estaba muy elegante con su túnica gris con adornos en plata y verde y también muy nervioso pero no podía evitarlo, quería que todo saliese a la perfección y no haber podido intervenir en nada le ponía frenético. Le gustaba tener el control y ahora no lo tenía, lo único que sabía era que su enlace se celebraría por el *rito celta, como ellos querían, pero nada más, ignoraba el lugar elegido para el enlace, y también donde se celebraría el banquete. Confiaba en el buen gusto de su madre, pero Molly y Hermione eran demasiado Gryffindor para su gusto, esperaba que su madre impusiera su criterio porque ella era única organizando fiestas.

Aún recordaba con nostalgia alguna de las fastuosas celebraciones que organizaban en Malfoy Manor, pero aquello pertenecía al pasado y no tenía sentido darle vueltas a algo que nunca recuperarían.   
Se animó pensando que todo sería precioso, pero tenía ganas de que pasara. 

Severus le tomó del brazo para desaparecerse conjuntamente, estaba muy elegante también con una túnica verde oscuro con bordados negros en cuello y mangas. Era de agradecer que al menos en aquella ocasión hubiese dejado el color que usaba habitualmente a un lado, la verdad era que aquel cambio le sentaba bien, le rejuvenecía. Tenía que convencerlo para que dejase de vestir siempre de negro. 

Harry no había dejado que Draco le viera, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo iría vestido, otra sorpresa más, seguramente ya estaba esperándolo donde quiera que se fuese a celebrar la ceremonia porque él sí sabía lo que estaba pasando, estaba seguro. 

 

Suspiró hondo y Severus y él se desaparecieron, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos casi se desmaya de la impresión. Estaban en los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy, magníficamente adornados, y la música sonaba envolviéndolo todo, dando el toque perfecto. Su madre, que le estaba esperando le sonrió emocionada y le tomó por el otro brazo ¡Qué guapa estaba! más que de costumbre, y eso… era mucho decir. Draco no pudo evitar que sus ojos se anegaran cuando vio a Harry tan elegante, esperándolo en el altar junto a Ron y Hermione.   
Severus apadrinaba a Draco y Ron a Harry, pero Narcisa y Hermione también compartían el altar con ellos ese día. 

Harry estaba guapísimo, con su túnica verde bordada en oro, sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre y le sonreía con calidez. Draco no sabía cómo agradecerle, que la ceremonia se celebrase en su antigua mansión era un sueño que aún no acababa de creerse, algo impagable para él. Era consciente de lo mucho que habría tenido que pelear Harry en el Ministerio para lograr que aquello se hiciera realidad.  
Sin duda alguna se iba a enlazar con el mejor de los hombres.

La pequeña Rose estaba preciosa con su vestido de damita y sonreía tímidamente, mientras avanzaba delante de él y Severus hacia el altar, cubriendo el suelo con los pétalos de flores, que portaba en una graciosa cestita.  
La ceremonia se iba a realizar en los terrenos de la Mansión como siempre había soñado. Molly, Hermione y su madre se habían esforzado mucho para prepararlo todo, el precioso altar, los asientos de los invitados, no muchos, pues era una boda íntima. Sólo los más allegados estaban presentes y nadie, aparte de los invitados, sabía el día, el lugar y la hora. Harry había querido darle una formidable sorpresa y lo había conseguido.

Arthur Weasley, era el elegido para oficiar la ceremonia y en estos instantes se encontraba limpiando mágicamente el terreno, honrando a los espíritus ancestrales que moraban en los terrenos de la mansión y en la naturaleza, como mandaba la tradición. Todo debía estar en armonía para que la boda por el rito Celta, saliera perfectamente. 

El altar estaba bellamente decorado y Arthur, como oficiante, era el encargado de sostener la energía del rito y asegurarse de que éste se celebrase con la suficiente magia y honor. Sacó de un bolsillo de su túnica ceremonial un cuchillo con mango blanco, y partiendo del Este, en el sentido inverso de las agujas del reloj, con la punta hacia fuera y en perpendicular a su cuerpo, fue cerrando el círculo. El cuchillo iba dejando a su paso una estela de luz que protegía a todos los que quedaban dentro del círculo y los separaba del mundo exterior, marcó los cuatro puntos cardinales y colocó en ellos los símbolos de los cuatro elementos. Los invitados colocaron ramas de los distintos árboles que había tal y como mandaba la tradición y también hojas, piedras y, cantos rodados de rio y playa que habían recogido previamente para la ocasión llenando el círculo previamente trazado e intercalando velas de colores, cada elemento tenía un gran significado.

A continuación Arthur dio la bienvenida a todos, haciendo un pequeño resumen de lo que iba a ser la ceremonia e invocó a los espíritus del lugar para que el rito se llevase a cabo bajo su guía e inspiración. Encendió las velas y todos miraron al Este. Luego, pronunció las palabras para conjurar el círculo mágico:

—Están marcados los límites del Círculo Sagrado, donde nada penetra sino la bondad y el amor, de donde nada sale sino el amor y la bondad, cargado de la potencia de las Fuerzas de la Naturaleza.  
Trazados quedan los límites del Círculo Sagrado.

>>Como nuestro círculo se ha tejido y consagrado, este momento en el tiempo y este lugar se bendicen. Que cada alma esté en verdad aquí y ahora, para que los espíritus de los aquí unidos puedan fundirse en este lugar sagrado, con un propósito y una sola voz. 

—¡Que así sea—dijeron todos

Luna y Molly invitaron a todos a sentarse en los asientos colocados alrededor del extremo del círculo. Harry, Draco y sus padrinos se encontraban ante el altar y la pareja se tomó de las manos, diciéndose mil cosas con la mirada, mientras la música envolvía todo mágicamente.

Arthur, recordó a los presentes, que muchas parejas en las tradiciones druídicas se casaban varias veces y también que esta era la primera unión de Draco y Harry y extendiendo sus manos al cielo continuó diciendo:

—Llamemos a los espíritus de los cuatro cuadrantes de nuestro mundo, para que este rito sea bendecido por los poderes de toda la creación. 

>>Espíritus del norte, poderes del invierno, guardianes de la tierra y de la piedra, fuerza de las cuatro casas, que nos enseñan el amor, la lealtad, la justicia y la inteligencia. Gran oso del cielo estrellado, mi señora del vientre sagrado, rica tierra de la creación, os pido que honréis este círculo nuestro como nosotros os honramos. Sed testigos de este rito y dadle vuestra bendición. ¡Saludos y bienvenidos! 

—Así sea— contestaron todos los presentes que tenían sus manos enlazadas.

>>Espíritus del este, poderes de la primavera, de la concepción, la regeneración, la visión del halcón, la fuerza y el corazón del león, la inteligencia y astucia de la serpiente, el canto del mirlo, el libre vuelo de las golondrinas, silfos del viento, aliento de la vida, mi señor del sol saliente y de toda la vida nueva, pido que honréis a este círculo nuestro como nosotros os honramos. Sed testigos de este rito y dadle vuestra bendición. ¡Saludos y bienvenidos! 

—Así sea—volvieron a decir todos.

 

>>Espíritus del sur, poderes del verano, orgullo del león y sabiduría de la serpiente, dragones de la tierra, espíritus de la llama que baila, vosotros que nos enseñáis el coraje y el poder de la verdad, mi señor del bosque salvaje, pido que honres este círculo nuestro como nosotros os honramos. Sed testigos de este rito y dadle vuestra bendición. ¡Saludos y bienvenidos! 

—Así sea.

>>Espíritus del oeste, poderes del otoño, león que se estira a cazar cuando anochece, astucia de la serpiente y gracia de la nutria, ondinas del alegre riachuelo, devas* que bailan nuestro amor y emoción, mi señora de las mares, mareas del ser, pido que honréis a este círculo nuestro como nosotros os honramos. Sed testigos de este rito y dadle vuestra bendición. ¡Saludos y bienvenidos!

—Así sea…

Los tres mundos de la tierra, el mar y el cielo habían sido ya honrados, para que sus bendiciones pudiesen inspirar al rito. Y Arthur continuó con su discurso:

—Saludamos a los espíritus de la belleza, del poder y de la inspiración, de los altos cielos que nos piden que crezcamos, los de la tierra oscura que nos sostiene y alimenta, los de los mares abiertos que bañan las costas de nuestras tierras sagradas, los que nos ofrecen libertad, acogida y renacimiento. Como nuestros antepasados conocían y honraban vuestro poder, así lo hacemos nosotros ahora. 

Llegó el momento de la imposición de los anillos, Severus era el encargado de guardarlos y se los entregó a Draco, que emocionado y sonriendo nerviosamente, se apresuró a ponerlo en el dedo de Harry, que también puso el suyo en el dedo de Draco sin dejar de mirarse intensamente. Después se besaron y se cogieron de la mano mirando hacia los invitados muy sonrientes, para compartir con ellos la dicha que les invadía.

Los anillos eran el símbolo de un compromiso, de una promesa que cada uno de los contrayentes le hacía al otro.

El anillo era un círculo que significaba lo eterno, lo que no tenía fin. Y en la cultura celta ese símbolo debía ser consagrado por la diosa Ariadna, la diosa de la Luna, del amor, el hogar y la familia. Hermione los había colocado con anterioridad dentro de un cáliz con agua recogida de un manantial de montaña, luego había añadido unas ramitas de Muérdago, la planta sagrada de los Druidas, Albahaca, la planta del amor y de la Luna y Heliotropo, la planta del Sol. El rito tenía que hacerse una noche de Luna Nueva dejando la copa a la intemperie para que la influencia de la diosa Ariadna consagrara como amuletos los anillos y lograr así su favor para que cuidara el amor de la pareja para siempre.

A continuación Arthur hizo una llamada a la paz, girando a las cuatro direcciones. 

—Que haya paz en el este —exclamó y todos contestaron:

—que así sea.

—Que haya paz en el sur.

Y todos los presentes respondieron de nuevo.

—que así sea. 

—Que haya paz en el oeste, 

-que así sea. 

-Que haya paz en el norte, 

—que así sea. 

—Que haya paz a través de todos los mundos. 

—Que así sea— Contestaron todos una vez más, dando por terminada la ceremonia y estallando en aplausos y gritos de júbilo mientras los nuevos esposo se besaban apasionadamente.

—Te amo Harry…—le dijo cuando el beso terminó con los ojos brillantes, Harry le acarició el rostro y le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa antes de volver a besarlo de nuevo.

El círculo contenía su Universo y fuera de él, estaba lo que sobraba, la maldad, la rabia, la ira, el dolor, lo que no existía, lo que no podía tocarlos. Con el círculo separaban lo bueno de lo malo, lo amado de lo odiado, lo posible de la nada.

Dentro del círculo nada ni nadie podía dañarlos ni interrumpirlos hasta que la ceremonia terminase y tras la imposición de los anillos, una vez terminado el ritual, el círculo tenía que abrirse. Arthur cogió el cuchillo de nuevo y realizó dos cortes perpendiculares, como si de una puerta se tratase y quitó las hojas y ramas de la "puerta”. Esa era la salida.

Una vez fuera todo fueron besos, abrazos, fotos mágicas y felicitaciones, la placidez inundaba el corazón de Draco que no soltaba la mano de Harry ni un instante. Todo había resultado muy bien, mejor aún de lo que había soñado. La única vez que soltó la mano de Harry fue para abrazar a su madre.

 

—Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo cariño— dijo Narcisa en su oído mientras le abrazaba con toda la ternura que solo una madre era capaz de poner en un abrazo. Draco la quería tanto… deseaba que algún dia pudiera rehacer su vida con alguien que la hiciese sentir lo que él sentía estando con Harry. Sabía que no era fácil seguir adelante después de estar casada con un hombre como Lucius. Sus padres se habían querido mucho y que su madre se enamorase de nuevo era una empresa difícil pero no imposible, Narcisa era aún joven y muy bella, cualquier hombre se volvería loco por ella aunque… Draco, tenía alguien en mente que era perfecto para su madre, que sabía que podía hacerla muy feliz.

 

—Hay algo que quiero mostraros…—les dijo Harry cuando consiguió librarse de sus amigos un instante. Draco iba a preguntar qué ocurría, cuando su flamante esposo entregó a su madre un pergamino lacrado. Narcissa nerviosa lo desenrolló rápidamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras ahogaba una exclamación. Abrazó a Harry llenando su rostro de besos, mientras el corazón de Draco iba a mil por hora, ¡No podía ser posible! Pero…una maravillosa esperanza acababa de abrirse paso en su corazón.

 

Cogió el pergamino de manos de su madre que aún no soltaba a Harry, y nada más leerlo lanzó un grito de alegría, cogió a Harry y lo abrazó sollozando de alegría. Narcisa también limpiaba sus lágrimas mirándolos mientras sonreía emocionada.

 

—¡Hey… déjame respirar!—pidió Harry muy feliz al ver la reacción de dos de las personas más importantes del mundo para él. Sabía que su regalo era muy especial para ellos, sobre todo para Narcisa. No había sido fácil, pero había movido el Ministerio entero para lograrlo, casi dos años ya, desde que Draco le habló por primera vez de ello. Y merecía mucho la pena, porque el pergamino no era otra cosa que el documento que les otorgaba de nuevo la propiedad de la Mansión y sus terrenos, suyos por derecho y que les habían arrebatado hacía años después de la guerra.

 

—¡Draco…! ¿Qué pasa?— Pansy, Blaise y Neville habían sido los primeros en darse cuenta de que algo raro sucedía.

—¡Pansy!—exclamó Draco contento cogiéndola en volandas, hacía tiempo que no la veía y estaba preciosa. Miró de soslayo al atractivo hombre que la acompañaba, le había investigado, no podía menos tratándose de su mejor amiga. Tenía que asegurarse de que esta vez elegía bien, se lo merecía después de todo lo que había sufrido. El novio de Pansy era francés y descendía de una notables familia mágica francesa, además eran ricos. Se notaba que la amaba, pues estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de ella. Jacob Chastain parecía un buen tipo pero no pensaba perderlo de vista.

 

—La Mansión es nuestra de nuevo… gracias a Harry—dijo tomándole de la mano con una verdadera sonrisa de deleite en el rostro.

 

—Me alegro mucho por ti Draco. Gracias por hacerle tan feliz—dijo Pansy dándole un beso en la mejilla y Harry la abrazó con fuerza.

Al oír lo que decían el resto de los invitados se apresuró a acercarse.

Primero Blaise y luego Neville le abrazaron también, le felicitaron por la recuperación de Malfoy Manor y le desearon lo mejor.

—Los próximos seréis vosotros, espero—dijo Harry acercándose por detrás.

—Bueno… yo ya se lo he pedido, así que tendréis noticias en cuanto me dé la respuesta—se burló Blaise y más serio añadió—te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho Harry, sabes lo que la Mansión significa para ellos, en especial para Narcisa.

 

—Lo sé Blaise, llevo tiempo peleando para que se haga justicia, y gracias a Hermione que conoce todas las leyes y recovecos de la justicia se pudo conseguir, y no sólo eso, todos los que fueron expropiados injustamente recuperarán sus propiedades, desgraciadamente las joyas y el oro no volverán.

 

—Será muy poco probable que lo recuperéis—intervino Ron—y no será porque no lo hemos intentado.

 

—¿Lo sabías?—preguntó Draco incrédulo.

 

—Sí Draco—contestó Hermione— en cuanto Harry nos lo dijo nos pusimos todos a trabajar para lograrlo, cada uno en su terreno, hemos hecho lo que hemos podido para que os devolvieran lo que tan injustamente os arrebataron a ti y a todos los demás, y creo que hemos sido tan pesados que van a cambiar la ley.

 

—Yo… no sé qué decir.

 

—¡Nah! Disfruta de tu día especial colega y ser felices, es el mejor pago que podéis darnos—dijo Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda. 

 

—Harry, no sé qué decir…—empezó Draco, pero su pareja puso un dedo en sus labios para acallarlo—. Haría lo que fuera por ti Draco, lo que fuera…tu también lo habrías hecho por mí si la situación fuese al revés. Se lo que la Mansión significa para tu familia y me alegra haber podido haber hecho algo para devolvértela, pero no es comparable a lo que tú me has dado a mí. Me has devuelto la vida Draco, nada de lo que yo haga se puede comparar a eso…

—Harry…

 

No pudo seguir hablando, pues su recién estrenado esposo le besó posesivamente y olvidó lo que iba a decir y donde estaban, solo existían ellos.

 

Los vítores y aplausos de los presentes les obligaron a volver a la realidad, sonrientes y un poco avergonzados se reunieron con los invitados. Harry tiró de Neville y lo alejó un poco de los demás en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

 

—Me alegro mucho de que todo te vaya tan bien Nev. Blaise y tú formáis una gran pareja, me alegro mucho por ti, por los dos, si alguien se merece ser feliz eres tú.

 

—¡Muchas gracias Harry!—exclamó Neville emocionado justo antes de envolverlo en un enorme abrazo que él respondió con la misma intensidad.

 

—¡Hey! A ver si me tengo que poner celoso…—bromeó Blaise.

 

—No creo—bromeó Draco, que acababa de llegar y coger posesivamente a Harry por la cintura, separándolo de Neville—Harry me pertenece en exclusiva ¿verdad amor?

—¿Tengo que contestar a eso?—preguntó Harry justo antes de abrazarle y besarle hasta dejarle sin aliento.

 

—¡Wow!—exclamó Draco cuando el beso terminó.

 

—Eso para que aprendas a no dudar de mí—le soltó su pareja con una sonrisa de verdadero deleite que dejo al rubio sin aliento.

OoO

 

Se dirigieron hacia las mesas que estaban preciosamente decoradas para el banquete. Hacía una tarde de primavera maravillosa y todos parecían estar disfrutando, la comida era exquisita, todo el mundo lucía sus mejores galas y la alegría reinaba, era un día especial, perfecto, justo como lo habían imaginado.

 

Una vez terminado el banquete se abrió el baile con una canción elegida por Harry, para la ocasión. Draco abrió la boca y se sonrojó pero no pudo estar más de acuerdo con la elección de su pareja, a él también le encantaba esa serie muggle y muy especialmente esa canción.*

Los invitados disfrutaron su pequeña “exhibición” casi tanto como ellos y se lanzaron todos a bailar y disfrutar.

Horas después la pequeña Rose apareció, con las mejillas rojas, y se lanzó a los brazos de Draco.

 

—¿Qué ocurre princesa?—le preguntó, adoraba a aquella pequeña.

 

—Eztoy muy cansada “tito” Draco. He “bailiado” mucho.

 

—Nosotros nos retiramos ya, esta niña necesita dormir. Por favor, pasarlo muy bien, y… quiero postales,—pidió Hermione después de besar a ambos para acto seguido desaparecer junto a su marido y su pequeña hija.

Poco después el resto de invitados seguía su ejemplo.

 

Se había hecho de noche, había sido un día precioso lleno de cosas buenas y muchas emociones. Estaban enlazados… Harry y Draco se desaparecieron para ir a su casa y después con el translator que Severus les había dado partieron rumbo al destino donde iban a pasar su Luna de Miel, un destino que ignoraban, pero que después de lo bien que había salido todo, no tenían duda alguna que sería sin duda perfecto.

Poco antes, al despedirse, Severus le había dado a Draco una llave y un pequeño vial con una poción muy importante. Si todo salía como esperaban su vida pegaría un gran cambio, tenían mucha fe en que sucediera de esa forma, tenían los dedos cruzados.

OoO

 

El altar  
http://rubenahijado.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/03.jpg  
las alianzas  
http://static.wixstatic.com/media/cbebef_78b66eed0ddc4296986a85b902177f4e.jpg_srz_640_480_85_22_0.50_1.20_0.00_jpg_srz  
El banquete  
http://eventiacelebraciones.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/salones-y-jardines-eventi-celebraciones-960x600.jpg

 

*Los Devas y los Elementales, son seres celestiales, encargados de la formación y cuidado de la naturaleza, como también de la vida en la Tierra, son seres de una gran belleza y delicadeza. 

*Música de la boda. Espero que os gusten, es una elección muy personal pero que me encantan todas y cada una de ellas, así que no puedo quitar ninguna.

*Marriage d´amour   
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Afc4P3JTcp8

Alas para volar  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=FrN1Y2YVXUY#t=2s

The songs of the sun  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=PLYbqrwgRTw#t=15s

*El baile  
*Esta canción es una travesura de Harry para con Draco, pues a ambos les encanta Queers as Folk,(a mí también, de hecho es mi tercer pareja favorita en el fandom tras el Snarry y el Drarry) y esta es su canción, la han bailado un montón de veces y me imagino a Draco y Harry el día de su boda así, un poco achispados, desinhibidos y muy felices. Y por supuesto es Draco el que guía a Harry, ya que éste para bailar es bastante patoso.

http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=BfLbNeVFxEE#t=10s


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Cuqui Luna

(Luna de miel 1ª parte)

Notas del capítulo:  
 _Me lo he pasado genial escribiendo este capítulo y a ratos me he reído mucho también, sobre todo al final, espero que os guste el lugar que he elegido para su luna de miel y por favor mirar los links creo que os gustarán._

OoO

La llegada a la isla fue espectacular, era de noche y estaba magníficamente iluminada, los acantilados eran inmensos y las casas blancas de tejados azules parecían sostenerse, increíblemente, colgadas… Harry sintió que se le encogía el corazón ante tan bello lugar.

 

— Estamos en las Islas Griegas, en Santorini concretamente, estuve una vez de pequeño con mis padres, pero es mucho más bonita de lo que recordaba— le explicó Draco en cuanto pudo recuperar el habla, él tambien parecía impresionado— y si no me equivoco, esta es la casa de Severus*, ahora ya sabemos donde se ha ocultado todo este tiempo, como para encontrarle...

 

Draco sacó la llave de un bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta de color azul. Nada más entrar agradecieron el frescor de la vivienda, nada que ver con el bochornoso calor de fuera, algo que Harry agradeció sobremanera, era todo un cambio salir de Inglaterra donde aunque empezaba el verano, la temperatura era bastante fresca y llegar a la isla donde el calor era sofocante.

 

—Es sencilla pero muy acogedora—dijo Draco echando un vistazo a su alrededor—¿No te parece Harry? Este Severus… Me pregunto cuantas cosas más nos ocultará.

 

Harry iba a responder con un exabrupto, pero se lo guardó, la verdad era que Snape se había portado muy bien con ellos al prestarles su casa en Oia* un pueblo de la isla. Era una casa ideal para cuatro personas. Estaba equipada con dos dormitorios, un salón, la cocina y el baño, además de una enorme terraza desde la que disfrutaba de unas vistas impresionantes al mar, el volcán, la Caldera y el pueblo.   
Contemplaron el paisaje en silencio, si de noche era espectacular ¿Cómo sería de dia? Se moría de ganas de recorrer la isla entera con Draco, pero tenía más ganas aún de hacer otra cosa… y sin perder un instante atacó la apetecible boca de su ahora flamante esposo y comenzó a desnudarlo.

—Estamos impacientes ¿Eh?—musitó Draco con voz pastosa por el deseo y la excitación que Harry estaba provocándole.

—¿Tu qué crees?—preguntó Harry mientras despojándole de la última de sus prendas sin dejar de acariciarlo mientras le conducía hacia la cama. Draco chocó contra ella y Harry le empujó arrojándose sobre él, mordisqueando y acariciando cada pedazo de la blanca piel a su alcance. Adoraba el sabor de Draco, su aroma único, nadie sabía como él y nadie tampoco olía y sabía tan deliciosamente. Draco era único, y era suyo… para siempre. Si antes lo tenía claro, ahora que estaban enlazados aun más. Le amaba tanto que no había palabras suficientes en el mundo para expresar todo lo que su rubio le hacía sentir.

Draco se incorporó le hizo a un lado y se colocó encima tomando el mando de la situación. Les gustaba cambiar, eran dos hombres que adoraban cada pedacito de piel del otro, y aprovechaban todas las ventajas que esto les proporcionaba y lo disfrutaban de todas las formas que su imaginación les ofrecía. No tenían tabúes.

—¡Sí ¡—jadeó, al sentir los labios de Draco mordisquear suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Sí ¿qué? —murmuró su esposo mordiendo la tierna piel bajo sus dientes.

—Sí, Draco—gimió, dándole más espacio, para que hiciera lo que se le antojara con su cuello—. Merlín, más... —gimoteó cuando los dientes de su esposo se clavaron una vez más en su sensible piel.

Draco se arrodilló ante él y rozó su cadera con los dedos, excitándole mientras observaba con ojos hambrientos de deseo como la preciosa polla de Harry empezaba a ponerse erecta.

—Draco… —suspiró cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar, disfrutando de las sensaciones que su rubio le estaba haciendo sentir con sus caricias. El rubio sujetó su erección apretando el glande sólo con el índice y el pulgar y luego aumentó la fuerza de su agarre, Harry se arqueó bajo su toque.

—¡Merlin, por lo que más quieras no te pares ahora…!—suspiró Harry otra vez cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que el agarre se incrementaba de tal forma que resultaba casi doloroso. Su pareja se inclinó y retiró la piel del prepucio hacia atrás lo más posible dejando el glande al descubierto y lo lamió hábilmente, disfrutando de cada uno de los gemidos que lograba arrancarle, al mismo tiempo que apretaba suavemente sus testículos, uno de sus dedos rozaba traviesamente su ano.

OoO

—¿Cómo lo quieres?—preguntó de pronto Draco parándose. Se había dejado llevar olvidando por un momento que aquella era una noche muy especial para ellos. Tomó el vial con la poción que le había dado Severus con nerviosismo y se perdió en los ojos verdes que le miraban anhelante y oscurecidos por el deseo.

 

—Yo… Draco, quiero ser yo quie…— no le dejó hablar más se incorporó y le silencio con un beso, luego abrió el frasco y lo acercó a los labios que adoraba y Harry bebió todo su contenido. Si todo salía bien… una personita muy deseada por ambos comenzaría a formarse dentro de Harry, sólo pensar que eso podía ser pronto una maravillosa realidad hacía que en su garganta se formase un nudo. Se deshizo del frasquito y se dispuso a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo hacía apenas un instante. Estaba muy excitado pero ahora además una enorme emoción se había instalado en su pecho, amaba a Harry con toda su alma y saldría bien, confiaba con todo su ser en que así sería.

—Voltéate— pidió, Harry obedeció y se puso de rodillas, enterrando la cara en la almohada.

Draco lo besó en la nuca, y luego serpenteó con su lengua, besando cada vértebra de su espalda, a veces, sus dientes rozaban también su sensible piel, provocándole placenteros espasmos. Acarició sus muslos y nalgas con una lentitud desesperante y le abrió con cuidado, Harry al sentir su aliento tan cerca de su entrada se empujó anhelante contra él. Draco rozó su entrada con la nariz atormentándolo un poco más y mordisqueó sus nalgas para besar cada mordida a continuación, haciéndolo estremecer de gusto una vez más. Harry abrió sus piernas lo más posible para facilitarle el acceso y con la lengua penetró en su interior, succionando y lamiendo hasta donde podía alcanzar. Metió un lubricado dedo en el cálido interior y lo movió buscando su próstata, luego fueron dos los dedos y finalmente tres, cuando rozó con ellos su próstata una y otra vez Harry gritó.

—¡Merlin Draco!, ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez, me estás volviendo loco!

Obediente, abandonó su interior y le instó a darse la vuelta de nuevo.

—Quiero verme reflejado en tus ojos cuando derrame mi esencia en ti—susurró emocionado y le besó—quiero que sepas cuanto te amo, que grites mi nombre cuando llegues al clímax— musitó con voz espesa mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo. Después separó sus piernas y le penetró despacio mientras Harry se arqueaba entregándosele por completo. Cuando estuvo dentro del todo, su chico empujó sus caderas indicándole que estaba listo y entonces Draco salió casi por completo y embistió con fuerza una y otra vez mientras Harry le apresaba con sus piernas y se aferraba desesperadamente a las sábanas. Intentaba rozar su próstata cada vez para hacerle temblar de placer, se excitó más aún al ver que, efectivamente, su Harry se retorcía de gusto. Pellizcó sus pezones y tiró de él empujando a continuación sus piernas hacia su pecho, para que la penetración fuese aún más profunda, sabía que a Harry le gustaba duro y se inclinó para besarle enredando sus dedos en su pelo y así, enlazados de todas las maneras posibles llegaron al orgasmo, el primero fue Harry que a punto de explotar rompió el ardiente beso y gritó su nombre mientras se corría, Draco se vino poco después.

Permanecieron exhaustos, abrazados, sudorosos, jadeantes y satisfechos besándose tiernamente y Draco delineó con un dedo la cicatriz de Harry, le gustaba mucho acariciarla de esa forma.

—¿Crees que lo habremos conseguido?—preguntó Harry aún jadeante.  
.  
—Hay que esperar… No lo sabremos hasta que volvamos y Severus te examine. De todos modos podemos seguir intentándolo, la poción dura un mes, no me importa en absoluto pasar todo ese tiempo follando como conejos mañana, tarde y noche ¿sabes?

Harry estalló en carcajadas y Draco le siguió, tardaron un buen rato en calmarse, cuando lo hicieron lágrimas de risa corrían por las mejillas de ambos.

—Te amo Draco…

—Yo también te amo Harry.

OoO

Santorini, era diferente a cualquier otra isla, su configuración geológica le daba una belleza salvaje y única. Tenía forma de media luna y en su parte interior, donde antiguamente estaba el gran volcán, había otras islas más pequeñas pero también muy bellas.   
Al oeste era escarpada y rocosa, destacando su gran precipicio sobre el mar, mientras que al sur iba descendiendo lentamente hasta el mar donde las playas de arena oscura enamoraban a todos los que las contemplaban.

Harry no se había equivocado, la isla de noche era preciosa pero de día mucho más, quería ir a la playa antes que hacer cualquier otra actividad y a Draco también le apetecía mucho un refrescante baño, así que después de desayunar en la terraza* se pusieron un pantalón corto y una camiseta cada uno, metieron unas toallas, sus varitas y algo de dinero en una mochila y se dispusieron a pasar una fantástica mañana en la maravillosa playa de Vlychada*, que según todos los folletos turísticos era una maravilla. 

La playa estaba en la costa sur de Santorini frente a unos acantilados de roca blanca, en los que el viento y el mar habían esculpido formas singulares y mágicas que le daban una atmósfera salvaje de paisaje lunar. La playa, en sí misma, era un tramo largo de arena volcánica de color gris, por el que caminaron hasta encontrar un rincón suficientemente alejado, buscando intimidad para poder bañarse desnudos, sin ser vistos. Se echaron un hechizo de protección solar, pues querían broncearse no quemarse, y corrieron como dos niños hacia el agua completamente desnudos.

Harry se zambulló enseguida, y Draco no tardó en imitarle, nadaron un rato disfrutando muchísimo, el agua estaba templada y era tan transparente que permitía ver perfectamente el fondo. Harry empezó a hacer el tonto lanzándole agua y Draco sonreía al verle disfrutar como si fuese un niño pequeño. No pudo evitar pensar que la vida les estaba tratando bien, compensándoles de los malos tragos del pasado. Era muy feliz con Draco y deseaba fervientemente formar una familia con él y que lo suyo durase para siempre.   
Draco no tardó en unirse a él y hacerle también alguna trastada, pero pronto dejaron de jugar para dedicarse a menesteres más interesantes... Estaban muy alejados del resto de la gente y aprovecharon para besarse apasionadamente, sus manos recorrieron cada rincón de la anatomía del otro hasta estar completamente excitados.

—Déjame a mí…—pidió. Draco gimió con fuerza cuando sin dejar de besarle, Harry cogió las pollas de ambos con una mano y las masturbó a la vez, mientras uno de sus dedos buscaba ansioso su entrada. Exploró la boca del hombre que amaba hasta lograr arrancarle los suspiros y sofocados gemidos que buscaba. Jadeos y suspiros eran lo único que se escuchaba aparte del rumor de las olas al estrellarse contra la orilla. Se corrieron sin dejar de besarse con auténtica gula ¡Circe bendita, como amaba a ese hombre!   
Como si le hubiese adivinado el pensamiento cuando por fin se separaron por la falta de aire, Draco le dedicó una maravillosa sonrisa y le acarició el rostro con suavidad antes de darle un pequeño beso y mordisquear su labio inferior. Cuando le soltó, le cogió de la nuca para acercarlo aún más y cuando sus frentes estuvieron unidas susurró…

—No te imaginas cuanto te amo…

—Casi tanto como yo a ti…— respondió antes de lanzarse a besarle de nuevo con avidez.

Estuvieron varias horas en la playa, bañándose y retozando hasta que su estómago rugió de hambre. Habían visto un local que les había gustado al principio de la playa, justo encima del agua. Se vistieron y se dirigieron hacia allí, Theros Wabe Bar* rezaba el letrero y tenía muy buena pinta. Estaba construido en roca y madera natural y tenía una terraza de piedra con palmeras, velas parpadeantes y música chill-out, un escenario ideal para tomarse un aperitivo antes de ir a comer o unos cocteles por la noche. Les gustó el sitio, tanto que decidieron volver alguna noche a tomar algo. 

Una joven pareja inglesa, que al parecer, también estaba de vacaciones como ellos en la isla, les oyó cuando hablaban de un lugar al que ir a comer y se acercaron a ellos.

—Hemos oído que buscáis un sitio para comer, permitid que os recomiende el Metaxi Mas es muy pintoresco y no figura en los circuitos turísticos—les dijo el joven —lo encontramos de casualidad porque tanto a Angela—dijo señalando a la joven rubia que le acompañaba— como a mí nos gusta alejarnos de las rutas establecidas, tiene un ambiente diferente y se come muy bien, creo que os gustará.

Después de darles las gracias adecuadamente, decidieron buscarlo según las indicaciones que les habían dado. No tardaron en encontrarlo el Metaxi Max*, resultó ser, tal y como les había dicho, un pintoresco restaurante que parecía de verdad un escondite secreto para amigos especiales. Estaba situado en una vieja casita de piedra, escondida detrás de una iglesia de carretera.

Podían comer fuera en la encantadora terraza, pero hacía demasiado calor, así que decidieron hacerlo dentro, agradeciendo el frescor del aire acondicionado.

Draco pidió de entrantes unas berenjenas blancas de Santorini al horno y de segundo unos tallarines con salmón ahumado al hinojo y setas frescas y Harry pan frito y queso feta con costra y de segundo un filete de ternera al vino con setas y arroz basmati. Acompañaron todo con una ensalada de espinacas frescas, naranja, nueces, parmesano y granadas que les llamó la atención y un rico vino tinto que Draco eligió. 

OoO

 

Por la tarde cogieron un barco, lleno de turistas como ellos a rebosar, para realizar una curiosa excursión. El destino era el centro de la caldera volcánica, dónde asomaba el volcán en forma de isla, Néa Kaméni. 

A Draco le pareció que el paseo por ese raro paisaje merecía la pena sólo porque desde allí se veían los acantilados de la isla. Hacía muchísimo calor, no había ni una sombra y encima… ¡El suelo tenía calor propio! Había zonas en las que se veían columnas de humo y olía a azufre, como si estuviesen en las mismísimas puertas del infierno, todos sudaban como si estuviesen metidos en él. Menos mal que habían llevado botellines de agua en abundancia, que mantenían fresca mediante un hechizo en la mochila.

Tras el paseo, volvieron a embarcar, pero para ir hacia otro lugar de la isla dónde poder bañarse en aguas termales y marinas. Había una zona en la que bajo el agua, el calor de las emanaciones volcánicas hacía que ésta estuviera aún más caliente y además tenía un peculiar color rojizo.

Lo que Harry consideraba una aventura interesante, a Draco le parecía una forma de pasar más calor aún. Vamos, que el agua estaba más caliente que el aire y la de éste superaba los treinta y cinco grados. Sinceramente, no le veía el encanto por parte alguna, hacía rato que, harto de sudar, había echado un hechizo refrigerante sobre él y Harry cuando nadie miraba, si no, estaba seguro que se habrían derretido ¡Y encima acabaron con los bañadores teñidos de rojo!

Tras el baño pusieron rumbo hacia un pequeño acantilado que era el resto del cono volcánico que quedaba después de la brutal erupción que ocurrió hacia más de mil años y que había dado a la isla su forma actual y causado el final de la civilización cretense.

Había un chiringuito de lo más cutre dónde daban de comer según las especialidades marineras típicas de la isla, ósea, pulpo a la parrilla y brochetas de langostinos. Se alegró de haber comido ya. Menos mal que tenían cerveza fría.

Y por fin volvieron, llegaron hasta un embarcadero al pie de una rampa de una pendiente imposible que llevaba hasta las cercanías de Oia. Pero la excursión no había acabado, aún quedaba la gracieta para los turistas, que no era otra que subir esa rampa a lomos de un burro. Sí, en efecto, un burro.

Draco quería desaparecerse, aparecerse de nuevo frente a la confortable casa de Severus y darse una refrescante y larga ducha, pero era algo imposible con tanta gente alrededor. 

Harry parecía encontrar todo aquello la mar de divertido, pero lo que es a él maldita la gracia que le hacía, podían subir andando o en teleférico, pero ninguna de las dos opciones le parecía mínimamente razonable. Él no se montaría en aquel artilugio infernal por nada del mundo y lo de subir andando más de quinientos escalones tampoco le apetecía en absoluto, así que resignado aceptó montar en el burro. Él sabía montar a caballo, aquello no podía ser muy diferente, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que sí lo era.

Jamás había montado en burro por lo que no tenía ni idea de si trotaban, galopaban o qué, ¡El suyo iba a toda leche! Tomaba las revueltas derrapando y él estaba completamente acojonado. Las carcajadas de Harry que trotaba en otro burro detrás de él, no hacían sino ponerle de peor humor y agarrar las riendas del animal con todas sus fuerzas para evitar salir despedido. Nunca había sentido tanto estrés como a lomos de aquel bicho. Y encima… cuando por fin llegó a la cumbre, más que harto de la experiencia se bajó lo más rápido que pudo, vamos, que se arrojó prácticamente al suelo y un griego cabreadísimo le echó la bronca de su vida, porque resulta que cuando el burro notaba que te bajabas, se daba la vuelta y emprendía el camino de vuelta, lo que podía provocar un accidente al cruzarse con los que subían a los turistas.

—Así que ya lo sabes Draco no te bajes del burro hasta que el griego gesticulante te de permiso—gritó Harry muerto de risa, se reía tanto que casi se cae del burro que montaba y Draco no tuvo más remedio que olvidar su enojo y reírse también, porque después de todo, si lo pensaba, Harry tenía razones sobradas para reírse. Al menos había salido ileso de la experiencia. Aquel viaje iba a ser inolvidable para ellos, por muchas razones, estaba seguro de ello, como también lo estaba que por muchos años que pasaran nunca dejarían de reírse al recordar aquella traumática excursión en burro.

Salieron a cenar a un restaurante precioso que había sobre el acantilado y pudieron contemplar desde allí la famosa puesta de sol de Oia, una de las mejores del mundo según decían. Harry no podía asegurar que aquella fuera la puesta de sol más bonita que había visto, pero desde luego sí era una de las más hermosas y poder contemplarla junto a Draco la hacía más bella todavía.

OoO

 

Como veis, todos los sitios que salen en mi historia existen realmente^^ y aquí os dejo algunos links para que disfrutéis tanto como yo.

*La casa de Severus  
http://travelwithbender.com/files/9514/0138/5574/top_photos_greek_islands_IMG_8155-2.jpg

La terraza  
http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_Qw8ofyTcew8/TLYee42qB0I/AAAAAAAACmc/OsbEj1BdZwQ/s1600/santorini8.jpg

El jacuzzi   
http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-JQ_cEk-2WJc/TfAJgP7wNgI/AAAAAAAAKe0/5fMaV0r75Io/s1600/Santorini09.jpg

la parte de atrás  
http://www.spearmintdecor.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/b4bd9ac96b9ba2cc9933b8c87c2a98a1.jpg

el dormitorio  
http://www.santorinigrecia.es/blueskyvilla/blueskyvilla9.jpg  
La playa  
http://www.karamolegos.gr/media/22315/0013-vlychada_zoom.jpg  
El bar de la playa  
http://wedding.leeandkloe.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/theros-beach-2.jpg  
http://santoriniparty.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/SP-theros-copy.jpg  
El restaurante. (Metaxi Mas significa entre nosotros)  
http://www.santorini-metaximas.gr/en/gallery

Santorini de día   
http://www.mrwallpaper.com/wallpapers/santorini-oia-greece.jpg

Santorini de noche  
http://kazani.gr/uploads/posts/2010-11/1290463844_ejknb16.jpg

Puesta de Sol en Oia, (Se pronuncia Ia)  
http://www.viajesyvacaciones.es/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/Santorini.jpg


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Cuqui Luna

(luna de miel 2ª parte) 

Los días transcurrían muy rápidos, algo que solía pasar cuando se estaba realmente a gusto. No era ninguna coincidencia que Santorini fuese el principal destino pues combinaba el confort con la aventura, la relajación con el ejercicio y, sobre todo, las montañas con espectaculares vistas al mar. La mejor manera de no perderse ninguno de estos contrastes y conocer toda la belleza que escondían sus montañas y playas ocultas era el senderismo. Draco y Harry repartían su tiempo entre ir a la playa, realizar alguna excursión, salidas nocturnas y, sobre todo, en hacer el amor que era un poco más asombroso cada vez, amándose como ellos lo hacían.  
En Oia estaba la casa de Severus, en opinión de Draco, era el pueblo más bonito de todos los que habían visitado hasta ahora. Conservaba toda su tradición y autenticidad en un ambiente tranquilo y tenía las casas más bellas, de intensos colores sobre la blanca cal, con sus cúpulas, palacios y casas señoriales.   
A sólo veinte minutos del pueblo, subiendo y bajando algunas colinas, estaba la playa de _Katharos_ , la más pequeña de todas, escondida entre acantilados y rocas. La excursión era una escapada total de otros rincones más concurridos y horteras de la isla, ya que la playa se mantenía maravillosamente virgen, sin tumbonas, ni sombrillas, con su arena volcánica de color negro, su mar temperamental y sus asombrosas puestas de sol que le daban un aire como de otro mundo. Allí cada cual se bañaba como le venía en gana y ellos también lo hicieron y desnudos, como más les gustaba.

 

Cuando al fin se saciaron de agua salada y sol, se vistieron y por un caminito, subiendo después unas escaleras y llegaron al bar _> Katharos Lounge_ justo encima de la playa. Era un local muy bohemio y chic que servía zumos naturales recién exprimidos, exquisita comida y aperitivos para picar, así que comieron allí y muy bien por cierto, las bebidas también eran deliciosas y el servicio muy atento y amable.

 

Al final eligieron comer _domatokeftedes_ (fritos de tomate, acompañados de yogur griego), y el estofado de cordero típico de allí, que degustaron con delectación en aquel entorno tan relajante y había música en vivo, algo que no ocurría todos los días, habían tenido suerte. Además organizaban un concierto aquella noche, al parecer lo hacían siempre que había luna llena, así que decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde tostándose al sol, bañándose en el mar y cenar también allí disfrutando del concierto y las incomparables vistas. Un dia redondo e inolvidable.

OoO

Al día siguiente se desplazaron a _Thira_ , la capital, que era quizás el pueblo más singular de todo el Egeo, pues estaba construida en el extremo de un precipicio que miraba sobre el hueco dejado por el volcán, ahora conocido como Caldera y que estaba ocupado por el mar. Tenía un pequeño puerto debajo que comunicaba con Fira mediante un funicular, o bien, subiendo cientos de escaleras si es que se deseaba subir a pie, era una opción, aunque también se podía subir a lomos de uno de los numerosos burros que realizaban esta costosa labor diariamente, algo a lo que Draco se negaba en redondo. Ya había montado uno de esos bichos días atrás y no pensaba repetir la experiencia, jamás, en la vida, por mucho que Harry se burlase diciéndole que no tenía espíritu aventurero alguno. Tenía razón, no le gustaba arriesgarse si no era estrictamente necesario, y aún así, si podía evitar cualquier peligro lo hacía y no era cobardía sino prudencia.

 

Habían ido a _Thira_ temprano con la intención de pasar la mañana recorriéndola, comer allí y dedicar la tarde a una excursión a pie que les llevaría de nuevo hasta _Oia_.   
La belleza de la capital se debía sobre todo, al contraste de la roca oscura del lugar con las blancas casitas de una arquitectura única. Eran casas pequeñas y parecían salidas de un cuento con sus cúpulas, sus pasajes angostos y complicados, sus multicolores ventanas y sus puertas de madera labrada… Destacaban sus catedrales, tanto la católica como la ortodoxa y su museo arqueológico. Sus calles estrechas y empedradas estaban llenas de tiendas de artesanía, bares y restaurantes   
Durante el verano en temporada alta, como ahora, las calles del centro estaban superpobladas y llenas de todo tipo de tiendas, joyerías, restaurantes, cafeterías, bares y clubes nocturnos. Sin lugar a dudas Draco prefería la tranquilidad de Oia, para tumultos ya tenía todo el que quería y más en Londres.   
Fira contaba con dos puertos, _Athinos_ a unos diez kilómetros, que era el puerto principal y el encargado de recibir a las grandes embarcaciones y ferris que llegan desde el Pireo, y _Gialos_ , el viejo puerto que actualmente servía como punto de partida de las diferentes excursiones en barco que se iban al volcán.

Por la tarde, decidieron hacer un poco de ejercicio y andar los once kilómetros que bordeaban el acantilado desde Fira hasta Oia.   
Iniciaron el paseo a media tarde para llegar a tiempo de ver la increíble puesta de sol de Oia, eso si la bruma lo permitía, porque a veces no lo hacía.   
Se habían equipado adecuadamente con calzado deportivo, su indispensable cámara de fotos mágica y un buen aprovisionamiento de agua que mantenían fresca en la mochila mediante un hechizo. Pasaron por los pueblos de _Firostefani e Imerovigli_ , este último, era un pintoresco pueblo ubicado en el norte de Santorini a unos dos kilómetros de Fira, en realidad era la ampliación de ésta, pero el pueblo estaba situado en un acantilado más alto.   
Su privilegiada posición ofrecía una gran vista de la zona, y permitió a los aldeanos, en su día, ver acercarse a los barcos piratas, pero hoy, _Immerovigli_ era un pueblo encantador y tranquilo que al estar situado frente al volcán ofrecía también un increíble crepúsculo.   
La zona contaba con muchos hoteles y casas típicas con algunas pequeñas tabernas y justo frente a Immerovigli, se encontraba una enorme roca llamada _Skaros_. Esa parte de la isla se hundió tras un terremoto, y sólo quedaba, a día de hoy, la enorme colina sobre la que se sustentaban las ruinas de un castillo.

 

La belleza de Oia era extraordinaria, sus calles eran hermosas y tenía unas increíbles vistas del mar y un atardecer de película romántica, que había contemplado, más de una vez, sentado en el borde del acantilado junto a Harry. Eran dos más entre multitud de turistas que al igual que ellos esperaban, pero en el mágico instante del ocaso, Draco sólo veía a Harry, el resto de la gente había desaparecido, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry y éste le apretó la mano con cariño, al parecer, tan extasiado como él ante el bello espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

OoO

Llegó su último día en la isla y a ninguno de los dos les apetecía volver a la rutina y abandonar aquel paraíso, pero tenían que regresar.   
Draco tenía asuntos que resolver en su clínica que no podía demorar más tiempo y Harry ocupar de nuevo su puesto como Jefe de los Aurores.

Como despedida decidieron ir a bucear, les habían hablado mucho de lo maravilloso que era el fondo marino de Santorini y no querían dejar la isla sin verlo. Se dirigieron hacia _el puerto de Armeni por la carretera que bajaba hasta allí, sobrepasaron las tabernas y enseguida vieron el islote con la ermita del que les habían hablado. Era perfecto para los aficionados al verano y los deportes de temporada. _Puerto Armeni_ se dedicaba principalmente a la pesca, sin embargo, poseía atractivos para todos los turistas y visitantes que llegaban habitualmente al litoral. Además de los turistas con intención de llegar a pasar unas deliciosas e inolvidables vacaciones en Santorini, al puerto también llegaban usualmente pequeñas embarcaciones y cruceros pequeños para tomar un descanso, disfrutar del paisaje, de la naturaleza y tomar el sol. El Puerto Armeni, era una de las zonas más destacadas de Santorini y uno de los puertos para bucear más famosos de la región, la zona reservada que poseía, era exclusiva para el buceo. _

_Colocaron las toallas sobre las rocas y nadaron un rato antes de sumergirse en las cristalinas aguas, justo antes de hacerlo, Draco aplicó sobre ambos un hechizo burbuja, así tendrían la seguridad de que el aire no les faltaba mientras exploraban a placer aquel increíble fondo marino. Casi inmediatamente, experimentaron una sobrecogedora sensación de vértigo, era como si el fondo del abismo produjese una atracción irresistible sobre ellos y se fueran a hundir, pero una vez superada la primera conmoción disfrutaron mucho buceando.  
Era un deporte bastante fascinante y practicarlo allí todo un espectáculo, parecía una actividad casi sobrenatural. Los hermosos paisajes submarinos que se podían observar en el Puerto Armeni no tenían comparación, las aguas eran cristalinas y una radiante luz iluminaba las profundidades que se veían muy hermosas y de un intenso color turquesa.   
Vieron restos de naufragios, rocas volcánicas y la característica lava formando cavernas, nadaron a través de ellas, gozando los intensos colores… predominaba el naranja, las esponjas púrpura y negras, los _nudibranquios_ y los pulpos, había tanto que ver…  
El paisaje era realmente increíble._

_Por la tarde decidieron ir al cine al aire libre que había a la entrada de _Kamari. Muchos turistas preferían pasar sus vacaciones allí porque el mar estaba cerca, aunque su arena era de color negro como en la mayoría de las playas de Santorini. Los deportes acuáticos, paseos a caballo, y la degustación de vinos, organizado por una bodega local eran prácticas comunes para los turistas que residían en el área.  
Tenían tiempo de sobra así que aprovecharon para visitar la bodega y Draco adquirió una caja de _Assyrtiko,_ un vino blanco y seco de calidad superior con denominación de origen de Santorini y otra de _Visanto_ , otra variedad de vino blanco también originario de la isla.   
Draco era un sibarita y no podía abandonar Santorini sin adquirir alguno de sus exquisitos vinos, redujo las cajas mediante un hechizo y las guardó en un bolsillo.__

__

__—¿Sabes Harry?* las viñas de Santorini, son cultivadas en cimas bajas en forma de canastos para proteger las uvas del fuerte viento. La calidad de las viñas está asegurada, por el aporte constante de agua proveniente de la niebla nocturna, durante el caluroso verano, y de los refrescantes vientos del norte, así es como consiguen unos vinos únicos. Las plantas, raras veces superan un metro de altura y el riego se obtiene de la destilación del rocío de la mañana. La humedad, es absorbida por la piedra pómez volcánica incrustada en la roca de lava._ _

__

__—¿Tienes pensada alguna ocasión especial para que los probemos?— preguntó Harry ._ _

__

__—Pues… había pensado esperar a que Severus te examine—contestó Draco con una sugerente sonrisa—y si el resultado es el que esperamos podríamos celebrarlo con una cena íntima de las nuestras…_ _

__

__Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió._ _

__

__—¡Ojalá todo salga bien!_ _

__

__—Seguro que sí Harry, ten fe—dijo cogiéndole de la mano y dándole un ligero beso en los labios. Draco era efusivo en privado, en público prefería guardar la compostura, especialmente en el mundo muggle, donde muchos no entendían, ni veían bien que dos hombres pudieran amarse.  
¿Qué tenía de malo? Draco, que se había criado en el mundo mágico, donde la relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo era algo normal, no lo concebía._ _

__El paisaje en Kamari era impresionante, siempre disfrutando de la gran montaña que se sostenía orgullosa sobre el pueblo. Harry insistió en ir al cine ya que era su última noche en la isla y Draco aceptó, nunca había estado en un cine al aire libre.  
Empezaba a anochecer cuando llegaron, El cine estaba muy bien con sillas muy cómodas y su ubicación bajo el cielo griego era extraordinaria.   
Bebieron un par de cervezas bien frías que acompañaron con unos aperitivos típicos que vendían allí mismo, había un gran ambiente en el lugar y pasaron una agradable noche viendo la película _El hobbit: Un viaje inesperado_ , una película basada en la obra de J.R.R. Tolkien, precuela de la Trilogía de El Señor de los anillos que a ambos les encantaba, tenían curiosidad por verla pues les habían hablado mucho de ella y oído todo tipo de opiniones. Después, al terminar la película, que a ellos sí les había gustado, cenaron en el bar del cine unos deliciosos bocados acompañados de unas caipiriñas, mientras comentaban el film que acababan de ver._ _

__

____

OoO

Cuando retornaron a Oia, fueron a tomarse la última copa a un bar que les habían recomendado, pues aunque la vida nocturna de Santorini se centraba, generalmente, en Fira, los más hedonistas no dudaban en ir allí, para tomar unas copas a altas horas de la madrugada.   
El local estaba cerca de la torre del reloj en el paseo peatonal, no muy lejos del arco que conducía a la oficina de correos y se llamaba* _Hasapiko_. Era, sin duda, el establecimiento mas funky de la isla, y un lugar divertido para pasar el rato después de anochecer, además ofrecían algunos de los cócteles más extraordinarios que habían probado jamás.   
El ambiente era muy liberal, la iluminación sutil y la música muy animada, rock, latino, y étnica eran las favoritas y los mojitos eran también excelentes. Draco pensó que debían tener cuidado o acabarían totalmente borrachos, de hecho los ojos de Harry ya brillaban más de lo normal, tenían que controlarse, pero es que estaba todo tan rico… Además, el bar tenía una clientela sin tapujos, estaba abierto a personas de todas las nacionalidades y edades. Era, sin duda, el bar favorito de los trabajadores de las tiendas y restaurantes locales, que se reunían allí alrededor de la medianoche para relajarse después del trabajo nocturno y estaba instalado en una antigua carnicería, el interior conservaba las tradicionales paredes blancas y la barra de mármol. Aún se podían ver los ganchos para colgar la carne. Cuando Draco y Harry abandonaron el lugar, el sol ya asomaba en el horizonte. 

Había sido, sin duda el broche perfecto para terminar su estancia en la isla.

OoO

Su luna de miel había terminado, lo que era una verdadera lástima pues lo habían pasado realmente bien, pero era hora de regresar. Se besaron antes de entrar en casa y lo hicieron sin prisas, ninguno de los dos quería que aquello se terminara.

Nada más abrir la puerta de la casa se dieron cuenta de que algo no estaba como debía, a Harry se le espabiló el embotamiento debido al alcohol de golpe ante aquella inesperada sorpresa, y con todos sus sentidos alerta se colocó delante de Draco y sacó la varita que siempre llevaba pegada a su pierna cuando usaba pantalón largo mediante un hechizo. Draco hizo lo mismo y avanzaron muy despacio, advirtiendo con estupor el caos que había a su alrededor, todo estaba patas arriba. Harry lanzó varios hechizos para ver si había algún rastro de magia residual, y encontró algo, aunque de momento no pudo identificarlo. Los que habían asaltado la vivienda eran magos, sin duda, el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, pero no lo demostró, no quería asustar a Draco más de lo que ya estaba. 

 

Recogieron todo comprobando que no faltaba nada y pusieron nuevas protecciones a la vivienda. Severus no tenía apenas ninguna sobre ella, y era lógico pues nadie sabía que vivía allí y durante muchos años había sido un habitante más de la isla, alejado del Mundo mágico, viviendo como un muggle más. Por eso les había resultado tan fácil entrar, pero ¿qué buscaban allí? No tenía sentido, y nadie más aparte de ellos y Severus sabían donde se encontraban, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos lo sabían, al menos eso habían creído.

 

—Eran magos ¿verdad?—preguntó Draco clavando en los suyos sus ojos de plata, Harry vio su miedo.

 

—Sí—asintió, intentando buscar sin éxito las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizarlo—lo que no se es que buscaban.

 

—Yo no se lo dije a nadie y tú tampoco, entonces… tal vez no supieran que estábamos aquí, tal vez no nos buscasen a nosotros…

 

—¿Crees que buscaban a Severus?— preguntó Harry y Draco se encogió de hombros.

 

—A él, o algo que él tenía y que ellos querían… De todos modos es raro, no les importaba que les descubrieran, dejaron todo muy revuelto.

 

—A lo mejor nos sintieron llegar y salieron a toda pastilla.

 

—No lo sé Harry pero no me gusta nada.

 

Harry le abrazó y le besó, tampoco a él le gustaba, llevaban años sin problemas, bueno, él tenía los propios de su trabajo, perseguir a malhechores y Mortífagos renegados huidos formaba parte de él, pero esperaba que Draco no tuviera razón y todo fuese una fatal casualidad. No le hacía ninguna gracia pensar que aquello tuviera que ver con alguno de los dos y les hubiesen estado espiando desde que pisaron la isla.   
Se acarició el abdomen, no, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo, además, ahora tenía algo más de lo que preocuparse, del pequeño ser que, esperaba, estuviese formándose ya en su vientre. Cruzó los dedos pidió su mayor deseo mentalmente y suspiró. Draco que le había estado observando pareció leerle el pensamiento porque le besó con ternura y empezó a desvestirlo, conocía la mejor manera de quitar cualquier preocupación de la mente de su pareja y era algo muy placentero para los dos.

OoO

Se aferraba a él con brazos y piernas reclamando sus labios y Draco sentía que Harry le besaba con todo el cuerpo. Su esposo tenía una parte de ingenuidad y nobleza que ni la brutalidad de una guerra había podido arrebatarle. Había una parte de Harry que todavía estaba por estrenar, una que no había querido o no había tenido ocasión de dejar que nadie conociese, ningún otro excepto él y eso era algo por lo que Draco se sentía orgulloso, halagado, agradecido, sentía tantas cosas que no podía expresar con palabras...

Que Harry le amaba era algo respecto a lo que no tenía duda alguna pues se había entregado a él sin reservas, con total seguridad y Draco esperaba estar a la altura y no defraudarle jamás. Ahora estaba dentro de él, oyéndole jadear, lo veía cimbrarse de goce y se le ponía la piel de gallina en cuanto Harry le tocaba, entonces lo besaba en la boca, hiriendo sus labios contra los suyos, bebiéndoselo. Quería que no hubiese lugar alguno libre entre ellos, que no hubiera pedazo de su cuerpo que no rozara el de Harry envolviéndolo como si fuera hiedra, como una sirga que los soldase para siempre. Harry, entretanto, cerraba los ojos y gemía:— ¡Ohsijoderasísínoparesahorapordiossiguesigueasíasíahmmmmmm…!— mientras seguía cada movimiento de sus manos con su cuerpo y el roce de su aliento con el suyo, Draco había deslizado sus manos bajo sus caderas, alzándole para encajarse en su cuerpo una vez más. Quisiera grabar esos momentos con Harry en su mente con tinta indeleble, retenerle para siempre consigo, así, de esa manera, conservar su sabor perpetuamente en su lengua y hacer que cada latido durase eternamente, sí, como esa sarta de palabras incoherentes o esos _te amo_ entrecortados murmurados en su oído… mientras se adentraba cada vez más fuerte en su aterciopelado interior. No, Draco no deseaba nada más. Soltó un bramido ronco mientras vaciaba su esencia dentro de Harry y esperó jadeante a que sus corazones recuperaran su ritmo normal. Se acariciaron despacio, recreándose en la suavidad de la piel caliente, sofocados por el esfuerzo realizado y se besaron sin prisa terminando por acurrucarse el uno en el otro, mientras esperaban que llegara el sueño reparador, pero sabía que pese a todo, ni él ni Harry iban a poder conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

 

—Todo irá bien Harry ya lo verás—dijo besándole una vez más y acariciando su plano abdomen— tendremos el bebé que tanto deseamos y será tan lindo como tú.

 

—¡Hey, yo no soy lindo!— protestó Harry.

 

—Sí que lo eres—le chinchó Draco y logró que Harry sonriese.

OoO


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Cuqui Luna

—Te dije que no encontraríamos nada, siempre lo lleva encima —se quejó la joven una vez más.

Estaba harto de ella y su actitud derrotista, nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil ni que lo conseguirían rápidamente, pero tenían que hacerlo pues sin la llave jamás lograrían dar con lo que buscaban y mucho menos acceder donde querían. 

—Al menos no encontrarán pista alguna, porque… te preocupaste de borrar cualquier rastro mágico que pudiese delatarnos, tal y como te dije que hicieras, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que lo hice! ¿Por quién me tomas?

Le dio la espalda para mirar por la ventana, le interesaba muy poco lo que se veía a través de ella, pero en ese momento no podía controlar sus emociones y cuando eso sucedía ella podía leerlo como un libro abierto. Estaba decepcionado, frustrado y muy furioso, la… ¡no!, tenía que controlarse, la necesitaba. Cuando volteó a mirarla en sus rosto lucía una sonrisa cordial. Fue hasta la chica y le acarició el rostro con suavidad para besarla a continuación. Ella respondió al instante, como siempre hacía: la tenía en el bote.

OoO

Severus se preocupó mucho al enterarse de que habían asaltado su casa. Sólo después de tener la certeza absoluta de que ni a Draco ni a Harry les había sucedido nada les pidió el translator, quería comprobar el estado de su casa por sí mismo. No entendía qué podían buscar los malditos que habían osado entrar en ella pero si pudiera ponerles las manos encima…

Sus pociones más elaboradas las había traído consigo cuando regresó a Inglaterra, y no imaginaba que otra cosa podían querer de él, pues no poseía nada de valor.

Cuando se apareció de nuevo en la casa de Harry estaba frustrado y de muy mal humor, siempre se ponía así cuando algo en su vida no cuadraba, y ahora no lo hacía. Algo se le escapaba, algo importante y el no saber qué era le ponía de los nervios. Trató de dejarlo a un lado, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello más adelante y decidió que era hora de examinar a Harry, ya le habían puesto al tanto de que era él quien había tomado la poción y ahora todos querían saber si había dado el resultado esperado. Él también se moría por saberlo, aunque jamás lo confesaría.

Draco era su ahijado y ahora había _adoptado_ en cierto modo a Potter. Draco lo amaba, algo que le había costado un mundo aceptar pero… aunque el ahora Jefe de Aurores, había sido siempre como un molesto grano en el culo para él, lo cierto es que lo sobrellevaba bastante mejor de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado, y eso era toda una hazaña dado que no soportaba a nadie que no fuese Slytherin, pero si hacía tan feliz a Draco como parecía, no podía objetar nada de momento…

Se les veía tan felices y tan bien juntos que no podía evitar sentir envidia. Si tan sólo ella pudiese verle como algo más que un amigo… Desistió de ese pensamiento lo más rápido que pudo, que ella se sintiese atraída por él era algo impensable, más aún después de haber tenido a alguien como Lucius a su lado, que fue todo lo que él nunca sería y al que Narcisa seguía amando. Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza por su propio bien, y cuanto antes mejor.

Quedó con Harry y Draco en la clínica para realizar las pruebas al día siguiente, los chicos acababan de volver de _su espectacular y maravillosa, aunque muy corta_ , según sus propias palabras, _luna de miel_ y Severus les dio algo de tiempo para que pusieran sus asuntos al día y recibir a sus amigos, que al saber que habían vuelto se habían acercado a saludarles.

OoO

_Se había lanzado tras ella llamándola a gritos, caía… caía y él tras ella… mientras la angustia le comprimía el alma. Estiraba sus brazos todo lo que podía hasta casi descoyuntarse, tratando en vano de alcanzarla mientras gritaba horrorizada y él se ahogaba en su angustia por no lograr alcanzarla, por no poder salvarla de su caída libre a través de aquel lóbrego pozo que parecía no tener fin. Sentía la garganta seca, rota y dolorida de tanto gritar, atorada por el pánico a perderla y le costaba un mundo llamarla, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo aunque su ronca voz apenas se escuchara ya…_

—¡Nooooo…!—el grito fue tan desgarrador que Draco se despertó de golpe muy asustado por su aullido, Harry estaba muy pálido, con los ojos muy abiertos y sudaba copiosamente. Le limpió el frio sudor con el dorso de la mano y le llamó varias veces sacudiéndolo con suavidad, pero Harry seguía metido en su pesadilla y boqueaba como si le faltase el aire. Verle así acabó con su paciencia y dejó a un lado cualquier contemplación:

—¡Harry despierta de una puta vez! —gritó, zarandeándole sin contemplaciones hasta ver que por fin los ojos verdes que tanto amaba se enfocaban en él y leyó el miedo en ellos, pero se sintió más tranquilo al tenerlo de vuelta. Él también pudo respirar con más tranquilidad, se había asustado tanto al verlo en ese estado.

>>Solo era una pesadilla amor —le tranquilizó acariciándole la espalda. Harry jadeó, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se recostó en su pecho mientras su corazón intentaba recuperar su ritmo normal.

—Era tan real Draco que no parecía un sueño, ella me gritaba pidiendo ayuda y yo era incapaz de salvarla…

—¿Ella? ¿Quién…?

—No lo sé Draco, no podía verla, sólo sentirla, gritaba y lloraba, yo quería salvarla, era muy importante que lo hiciera, tenía que impedir que aquella horrenda oscuridad se la tragase… —explicó con voz trémula.

Draco clavó sus ojos en los de Harry.

—Severus va a revisarte mañana, creo que estás nervioso por la prueba y que la pesadilla que has tenido se debe a eso. Tienes que tranquilizarte, todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.

—Sí, debe ser eso… —admitió, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

Draco lo atrajo contra su pecho, y le besó en la coronilla.

—Intenta dormir un poco anda…

Un buen rato después Harry dormía al fin plácidamente y Draco velaba su sueño incapaz de pegar ojo, un raro presentimiento se había instalado en su pecho.

OoO

—Hasta en esto tenías que ser peculiar, Potter —rezongó Severus levantando por fin la varita que acababa de pasar sobre el desnudo abdomen de Harry. Draco y Harry se miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Severus? Habla claro, por favor —preguntó Draco nervioso—. ¿Algo va mal?

—Deja de burlarte de mí —gruñó Harry—, y dinos si la poción ha funcionado o no de una vez.

—Será mejor que lo veáis vosotros mismos —les respondió y con una floritura de su varita aparecieron sobre el estómago de Harry dos pequeños halos de luz blanca.

>>Este hechizo es utilizado para saber si la poción ha dado resultado, además de decirte cuántos bebés se están gestando y puede ser realizado desde el primer día tras la fecundación.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Draco y Harry al unísono. Los dos habían estado conteniendo la respiración mientras Severus examinaba a Harry.

—¿Son mellizos…? —Las lágrimas anegaban los ojos de Harry mientras Draco intentaba estoicamente mantener la compostura sin conseguirlo. Era un momento muy emotivo para los dos.

—Son dos, de eso no tengo dudas pero no puedo deciros su sexo ni si son gemelos o mellizos, eso lo hará el Medimago especialista más adelante. Mi labor acaba aquí, por ahora… Os felicito, pareja. Si todo va bien, vais a ser padres muy pronto y por partida doble. Ya os podéis ir, par de tórtolos —gruñó—, me alegra que haya dado resultado

—Gracias por todo, Severus, sin ti no hubiese sido posible —dijo Harry, obsequiándole una brillante sonrisa de agradecimiento. 

—Yo me encargo de que se cuide —dijo Draco, abrazando a su padrino con fuerza—. Muchas gracias, Severus. Este milagro es posible gracias a ti, nunca lo olvidaré.

—Anda, deja de portarte como un Hufflepuff llorón que no te pega nada y vete con tu pareja —rezongó y empujándolos hasta la puerta.

—Te quiero, Severus —dijo Draco sonriente antes de salir.

—Yo también a ti, mocoso —respondió Severus, dedicándole una de sus raras sonrisas.

OoO

Harry esperó fuera, quería darle a su pareja un poco de intimidad con su padrino. Sabía que necesitaba agradecérselo adecuadamente, los Slytherins preferían guardar sus manifestaciones de afecto dentro del ámbito privado.

Estaba exultante y conmovido, le costaba creer que dos pequeñines se estuvieran gestando dentro de él. Sentía un enorme agradecimiento y se sentía tan feliz que creía que iba a explotar. Le daba hasta miedo ser tan afortunado.

Acarició su plano abdomen con cuidado, aún sin poder creer que algo tan maravilloso estuviera pasando realmente. Era turbador y fascinante a un tiempo: dos bebés, dos nuevas vidas se estaban formando en su interior, sus hijos y los de Draco. Un regalo asombroso y mucho más grande de lo que jamás habría esperado. Siempre había adorado ser un mago, pero en este momento lo agradecía más que nunca.

OoO

_¡Maldición!, aquellos ineptos no habían encontrado lo que buscaban en la casa de Snape. Pero la tenían ellos, estaba seguro que uno de los dos tenía que tenerla, su informador había sido muy tajante al aseverarlo y se podía confiar en su palabra. Lo tendría que intentar de nuevo y en el instante adecuado. Lo que tenía muy claro era que obtendría lo que quería al precio que fuera…_

_¿Así que aquellos bastardos iban a ser padres? ¡Qué interesante! Ahora tenía otra forma de hacerles el mayor daño posible, quería que sufrieran antes de matarlos, arrebatarles todo como habían hecho con él, pero debía tener paciencia. Esa era una virtud que estaba desarrollando a la fuerza, encerrado donde estaba. En Azkaban tenía mucho tiempo para pensar y planificar su venganza. Maldita cárcel, aún sin dementores estar encerrado allí era terrible…_

_Pagarían, todos ellos lo harían y de la forma más dolorosa._

OoO

Los meses pasaban demasiado lentos para Harry que ya no podía trabajar pues su tripa había alcanzado unas proporciones más que considerables, algo que a Draco le producía una enorme ternura pero que a él le ponía de muy mal humor, se sentía muy torpe, andaba como un pato y se veía inmenso en su sexto mes de embarazo. 

Había muchas posibilidades de que fuese un parto prematuro y Draco le había convencido para que llevase una vida lo más tranquila posible. Severus era el encargado de vigilarlo, aunque Harry lo burlaba siempre que podía, ¿acaso Draco pensaba que no se había dado cuenta de que Severus le vigilaba? Había pensado poner el grito en el cielo al descubrirlo, pero luego pensó que jugar al gato y al ratón con Severus podía ser muy entretenido.

Las pesadillas no disminuyeron, al contrario, siguieron repitiéndose cada vez más a menudo y siempre era la misma angustia: Harry se despertaba atormentado, desencajado y muy asustado y el pobre Draco apenas podía hacer nada más que albergarlo en sus brazos para intentar consolarlo. Después de cada uno de esos episodios, su pareja era incapaz de dormir, al igual que él y es que más preocupado parecía su rubio que intentaba ayudarle pero no sabía qué más podía hacer. Los masajes que le daba antes de dormir y las pociones lo relajaban, pero no daban el resultado esperado ya que las pesadillas no remitían y sabía que para Draco verlo así, y no poder hacer nada más para ayudarlo, tenía que ser una agonía. 

Habían pedido ayuda a Severus pero éste les había dicho que no se podía hacer más de lo que Draco ya había hecho sin perjudicar el desarrollo de los bebés. Sólo quedaba esperar a que nacieran y si entonces las pesadillas continuaban, tomarían medidas más contundentes.

OoO

Según el Medimago Roberts, que supervisaba el embarazo de Harry, los niños se desarrollaban perfectamente y ahora sabían con certeza, que eran un niño y una niña mellizos. Era una noticia que les había llenado de felicidad, pero que para Draco suponía una inquietud añadida, porque se confirmaban sus sospechas de cuál podía ser la causa de las pesadillas de Harry.

Necesitaba hablar con su madre, esperaba que ella sabría aconsejarle qué hacer y aquella misma tarde salió antes de trabajar y se pasó por Malfoy Manor.  
Narcisa se había empleado a fondo para devolverle a la Mansión su antiguo esplendor, y ciertamente lo había conseguido pues lucía fabulosa. Los pavos reales albinos habían vuelto a corretear por los jardines, estaban en el mes de diciembre pero un hechizo lo mantenía siempre en todo su esplendor, independientemente de la época del año en que estuviesen. 

Se acercaba Navidad y hacía un frío que cortaba hasta el aliento, pero no allí, la temperatura en los jardines era la de un agradable dia de primavera gracias al hechizo. Durante su paseo Draco admiró los delicados jacintos, narcisos y lirios, las hermosas rosas, las petunias, zinnias, calas, dalias, freesias, gardenias etc… que formaban un bello y multicolor abanico, perfectamente distribuidas, por tamaños y colores. Las conocía todas, su madre le había enseñado desde bien pequeño a distinguirlas, a amar su forma, el color y aroma único e inigualable de cada flor.

Le había enseñado a amarlas, como amaba la Mansión, pero ya no era su casa, ahora su hogar estaba donde estuviera Harry y tenía que ser algo que crearan entre los dos, la casa de Harry había estado muy bien hasta ahora, pero él tenía en mente otra cosa. Una casa donde criar a sus hijos, familiar y más grande, con espacio para que jugasen los niños, porque ambos querían más hijos, aunque más adelante, de momento serían dos y en un futuro esperaban que fueran cuatro o cinco. Querían niños ruidosos y alegres a su alrededor, tanto Harry como él habían crecido sin hermanos y no querían eso para sus futuros hijos.

Querían una gran familia y habían empezado a crearla. La vida les sonreía. Había estado visitando algunas casas a espaldas de Harry y había una que le gustaba especialmente, pensaba enseñársela al día siguiente y si Harry estaba de acuerdo se trasladarían a vivir allí en cuanto les fuese posible. 

La mansión Malfoy había recuperado su antiguo esplendor tanto por dentro como por fuera, era la casa perfecta para su madre pero no para él, ya no.

Entraron a tomar el té en el salón azul, lo sirvió _Renna_ , una de las elfinas que su madre había comprado al trasladarse a la mansión. 

—Puede que tengas razón Draco y se trate de alguna clase de sueño profético —dijo su madre tras escucharle atentamente, bebiendo un poco de té—. Aparentemente pronostican el futuro, aunque según me has contado, Harry, ya tenía pesadillas de adolescente.

—Sí, pero todas eran debidas a la conexión que tenía con Voldemort, no olvides que Harry era el _horcrux_ que el Lord creó de forma involuntaria al tratar de matarle cuando apenas era un bebé, por eso tenía esas malditas pesadillas. Lo que le pasa ahora no tiene nada que ver con aquello.

—Hay otra posible causa, Draco, no sería la primera vez que oigo hablar de algo así. Una bruja amiga de mi madre tenía sueños de esa clase, aunque no son muy frecuentes. Me gusta interpretar los sueños como bien sabes y lo que creo es que si en el sueño de Harry las imágenes son muy vívidas y las sensaciones muy distintas a otros sueños, es recomendable actuar con precaución durante un tiempo, ya que puede tratarse de una advertencia y no hay vaticinio de mayor peso que el anunciado por un sueño. 

>>No son los sueños habituales sino los anómalos, por su enigmática naturaleza, los que ofrecen información acerca de lo que habrá de ocurrir, son sueños premonitorios. Caer, normalmente significa que se presentan dificultades a las que Harry tendrá temor de enfrentarse y con las que deberá luchar duramente. Si el pozo al que se cae no tiene final y es muy oscuro, se trata de una advertencia a la que se deberá atender y relacionarla con las situaciones confusas que esté atravesando, no tienen por qué darse ahora, pero pueden acontecer en un futuro próximo.

>>Podría ser que alguno de los bebés poseyera ese don y… su magia os intente avisar, en nuestra familia el don de la profecía se ha dado antes, Draco, como bien sabes, y siempre en mujeres pero nunca de esta forma. Aunque la magia tiene múltiples maneras de manifestarse. Pero no seamos demasiado alarmistas, también puede tratarse de una simple pesadilla recurrente, Draco, no empieces a preocuparte desde ahora, cariño —dijo, besándole en la mejilla y acariciando su pelo. 

>>Y… cambiando de tema, así que ¿mellizos? ¡Morgana bendita! ¡Voy a ser abuela! Claro que una abuela muy joven, por supuesto… —aseguró con un guiño. Draco conocía a su madre, ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir y, al cambiar de tema de esa forma, dejaba por sentado que no quería hablar más de él, por el momento. Draco la entendía, no era algo agradable para ninguno de ellos, y tal vez tuviese razón y se estaba preocupando demasiado sin motivo.

—Por supuesto madre —aseveró Draco, con una sonrisa torcida siguiéndole la corriente—, serás la abuela más bella y joven de todo el mundo mágico.

—¡No te burles de tu madre, Draco! La verdad es que me muero por conocerles y ver sus caritas. ¿Habéis decidido ya como les llamaréis?

—Harry quiere que la niña se llame Sophie y a mí me gusta Karsten para el niño.

—Me gustan y más aún su significados ¿Sabes que Sophie significa sabiduría, hijo? ¿Y dices que su nombre lo escogió Harry? Es curioso…

— Sí, y Karsten significa _El que proteje al rey_ , lo elegí porque me gusta mucho como suena y su significado pero... ¿Por qué te parece tan curioso madre?

—No sé, hubiese esperado que la quisiera llamar Lily, por ejemplo, en recuerdo de su madre.

—Ya hubo una Lily, única y especial, como hay una Narcisa maravillosa en mi vida, los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en elegir cada uno el nombre de uno de los bebés.

—Bien, entonces creo que voy a dedicarme a comprar el ajuar de mis futuros nietos, en eso Molly Weasley no me ganará por muy bien que teja. Ella no es la madre de Harry pero lo considera uno más de sus retoños, así que seguro que les hará un ajuar completo, esa mujer domina los hechizos domésticos como nadie. Pero…—Los bellos ojos azules de Narcisa brillaron con picardía—, yo les encargaré la mejor canastilla para bebés del mundo que encuentre en las tiendas mágicas especializadas en _Todo para el bebé_ de la Avenue Montaigne y la Rúe Saint-Honoré de París. Mis nietos serán los niños con más glamour de todo el Mundo Mágico.

Draco rodó los ojos y tomó aire antes de exclamar:

—¡No harás tal cosa madre, ni tú, ni Molly!, —recalcó—. No me opongo a que les compres algo pero queremos ser nosotros los que nos encarguemos de comprar lo que necesiten nuestros bebés. No me malinterpretes madre —añadió al verla fruncir el ceño—, no me niego a que seas una abuela consentidora, tampoco podría evitarlo aunque quisiera —dijo rodando los ojos otra vez en un teatral gesto—, pero tener una familia propia es el mayor sueño de Harry, y quiero que lo disfrute al máximo, eligiendo su ropita, el mobiliario de su habitación y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos y yo quiero hacerlo con él, más adelante ya podrás comprarles lo que quieras.

—Le amas mucho, mi dragón…—.musitó Narcisa con ojos soñadores.

—Con toda mi alma, madre… —suspiró Draco—, con toda mi alma

OoO

Harry aceptó a regañadientes a ir a ver aquella casa tan maravillosa, que según Draco, no podría decir que no. Y cuando la vio tuvo que darle la razón, una vez más. Era una casa de cuento de hadas a la que no faltaba de nada y tenia muchas habitaciones para sus hijos e invitados. Poseía además un enorme jardín con piscina. 

A Harry no le apetecía demasiado cambiar de casa, estaba muy a gusto en la suya y aunque entendía las razones de Draco para querer hacerlo pues aquella casa era maravillosa y no quería trasladarse de nuevo. Pero había otra razón más poderosa: la casa en la que ahora vivían en el Valle de Godric, estaba construida sobre los cimientos de la que perteneciera a sus padres, la que Voldemort destruyó el mismo dia que los mató y que el sobrevivió, con apenas un año y se convirtió en huérfano, en el “Niño que vivió” _como odiaba ese apelativo_.

Por otra parte… la nueva casa era perfecta, pero no quería deshacerse de la que ahora tenían, porque por mucho que Draco dijera que era su casa, para él desde el instante en que Draco se había ido a vivir con él, era la casa de los dos.

Necesitaban mucho dinero para comprar la nueva y no pensaba dejar que si finalmente se decidían a comprarla Draco corriese con todos los gastos, menos aún cuando se había gastado millones de galeones en devolverle a Malfoy Manor, _cuando al fin se la dieron estaba destrozada_ , su antiguo esplendor. Cuando le dijo a Draco lo que pensaba este le miró con aprobación.

—Sabía que no querrías deshacerte de esta casa Harry, y lo entiendo perfectamente yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas tranquilo, la conservaremos.

—Pero entonces no podremos comprarla, has gastado muchísimo en Malfoy Manor, Draco…

—Podemos… si vendo mi casa en Bamberg. —Harry fue a protestar pero el rubio no le dejó—. De hecho ya la he vendido a Blaise y Neville que han estado encantados de quedarse con ella. Entonces qué dices, ¿la compramos o no?

Harry se refugió en sus brazos, aunque debido a su avanzado estado de gestación casi no alcanzaba a abarcar a su esposo. Se besaron apasionadamente.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó Draco juguetón y Harry bufó de risa.

—Eres un maldito manipulador ¿sabes? Pero sí, claro, ¿cómo podría negarme? Aunque prefiero hacerlo con calma, habrá reformas que hacer y prefiero pasar aquí los primeros meses de las niñas si te parece bien.

—Me parece genial. Será estupendo vivir allí, ya lo verás. —Harry sonrió, ver a Draco tan feliz era muy reconfortante. Si alguien merecía esa felicidad era él, los dos habían pasado por demasiadas cosas y si estaba en su mano, sólo por ver brillar sus ojos de esa manera y su brillante sonrisa, le daría hasta la luna.

—Contigo sería feliz hasta viviendo en una cueva Draco, como dos trogloditas —le dijo aguantando la risa y previendo su reacción.

—¿Troglo…qué? ¿Eso qué es? Buscaré lo que significa, no lo dudes y más vale que no sea ofensivo ¿Y en una cueva? ¡Ni hablar! ¿Estás loco? Soy un Malfoy.

—Y los Malfoy sólo tienen lo mejor —siguió burlándose Harry.

—Por supuesto —susurró seductor, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja—, te tengo a ti ¿no? Pues eso…

—Draco…. —suspiró derritiéndose de gusto entre sus brazos, completamente abandonado a sus caricias. ¡Merlín, como amaba a ese hombre!

OoO

Sophie y Karsten vinieron al mundo en San Mungo, una fría madrugada del mes de febrero después de que el Medimago Roberts realizara una incisión con su varita en el vientre de Harry Potter, su padre. El primero en nacer había sido Karsten, la pelusilla que adornaba su cabeza era asi blanca y lloraba con muchas ganas apretando sus pequeños puños, su rostro estaba casi morado por el berrinche. Fue Draco quien cortó el cordón umbilical y también el que se lo acercó a su esposo para que lo viera de cerca, a Harry se le empañaron los ojos y una enorme sonrisa resplandeció en su rostro al mismo tiempo. Draco, que había insistido mucho en estar presente durante el nacimiento de los pequeños, en ese momento permanecía casi estático pues no recordaba haber estado nunca tan nervioso, pero es que… ¡Era su hijo!, aquel pequeño ser era suyo y de Harry… y era _con diferencia_ , el bebé más precioso y maravilloso del mundo, lo era a pesar de que aún no estaba limpio. 

—¡Qué guapo es! se parece a ti Draco, —exclamó Harry y miró a su esposo que asintió emocionado y besó su frente con ternura.

La asistente del Medimago se llevó a Karsten para asearlo, pesarlo y demás… A Draco le faltó muy poco para salir corriendo detrás y asegurarse de que le trataban como debían, afortunadamente ganó su sensatez y se obligó a tranquilizarse y permanecer donde estaba. Sophie nació poco después, la pelusilla de su cabeza era de un tono rubio oscuro y era preciosa.

OoO

La Mansión Malfoy

http://megaricoss.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/mansic3b3n-tudor-inglesa-en-hillsborough-999.jpg

 

Jardines

http://foro.portalplantas.com/attachments/diseno-de-jardines/35690d1371222721-me-ayudan-tener-un-hermoso-jardin-2-15-2013-searcy-1.jpg

 

http://jardinplantas.com/wp-content/2013/05/Como-hacer-una-bordura-para-el-jardin.jpg

 

Living

http://furnicool.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/best-beautiful-staircases-with-get-inspired-10-beautiful-staircase.jpg

 

Salón azul

http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-Ty01H9yPMmA/T1icZomMMkI/AAAAAAAAHQk/IxDMGn3GiC8/s1600/SALON+CASA+DE+CAMPO+INGLESA+BLOG+DE+DECORACION+CHIC+AND+DECO.jpg


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Cuqui Luna

Le mostró la bebé a Harry, que se deshizo en lágrimas de felicidad al verla y se la devolvió a la asistente para que la asease, midiese y pesara, igual que había hecho con su hermano hacía unos minutos. Se quedó observando cómo limpiaban a Harry con esmero, antes de cerrar la incisión que le habían realizado en el vientre. Cuando el Medimago terminó apenas se distinguía una pequeña raya rojiza que indicaba donde Harry había sido intervenido. Draco sonrió feliz y apretó la mano de su esposo mientras lo trasladaban a una habitación.

—Es igual que la de Hermione —dijo Harry en cuanto vio la estancia—, cuando dio luz a Rose su habitación era como ésta, si es que no es la misma… —Draco asintió, por lo visto eran todas iguales. Estaba exhausto por los nervios y la tensión vivida desde que Harry le dijo que le llevase a San Mungo. Afortunadamente todo había salido de maravilla.

Poco después aparecieron las dos asistentes con los niños en brazos, ya perfectamente aseados y envueltos en una suave y cálida mantita cada uno y los colocaron al lado de Harry. Estaban tranquilos y con los ojos abiertos, así que pudieron contemplarlos a placer.

—¿A que son preciosos, Draco? —exclamó Harry con una voz colmada de orgullo.

—Los más lindos del mundo, cariño, y son nuestros, tuyos y míos, parece un milagro… —dijo antes de inclinarse a besarle tiernamente—. Sophie tiene los ojos azules, más bien aguamarina, aunque aún le pueden cambiar y su boca es como la tuya. Mírala, Harry, es perfecta…

—Sí —respondió Harry, sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de sus hijitos con un dedo y coger sus pequeñas manitas y buscar sus pies… para comprobar que tenían todos sus deditos. Su mirada era más verde y brillante que nunca y Draco pensó que nunca había estado más guapo que en ese momento. Se le caía la baba contemplando a su hermosa familia.

—Karsten se parece a ti —dijo Harry feliz e ignorante del escrutinio de su esposo—: tiene tu pelo, tu boca y… ¡mis ojos, Draco! —exclamó una vez más gratamente sorprendido.  
Una boba sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio mientras acariciaba a los pequeños. La magia sólo se rompió cuando apareció la asistente del Medimago con dos biberones.

—Es la hora de comer para estos pequeños —dijo, y enseguida los recién estrenados papás se aplicaron a ello. Draco empezó a dar el biberón a Sophie mientras Harry hacía lo mismo con Karsten, pero apenas habían empezado a darle el biberón cuando ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado. En el cuello de los bebés aparecieron sendos amuletos: el de Sophie era de oro y piedras preciosas simulando la forma de un fénix –era una preciosa joya con brillantes rubíes y esmeraldas que parecía muy valiosa– y el colgante del niño era muy diferente pues tenía forma de lágrima y era una piedra preciosa sobre la que estaba dibujado un dragón bebé de color azul. Draco no pudo evitar una exclamación que sobresaltó aún más a Harry que ya estaba bastante alarmado con lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? —inquirió y al ver que Draco no quitaba la mirada de sus hijos con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro miró de nuevo a sus pequeños.

—¡Oh, dios mío…! ¿Qué significa esto?

—No lo sé, Harry, pero te prometo que lo averiguaré. Aunque de cualquier forma lo siento como algo bueno, muy bueno. Es magia blanca y muy poderosa. Los colgantes no van a dañarlos, creo que están hechizados para protegerlos, así que no temas, no se les enredará ni se ahogarán con ellos ni nada parecido.

—No sé, son tan pequeños… ¡Espera un momento! El colgante que lleva Sophie es igual que uno que perteneció a mi madre, es de las pocas cosas que conservo de ella y siempre lo llevo conmigo —dijo Harry con voz trémula y Draco le miró con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro.  
—No me habías dicho nada —dijo el rubio con cierto reproche en su voz.  
—Lo olvidé, es un recuerdo de ella. Solo eso. O eso pensé siempre, nunca noté que tuviese magia ni nada parecido ¿Crees que sea el mismo amuleto?  
—No lo sé, Harry, no sé las implicaciones que puedan tener todo esto, pero lo averiguaremos. ¿Dónde lo guardas?  
—En casa en el bolsillo interior de mi túnica de Auror…¡Como sea! —bufó sobrepasado—. De todos modos quiero que esto quede en secreto y nadie debe saber que los llevan aparte de nosotros, lo prefiero así. —Con un movimiento de su mano los dijes se hicieron invisibles a la vista—. Los protegerán de igual forma, pero será aún más seguro si nadie más lo sabe. ¿No te parece?

Draco asintió con la cabeza, no podía estar más de acuerdo.  
Entonces sucedió algo que volvió a dejarles boquiabiertos el pequeño Dragón blanco apareció en la cuna de Karsten y el fénix en la de Sophie, se miraron y asintieron comprendiendo la verdadera labor de los pequeños seres. No les pertenecían a ellos eran los guardianes mágicos de sus bebés. Tenía sentido pero ninguno quería pensar en las implicaciones de todo aquello, cada cosa vendría cuando tuviese que llegar y solo entonces lo enfrentarían. 

—Será mejor que los dejes pasar antes de que los echen del hospital —pidió Harry. El murmullo que hacía rato se oía al otro lado de la puerta aumentaba por momentos, señal inequívoca de que sus amigos y familiares esperaban impacientes para conocer a los pequeños. 

Draco hizo ademán de ir a buscarlos pero volvió sobre sus pasos y besó tiernamente a su pareja y a sus hijitos una vez más.

—Gracias, Harry… por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo —susurró. Le besó una vez más y se fue hacia la puerta.

—¡Ya podéis pasar! —ordeno, le encantaba mandar—: pero de dos en dos y si armar mucha bulla, por favor.

Las primeras en pasar a conocer a sus nietas, fueron “las abuelas”. Narcisa y Molly se deshicieron en cariños al verlos, ambas coincidieron en que eran los niños más bonitos que habían visto en su vida. 

—Serán los niñas más lindos y consentidos del mundo —afirmó Narcisa orgullosa—, y sigo pensando que deberíais trasladaros a vivir a Malfoy Manor, hay sitio de sobra. No entiendo por qué no queréis vivir allí —dijo, algo resentida.  
Ese era un tema sobre el que Draco no quería hablar y menos en ese momento. Su madre no entendía que, ahora que habían recuperado la Mansión, Draco se negase a vivir allí. Le había dicho que él y Harry comprarían otra casa más grande, una que sería sólo de ellos y en la que criarían a sus hijos a su manera. Narcissa no estaba de acuerdo, para ella la Mansión era perfecta, sobre todo ahora que había recuperado su antiguo esplendor, y sin embargo después de tantos esfuerzos por conseguir que se la devolvieran, su único hijo no quería vivir allí con ella. No, no lo entendía.

Harry miró alarmado a Draco que se apresuró a tranquilizarlo diciendo.

—Madre… ya te dije lo que pensaba sobre eso. De todos modos, ya hablaremos tú y yo más tranquilos y en privado.  
No quería ofenderla pero tampoco iba a dejar que le estropease el dia más feliz de su vida con aquello. Habían hablado de eso hasta la saciedad, pero Narcisa podía ser tan testaruda o más que su propio hijo cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja. Por algo era su madre, después de todo.

Narcisa alzó una ceja de forma muy parecida a como lo hacía su hijo cuando algo le contrariaba, e hizo un mohín pero no dijo nada. A partir de ese instante ignoró totalmente a Harry y también a su hijo y sólo tuvo ojos y lindas palabras para sus nietas. Molly frunció el ceño y Harry le hizo un gesto indicándole que todo estaba bien, la mujer no pareció muy conforme pero no dijo nada más.

—Creo que no le ha sentado muy bien lo que le has dicho —susurró Harry al oído de su esposo.

—Hablaré con ella en cuanto tenga ocasión, tranquilo, se le pasará —afirmó más por calmarlo que otra cosa. No quería discutir con su madre, la adoraba, pero no iba a dejar que dirigiera su vida.

Ron y una Hermione muy embarazada de su segundo hijo, fueron los siguientes en pasar a conocer a sus “sobrinos” y se deshicieron en halagos al verlos. Los demás, junto a Blaise, Neville y los gemelos se quedaron fuera, esperando pacientemente su turno. No les quedaba otra, o eso pensaba hasta que un torbellino llamado Pansy irrumpió en la habitación cargada de regalos y colándose de todos los que esperaban fuera.  
—¿Dónde están esos maravillosos bebés? —exclamó con los ojos brillantes, justo antes de abrazar a un emocionado Draco. Su presencia era inesperada pero muy agradecida. La abrazó fuerte pues hacía tiempo que no la veía, y aunque los trillizos empeoraban Severus y él seguían sin dar con el remedio para parar aquella maldición de una vez. Había logrado ralentizarla, concediendo a los niños mayor esperanza de vida pero las secuelas eran terribles y cada vez causaban mayor daño. Hablaría con Severus a ver si se le ocurría algo que pudieran hacer, algo que no hubiesen hecho ya. Pansy le miró a los ojos y fue como si leyera su mente, por unos instantes pareció ir a echarse a llorar pero la vio aspirar profundamente y cerrar los ojos. Al instante siguiente sonreía de nuevo y corría a abrazar a Harry y a Hermione. Se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y se alegró un montón de verla tan redonda.  
—¡Estás a punto de caramelo, querida! —dijo acariciándole el vientre—. ¿De cuánto tiempo estás?  
—De cinco meses, aún me faltan cuatro —suspiró Hermione—, tengo muchas ganas de que nazca, es un niño, pero es grande.  
—¡Genial, será tan grande como su papá! Me gusta ver como aumenta la familia, voy a tener tres sobrinos nuevos a los que mimar a gusto —exclamó con una gran sonrisa y se dirigió a ver a los bebés.

>>Son simplemente maravillosos —exclamó rezumando orgullo—: el niño es igual que tú, pero tiene tus ojos y tus labios Harry, no podría ser más perfecto y la niña es preciosa yo creo que se parece a los dos aunque también a tu madre. Sí, creo que se parece a Narcisa aunque luego cambian mucho, no puede negar sus genes. Va a volver locos a los chicos cuando sea mayor, es una belleza.

—Aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso —protestó Harry que no quería ni pensarlo.

—Sí —le apoyó Draco—. De todas formas no hay problema tendremos las varitas a punto para maldecir al que intente propasarse ¿Verdad, Harry?

—Pobrecita, no sabe lo que le espera —exclamó Blaise, Pansy y Draco le abrazaron y luego salió de la estancia con Ron y Hermione. Neville y Blaise también tenían derecho a conocer a sus nuevos sobrinos. Severus charlaba animadamente con Narcisa mientras esperaba su turno para entrar al igual que Luna, que también esperaba con una enorme cámara de fotos. Su periódico daría la primicia del nacimiento de los mellizos en exclusiva, le encantaba ser reportera ocasional.  
Seamus, Dean y el resto de los Weasley también esperaban su turno, estaban todos, menos Ginny.

OoO

Los dos primeros meses pasaron de forma rápida y apacible, Harry no había vuelto a tener pesadilla y los bebés crecían muy rápido. Pasaban con ellos todo el tiempo que podían. _Tulmo_ , se había venido a vivir con ellos para hacerse cargo de la casa y las niños. Harry no había estado muy de acuerdo al principio, pues no quería que nadie que no fueran ellos se ocupase de sus hijos. Las abuelas, siempre estaban dispuestas a echar una mano, pero tampoco querían agobiarlas, especialmente a la madre de Draco que estaba un poco distante desde que se habían negado a ir a vivir a la Mansión. Draco y ella habían discutido debido a eso y las cosas seguían un poco tirantes entre ellos, aunque el hecho de que Narcisa estuviera enfadada con su hijo, no era impedimento para que visitase a sus nietos cada vez que le apetecía, algo a lo que ni Draco ni Harry habían puesto ninguna pega, más bien al contrario. Atender a dos bebés daba mucho trabajo así que decidieron que Tulmo se haría cargo de ellos, cuando sus padres no pudiesen. Era la mejor solución. Habían pasado ya dos meses y Harry necesitaba volver a trabajar, recuperar su rutina y su vida y el elfo estaba perfectamente cualificado, lo sabía de primera mano pues había cuidado de él de maravilla cuando más lo necesitó.

OoO

La buena razón, o mejor dicho, el último empujón que Harry necesitaba para decidirse a mudarse llego antes de lo que esperaba. La casa era un _bunker_ , como muy bien la había calificado Blaise en una ocasión, estaba bien protegida, o eso pensaba Harry, pero las protecciones que había levantado en su día cuando la compró, no habían sido obstáculo para que le dieran el mayor susto de su vida.

 

Se encontraba sólo en casa con Tulmo y los niños, Narcissa acababa irse a su casa a través de la red Flu, su chimenea y la de la casa de Harry estaban conectadas, así era más fácil para todos. Draco no tardaría en volver de la clínica y había decidido sorprenderlo con una deliciosa cena y algo un poco más erótico que tenía pensado para después…

Los pequeños dormían plácidamente tras hacer cenado cada uno un rico biberón de leche. En ello estaba cuando notó que las protecciones habían desaparecido, alguien las había desactivado y se inquietó muchísimo, ya que cualquier mago no podía quitar las protecciones que tenía puestas a su casa así como así, y eso era más preocupante aún. Cogió su varita y subió las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los pequeños de cuatro en cuatro, ¡No iba a consentir que les hiciesen nada! ¡De ninguna manera!  
Supo que el intruso estaba allí cuando vio al pobre elfo inconsciente, después de comprobar que sólo estaba desmayado, se adentró sigilosamente en la habitación con todos sus sentidos en alerta máxima, su magia se estaba descontrolando y no podía permitirlo, tenía que mantener la sangre fría y usar la cabeza pero el pánico a haber llegado tarde le asediaba. Si les pasaba algo a sus pequeños… si les hacían daño, los mataría sin dudarlo, lenta y dolorosamente, pero si algo les sucedía… ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a Draco? ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo después? Se asfixiaba de angustia y fue justo entonces cuando les vio. Eran dos, uno alto y otro más bajo y delgado cada uno ante una cuna, tenían las varitas en alto y un halo grisáceo envolvía ambas cunas. Ni siquiera lo pensó, no le habían sentido llegar así que lanzó contra el más grande un potente Expelliarmus para alejarlo lo más posible de su hijo. La fuerza del hechizo envió al intruso al otro extremo de la estancia y lo estrelló contra la pared, después cayó aparatosamente al suelo inconsciente. Harry se tiró al suelo para evitar el hechizo que le lanzó el otro bastardo, pero antes de poder responderle desapareció. Se volvió buscando al más alto y para su sorpresa también se había esfumado.  
Maldijo entre dientes, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, lo primero era… Corrió hacia sus niños y solo respiró tranquilo cuando lanzó un hechizo para identificar qué tipo de magia habían usado y vio que se trataba de un hechizo inofensivo, que sólo buscaba averiguar el nivel de magia de los niños. Era un hechizo básico que enseñaban en el último curso de Hogwarts ¿Qué diablos significaba todo aquello? Empezó a recuperar el ritmo normal de su corazón cuando comprobó que no los habían dañado de ningún modo ¿Qué diablos querían aquellos bastardos? ¿Y por qué sus pequeños? No lo sabía, ni quería saberlo, pero en ese mismo instante decidió que se trasladarían a su nueva casa al día siguiente, hablaría con Draco y convertiría su nuevo hogar en infranqueable, quería que fuera inmarcable para todo aquel que no fuese íntimo de la pareja. Quería un _Fidelius_ que protegiese a su familia… quería… ¡Merlín!... sólo quería que estuvieran a salvo de todo mal. Drenado y desecho fue como lo encontró Draco cuando llegó a su casa poco después.

OoO

El departamento de Aurores estaba patas arriba ya que todos querían ayudar a su jefe y se habían ofrecido a investigar en sus ratos libres, algo que Harry les había agradecido infinitamente. Pero aunque se moría por dar con aquellos desalmados, no podía descuidar los demás casos que estaban investigando y por desgracia, nadie tenía ninguna pista fiable acerca de los autores. Rumores muchos, falsas pistas otras tantas, pero nada que en verdad mereciese la pena.

Dos meses tardó Draco en decidirse a poner freno a aquella locura, deseaba tanto como Harry atraparlos, pero no iba a permitir que su esposo se perturbase más de lo que ya estaba desde el asalto a su casa con todo aquello, ni tampoco quería que le arrastrase a él en aquella vorágine. Apenas se veían, pues Harry dedicaba todo su tiempo libre a investigar cualquier pequeña pista, con la inestimable ayuda de de sus hombres de confianza y sus mejores amigos. Él por su parte no se había quedado de brazos cruzados, Blaise, Neville, Pansy, Severus y hasta su madre habían prometido ayudar en lo que pudieran, pero hasta ahora no habían averiguado absolutamente nada, era hora de parar. No podían continuar así necesitaban recuperar la tranquilidad que tenían antes.  
Sí, definitivamente hablaría con Harry y debía mantener la cabeza fría.

OoO

Harry apareció en su nueva casa con la pequeña Rose y antes de que Draco pudiese decir nada le soltó nervioso: —Ron me llamó—explicó—, Hermione se ha puesto de parto, la ha llevado a San Mungo y como Rose tenía muchas ganas de ver a Sophie y Karsten he pensado que mejor me la traía a casa.

Draco sonrió y acogió en sus brazos a la niña que literalmente se había arrojado a ellos. La volteó en el aire mientras Rose, que ya tenía cinco años, reía a carcajadas.

—Voy a tener un hermanito, tito Draco —explicó feliz, abrazándose de nuevo a él como una lapa, hacía muy poco que había aprendido a pronunciar la _r_ y la _s_ correctamente y no dejó de abrazar a su _tito_ rubio ni por un instante. Era muy acaparadora con ellos pero sobre todo con él desde el nacimiento de los mellizos—. Cuando mamá y papá vuelvan a casa traerán a mi nuevo hermanito con ellos.

—Así es —aseveró Draco—, tendrás un hermanito al que cuidar y eso es una gran responsabilidad, habrás de enseñarle todo al ser tan pequeñito.

—No pasa nada —contestó muy resuelta—, le cuidaré muy bien, igual que hago con Sophie y Karsten, por cierto… ¿Están dormidos todavía? Es lo malo de estos enanos que duermen todo el tiempo.

—¿Enanos? —exclamó Harry estupefacto y Draco se mordió el labio para no estallar en carcajadas. Esa niña tenía un peligro…  
Después de dar de cenar a Rose y acostarla, en la misma habitación que los mellizos, para lo que tuvieron que hacer aparecer una cama pues no hubo manera de convencerla de que durmiese en la habitación que le habían destinado, al fin se durmió y tuvieron un momento para ellos. Draco no pensaba postergarlo más y se lo soltó a Harry en cuanto tuvo ocasión.

—Lo he estado pensando mucho y tienes que parar, Harry, los dos tenemos que hacerlo. No tenemos la menor pista sobre los que entraron en casa, es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra.

Se le veía tan cansado, las ojeras rodeaban sus hermosos ojos verdes y estaba pálido. Draco sabía que desde que todo pasó no dormía bien, él tampoco lo hacía, pero los signos de fatiga eran más evidentes en Harry. Su trabajo era más estresante que el suyo y desde que aquellos bastardos entraron en su casa, la tensión le estaba pasando factura. La estabilidad emocional de Harry era más frágil que la suya y no pensaba dejar que colapsase si podía evitarlo. 

—Severus cree que es Nott quien está detrás de todo y aunque sigue en Azkaban es seguro que tiene ayuda fuera. Si sus sospechas son ciertas no me opondré a nada de lo que quieras hacer, Harry, aunque tengas que sacudir el Ministerio y el Mundo Mágico entero. Te ayudaré en lo que haga falta porque quiero que los culpables paguen, pero antes deja que hable con su confidente. Necesito recuperar nuestra vida y no puedo verte más tiempo así de desesperado.

—Draco… —Harry le estrechó en sus brazos, intentando luchar con la enorme bola de angustia que se le había formado en la garganta, la desolación en los ojos plata era brutal, una mirada que no quería volver a ver jamás. Draco tenía razón, pero es que se moría por pillarles, y estar de brazos cruzados mientras maquinaban contra sus bebés, Merlín sabe qué atrocidades, le resultaba imposible.  
Pero sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse, por su propio bien. Cubrió el rostro del hombre que amaba de pequeños besos, mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos que parecían volverse de seda entre sus dedos y le aseguró con voz ronca: —Tienes razón, perdóname, estoy tan obcecado en atrapar a esos cabrones que no veo nada más. Es que no puedo ni imaginar que vuelvan e intenten hacerles daño otra vez, yo… me moriría si algo llega a pasarles.

—Te entiendo, Harry —dijo Draco con vehemencia tomando sus rostro entre sus manos y obligándole a mirarlo—, lo entiendo perfectamente porque yo me siento igual. También son mis hijos y no pienso dejar de buscar a esos hijos de perra, pero ahora estamos mejor protegidos que antes, no saben donde vivimos y quiero disfrutar de los niños, de ti y de nuestro nuevo hogar. Si tenemos que luchar, lucharemos y lo haremos juntos Harry, eso siempre, pero vamos a tomarlo con más calma, por favor…

Harry asintió, tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas retenidas, se sentía tan impotente al no poder atrapar a aquellos bastardos… pero Draco tenía razón, debía tomarse las cosas con más sosiego. Sabía que la amenaza seguía latente, como una espada de Damocles sobre sus cabezas y que algún día todo estallaría, pero tenía mucho por lo que vivir y lo haría. Viviría el presente disfrutando cada minuto de paz y felicidad que la vida le ofreciese. Le habían arrebatado dos meses de su vida, dos meses terribles de pesadilla, desde que todo comenzara, pero ya no más. Besó a Draco poniendo el alma en el beso, no era demasiado bueno para expresar sus sentimientos con palabras y esperaba que sus caricias mostrasen de sobra todo el amor que le profesaba. Draco era su bendición y su razón más importante para seguir adelante, él y sus niñas eran su mundo, su todo.

OoO

Hermione dio a luz un varón, pelirrojo como su padre, que pesó más de cuatro kilos. El parto dejó a su madre exhausta y feliz y a su padre con cara de estar más atontado que de costumbre al enterarse de que ya tenían la parejita, según Draco.

—¿Hay sitio para dos más? —era Neville quien lo preguntaba, entrando en la estancia con un enorme ramo de flores, tras él apareció Blaise muy sonriente también con un regalo en la mano. Todos se apresuraron a abrazarlos, era toda una sorpresa que estuvieran allí, una maravillosa e inesperada sorpresa.

Rose, que había ido a conocer a su nuevo hermano estaba encantada y se dejó mimar gustosa, cuando se cansó de achuchar a los recién llegados se acercó a la cunita donde dormía su recién nacido hermano y preguntó:

—¿Yo también era así de chiquita cuando nací?

—Sí, cariño —respondió su padre besándola, mientras su madre observaba risueña—, pero mira lo grande que eres ahora. Hugo también crecerá pero tendrás que tener paciencia.

—Muuuuuucha paciencia —dijo con un gracioso mohín—. ¡Cuanto trabajo me espera…!

—¿Por qué dices eso, Rose? —preguntó Hermione curiosa.

—Porque son todos muy pequeños y como yo soy grande tendré que enseñarles muchísimas cosas a Karsten, Sophie y ahora también a Hugo. En fin… ¿qué se le va a hacer? Es lo que me toca —acabó diciendo con los brazos en jarras, en una pose tan parecida a la que su madre adoptaba a veces que todos menos Hermione, que no salía de su asombro, y la propia Rose, estallaron en carcajadas.

Comieron en un restaurante cercano y aprovecharon para ponerse al día, llevaban sin verse desde que nacieron los mellizos y aunque hablaban a menudo a través de la red Flu, siempre era un placer poder compartir con ellos, pero ninguno se esperaba lo que les dijeron a continuación.

—En realidad no hemos venido sólo para conocer al pequeño Hugo. Lo cierto es que tenemos una noticia que daros: hemos decidido enlazarnos —explicó Neville.

OoO

La casa de la familia:

http://si.wsj.net/public/resources/images/OB-QS204_1hodba_HD_20111123081047.jpg

http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/originals/71/31/29/713129847f483fe1a46ffea0f7345882.jpg  
https://m2.behance.net/rendition/pm/783150/hd/baca4ed2f33ef80a46d022dcbf39d506.jpg  
https://ssl.cdn-redfin.com/photo/1/bigphoto/152/528152_1_0.jpg  
http://skelbiu-img.dgn.lt/1_5_214518049/vidaus-apdaila-868466453.jpg


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Cuqui Luna

Neville y Blaise se enlazaron seis meses después en una ceremonia preciosa a la que no faltó nadie, ni siquiera Ginny, aunque fue sola, se dedicó a estar junto a su familia y hacer carantoñas a sus sobrinos especialmente a Hugo, que ahora tenía en brazos. No se acercó en ningún momento y Harry estaba furioso, le importaba muy poco que los ignorase a ellos, podía entenderlo, pero sus pequeños eran algo muy distinto. Nunca se había acercado a ellos a hacerles un mimo, ni siquiera en la Madriguera cuando los visitaban, era aparecer ellos y Ginny se esfumaba. No sabía qué le sucedía, después de dejarlo había estado casi un año sin hablarle, pero después tenían un trato normal. Pero a partir de que Draco y él se hiciesen pareja ella empezó a distanciarse cada vez más. Sabía que era por Draco, o eso pensó al principio, pero después era como si le detestase a él también. No fue a su enlace pero puso como excusa que jugaba fuera, podía haber asistido de haber querido hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Dean fue con Seamus y los demás. Desde entonces cada vez se habían distanciado más, especialmente desde que nacieron los mellizos y no fue a conocerlos, cuando toda su familia lo hizo. Entonces fue cuando Harry decidió ignorarla, una cosa era que les despreciase a ellos, pero los niños no tenían la culpa de nada. No sabía qué le pasaba pero ya no la conocía, incluso Percy era más agradable con ellos que su hermana, y eso era mucho decir porque era un estirado. 

Un torbellino llamado Pansy envolvió a Draco en un enorme abrazo y luego cogió a Sophie en brazos llenándola de besos mientras la niña reía a carcajadas, después se la devolvió a Draco y le tocó el turno a Karsten.  
—Es idéntico a ti, Draco, excepto en los ojos, no me canso de decirlo. 

El niño hizo un mohín, era todo un caballerito de catorce meses de edad, que andaba, o más bien corría a la menor oportunidad y traía a sus padres de cabeza. Sophie era más tranquila pero Karsten era un torbellino. Los dos se alegraron mucho de verla de nuevo, Draco especialmente, pues tenía algo muy bueno que decirle, tanto que apenas podía aguantarse las ganas, pero antes buscó a Severus con la mirada para pedirle permiso. Severus estaba casi seguro de haber dado con la fórmula para detener definitivamente la Maldición que aquejaba a los trillizos, era muy complicada, una mezcla de un hechizo muy antiguo y una poción creada por el Maestro de Pociones al que Draco había prestado su laboratorio, confiaba totalmente en Severus, era el mejor Maestro de Pociones que conocía y estaba por jurar que era el mejor de todo el Mundo Mágico. Después de muchos intentos fallidos, al fin lo habían conseguido, pero aún no la habían probado en un ser humano. Su mirada se encontró con la de Severus que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa agradecido, iba a darle a Pansy la mejor noticia de su vida. 

—Pansy creo que lo hemos conseguido, aún no lo hemos probado con nadie pero Severus está seguro de que puede poner fin a la Maldición que aqueja a Theo, Eric y Adrian.

Pansy parecía a punto de desmayarse, su prometido se apresuró a sujetarla y la condujo hasta un diván cercano. La joven estaba desencajada, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó. Draco se sentó a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, mientras Harry se hacía cargo de los mellizos observando la emotiva escena, esperando a que Pansy se calmase. Muchos se habían acercado alarmados al oírla llorar, entre ellos Luna, los recién casados y casi todos los Weasleys. Nadie sabía nada así que se iban a enterar todos a la vez.

—No me pasa nada malo, tranquilos —dijo Pansy al fin, con voz temblorosa pero con una sonrisa radiante, secándose las lágrimas—. Draco acaba de darme la noticia más maravillosa que podía esperar.

—Pansy ya te he dicho que es experimental, no estaremos seguros hasta que la probemos…

—Saldrá bien Draco, tiene que hacerlo porque… ya no les queda mucho tiempo. Theo es el que peor está, pero tengo mucha fe en ti y el Profesor Snape, si vosotros no lo lográis, nadie lo hará.

—¿Han venido los niños contigo? —preguntó Draco

—Sí, pero están con mis padres. Los trillizos no resistirían tanto jaleo y las niñas han querido quedarse para hacerles compañía.

—Si pudieras traerlos mañana a la consulta de Draco, podríamos empezar enseguida con el nuevo tratamiento —intervino Severus que llevaba ya un rato observando.

—Gracias, Profesor, mañana los traeré sin falta.

—Llámame Severus, Pansy, hace mucho que ya no soy Profesor.

—Ya lo sé, señor, pero se me hace muy raro llamarlo de otra forma, aunque lo intentaré —dijo con un mohín que hizo a Snape poner los ojos en blanco mientras el resto aguantaba la risa como buenamente podía.

OoO

Ginny observaba la escena desde lejos, y se sentía mal por no participar de su alegría, cuando no hacía tanto tiempo lo habría hecho sin problemas. Pero desde que rompió con Dean, algo pareció explotar en su interior, se sentía tan furiosa y humillada que decidió que iban a pagar. Todos los que le habían hecho daño lo harían, se había cansado de ser buena y aguantar todo lo que quisieran hacerle sin rechistar. Odiaba a Draco Malfoy pero también a Harry y, por supuesto, a sus hijos simplemente por serlo. Ella tenía que haber sido la madre de los hijos de Harry Potter y no aquel asqueroso hijo de Mortífago.

Había oído hablar toda la vida del héroe del Mundo Mágico… Harry Potter era una leyenda desde que el Mago Tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, matase a sus padres e intentase hacer lo mismo con él cuando contaba apenas con un año de edad sin conseguirlo, pues la Maldición rebotó en el niño y acabó con el Lord Tenebroso. Nadie se explicaba cómo pudo suceder, pero pasó y desde ese mismo instante el Mundo Mágico tuvo un nuevo héroe: Harry Potter _El niño que sobrevivió._

Cuando Ron volvió de Hogwarts contando que eran los mejores amigos del mundo y todas las aventuras que habían pasado juntos, supo que no tardaría en conocerlo: tenía solo diez años y ya estaba loca por Harry Potter. 

El día que Harry fue a _la Madriguera_ por primera vez quedó fascinada por el niño delgaducho que vestía ropas tres tallas más grandes de lo que necesitaba, pero que tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes y una sonrisa maravillosa. 

Cuando empezaron a salir en serio, después de la guerra se sintió la mujer más feliz de la tierra, pero fue un espejismo que duró poco, Harry le decía a menudo que la quería, pero algo no estaba bien en su relación. Tampoco es que ella tuviera experiencia alguna en el tema pues los dos eran vírgenes cuando lo hicieron por primera vez, y pensó que tal vez por eso había sido un desastre, pero creyó que mejoraría con el tiempo. Habló de ello con Hermione que la animó a seguir intentándolo y le dijo que Ron y ella tampoco lo habían pasado bien la primera vez, pero que luego todo había mejorado muchísimo con el tiempo y la práctica. Le contó que el sexo entre ellos era genial y le aseguró, que para ellos también sería igual. Pero nunca lo fue, por alguna razón que no lograba entender sus relaciones con Harry eran desastrosas, incluso llegó a creer que la culpa era suya porque no era lo bastante guapa y deseable. Harry, aunque era todo un caballero, no era tan apasionado con ella como se suponía que debía ser. Era como si no la amase, como si el coito para él fuese poco menos que una obligación, lo veía desmotivado, pensativo…y lejano. 

Cuando al fin le dijo que la dejaba y el por qué, se sintió tan humillada y tan tonta… El cuento de hadas que creyó vivir, nunca existió porque Harry era _gay_ y decía que la quería como a una hermana… ¡Como a una hermana por Circe! ¡Los hermanos no hacían las cosas que ellos habían hecho! Se sentía fatal, se sentía utilizada.

Harry era homosexual, lo sabía hacía tiempo, pero había prolongado la relación por miedo a su reacción. ¡Increíble pero cierto! Le abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas pero con ganas lo hubiese matado. 

La vida seguía, todos se lo decían. Era joven, guapa y podía tener a quien quisiera, tal vez, pero nunca podría tener a quien realmente quería. Se propuso olvidarle y durante mucho tiempo ni le dirigió la palabra, estaba tan furiosa y dolida, pero a nadie parecía importarle, nadie parecía darse cuenta de su sufrimiento.

Cuando Dean le propuso salir un año después de romper con Harry aceptó, habían sido pareja un tiempo mientras estudiaban en Hogwarts. Se enamoró de él, aunque nunca dejó de seguir los pasos de Harry, cada vez que se enteraba de alguno de sus ligues, algo que era inevitable pues la prensa le perseguía donde quiera que fuese, era como si le clavasen una daga en el corazón, pero seguía con Dean. Era un pintor de éxito que exponía en varios países y sus cuadros se vendían muy bien. Eran felices, aunque nunca sintió con él la misma intensidad que cuando estaba con Harry, se dijo que era normal, que éste era un amor más tranquilo y maduro, e incluso hablaron de casarse. 

Su sueño se rompió el día que Dean le dijo que lo sentía pero que no podía seguir adelante con la relación porque se había enamorado de otro. No dijo otra persona, dijo otro y no tardó en descubrir quién era ese otro: Seamus Finnigan, su mejor amigo en el colegio y su amante ahora. 

No lo soportó, era demasiado para ella: se había enamorado dos veces y los dos la habían dejado porque preferían a los hombres antes que a ella. Sentía que todo se ponía en su contra, que todos eran felices menos ella y Harry tenía una relación nada menos que con Draco Malfoy al que ella odiaba con el alma. Le daba igual lo que le dijeran todos, incluso Ron y Hermione habían terminado por aceptar al rubio insufrible y eran buenos amigos. 

El mundo estaba del revés, ella tenía razón y el resto estaban equivocados, ¡Malfoy era el hijo de un Mortífago! Un miserable niño pijo y malcriado, por mucho que tuviera un don y se dedicara a sanar a los demás, a ella nunca la engañaría. 

No fue a su enlace, porque no podía ser tan hipócrita y porque no quería ver como Harry se casaba con él. 

Poco después conoció a Connor, era guapo y la hacía reír, además era bueno en la cama y lo pasaban bien juntos. Era jugador de Quidditch como ella, así que también compartían su amor por ese deporte, y no tardó en descubrir que tenían algo más en común: Connor detestaba a la feliz pareja tanto o más que ella, aunque nunca le dijo por qué. Se dio cuenta de donde se había metido cuando su nuevo novio le contó los planes de Nott y tuvo miedo, pero aún así accedió a ayudarlos. Fue fácil averiguar dónde iban a ir de luna de miel, si alguien lo sabía eran su hermano y Hermione. No intentó hablar con ella pues su cuñada era muy lista y sospecharía, pero a Ron jamás se le ocurriría desconfiar de su hermana pequeña, y tal y como esperaba se lo contó. 

Habían ido a Santorini en traslator y no tardaron en dar con la ubicación de la casa. Connor buscaba algo, pero ella no tenía ni idea de lo que era, revolvieron todo aunque tuvieron que irse precipitadamente cuando oyeron llegar a los recién casados. ¡Casi les descubren!

Cuando supo que Harry esperaba un bebé casi vomitó. ¡No podía con eso! Sabía que los Magos se podían quedar embarazados gracias a una poción de fertilidad que, por lo visto, Snape había mejorado, pero ella seguía creyendo que era algo anti natural. 

Harry tenía con Malfoy lo que ella siempre había querido tener y no había conseguido. No podía soportarlo, por eso, por el gran rencor que sentía, accedió a ayudarles a entrar en la casa de Harry, y confiaba en que las protecciones la dejaran entrar y lo hicieron: después de todo Harry no las había reforzado impidiéndole el paso, eso le dio que pensar y empezó a arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo. Karkarov, era especialista en romper Maldiciones y aunque le llevó bastante tiempo, al fin, pudo desactivar las protecciones de Harry y entrar en la vivienda sin problemas. Ginny sabía que a esas horas no había nadie en la casa aparte de los bebés y Tulmo, el elfo que los cuidaba. Los bebés ya habrían cenado y Narcisa ya se habría ido pero Harry llegaría enseguida, no podían perder tiempo. 

No quería estar allí, no podía hacerles daño a unos bebés indefensos, por mucho que detestara a sus padres, ella no era así. Aún así hizo el hechizo para saber el alcance de la magia de los niños y no se sorprendió al comprobar que eran muy poderosos. Tenían que secuestrar a la niña, pero no quería hacerlo, ella no era ningún pelele y ahora se sentía como si lo fuera y Connor ni siquiera estaba allí pero le ordenaba hacer aquellas cosas sin molestarse en explicarle por qué ¡Estaba harta! No quería hacer daño a los bebés, no quería hacer nada de lo que había hecho últimamente incitada por Connor. Todo aquello no tenía ya sentido alguno para ella.

Se alegró cuando Harry irrumpió en la habitación de sus hijos hecho un basilisco, porque así no podría hacer lo que tenían planeado y Ginny sabía que si hacía daño a aquellos niños, nunca más podría vivir en paz, tuvo que maldecirlo para poder escapar, ¡Merlín, su familia no iba a entenderlo y Harry no se lo perdonaría nunca.

OoO

Severus se dirigió primero a Durmstrang buscando información sobre el pequeño de los Karkarov. Igor, su hermano, fue encontrado muerto algún tiempo después de que huyera tras el segundo resurgimiento del Lord, la marca tenebrosa brillaba sobre el lugar en que fue hallado así que estaba claro quién lo había matado, pero eso era historia pasada. Ahora necesitaba encontrar a Vladimir, según sus últimas informaciones estaba involucrado en lo sucedido en la casa de Potter y quería oír lo que tenía que decir al respecto. Sabía que no se lo diría de buenas a primeras, pero Severus tenía sus propios métodos para convencerlo. 

 

Tal y como esperaba no encontró ni rastro de él en el castillo, pero al menos le dijeron dónde podía encontrarlo. Vivía en _Veliko Tarnovo_ , una ciudad que para los búlgaros representaba el recuerdo de su mayor gloria. Aunque en la actualidad la capital del país se encontraba en Sofia, los muros de _la Fortaleza de Tsarevets_ , eran fiel reflejo de una época esplendorosa en el pasado. La ciudad crecía libremente en el filo de un precipicio y era una de las visitas más interesantes Lo habría apreciado mucho en otro momento, pero ahora no estaba allí como turista precisamente. Localizó la casa tras equivocarse varias veces pues todas aquellas estrechas calles empedradas parecían iguales. 

 

No había nadie en la vivienda así que le dejó un pergamino lacrado con un mensaje citándole al día siguiente en la Fortaleza, no pensaba perder ni un minuto más de lo necesario, si realmente Karkarov estaba implicado, sospechaba que no estaba solo y quería saber quién más estaba detrás y qué diablos pretendían. Esperaba que acudiera por las buenas, no quería tener que recurrir a medidas más drásticas.

 

Cuando al día siguiente le vio llegar puntual a la cita, no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio. Era más alto que su hermano y sus facciones eran también más duras, como esculpidas en piedra. Su mirada era retadora.

 

—Creo que me buscabas, Snape. ¿A qué debo el honor?

 

—Crees bien —respondió Severus con voz seca dando un paso hacia él—, y sabes el motivo de mi viaje hasta aquí, así que dime lo que quiero saber, Vladimir, y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

 

—No sé qué quieres de mí, y lamento lo que sea que te haya hecho viajar hasta aquí. Yo por mi parte no tengo nada que decirte —dijo con desprecio y ahí cometió un grave error. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Severus estaba tras él clavando su varita con fuerza en su garganta.

 

—Habla, si lo que dices me convence tal vez te perdone la vida —ordenó apretando con más fuerza. Vladimir palideció y un rictus de dolor se reflejó en su cara mientras empezaba a sudar copiosamente.

 

—Sólo cumplía órdenes y no hice nada a los bebés. El hechizo fue para comprobar cuan poderosa era su magia, solo eso…

 

—¿Quien más estaba contigo? ¿Quién está al mando? ¡Habla maldito!

 

—¡Vaya, vaya! Pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Nada menos que al profesor más odiado de Hogwarts —la pelirroja acababa de aparecerse, era una trampa.

—Señorita Weasley… —masculló en cuanto se rehízo un poco del dolor tras el codazo en el hígado que le había propinado Vladimir, aprovechando su descuido ante la sorpresa de ver allí a la pequeña de los Weasley.

>>¿Qué hace aquí? Entiendo que está envuelta en este feo asunto… —dijo apartándose el pelo de la cara con brusquedad.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y entonces vio la duda en sus ojos, comprendió que no quería estar allí. No conocía sus motivos para estar metida en esto, pero no se la veía a gusto, parecía querer desaparecer más que nada. Justo entonces un tipo joven y bien parecido —que la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo—, hizo su aparición.

—¡Genial, Karkarov, lo has hecho muy bien! Él nos dirá dónde encontrar a la feliz pareja, porque lo hará ¿verdad, Snape?

Karkarov y el desconocido le apuntaban con sus varitas, estaba acorralado.

—puedes matarme si quieres, pero no te diré nada.

—¡Vale, entonces… no me sirves de nada!

—¡Nooooooo…! —la joven se interpuso entre Severus y la maldición, el maestro de Pociones lanzó un _Protego_ rápidamente sobre él y la chica, pero no pudo evitar que la alcanzara, aunque suavizó un poco su efecto. No había oído esa maldición antes, aun así tuvo tiempo de anular a Karkarov con un Desmaius pero la otra rata se escapó.

OoO

_La desaparición de la familia Potter-Malfoy era muy inoportuna, especialmente ahora que ya sabía el enorme potencial que tenían los pequeños. Habían truncado sus planes, esos idiotas tenían que haber actuado más rápido, secuestrar a los niños y ahora no tendrían este problema. Por lo visto, no vieron a Potter hasta que lo tuvieron encima friéndolos a maldiciones y no les había dado tiempo a nada excepto lanzar el hechizo, que confirmó lo que ya sospechaba. La magia de esos niños era especial y poderosa, nada extraño siendo hijos de quienes eran. Sólo necesitaban a la niña, ella era la llave, según los auspicios._

_Peor para ellos: ahora les arrebatarían a los dos y matarían al niño. Sería un golpe mortal para ellos, se culparían mutuamente de su desgracia y se destruirían el uno al otro. Todos los días morían niños y los suyos estaban cerca de ello, sabía que les quedaba poco tiempo y eso le mataba. Malfoy había conseguido mantenerlos con vida estos años, pero no había podido acabar con la maldición y sus hijos, que ya tenían 11 años, no alcanzarían la adolescencia. Desde la cárcel no podía hacerlo él mismo, pero contaba con la inestimable ayuda de Connor, Karkarov y la pelirroja, aunque ésta empezaba a ser más un estorbo que una ayuda, quería dejarlo y lo haría; había ordenado matarla. Connor no quería hacerlo pues se sentía atraído hacia ella, pero lo haría, siempre hacía lo que le ordenaba: era el único en quien podía confiar ahora, y era mucho lo que había en juego._

_Claro que antes tenía que encontrarlos. Parecía habérselos tragado la tierra y estaba casi seguro que habían usado “El encantamiento Fidelius”, y si lo habían hecho, sería prácticamente imposible dar con ellos. El lugar donde se habían trasladado lo sabía sólo uno de sus mejores amigos, pero seguramente se habían cubierto bien las espaldas diciéndoselo a la mayoría de ellos, sino a todos. En cualquier caso, era imposible hacerles revelar ese secreto, nada funcionaba, ni la tortura, ni la maldición Imperius, ni siquiera el Veritaserum, y caso de que lograra matar al guardián del hechizo, los demás conocedores del secreto se convertirían automáticamente en guardianes, así que sería una historia interminable, y nunca lograría saber dónde se ocultaban, a no ser que uno de ellos se lo dijera voluntariamente. ¡Estaba furioso… y mucho! Todos sus planes se iban a la mierda… Pero pagarían, su momento llegaría. No todo estaba perdido, cometerían un error tarde o temprano._


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Cuqui Luna

—¡Entrégate, Mathews, no tienes escapatoria, no me obligues a entrar a buscarte! —gritó Harry, había puesto un encantamiento _sonorus_ a su voz para resultar más intimidante. A aquel miserable no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que ir a casa de sus tíos y secuestrarlos. Hacía muchos años que no iba por allí, no quería ni acordarse de ellos, no les odiaba pero estaba mejor sin ellos, no quería saber nada y aún así… cuando la guerra terminó fue a Privet Drive, continuaba vacío, aún no habían regresado. Puso protecciones nuevas sobre la casa, pero estaba claro que no habían impedido que Connor accediera a la vivienda. Si lo que pretendía era chantajearle aquel idiota lo llevaba claro. Dudley ya había sido avisado y permanecía a su lado temblando perceptiblemente. Harry sintió pena por él, era el único miembro por el que sentía algo de aprecio en aquella familia, el único con el que aún mantenía algún contacto. Sabía que se había casado y también que tenía dos hijos de cinco y tres años, alguna vez habían tomado juntos una cerveza, pero nada más, no tenía ningún interés en ser partícipe de la vida de su primo, ni involucrarle en la suya, prefería seguir como hasta ahora.

—¿Podrás rescatarlos, Harry? —le preguntó Dudley, nervioso.   
Le miró unos instantes antes de responder—: Intentaré que no sufran daño alguno Dudley, pero no puedo prometerte nada, ese tipo está loco.

Hizo una seña a sus Aurores, que se colocaron en posición de ataque y avanzó hacia la puerta a grandes zancadas, parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Sentimientos contradictorios se agolpaban en su cabeza respecto a lo Dursley, eran, después de todo, la única familia que le quedaba, no los quería en su vida, pero tampoco deseaba verlos muertos. Se lanzó a sí mismo el hechizo protector más poderoso que conocía y lanzó una _Bombarda máxima_ contra la puerta de entrada a la casa que saltó por los aires hecha pedazos, literalmente. Las maldiciones volaban por todas partes y tía Petunia gritaba como una _banshee_. Cuando todo terminó solo se oían los gritos desesperados de su tía, sus gritos y sus sollozos. Abrazada al destrozado cadáver de su marido, lo había roto a _Crucios_. El desgraciado yacía inconsciente cerca del cadáver de Vernon, si quería hacer daño a Harry matando a su familia, se había salido con la suya, de no haber llegado a tiempo, seguramente su tía tambien estaría muerta. Un nudo le atoraba la garganta, no le debía nada a Vernon Dursley, pero no podía dejar de lamentarlo.

OoO

—Entonces ¿lo harás? —Severus bufó y alzó una ceja, ¡claro que lo haría! Lo intentaría al menos, pero ella no lo merecía, intentaría despertar a Ginebra Weasley porque su familia ya había sufrido demasiado y este nuevo golpe podía acabar con Molly, pero no por la insufrible pelirroja. Si fuera por él la dejaría así para siempre, calladita estaba mucho más guapa y después de todo, ella solita se lo había buscado. Pero no dependía solo de él.

—Venga, estoy preparado. ¡Hazlo de una vez!

Draco se concentró y lanzo el hechizo: — _Legeremens…_   
No era fácil entrar en la mente de Severus, el hombre era un experto en _Legeremancia y Oclumancia_ , serlo le había permitido estar tantos años al lado de Voldemort sin que éste lo descubriera y aunque ahora le estaba dejando acceder a su mente, no era sencillo, había demasiadas cosas que no quería dejarle ver. Fue lo más cuidadoso posible pero aún así sabía que le estaba causando molestias, cuando al fin dio con el recuerdo que buscaba casi gritó de júbilo. Allí estaba el hechizo que el Maestro de Pociones no conseguía recordar por completo. Era una variante sofisticada del _Big Somnus_ la clave estaba en el movimiento de varita y la forma de pronunciarlo, una vez que lo tuvo claro, se apresuró a abandonar su mente.

—Gracias, ya está, lo tengo —dijo con satisfacción mal disimulada.  
—Me vendría bien un brandy —gruñó Severus con el ceño fruncido y Draco se apresuró a servírselo.  
—Deberías comprarte un pensadero —aconsejó el rubio.  
—Algún dia tal vez lo haga —dijo apurando la copa de un trago—, pero de momento mis recuerdos están mejor donde están. Y dile a Harry que la próxima vez que quiera pedirme algo lo haga en persona, que no te utilice a ti.  
—No lo hace, Severus, pero no es tan bueno en esto como yo.  
—Aún recuerdo las horribles clases de _Oclumancia_ con él, espero que haya mejorado, aunque mucho tiene que haber mejorado, muchísimo diría yo… O cualquier Mago principiante podrá acceder a su mente sin grandes problemas.  
Draco alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros, por supuesto que Harry dominaba esa materia, así como la Legeremancia, pero no iba a insistir. Severus podía ser muy obstinado cuando se lo proponía y aunque sabía que apreciaba a su pareja, no pensaba intervenir. Hacía tiempo que en ese sentido los había dejado por imposibles, a los dos.

OoO

Ginny Weasley recuperó la consciencia después de que Draco le aplicase el complicado hechizo y la familia Weasley al completo se volcó con él, sobre todo Molly que lo estrechó en un abrazo de oso. No quería ofender a la buena mujer pero esas demostraciones de afecto tan excesivas le abrumaban, no se sentía nada cómodo y tampoco sabía cómo actuar. Además Harry, el culpable de todo, le observaba con ojos brillantes, emocionado, pero también sospechaba que se lo estaba pasando en grande a su costa, aunque verlo tan feliz le confirmó que había hecho lo correcto.

Harry salió al jardín y Draco le siguió.

—¿Cuando se lo dirás? 

—Ya lo saben, Draco, el jueves vendrán a buscarla dos de mis Aurores para llevarla a Azkaban. El juicio se realizará en menos de quince días, espero que el Wizengamot tenga en cuenta su arrepentimiento. Todo esto me supera, creí que la conocía pero… Es complicado.

Draco le atrajo hacía él y le besó, Harry se aferró a él como a un salvavidas devolviendo la caricia con ganas. La vida en ocasiones era demasiado intrincada, pero ahora todo parecía estar de nuevo en su lugar. Con Mathews en prisión, no tenían nada que temer. Su familia estaba a salvo.

OoO

Draco le acompañó, aunque sabía que no entendía su decisión de asistir al funeral de su tío, sabía cómo le habían tratado de pequeño y no les perdonaba. Su tía parecía un fantasma, Dudley la sostenía en pie, Harry estaba seguro que ella sola no hubiese podido dar un paso, parecía destrozada y ausente. Sintió compasión por ella.

Siguieron la ceremonia desde la última fila de la capilla, intentado pasar lo mas inadvertidos posible y después fueron al cementerio. Lo enterraron en el panteón familiar. Se sentía raro, sabía que nunca le habían querido pero le mantuvieron con vida, por eso estaba allí, porque de no ser por ellos, no habría vivido todo lo que vivió y nunca se hubiese reencontrado con Draco, ni formado la maravillosa familia que ahora tenía. 

—Harry, espera… Mi madre quiere hablar contigo, en casa.

Miró a Dudley con sorpresa y luego a Draco, que también estaba impactado. _¿De qué querría hablar su tía con él?_ No lo sabía, pero pensaba averiguarlo.

El trayecto desde el cementerio a Privet Drive no era muy largo, Harry conducía su coche un _*Ferrari_ que le había regalado Draco en su último cumpleaños y que había insistido en que llevara. Un capricho del rubio que fascinó a Harry, era rojo y muy ostentoso pero Dudley lo había contemplado con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían ir a salírsele de las órbitas y solo por eso merecía la pena. Ahora entendía por qué Draco había insistido tanto en ir en ese coche, todos los que conocían a Harry de cuando vivía con los Dursley les miraban incrédulos y fascinados. Harry estaba pasando un mal rato al ser el centro de todas las miradas pero Draco estaba en su salsa y disfrutando. A veces era tan _snob_

Cuando llegaron a Privet Drive su tía les pidió que se sentaran nada más entrar y después se ausentó de la sala un momento. Regresó con una caja de madera que parecía muy antigua y se la dio a Harry, que sorprendido intentó abrirla inmediatamente sin conseguirlo.

—Perteneció a tu madre, tenía que habértela dado hace mucho tiempo, pero… —dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya—. No me he portado bien contigo, pero te odiaba, detestaba todo lo que representabas, aborrecía la Magia porque por su culpa perdí a mi hermana. La quería, Harry, a pesar de todos los malentendidos que hubo entre nosotras yo la quería. Era mi hermana pequeña, odiaba que fuera especial y también que fuera una bruja porque yo… nunca podría serlo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Tú… lo sabías!—exclamó Dudley pasmado.

—Sí, Dudley, no me interrumpas por favor —dijo frotándose las manos, nerviosa y sin dejar de pasear por la habitación—. Harry, nosotros tenemos antepasados magos. Mi bisabuela lo era pero se casó con un _muggle_ y en las generaciones posteriores nadie dio muestras de poseer magia, hasta que llegó Lily. Yo la admiraba pero también la odiaba porque ella era todo lo que yo nunca sería, lista, guapa, bondadosa y encima podía hacer magia. En cambio yo… era una squib, una niña sosa y delgaducha sin ningún atractivo especial me parecía a mi padre, en cambio ella había heredado la belleza de mamá. Era tan injusto…

>>El resto de la historia ya la conoces. Cuando ese Mago Oscuro mató a tus padres, algo murió en mí también ese dia, había perdido a mi única hermana y ya no había esperanza alguna de poder reconciliarme con ella. Odié al Mundo Mágico y a tu padre por la misma razón que te odié a ti, porque eras igual que él, eras uno de ellos, pero tus ojos… eran como los de Lily. Solo por eso no te abandoné, porque una parte de ella seguía viviendo en ti… —dijo con voz quebrada—, Vernon… él…era como era, odiaba aún más que yo todo aquello que no encajase con su idea de _normalidad/i >, pero fue un buen marido y padre…yo le quería. Ahora estoy sola… completamente sola._

_—Eso no es cierto mamá —se apresuró a intervenir Dudley abrazándola—, me tienes a mí._

_—Lo sé Dud, pero tú tienes tu vida y es lógico que así sea, debes vivir junto a Helen y los niños._

_—Ella también quiere que vivas con nosotros. Vendrás conmigo, mamá, estarás bien y no te sentirás tan sola._

_Harry no sabía qué decir, estaba como ido, eran demasiadas revelaciones al mismo tiempo. No sabía qué pensar, por un lado le gustaría maldecirla por ocultarle el legado de su madre. Por otro… sentía una profunda lástima por ella, porque intuía que nunca había sido feliz, porque nadie que odiara tanto podría serlo._

_Se despidió lo más educadamente que pudo, la caja parecía quemar entre sus manos. Nunca se había sentido a gusto ni querido en aquella casa, no había querido volver, pero ahora se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Se paró un instante a contemplar la vivienda, ahora sí tenía la seguridad de que nunca volvería allí, bajo ningún concepto. Tenía mucha prisa por llegar a su casa y abrir aquella misteriosa caja, Draco a su lado estaba muy serio y guardaba silencio._

__

OoO

—Severus, espera un momento, por favor…

Tomó aire, Narcisa despertaba sentimientos en él que creyó olvidados para siempre, y cada día eran más fuertes. La amaba y por eso la evitaba, porque ella nunca le correspondería y no quería sufrir innecesariamente, era como revivir una historia que vivió hacía muchos años, la de otro amor platónico que nunca se realizó y que casi le destrozó. Harry sabía de su frustración, la pagó con él muchas veces porque le recordaba todo lo que quería olvidar. Tenía los ojos de ella y físicamente era muy parecido a su padre, le costó mucho superar sus prejuicios y descubrir a Harry, pero al final lo hizo aunque muchos años después. No, no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas cuando sabía que no tenía ninguna.

—Dime, Narcisa —dijo poniendo su expresión más impenetrable.

—Relájate, Severus, sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza, ya no somos unos críos, soy una Slytherin igual que tú. No intentes engañarme.

Era tan hermosa, tan deseable…

—¿Engañarte? ¿Por qué haría yo algo así?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú, Severus. Me rehúyes y se por qué, pero no tienes que hacerlo porque yo también siento lo mismo por ti.

—¿Qué…qué estás diciendo? Narcisa…yo…Lucius, Draco… —las palabras se atropellaban en su garganta, su corazón iba a mil por hora, aquello estaba mal por mil razones… y sin embargo…

No pudo decir nada más pues los labios de la hermosa mujer se fundieron con los suyos en un beso suave y demandante a un tiempo, que tras apenas unos instantes de indecisión por parte de Severus fue plenamente correspondido.

OoO

Harry y Draco no hablaron hasta llegar a casa, los dos estaban impactados, Harry se sentó con la caja entre sus piernas y dijo bajito _Alohomora_ pero la caja no se abrió.

—Lánzale un _Finite Incantatem_ —sugirió Draco. Le hizo caso y la caja se abrió inmediatamente mostrándole un libro forrado con terciopelo rojo. Con manos temblorosas lo abrió para descubrir con cierta decepción que no entendía nada.

—Déjame ver… parece celta antiguo, pero mira ¿no percibes la Magia, Harry? el libro también tiene un hechizo y no creo que esta vez funcione el _Finite Incantatem_. —Aun así, lanzaron el hechizo pero no dio resultado.

—Voy a intentarlo de otro modo —dijo pasando su mano por encima del libro, cerró los ojos y susurró: _Revelat secretum tuum_ , era un hechizo que usaban los Aurores cuando querían descubrir algo que se resistía a los hechizos normales. Draco lo miraba asombrado, le pasaba cada vez que veía a Harry hacer magia sin varita. 

Las letras de la portada se volvieron legibles: _El Legado del Fénix y el Dragón_

—… Harry… ¡Ábrelo! —ordenó Draco muy nervioso.

_Querido hijo:  
Si estás leyendo esto es porque lord Voldemort nos ha encontrado y la persona que elegimos como guardian del Fidelio nos ha traicionado. Harry, mi niño adorado, quiero que sepas que tanto tu padre como yo, te amamos con todo nuestro corazón y que lo haremos siempre. Pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos a tu lado. Tienes que ser muy valiente, cariño, pues tendrás que enfrentarte a retos muy difíciles, soy muy consciente de ello. Como ya habrás adivinado soy vidente, Harry, como todas las brujas de nuestra familia: es un don que nos es dado a las mujeres y solo a nosotras que somos las herederas de este Legado. _

_Tu primogénita será una niña, a la que llamaréis Sophie, que significa sabiduría, un nombre muy adecuado para ella pues será vuestra guía, la fuerza mágica y espiritual que os conducirá hasta el lugar donde reina la Magia Ancestral más pura._

_Solo ella puede hacerlo, su mellizo Karsten, mi precioso nieto, es su guardián y protector, pero tú y Draco sois sus padres y tenéis que cuidarlos mucho, hijo mío. Draco y tú. Estabais destinados..Ninguno estará completo sin el otro, nunca olvides esta máxima._

_Este libro os ayudará en el momento oportuno a encontrar el verdadero camino, cuando creas que todo está perdido consúltalo, en él encontrarás lo que necesitas, pero solo cuando realmente lo necesites._

_Es un objeto muy codiciado e intentarán arrebatártelo, ten mucho cuidado con él...Sophie es la heredera y ella sabrá qué hacer, cuando sea el momento, su corazón la guiará, tenéis que, dejadla ser. Es su destino.  
Te amo con todo mi corazón, Harry. _

_Siempre serás mi niño adorado._

_Mamá_

OoO

*http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-CL7-l20HP4Y/VB1VvJIesvI/AAAAAAAAKH4/Rjko3Ezdqms/s1600/2015%2BFerrari%2BF12XX%2BBerlinetta%2B1600x600%2BDual%2BStandard.jpg

* _La legeremancia, es un tipo de magia que se utiliza para explorar la mente y los sentimientos de alguien, contra su voluntad. La oclumancia, es una forma de contrarrestar esta técnica._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Cuqui Luna

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, en un primer momento. Draco permanecía sentado con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, mientras Harry no paraba de dar paseos nerviosos de uno a otro lado del salón. Fue el primero en respirar hondo y decir:  
—No sé si puedo con esto Draco. Según entiendo, nuestra pequeña es una especie de Elegida y la verdad no me hace ni pizca de gracia. Quiero que sea una niña normal y que tenga una vida igual que cualquier otro niño de su edad.

—Te entiendo, amor —bufó Draco—, pero no está en nuestra mano y cuanto antes lo aceptemos mejor. Hasta dónde puedo comprender, Sophie tiene muchas posibilidades de predecir el futuro a través de los sueños, mi madre nos explicó que era un don que se solía dar en las mujeres de su familia y además será vidente, o así lo asegura tu madre en el libro por parte suya. Osea que…¿Será una especie de profeta doble o algo asi? Es un gran don que por supuesto preferiría que le hubiese sido dado a cualquier otra niña.  
>>Pero… le ha tocado a la nuestra, así que podemos hacer una de estas dos cosas: ignorar lo que sabemos hasta que llegue el momento de enfrentar lo que viene o cavar un agujero muy profundo bajo tierra y escondernos allí, donde nada pueda dañarla. ¿Qué prefieres Harry?  
—¡Menuda pregunta! —bufó Harry airado—. Por supuesto que quiero que viva su niñez con la mayor normalidad posible, acabo de decírtelo, pero es que… ¡No quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo pasé! No quiero que la miren como a un bicho raro, ni que la traten de forma distinta por ser quien es. Quiero que sea feliz y que tenga una infancia normal sin preocupaciones.  
—Y la tendrá, Harry, nosotros nos encargaremos de ello.  
—No se adonde nos conduce todo esto, Draco, estoy asustado. Solo prométeme que no se lo diremos a nadie.  
—No lo haremos si es lo que quieres…  
—Es lo que quiero, ¡A nadie!, solo lo sabremos tú y yo. Nadie más. Cuando llegué el momento de que todo salga a la luz, les diremos a nuestros amigos, pero hasta entonces prefiero que nadie sepa nada, no soportaría que nadie la mirase con recelo o algo peor ¿Crees que me equivoco al actuar así?  
Draco le atrajo hacia sí y le abrazó. Harry posó su cabeza en su pecho y se dejó mimar, lo necesitaba.  
—No, Harry, no creo que te equivoques, es mejor que nadie sepa nada más de lo que ya saben, de momento. Será nuestro secreto.

OoO

Dos años después decidieron que era el momento de tener otro hijo, pero se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa. La poción de fertilidad solo podía ser usada una vez, un pequeño detalle que a Severus se le había olvidado comentarles.  
A Harry se lo llevaban los demonios, ni podía ni quería evitar mostrar lo frustrado que estaba. Draco no estaba mejor, era menos temperamental que su pareja pero estaba de un humor terrible también. No es que no estuvieran orgullosos de la familia que habían formado. Los mellizos crecían sanos y felices y les daban muchas satisfacciones, pero siempre habían soñado con tener una gran familia y ahora parecía algo imposible de realizar.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Luna Lovegood acababa de entrar en su despacho y Draco no tenía ni idea de qué quería. Hasta donde sabía estaba totalmente curada de la maldición que sufrió durante la guerra, una terrible que la había dejado estéril. Luna había acudido a él en busca de ayuda y gracias a Morgana, Draco, había podido neutralizar la terrible maldición.

—Hermione y yo quedamos ayer en _las Tres Escobas_ , como hacemos una vez al mes, ya sabes, para no perder el contacto. Una penas que esta vez Pansy no pudiera venir, bueno el caso es que me dijo que no podíais tener más hijos—así era Luna, diferente a todos, directa y sin contemplaciones. A veces pensaba que estaba chiflada, pero otras, creía simplemente que la joven coexistía entre dos dimensiones, la del resto de los mortales y la suya particular… o algo parecido.  
Harry entró en ese momento en su despacho, habían quedado para ir a cenar fuera. Le miró de hito en hito y Draco se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no tenía idea de porqué Luna estaba allí en ese preciso momento.

—¡Ah, hola, Harry!, me alegro de que tú también estés aquí, así será todo más rápido. Como le decía a Draco sé que no podéis tener más niños mediante la poción así que vengo a ofrecerme como portadora de vuestros futuros hijos, por eso estoy aquí. Bueno… si queréis, claro.  
Harry tomó asiento, realmente lo necesitaba.  
—¿De qué estás hablando, Luna? — preguntó sin salir aún de su asombro.  
—Pues eso, Harry, que sé lo mucho que deseáis aumentar la familia y como yo soy amiga vuestra y estoy muy agradecida a Draco por curarme de ya sabes qué, esta es mi manera de devolveros el favor. Como supongo ya sabéis, el bebé se desarrollaría en mi útero, pero sería hijo vuestro con vuestros genes, yo sólo sería el medio para que pueda nacer. ¿Qué me decís?  
—Es… una oferta muy generosa por tu parte, Luna, pero nos has pillado completamente fuera de juego, deja que lo pensemos, ¿sí?  
—¡Claro! —dijo muy sonriente poniéndose en pie y lista para marcharse—. Habladlo y cuando sepáis lo que queréis hacer, solo decídmelo.  
—Pero, ¿y Rolf tu novio? —intervino Draco— ¿Qué piensa de todo esto? Porque supongo que se lo habrás dicho…  
—¡Oh sí, él está de acuerdo, por supuesto!  
—¡Ah! —fue todo lo que Draco pudo decir. Desde luego debían ser la pareja más extravagante sobre la faz de la tierra. No conocía a nadie parecido a Luna Lovegood, tan personal, directa y altruista, pero tenía claro que le gustaba mucho tenerla como amiga.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido y aunque ya no pendía ninguna amenaza sobre ellos y sus niños, sabían que era inevitable que el día D —como le llamaban— llegase, pero no hablaban mucho sobre eso, intentaban vivir y ser lo más felices posible. Como decía Draco: Cada cosa a su tiempo.

Los trillizos de Pansy tenían ya trece años y por fin Draco y Severus habían logrado dar con la solución. No había sido fácil ni tampoco suficiente, pues si bien la poción era la correcta y ralentizaba mucho el proceso, no acababa con la Maldición. Severus había ido a ver a un colega suyo alemán, un tal Wolfgang Neisser como último recurso… y había acertado. La poción era la adecuada, pero Wolfgang le había enseñado el oscuro y complejo hechizo que debía combinar con ella para acabar con la Maldición y como ejecutarlo correctamente, el: _Maximum Renaissance_. Al fin estaban curados.  
Draco sentía que se había quitado una pesada losa de encima, pero lo mejor de todo era la íntima satisfacción por el trabajo bien hecho. Pansy merecía tener una alegría como esa, había pasado por mucho y ahora por fin era feliz. Sus hijos eran unos adolescentes sanos y se había casado con Jacob Chastain, que la amaba incondicionalmente. Sí, Pansy por fin era feliz y Draco se alegraba infinito por ella.

OoO

Decidieron aceptar la propuesta de Luna, no tenían nada que perder y querían más niños. De esa manera, un año después vino al mundo Karsten, un pequeño diablillo que se parecía mucho a Harry, pero con los ojos de Draco, y al año siguiente nació Dianthé, su pequeña pelirroja. Sí, pelirroja. Al verla, Draco, no podía parar de reír y llorar a un tiempo, la vida a veces era muy dura pero también maravillosa. Ahora sí tenían la familia que siempre habían deseado.  
Luna se casó seis meses después del nacimiento de Dianthé con el amor de su vida, Rolf Scamander y nueve meses después nacieron los gemelos, les llamaron Lorcan y Lysander.  
En cuanto a Narcissa y Severus, vivían juntos pero no hablaban de casarse por el momento. Se les veía felices y Draco se alegraba mucho por los dos, amaba a su madre y quería a Severus, los dos merecían ser felices, y al parecer lo eran y mucho, así que no tenía nada que objetar.

OoO

Aquella noche, Draco tenía molestias en el estómago, algo que había cenado no le había sentado demasiado bien y se levantó de la cama intentando no despertar a Harry, que dormía plácidamente a su lado, para ir a la cocina y tomar una poción que le aliviase las molestias. El reloj del salón marcaba las cinco de la mañana... aún le quedaba una hora de sueño.

Los dos perros de la familia dormitaban junto a la mesa, Askar era un precioso collie que Harry había encontrado abandonado en la calle siendo aún un cachorro y Xino, un *Shih Tzu, un perro chino que Blaise y Neville les habían regalado a sus hijos, en su última visita. _Una pizca de león, varias cucharaditas de conejo, un par de onzas de un viejecito chino, un gramo de pilluelo, una cucharada de mono, un sellito de bebé y otra pizca de osito de peluche_ , así había definido Neville al cachorro y era completamente cierto, la verdad es que era como un peluche vivo, al que sus hijos adoraban.  
Después de tomarse la poción se dirigió de nuevo a su dormitorio, pero al pasar ante la habitación de Sophie un ruido llamó su atención y se alarmó más cuando oyó que se quejaba. Entró en la habitación, nunca cerraban la puerta así que no hizo ningún ruido, y observó la escena: Sophie lloraba, decía palabras incoherentes mientras parecía que tenía una pesadilla y su hermano, que dormía en el cuarto de al lado, estaba acostado a su lado; le cogía la mano para tranquilizarla, le acariciaba el cabello y le daba besos en la mejilla, hasta que Sophie despertó. Le llamó la atención que no hablaran, solo se miraban y entonces Sophie asintió y sonrió entre sus lágrimas como si Karsten le hubiese dicho algo agradable para consolarla, solo que el niño no había abierto la boca. Sus hijos estaban teniendo una conversación mental, era algo de lo que había oído hablar pero que nunca pensó ver, menos aún entre dos miembros de su familia. Más sorprendente aún era que ni Harry ni él se hubiesen dado cuenta antes, a no ser… que fuera algo que habían aprendido a hacer hacía poco, se negaba a creer que eso hubiese pasado más veces delante de sus narices y no hubiesen visto nada.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía los ojos húmedos mientras los miraba, porque estaba como hipnotizado con la escena, no tenía ni idea de lo que se estaban diciendo pero los amuletos que colgaban de sus pequeños cuellos desde que nacieron y que Harry había ocultado con un hechizo, eran ahora perfectamente visibles y brillaban envolviendo a ambos niños en una especie de aura dorada. El pequeño dragón blanco y el fénix estaban respectivamente en el regazo de Karsten y Sophie. Era incapaz de moverse, de reaccionar, pero no sentía miedo alguno, aquello era pura magia y sabía que era buena. 

Instantes después Sophie se calmó y por fin su sueño fue de nuevo tranquilo, Karsten le dio un último beso en la mejilla y volteó para dirigirse a su habitación, mientras Draco observaba como los amuletos se volvían de nuevo invisibles, el aura dorada desaparecía y poco después, cuando entró en la recámara de su hijo pudo comprobar que él también dormía profundamente. 

Volvió a la habitación de la niña, se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo a su lado restregó sus manos una contra otra en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y cerró los ojos concentrándose, polarizando su magia, después extendió sus manos sobre su hija y la dejó fluir, necesitaba tener la certeza de que todo estaba como debía, que no había ninguna enfermedad de la que él no tuviera conocimiento en su pequeño cuerpo. Mantuvo sus manos a pocos centímetros de ella sin llegar a tocarla, como tantas veces había hecho antes con sus pacientes para detectar lo que les aquejaba, y se serenó al comprobar que todos sus chakras estaban bien. Luego fue otra vez a la habitación de Karsten y repitió lo que acababa de hacer con su hermana, sonrió aliviado, al comprobar que también estaba perfectamente bien.

OoO

Estaba más sosegado, pero aún intranquilo ¿Desde cuándo tenía Sophie esas pesadillas sin que ellos lo supieran? No era algo inesperado pero el llanto de su hija aún retumbaba en su cerebro y le laceraba el alma. En cuanto a Karsten, era maravilloso lo que hacía, sólo que no le correspondía a él consolar a su hermana, eso les correspondía a los adultos, era cosa de ellos, pero los mellizos siempre se protegían uno al otro, era algo instintivo, se entendían muy bien pese a ser tan distintos. Ahora que había descubierto su pequeño secreto, Harry y él tendrían que estar más atentos que nunca, y por supuesto tendrían una charla con ellos. Era necesario que entendieran que las cosas importantes como esa, se las tenían que contar.

El temor a que les sucediera algo regresó con más fuerza, sospechaba que el poder mágico de los pequeños había superado con creces sus expectativas, y ahora que aquellos malvados tenían la certeza no cederían en su obsesión hasta lograr sus propósitos, Draco lo sabía y Harry también, evitar que se salieran con la suya, era la máxima prioridad de ambos. 

No tenía ni idea de para que los necesitaban, para algo bueno no, seguro, y no lo permitiría, les mataría sin dudarlo antes de consentir que les tocasen un pelo. La tranquilidad en sus vidas había durado años, pero eso se había terminado en el mismo instante que supo que Sophie tenía pesadillas y que los mellizos se comunicaban de una forma especial…, lo había averiguado por pura casualidad, ya que ninguno de las niños se lo había contado, como si fuese algo exclusivamente de ellos que no importaba a nadie más. Y Tulmo, al parecer, tampoco lo sabía pues no les había dicho nada.

Tomó aire varias veces hasta que consiguió calmarse, tenía que hacerlo antes de hablar con Harry, si le veía tan alterado como estaba hace unos instantes le pondría nervioso también a él y era necesario que hablaran y que lo hicieran con calma. 

Fue a su dormitorio a buscar el libro que estaba en su mesita de noche, Harry seguía dormido, ajeno a todo, se fue al salón y se sentó en el sofá, se le habían quitado las ganas de dormir así que leería un rato e intentaría dejar de dar vueltas al asunto. Apenas había leído dos líneas cuando Harry, aún más dormido que despierto, hizo su aparición. Draco pensó que se veía adorable, aunque su pelo pareciera un nido de pájaros más que nunca. Le recordaba tanto a Zarek cuando acababa de despertarse, se parecían tanto…

—¿Qué haces levantado?

—Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo, te busqué para achucharte un poco y no estabas —contestó con una sonrisa traviesa, se sentó a su lado y le besó en los labios—. ¿Vas a contarme por qué no puedes dormir, o tendré que coaccionarte para que lo hagas?

En otras circunstancias no le hubiese importado nada que Harry usase todo su poder de persuasión para convencerle de lo que fuera, pero tenían que hablar, no tenía sentido posponerlo.

—Y eso no es todo… —Harry abrió los ojos como platos mientras su pareja le explicaba la particular manera que tenían sus hijos de comunicarse entre sí sin palabras. Se levantó y empezó a andar nerviosamente de un lado a otro del salón con las manos en los bolsillos. Draco esperó a que lo asimilara y se calmase, parecía muy disgustado, a él tampoco le había hecho ninguna gracia descubrirlo, así que entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía.

—Espero que Zarek y Dianthé no nos guarden ninguna sorpresita también —rezongó tomando asiento por fin de nuevo al lado de Draco, un rato después. Éste lo atrajo hacia él y Harry se tumbó poniendo la cabeza en su regazo, los ágiles dedos del rubio se perdieron en su pelo, acariciando su cuero cabelludo, aquello relajaba mucho a Harry.

—Zarek y Dianthé son muy pequeños aún, si tienen algún talento oculto no tardarán en manifestarlo, aunque ruego a Merlín que no sea así, por ahora tenemos bastante con Sophie y Karsten ¿no crees?

—Sí, ya lo creo y más de lo que quisiéramos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Draco?

—Hablaremos con ellos, quiero que Sophie nos cuente cuál es su sueño. De todas formas mañana iré a la Mansión, necesito hablar con mi madre y también con Severus y tú deberías hablar con Hermione, ya sabes que es como una enciclopedia andante, seguro que sabe algo al respecto y si no lo buscará. 

>>No conozco a nadie tan buena buscando información en los libros como ella. De hecho, creo que le pediré que me acompañe a la Mansión para que busque información en la Biblioteca privada de mi padre que aún guarda algunos ejemplares de lo más _interesantes_ hay una sección secreta que no expoliaron. Porque no dieron con ella—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Ya veo… —respondió Harry con una sonrisa cómplice—. Ojalá que puedan sernos de utilidad, cuanto más sepamos mejor. De todos modos, creo que iré a Hogwarts, hace mucho que no hablo con el retrato de Dumbledore, y siempre es una experiencia de lo más interesante, además aprovecharé para saludar a McGonagall, hace bastante tiempo que no la veo.

OoO

Que cada hijo era distinto era una gran verdad, ellos tenían cuatro, y eran tan diferentes… Karsten era muy travieso y en Zarek había encontrado el compañero perfecto para sus pequeñas fechorías. Sophie jugaba con ellos pero al mismo tiempo les vigilaba para que no fueran demasiado lejos en sus, a veces, alocados juegos. Era una niña sana y feliz que disfrutaba mucho en familia y con la gente que la quería pero con los extraños era tímida. Primero observaba desde lejos a quien le interesaba y, si su forma de actuar la convencía, intentaba un acercamiento. Su preciosa sonrisa era su mejor arma, era una actitud tan Slytherin que Draco se llenaba de orgullo cuando la observaba, después de todo Sophie también se parecía en algo a él. Se llevaba de maravilla con Rose, que ya tenía once años y había empezado en Hogwarts. Le encantaba estar con ella aunque fuese más mayor, así que ahora la extrañaba mucho. Draco creía que necesitaba estar con ella porque al ser mayor se sentía comprendida. 

La inteligencia de Sophie no les había pasado desapercibida, a los cuatro años ya sabía leer y enseñaba las letras a Karsten que aprendía también muy rápido. A los dos les encantaba la música, algo que Draco consideraba indispensable en su educación, y Sophie llevaba un año tocando el piano, él mismo le enseñaba y a menudo practicaban juntos. La niña tenía una sensibilidad especial para la música pero Karsten prefería el quidditch. 

El día que cumplieron cinco años Harry les había regalado su primera escoba de juguete y Draco supo que su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad en cuanto lo vio montado en la escoba, tieso como un palo y con una sonrisa enorme, como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida. A veces, cuando venían Ron y Hermione con sus hijos a verlos, jugaban un rato al quidditch en el jardín, mientras Hermione les animaba y aplaudía; enseguida se dieron cuenta que el talento de Harry para el juego lo había heredado Karsten, era un pequeño buscador en potencia, veía la snitch antes que nadie y se lanzaba tras ella de la misma forma loca y despreocupada que su padre, no tenía miedo, no veía el riesgo y eso aumentaba el temor de Draco de que un día se rompiera la crisma. Él había sido un buen buscador, pero Harry era el mejor, volar era para él tan necesario y natural como respirar.

A Sophie también le gustaba volar, pero sus pasiones eran la música y la lectura. Karsten en cambio… Draco nunca le había visto tan feliz como cuando volaba sobre su pequeña escoba, parecía ir a explotar de felicidad. Estaba en su elemento. 

Sophie siempre estaba pendiente de Karsten, Zarek y Dianthé, era como una pequeña madre y a Draco no le gustaba que se sintiese tan responsable de sus hermanos, eso les correspondía a ellos y aunque se lo habían dicho una y otra vez, ella siempre respondía que debía cuidarlos. No había manera de que entendiera que a su edad, en lo único que tenía que pensar era en jugar, divertirse y aprender lo más posible.

Zarek y Karsten se entendían de maravilla con Hugo, pero los tres juntos eran de temer. Sus hijos eran niños felices, realmente lo eran y eso le tranquilizaba y le hacía pensar que no lo estaban haciendo tan mal.

OoO

Comunicarse mediante el pensamiento era un juego para los mellizos, lo hacían desde que podían recordar, incluso cuando estaban lejos, por ejemplo, uno en casa y otro en el jardín era algo natural para ellos, por eso no entendían a qué venía tanto follón.

—Claro que no habéis hecho nada malo cariño —dijo Harry intentando tranquilizar a Karsten que les acababa de preguntar por qué parecían enfadados con ellos—. Sólo queremos que entendáis que hay cosas que necesitamos que nos contéis, como por ejemplo lo de tus pesadillas, Sophie —les explicó—, vosotros sois aún muy pequeños y hay cosas que necesitamos saber para ayudaros en lo que podamos, por eso necesitamos saber qué soñaste exactamente, hija.  
Los niños se miraron y Karsten animó a su hermana diciéndole: —No pasa nada, cuéntaselo, sólo es una pesadilla.

—Es que… siempre es el mismo sueño —respondió Sophie llorando sin poder evitarlo—. Esos hombres malos nos quieren hacer daño y me da mucho miedo.

—Le dije que no pasaba nada, que yo siempre cuidaré de ella, y que vosotros jamás dejaríais que nos pasase nada malo ¿verdad? —preguntó Karsten cuyos ojos, contagiado por su hermana, también estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Harry que había sentado a Sophie en su regazo para poder consolarla mejor, tenía el corazón hecho migas ante la angustia de sus hijos. Miró a Draco que también había cogido a Karsten y vio que se sentía tan inquieto e impotente como él.

—Por supuesto que no permitiremos que nadie os haga daño —respondió Harry procurando dar a su voz una firmeza que no sentía en absoluto e intentando quitar hierro al asunto—, pero sólo ha sido una pesadilla, cielo…

—No, papi —respondió Sophie muy seria—, no era sólo una pesadilla, pasaba de verdad.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?, no puedes estar segura de algo así, Sophie —saltó Draco sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí, papá, yo estaba allí y Karsten también —respondió la niña sin dudarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres con que estabais allí, Sophie? —preguntó Harry con voz estrangulada.

—A que estábamos encerrados en una habitación y hacía mucho frío, pero no pasaba ahora, Karsten y yo éramos mayores.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo de mayores?

—Como Rose…

Harry sintió que el estómago le pesaba de repente una tonelada. Sonaba tan real, Rose acababa de comenzar sus estudios en Hogwarts, si Sophie estaba en lo cierto aquello no pasaría inmediatamente, faltaban años para que sucediera. Su corazón le decía que debía confiar en la premonición de su hija, que sus pesadillas eran un aviso de lo que pasaría y tal vez no pudieran evitar que sucediese. O sí. De cualquier modo, debían estar preparados para tratar de evitarlo en lo posible. Era una auténtica locura, pero tenían que hacer algo, lo que fuera, sólo que no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar y, por lo que veía, a Draco le pasaba lo mismo.

Cada vez le dolía más la cabeza. Se sentía tan excluido como Draco del pequeño universo que formaban ese par y eso le molestaba, después de todo eran sus padres ¿no? En cierto modo era divertido y hasta asombroso ver la connivencia que tenían pero también era preocupante, no quería que se aislaran, pero la verdad era que aparte de Zarek, Rose y Hugo, apenas se relacionaban con otros niños y eso era algo que tenía que cambiar cuanto antes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Cuqui Luna

Hasta ahora les habían educado en casa entre los dos, pero era el momento de llevar a los mellizos a la escuela que George y Angelina habían abierto hacía ya una década y que estaba teniendo un éxito rotundo en el Mundo Mágico. Hasta hacía poco, los niños magos se educaban en casa, bien por sus padres o por un tutor que contrataban, pero eso había cambiado, desde que _Fred Weasley, Magic School_ , llamada así en recuerdo del gemelo de George, muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts, abrió sus puertas.   
Harry sabía por Ron que desde que Fred murió, George se sentía incompleto, y era lógico que se sintiera así pues le faltaba su otra mitad. George necesitó años para aprender a vivir sin él y Angelina había sido su mejor apoyo, su esposa fue quien le animó a honrar la memoria de su hermano poniendo su nombre a la escuela. Los niños aprendían divirtiéndose, les incentivaban con la música y la expresión artística, intentando sacar el máximo potencial de cada uno de sus pequeños alumnos con el objetivo de que al entrar a Hogwarts estuvieran lo mejor preparados posible. 

Todos los niños Weasley habían pasado por allí. Victoire, la hija mayor de Bill y Fleur que había sido su primera alumna, ahora cursaba su último año en Hogwarts, su hermana Dominique, estaba en cuarto año, al igual que su primo Fred, hijo de George y Angelina. Molly, la hija mayor de Percy, acababa de entrar en Hogwarts junto a su prima Rose y Jing Hui, el hijo de Cho Chang y todos ellos habían pasado primero por la _Fred Weasley, Magic School_ , con excelentes resultados.

Actualmente asistían a ella: Louis, de ocho años -el hijo pequeño de Bill y Fleur-, Lucy, la hija pequeña de Percy que tenía siete años y Roxanne la hija de George, que al igual que Ling Lan, hija de Cho, y Hugo tenían seis años de edad. Había además otros quince niños magos más de distintas edades que compartían un solo aula y se ayudaban unos a otros, mientras aprendían jugando. A Draco le encantó la escuela y sobre todo que los mellizos, en particular Sophie que era bastante retraída, se relacionarían con muchos más niños y perfeccionarían lo que ya sabían. Tanto a Harry como a él les parecía la menor solución, crearían lazos de amistad con niños que más adelante también asistirían con ellos a Hogwarts.   
Al dia siguiente tal y como tenían previsto, Draco y Hermione, que había llegado justo a tiempo de desayunar, se fueron y todos los niños con ellos, a través de la red Flú. A su madre le encantaría ver a sus nietos y los niños lo pasaban en grande en la Mansión siempre que iban de visita.   
Sophie siempre decía que Malfoy Manor era como el palacio en el que vivían las princesas de los cuentos, le gustaba especialmente la rosaleda y el laberinto, aunque Draco no la dejaba entrar sola porque era engañador. Resultaba muy fácil perderse en él y muy difícil encontrar la salida si no lo conocías bien, solo les permitía ir con él o con Narcisa, su madre, que también se lo sabía de memoria.

El laberinto fue ordenado construir por Lucius, Narcisa nunca lo aprobó, no le gustaba su diseño en forma de serpiente y además era muy complicado, ellos lo conocían bien y aún así, a veces se confundían, Draco prefería no decir lo que pensaba realmente. Lo conservaban en recuerdo de su padre, pero aquella no fue precisamente la mejor época de Lucius.

Zarek se lo pasaba en grande correteando tras los pavos reales albinos, una imagen que hacía sonreír a Draco pues le recordaba mucho a él mismo cuando era niño. Ahora, era su hijo el que hacía que la tranquilidad de los pobres animales se terminara cada vez que el pequeño visitaba la Mansión. Su madre tenía a Dianthé en brazos pues hacía poco que había empezado a andar y se cansaba con facilidad. Severus supervisaba los juegos de los niños en el jardín mientras Hermione y Draco estaban en la Biblioteca, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarles a proteger a los mellizos.   
La estancia seguía igual que siempre, sólo que su madre había encontrado su rincón ideal para leer al lado de la ventana y había convertido el hueco de ésta en un cómodo asiento, ideal para la lectura. La decoración ahora era más alegre, Narcisa le había dado su toque personal como al resto de la casa, ya no era la lúgubre mansión de la época del lord Oscuro. Los peores recuerdos de Draco eran de cuando Voldemort tomó posesión de ella, fue la época más oscura, entonces no era la Malfoy Manor que siempre había conocido, solo había oscuridad y horror, mientras Nagini se paseaba a sus anchas. Odiaba aquella época y lo que el Lord hizo a su familia, menos mal que su padre reaccionó y les alejó de aquel espanto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Se acercó a una de las estanterías repletas de libros y le dedicó a Hermione una sonrisa cómplice antes de conjurar el hechizo. Se oyó un clic y la estantería se abrió como una puerta dándoles acceso a la biblioteca oculta de los Malfoy. Aquella a la que solo ellos tenían acceso, la que los Aurores no habían logrado descubrir, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos brillantes y expectantes ante tantos libros peligrosos y prohibidos por descubrir.

OoO

Harry decidió usar la aparición, quería contemplar Hogwarts en todo su esplendor antes de hablar con McGonagall pues hacía años que no visitaba el castillo. La entrada de los terrenos seguía estando flanqueada por las mismas estatuas de los dos puercos alados y el Sauce Boxeador continuaba, como siempre, moviendo sus ramas intentando destruir todo lo que se acercaba.   
Sin embargo… Harry sabía que si un muggle se acercase a Hogwarts no vería otra cosa que un castillo en ruinas, y señales advirtiendo del peligro. Todo estaba igual que lo recordaba, el castillo seguía siendo igual de magnífico, con sus enormes extensiones de terreno por el que tantas veces había jugado y correteado con sus amigos.   
El Lago Negro también estaba como siempre, con sus criaturas marinas y el calamar gigante que ahora o estaba escondido o durmiendo. Los invernaderos, el estadio de Quidditch…todo seguía igual, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, Harry lo recorrió con tranquilad aprovechando que era horario de clases y los terrenos estaban vacíos. Mil recuerdos se mezclaban en su mente, buenos y malos, como si todo hubiese sucedido el dia anterior.

Sin los estudiantes correteando por allí, o sentados sobre la hierba, los terrenos eran idílicos. Había pasado allí seis años y vivido fantásticas aventuras, sus mejores amigos los había conocido allí y durante mucho tiempo consideró el castillo como su auténtico hogar, pero algo cambió en Harry después de la guerra.

Eran muchos los que habían perdido la vida en la batalla y algunos eran buenos y entrañables amigos, pero es que además… no estaba Dumbledore. Harry había visto como Snape le mataba, y en el mismo instante que el viejo Director cayó al vacío, sintió que ya nunca más podría considerar al castillo como su hogar. Fue como si le arrebatasen el corazón, Harry perdió en ese instante a su mentor un hombre al que quería de verdad y Hogwarts perdía al mejor Director que había tenido nunca. Dumbledore había muerto, se había ido para siempre dejando un vacío irreemplazable. El viejo mago de ojos azules había sido para él como el abuelo que nunca conoció, y es que… a pesar de sus errores, algunos graves, era uno de los mejores hombres que Harry había conocido. Más tarde se enteraría de todo lo que pasó en realidad, algo que daría un nuevo valor a Severus Snape ante sus ojos, pero Albus Dumbledore no iba a volver.  
Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar tantos momentos vividos allí, mientras se dirigía al despacho de la actual Directora del colegio.

OoOo

La Directora se apresuró a saludarlo luciendo una gran sonrisa. Los años habían dejado huella en la mujer, la última vez que Harry la vio fue en San Mungo, cuando nació Dianthé hacía casi dos años pero se la veía mayor y cansada, tanto que se preguntó si estaría bien de salud.

—Querido Harry —dijo mientras lo abrazaba—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo están Draco y los niños?

—Me alegro de verla, Minerva —respondió Harry con una franca sonrisa, abrazando a la mujer afectuosamente—, todos estamos bien, gracias. Draco le manda saludos.

La anciana mujer caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó asiento tras él, mientras le indicaba a Harry con un gesto el sillón más cercano para que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando estuvo acomodado, un elfo apareció con una bandeja llena de deliciosos pastelitos de nata escarchados, una tetera de oloroso y humeante té y dos tazas. La directora se sirvió y Harry la imitó.

—Y bien… ¿qué te trae por aquí? Porque no me dirás que has venido solo de visita, aunque me halagaría que así fuera se que tienes muchas obligaciones y poco tiempo para perder con una vieja como yo. Así que cuéntame.

Harry había enrojecido, se sentía avergonzado porque no había vuelto a pisar Hogwarts desde que terminaron su reconstrucción, después de la guerra.

—Tiene razón —reconoció—, la tengo muy abandonada, Minerva, no tengo perdón. Pero la verdad es que tampoco dispongo de mucho tiempo, mi trabajo y mi familia me absorben por completo.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Harry, y créeme que te envidio, tienes una familia maravillosa, y yo en cambio solo soy la directora de Hogwarts…

Harry percibió cierto deje melancólico en su voz pero enseguida se recuperó y volvió a ser la enérgica mujer que recordaba.

—¿Hay problemas, Harry? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. 

Harry hizo una mueca.

—Hogwarts me trae muy buenos recuerdos, pero también los peores de mi vida, Minerva —dijo al fin—, demasiados muertos, y destrucción..., creí que ya nada sería como antes, pero me alegra ver que ha conservado todo igual, la esencia del antiguo Director sigue aquí.   
Era verdad, el despacho seguía siendo la espaciosa habitación circular llena de pequeños ruidos divertidos que recordaba, los mismos instrumentos plateados sobre una mesa emitiendo pequeños soplidos de humo. Las paredes cubiertas, también como siempre, por los retratos de los antiguos directores del colegio que aparentemente dormitaban. El enorme escritorio tras el que estaba sentada la directora era también el mismo y tras él, también como siempre, estaba _El Sombrero Seleccionador_. _La percha de Fawkes_ continuaba vacía, el fénix desapareció cuando murió Dumbledore, dejando claro que le pertenecía a él y no al castillo como muchos creían y nunca regresó. El bueno de Fawkes que le salvó la vida en la Cámara de los Secretos… _La espada de Gryffindor_ estaba también en su sitio al igual que _El Pensadero_. Era como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido pero lo había hecho. Él también había cambiado. 

Era una etapa de su vida superada hacía tiempo, ahora era feliz junto a Draco y sus hijos y tenía una buena vida, la que siempre había querido.

—Sí, es verdad hace mucho tiempo que no vienes, desde que acabó la reconstrucción del castillo y hace años de eso. No te estoy reprochando nada, Harry, te entiendo perfectamente, todos sufrimos mucho en esa maldita guerra, pero sé que para ti Hogwarts era especial y que el colegio fue el primer sitio que consideraste como tu hogar.

—Es cierto —admitió nostálgico—. Hogwarts fue el primer lugar en el que me sentí aceptado y que sentí como mi casa. Sabía que podría volver cuando todo se pusiera en contra porque sus puertas estarían siempre abiertas para mí. Pero una vez que me fui nunca sentí esa necesidad, me dediqué a vivir y luego formé mi verdadero hogar junto a Draco.   
>>Algo totalmente inesperado e impensable para la mayoría, se que nadie habría apostado un knut por nosotros siendo como fuimos enemigos acérrimos en el colegio, pero la vida a veces es increíble.

—Tienes lo que te mereces, Harry, no le des más vueltas, has luchado como nadie y te mereces esta recompensa. Tienes un marido que te ama y cuatro hijos maravillosos. Ten fe, Harry, todo se resolverá de la mejor manera, ya lo verás…

Eso esperaba, por eso estaba allí para intentar encontrar alguna de las piezas que le ayudaran a resolver aquel rompecabezas en que se había convertido su vida desde que nacieron los mellizos y aquellos desgraciados entraron en su casa, robándoles su tan preciada tranquilidad. Aunque algunas cosas ya estaban bastante claras, esperaba que su charla con el retrato de Dumbledore aportase algo más de luz al asunto.

Le contó que Sophie tenía pesadillas y que quería consultarlo con el Dumbledore del cuadro pero tampoco le dijo mucho más. Le gustaba McGonagall, era una gran mujer pero Harry siempre había sido bastante reservado con sus cosas, especialmente si afectaban a su familia. 

Draco tenía razón cuando decía que nadie pasaba por todo lo que él había pasado sin abonar la factura. Él la había pagado de sobra, quizá más que otros. Sí, había sido muy duro y era sólo un adolescente que no entendía porque le había tocado todo aquello, ni por qué tenía que ser el único que podía acabar con el Lord Oscuro. No había sido fácil sobrevivir pero lo había logrado, gracias a la ayuda de muchos que también lucharon por lo mismo que él y también a la buena suerte, pero hubo mucha destrucción y temeridad insensata motivada por la desesperación de ambos bandos por ganar, pese a todo logró salir vivo.   
Pero hubo tantos muertos... Entonces no comprendió como había logrado sobrevivir, aún hoy seguía sin entenderlo. No quería ni por asomo que sus hijos pasaran por algo similar. Cuando la guerra terminó estuvo más de un año yendo a la consulta de un Psicomago, inducido por Hermione que terminó convenciéndolo de que no podía seguir sin dormir apenas. Ya no tenía pesadillas provocadas por su conexión con Voldemort, sino a causa de él y de la maldita guerra, horribles imágenes invadían su sueño noche tras noche impidiéndole dormir.   
Aguantó apenas un mes antes de seguir el consejo de su mejor amiga. Le costó aceptar que podía deprimirse si le daba la gana, pues había pasado por un infierno y que, desde luego, no era el héroe que todos pretendían, sino un chaval acojonado por todo lo que le había tocado enfrentar, que sus amigos, sus padres, su padrino… habían muerto peleando para librar al Mundo Mágico de la amenaza de Voldemort, y que él solo era una víctima más que se había visto forzado a luchar por sobrevivir y también a sacrificarse por todos. Un chico de diecisiete años, un crío, que al final de todo aquel infierno seguía vivo y que no entendía cómo era posible, pero que tampoco se lo plantearía más. Iba a disfrutar todo lo que antes no había podido, y fue lo que hizo hasta que aquellos jodidos renegados le dejaron paralítico. Paradójicamente su infortunio le condujo a ponerse en manos de Draco y ahora pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a ese sexy rubio. Este último pensamiento le provocó una sonrisa boba. _Estás como una cabra, siempre pensando en lo mismo_ se dijo.

—Entiendo —la voz de Minerva le devolvió a la realidad—, pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Harry, yo me ausentaré un rato para que puedas charlar tranquilamente con el retrato de Albus. Creo que aprovecharé para dar una vuelta por los terrenos, hace un día maravilloso…

>>No eres el único que lo echa de menos, Harry… muchos lo hacemos. Yo perdí el mejor amigo que nadie pueda tener, Albus era realmente especial y fue un honor conocerle y poder aprender de él. Preservar su legado tal y como él lo dejó es mi manera de honrarle aunque sé que él hubiese querido que lo cambiase a mi gusto, no lo haré. Necesito sentirlo cerca y de este modo me parece que no se ha ido del todo, siempre es un consuelo hablar con su retrato…

Mientras la veía alejarse, Harry se preguntó hasta donde había llegado la admiración que sentía McGonagall por el viejo Director y sonrió ante la certeza de que aquella mujer había amado a Dumbledore, de que aún seguía amándolo. ¿Lo sabría Dumbledore? Sí, seguro que sí… Una pena que el antiguo Director fuera tan gay como él mismo, y era un secreto que pensaba llevarse a la tumba.

OoO

En el cuadro, Dumbledore parecía dormitar, pero abrió los ojos en cuanto Harry se aproximó y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—Mí querido muchacho, me alegro de volver a verte, hacía tanto tiempo que no me visitabas…

Harry le sonrió también pese al nudo que acababa de formarse en su garganta, seguía sin hacerse a la idea de que había muerto. Su pérdida, la forma en que sucedió todo había sido terrible, perdió a su mentor asesinado por Severus Snape, lo presenció todo y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que sucediese. 

Tiempo después cuando supo la verdad de lo ocurrido, su corazón se alivió un poco, pero durante mucho tiempo la impotencia, la rabia y la culpa le invadieron. El viejo Director había sido alguien muy importante en su vida, y aunque no siempre le comprendió y odió que le ocultara cosas, todo eso había quedado olvidado en el pasado. Esperaba que el Dumbledore del retrato pudiera ayudarle.

OoO

—El pequeño dragón que Draco te regaló y la figurita del Fénix tienen una hermosa historia en común, Harry. Son una bendición para tus hijos la unión del Fénix y el Dragon representa la alianza del cielo, el fuego y la tierra, ahí radica la fuerza de los mellizos. Sophie es la legítima heredera de su legado y Karsten, su hermano, es el caballero del dragón, su guardián. Ten fe y paciencia, mi muchacho, obtendrás la ayuda que necesites en el momento preciso. El libro te guiará y recuerda… que Hogwarts siempre ayuda a los que son merecedores de ello. 

Después de conversar con el cuadro de Dumbledore, Harry abandonó la sala con el corazón más ligero y lleno de esperanza, pero también con nuevas preguntas. ¿Qué tenía que ver Hogwarts en todo aquello? 

 

la Biblioteca https://mcswhispers.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/library.jpg

el rincón de lectura  
http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-VRd1XdolhbY/UzC7XPgMQyI/AAAAAAAABGk/Yj9qNV0oQ0Q/s1600/wishlibrary.jpg  
pavos reales albinos  
http://tomatoz.ru/uploads/posts/2012-05/1337868587_86479599_large_27_resize.jpg  
https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-Yaf5L9_kaQA/TYU28PfdNTI/AAAAAAAADZU/nr3rOxvTgJI/s1600/IMG_4.JPG  
el jardín  
http://mariaevisitajardines.files.wordpress.com/2010/09/borduraverano.jpg?w=724&h=540  
la rosaleda  
http://images.forwallpaper.com/files/thumbs/preview/86/869235__beautiful-garden_p.jpg


	22. Chapter 22

Harry se apareció en los jardines de Malfoy Manor y se quedó embobado contemplando a sus hijos jugando. 

Zarek, como siempre que iban de visita, hostigaba implacable a los pavos albinos que huían espantados mientras el pequeño de tres años los perseguía riendo feliz. Rodó los ojos y sonrió, Zarek se parecía a él, excepto en los ojos que eran como los de Draco, pero también en el carácter era igualito a su esposo, todo un Slytherin. 

Dianthé se había quedado dormida en brazos de Narcisa, que sentada en una mecedora observaba a Severus jugando con los mellizos. Una divertida batalla de cosquillas se desarrollaba entre Severus y Karsten, mientras Sophie, muerta de risa, intentaba separarlos. Harry no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver como su antiguo Maestro de Pociones, exhausto se rendía, algo que jamás hubiese creído de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos. 

Cuando se percataron de su presencia los niños corrieron a abrazar a su padre, mientras el antiguo Severus se recomponía lo mejor que podía, intentado mostrar algo de dignidad. Sus mejillas estaban rojas lo que provocó que Harry riera a carcajadas, que aumentaron cuando el susodicho le maldijo con la mirada.

Dianthé despertó en ese momento y mimosa llamó a su padre para que la cogiese tendiéndole los brazos, Harry la apretó contra su pecho y besó con ternura su pelirroja cabecita. Y así rodeado por los niños con Sophie y Karsten a cada lado, Zarek abrazando una de sus piernas y Dianthé en brazos fue como se lo encontraron Draco y Hermione que acababan de abandonar la biblioteca de la mansión. 

Una estampa que llenó de amor el corazón del rubio, esa era su maravillosa familia, lo más importante de su vida por la que merecía la pena, y mucho, luchar. Ellos eran su razón de ser y de vivir, el centro de su universo y su felicidad.

Draco abrazó a Harry y le dio un beso en los labios, pero no pudo prolongar la caricia mucho más pues la pequeña Dianthé estiraba los brazos para que la cogiera, lo niños habían dejado a Harry para abrazarle a él. Los besó uno por uno y luego le dijo a su esposo:

—Lo único que hemos encontrado son algunos hechizos y pociones bastante _interesantes_ que pueden servirnos en un futuro pero ninguna pista sobre lo que buscábamos.

—Yo tampoco he descubierto nada que no sepamos ya, hablé con el retrato de Dumbledore y me dijo, más o menos, que tuviera paciencia, que no perdiese la esperanza y que el libro nos guiaría en el momento oportuno.

—Pues entonces no queda otra que darle tiempo al tiempo —dijo Hermione que iba cargada de pesados libros, ante la divertida mirada de Harry se apresuró a explicar—: No me mires así, son sólo son unos cuantos libros que me llamaron la atención.

 

—Lo que tu llamarías lectura ligera supongo… —se burló Harry—. ¿Magia oscura? Hermione me sorprendes.

—El saber no ocupa lugar —se defendió la joven sacándole la lengua de manera infantil—. Además, ¿quién sabe a lo que tendremos que enfrentarnos? 

 

—¿Tendremos? —ahora fue Draco el que preguntó asombrado.

—Por supuesto, no habríais pensando que os íbamos a dejar solos ante lo que se avecina, todos vamos a ayudaros.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una rápida mirada y luego preguntaron a la vez:

—¿A quienes te refieres exactamente con todos?

—Es obvio, ¿no? Ron, Neville, Blaise, Pansy y Luna, por supuesto. Cuando llegue el momento estaremos con vosotros y nada de lo que digáis hará que cambiemos de opinión, así que ni os molestéis en intentarlo —sentenció.

—¡Ni lo sueñes, Hermione! —protestó Draco—, aún falta mucho tiempo para llegar a eso, al menos hasta donde sabemos, pero de ninguna manera permitiré que os pongáis en peligro.

—Bueno… como tu ha dicho aún falta mucho para eso, ¿no te parece? Perdona, Draco, pero no te hemos pedido permiso para ayudaros. Dalo por hecho y no te compliques —espetó al rubio y seguido le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la entrada de la Mansión.

—Pues ya la has oído… no estamos solos en esto —dijo Harry intentado mantenerse serio.

—Tú lo sabías… —bufó el rubio.

—No, Draco, no lo sabía, pero digamos que lo sospechaba, de Ron y Hermione seguro.

—¡Ya, otra vez el famoso trío de oro! Solo que esta vez parece que serán más aunque yo también suponía que no habría manera de mantener alejados a Blaise y Pansy.

—Sera así por lo que parece y me alegra que Neville y Luna también estén dispuestos a echarnos una mano. Cuantos más mejor.

—Yo también ayudaré en lo que pueda—dijo Severus acercándose del brazo de Narcisa.

—Démosle tiempo al tiempo, lo que tenga que ser será —sentenció Narcisa.

Estaba claro que los suyos les respaldarían en lo que tuviese que acontecer. Era alentador saber que no estaban solos ante lo que se avecinaba.

OoO

Harry sonrió mirándole desde abajo y siguió besando y acariciando cada pedacito de piel de Draco a su alcance, los pezones, que mordisqueó suavemente hasta oírle gemir, el plano y musculado abdomen, su delicioso ombligo. Draco era especialmente sensible en esa zona, Harry lo sabía y se empleó a fondo… Cuando alcanzó la erección del rubio, esta era ya considerable. Harry sabía que su esposo no aguantaría mucho más, le conocía muy bien, así que no se entretuvo tanto como le hubiera gustado en los preliminares y cubrió su dulce polla con toda su boca.

 

Después de acariciarla con los labios la recorrió en toda su extensión con los dientes… Draco gimió, mientras se le erizaba la piel, siempre le había puesto que Harry le hiciese eso. Luego la lengua acarició, apretó y jugó todo lo que podía, era una exquisita tortura a la que el rubio no renunciaría jamás. 

Harry empezó a succionar con fuerza. Había llevado dos de sus dedos a la boca del rubio, que los lamió con entusiasmo, hasta que la calentura que sentía le hizo olvidarse de todo. Se liberó en la boca de Harry que no se retiró hasta que cesó el último estremecimiento ocasionado por su orgasmo. 

Los ojos de Draco estaban húmedos, por el placer y correspondió al posesivo beso de su pareja abrazándole con fuerza. Harry esperó paciente a que se tranquilizara, él aún estaba excitado, no habían hecho nada más que empezar.

 

—Te amo, Draco. Te amo con locura.

—Yo también te amo, Harry.

—Me… me volvería loco sin ti y los niños, no lo soportaría.

—Lo sé, amor, lo sé, pero solo fue una pesadilla y estamos todos bien. Severus dijo que había sido creada por Nott en tu cabeza, ese malnacido actuó igual que Voldemort cuando accedía a tu mente para hacerte ver lo que él quería. Probablemente es lo que le gustaría hacer, matarnos a todos, pero su crueldad no conoce límites—dijo rabioso.

—Le atraparemos antes de que pueda causarnos daño alguno y esta vez no irá a prisión porque le mataré —musitó con odio, mientras acariciaba el suave cabello rubio, recordando el mal trago por el que habían pasado unos días antes. Fue la particular manera de ese cabrón de anunciarles que había escapado de Azkaban:

_Harry tenía una horrible pesadilla, había despertado a Draco de un doloroso puñetazo en plena cara. Éste le zarandeó intentado despertarlo pero no lo lograba, Harry no paraba de gritar y llorar, impotente ante lo que fuera que estaba soñando..._

_—¡Noooooooo...! —aullaba Harry—. ¡Mis hijos...mis pequeños...!_

_Incapaz de soportar el sufrimiento de su esposo un segundo más, Draco lo sacudió con fuerza hasta conseguir despertarlo. Harry se incorporó como impulsado por un resorte y abandonó la cama que compartían para correr al baño y vaciar en el retrete todo el contenido de su estómago. Luego empezó a sollozar, parecía tan desvalido como un niño pequeño. Draco estaba terriblemente asustado, no había visto a Harry tan mal nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo la pesadilla estando embarazado de los mellizos, ni siquiera entonces se había visto tan mal como en este momento. Temiéndose lo peor le abrazó con fuerza suplicándole que se lo contase._

_—Ha sido horrible, Draco —la voz de Harry temblaba, igual que el resto de su cuerpo—. Era él… era Nott, se reía como un loco y en cada una de sus manos… tenía… ¡No puedo…ni decirlo! Sé que es una pesadilla, pero es tan horrible y parecía tan real… —sollozó._

_—Dímelo, Harry…por favor… —pidió con voz temblorosa—, dime qué es lo que viste._

_—¡Tenía las cabezas sangrantes de Karsten y Sophie colgando de sus manos Draco! —grito mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y la movía frenético—. ¡Era tan espantoso…!_

_Lo era, ahora era Draco quien acusaba la falta de aire en sus pulmones y sentía nauseas, al mismo tiempo que la ira y el terror recorrían cada poro de su piel. ¿Qué mierda era todo aquello? ¿Realmente Nott estaba tan loco como para poner esas imágenes en la cabeza de Harry? ¿Acaso de verdad pensaba hacerles algo tan horrible a sus pequeños? Le dolía el pecho tanto que apenas podía respirar, pero aún así… debía permanecer lo más tranquilo posible, algo realmente difícil en esos instantes, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que calmar a Harry._

_—Ven, vamos, cariño, vamos a ver a los niños —le dijo suavemente intentando mantener la cordura… cuando solo quería gritar y maldecir igual que Harry, pero uno de los dos tenía que mantenerse lúcido—, así te convencerás de que están perfectamente._

_Harry asintió derrotado, parecía tan destrozado que Draco sentía que se le desgarraba el alma._

_Efectivamente, los niños dormían plácidamente, verlos logró que la respiración de Harry se normalizara incluso consiguió arrancarle una débil sonrisa, Draco sabía que tenía que verlos con sus propios ojos, pues solo la certeza de que sus hijos estaban bien, podía convencer a Harry de que había sido solo una pesadilla, terrible…pero que no había sucedido de verdad. También él necesitaba verlos sanos y salvos, le temblaban las rodillas… y es que él no creía que fuese una simple pesadilla, más bien parecía una advertencia y Nott había demostrado en el pasado que era capaza de todo. No pensaba confiarle su temor a Harry hasta estar seguro de su teoría. Tenía que hablar con Severus._

 

Draco se dejó poseer de nuevo por la boca de Harry, se masturbó mientras Harry le preparaba con su lengua, y luego empezaba a penetrarle despacio.

 

Los ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, la estrechez del rubio, sus movimientos indicándole cuando estaba preparado para más, su mirada gris atenta más a él que a sí mismo… Apoyó las rodillas del rubio en sus hombros y embistió, fue fácil encontrar la próstata de su esposo. Sus gemidos resonaron de nuevo en la habitación y eran música celestial para los oídos de Harry. Esta vez fueron los ojos plata los que se nublaron por el deseo. Eran tantas las emociones que le abrumaban que balbuceó el nombre de Harry, una y otra vez, en cada embestida.

 

Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró en fundirse con aquella carne caliente que hacía ya años se le había entregado para siempre. Se curvó hacia atrás, soltando las piernas del rubio mientras el éxtasis le sacudía hasta casi dejarlo sin conocimiento… sus movimientos se volvieron más erráticos… hasta que exhausto se derrumbó sobre Draco.

 

El rubio le recibió en sus brazos y acariciándose mutuamente se quedaron dormidos. Al día siguiente tenían que acompañar a los mellizos a King Cross, al andén 9 y ¾. Sophie y Karsten ya tenían once años, había llegado el momento de que comenzasen sus estudios en Hogwarts.

OoO

Los años habían pasado muy deprisa y éste sería un año decisivo para su familia, Draco tenía miedo, tanto o más que Harry pero también muchas ganas de que pasase todo de una buena vez. Por supuesto, esperaba que nada malo les pasara ni a ellos ni a sus hijos, lo cierto es que estaba frenético. 

El andén 9 y ¾ era un hervidero de estudiantes, padres y mascotas, aunque ninguna llamaba tanto la atención como el pequeño Fénix de Sophie o el dragon blanco de Karsten. El corazón parecía ir a salírsele del pecho mientras miraba a todos lados, nervioso, temiendo que les atacasen de un momento a otro. 

El libro de Lily no les había aportado nada nuevo en estos años aunque lo consultaban a menudo. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que Sophie no había vuelto a tener pesadillas, ya la había tenido Harry en su lugar y era algo tan espeluznante que no quería ni acordarse. 

Pero si algo tenía claro es que de presentársele la oportunidad sería él y no Harry quien acabase con la vida de ese desgraciado. Que hubiese logrado escapar de Azkaban era una terrible noticia, que Connor también lo hubiese logrado lo hacía aún peor. 

Según Harry habían engatusado a uno de los guardias al que a había Mathews más de un favor sexual. Al final el imbécil se había enamorado de él y había conseguido persuadirlo para ayudarles a escapar, a saber lo que le había prometido. El infeliz había muerto, ese había sido el pago que Connor y Nott le habían dado por su ayuda. Lo único bueno era que los demás esbirros de Theodore seguían presos. 

Vio llegar a Pansy acompañada de su esposo y sus cinco hijos, sonreía pero sus ojos decían algo muy distinto, tenía miedo. Se abrazaron con fuerza, Hermione y Ron llegaron en ese momento con Rose, que ya era toda una guapa adolescente con novio. Salía con Theo, uno de los trillizos, desde finales del curso anterior y las dos mujeres parecían encantadas con su relación. A Ron, sin embargo, no le hacía ninguna gracia que Rose estuviese saliendo con nadie y le daba igual que fuera el hijo de Pansy, su hija era demasiado joven para salir con nadie.

—Para ti nunca será lo suficientemente mayor, cariño —le dijo Hermione, apretando cariñosamente su brazo—. Pero ya tiene dieciséis años, a su edad tú estabas besuqueándote con Lavender por todas las esquinas o ¿ya no te acuerdas?

El pelirrojo se puso rojo como un tomate. A pesar de los años, Hermione no le perdonaba aquello, y le pinchaba cada vez que se acordaba, aunque no era lo mismo, ¡para nada!, él nunca se tomó en serio su tonteo con Lavender y sabía que Rose se tomaba muy en serio su noviazgo con Theo, era igualita que Hermione.

Hugo tenía unos meses menos que Sophie y Karsten pero habían nacido el mismo año, por lo que asistirían al mismo curso. También estaba Ling Lan la hija de Cho con sus padres, que corrió a saludarlos. Era la mejor amiga de Sophie, inseparables desde que coincidieron en la escuela de George y Angelina. Los traviesos Karsten y Hugo también se llevaban muy bien pero cuando estaban juntos eran de temer.

Harry apareció llevando de la mano a Zarek y Dianthé que ya tenían ocho y seis años y estaban allí porque todos iban a Hogwarts. 

Después de la pesadilla de Harry y con Nott y Connor libres, había convencido a Draco para que aceptase el puesto de Maestro de Pociones que Minerva le había ofrecido. Neville y Blaise se harían cargo de la Clínica de Londres además de la de Bamberg mientras viviesen en el castillo. 

Así Draco estaría permanentemente cerca de los niños. Minerva había insistido mucho en ello y ya había preparado los aposentos que ocuparían en el ala norte del castillo. 

Harry no podía abandonar su puesto como Jefe de Aurores, ahora menos que nunca. Estaban tras la pista de Nott y Connor pero cada vez que creían tenerlos, desaparecían o la pista resultaba ser falsa. Era muy desalentador…

Habían acordado que Harry se trasladaría siempre que le fuese posible a través de la red flu para estar juntos. Deseaba estar con ellos más que cualquier otra cosa, pero no podía dejar de investigar. Aunque era un inconveniente, les tranquilizaba saber que estaban con los niños. Si no podía atrapar a esos malditos, al menos estarían cerca de ellos para enfrentar lo que viniera y uno de ellos, en este caso Draco estaría siempre en el castillo. 

Harry suponía que Sophie terminaría en Slytherin, de igual forma que estaba seguro de que Karsten iría a Gryffindor, era clavadito a él en el carácter. Le había confiado la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa de El Merodeador, tesoros invaluables que su hijo merecía tener, Draco aún no lo sabía y nunca encontraba el momento oportuno de decírselo, sobre todo porque sabía que la bronca que le echaría sería épica. Ahora rogaba porque Karsten les diera buen uso, aunque era algo en lo que prefería no pensar demasiado.

Sophie, su princesa, estaba preciosa. No sabía cuándo se había hecho tan mayor, si apenas anteayer la daba el biberón y le cantaba nanas para dormirla. Había crecido y cada dia se parecía más a Narcisa, aunque su cabello era más oscuro que el de su abuela. 

Karsten se parecía a Draco, aunque sus ojos eran tan verdes como los suyos. Se llevaba muy bien con su hermana y la protegía muchísimo y Sophie lo soportaba bastante bien pues era de temperamento tranquilo y no se enfadaba con facilidad, pero cuando se hartaba y sacaba su genio, era igualita que Draco, y entonces era cuando Karsten huía, literalmente.

OoO

La idea había sido de Severus y entre todos la habían perfeccionado, ahora sus hijos pequeños llevaban también un amuleto que Harry había vuelto invisible, igual que hizo en su día con los de sus hijos mayores. Todos ellos estaban protegidos con un hechizo parecido al que Hermione inventó para el E. D. cuando aún estudiaban en Hogwarts, ella misma se había encargado de mejorarlos. Más aún, había conseguido amuletos para todos sus amigos y los hijos de estos, no se fiaba un pelo de esos bastardos y además… era la manera perfecta de ser avisados si algo malo les sucedía a los niños. 

 

Karsten  
https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/52/88/80/52888090cbfd27573f0413c831ab47d2.jpg

Sophie  
https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/7d/85/32/7d85321e7b93b2ae27a19c20ed6faa73.jpg

Ling Lan  
http://mingxing.facang.com/uploads/allimg/150924/1P1141196-0.jpg

Hugo  
http://ia.media-imdb.com/images/M/MV5BMjIxMjgxMjQxOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjk0NTk4NQ@@._V1_.jpg

Rose  
http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3x132CreM1qkvqr4o1_540.jpg


	23. Capitulo XXIII

Beta: Cuqui Luna

El viaje hasta Hogwarts era largo, y Draco sentía como el cansancio le iba venciendo. No había dormido casi nada los últimos tres días, estaba nervioso porque por fin había llegado el momento de que los mellizos comenzaran su educación mágica en el Castillo. 

Harry le cogió la mano y Draco le dedicó una débil sonrisa, sabía que su pareja no estaba de mucho mejor ánimo que él mismo. Era duro pero tenían que enfrentar la realidad de una vez por todas.

Dianthé y Zarek, llegarían con Ron y Hermione mediante un translator. Les hubiese gustado que fueran con ellos en el tren, pero de ninguna manera querían que se perdiesen el viaje, la ilusión y la magia de su primer viaje junto a sus compañeros de curso, cuando llegase el momento. Era muy especial y realmente genial para los niños magos que asistían por primera vez al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería y quería que guardaran para siempre en sus corazones la maravillosa estampa del castillo cuando lo vieran por primera vez, una experiencia única que recordarían toda la vida, como él y Harry.

Sophie y Karsten estaban en otro compartimento no muy lejos de ellos con Hugo y Ling Lan. Harry le miró a los ojos como si le adivinase el pensamiento:

—No dejaré que les pase nada, Draco, te lo prometo.

—Eso no la sabes, sólo dime cuándo acabará esto, es lo único que quiero oír.

Harry se armó de paciencia, entendía su malestar, él lo soportaba mejor pues estaba más acostumbrado a la presión, por su trabajo, y uno de los dos debía mantener la cordura.

—Es un asco, lo sé, pero aguantar es lo único que podemos hacer, de momento. Eso y estar acerca de ellos para reaccionar lo antes posible a lo que sea que esos hijos de mala madre tengan planeado hacer.

—Estaré yo, tú tienes que trabajar —dijo bruscamente, sin tener en cuenta el dolor que causaba y que reflejaban los ojos verdes—. Preferiría que estuvieras con nosotros, aunque sé que no puedes porque eres el maldito Jefe de Aurores —lo dijo con rabia, no era justo, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos. La presión le podía y tenía miedo de quedarse solo con los niños, todo era mucho más sencillo con Harry cerca. 

—Draco, por favor… lo hemos hablado mil veces, yo también preferiría quedarme en el castillo con vosotros, pero sabes que no puede ser. Vendré siempre que pueda, solo tienes que llamarme, mi despacho y nuestra casa están conectados por la red Flu con los aposentos que ocuparemos en el castillo.

Draco suspiró con fuerza, lo sabía, pero aún así…

Harry se arrodilló ante su esposo, le cogió la cara con las manos y le besó.

—Sabes que si pudiera me quedaría, pero soy más útil allí. Estamos siguiendo la pista a esos malnacidos y con suerte podremos atraparlos antes de que hagan nada. Confío mucho en ti, mi amor, eres un gran mago y nadie mejor que tú para cuidar de ellos.

—Como digas —refunfuñó—, pero preferiría que estuvieses conmigo, te voy a extrañar un montón y sin ti no será lo mismo.

—Y yo a ti, cariño. —Se besaron de nuevo apasionadamente. Los dedos de Draco se perdieron en el cabello de su esposo mientras éste le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla y acababa el beso mordiendo con suavidad el labio inferior del rubio.

OoO

Cuando llegaron ya era de noche y todos estaban cansados pero a Sophie, Karsten y los alumnos de primer año les sobraba energía, para ellos todo era nuevo, asombroso y sorprendente. Armaron un pequeño alboroto al ver a Hagrid por primera vez cuando apareció para recibirlos, nunca habían visto un semi gigante. Harry y Draco sonrieron con nostalgia, revivir su llegada al castillo a través de sus hijos, era maravilloso. 

Los niños volvieron a lanzar exclamaciones de alegría al ver las barcas que les transportarían hasta el colegio, atravesando El Lago negro. Les observaron alejarse desde la orilla, sus exclamaciones al ver el majestuoso y maravillosamente iluminado castillo y su reflejo en el agua, les hicieron sonreír de nuevo. Todo era como Draco recordaba, los pequeños botes cargados de niños extasiados ante el mágico espectáculo que mostraban su asombro y alegría sin cesar de susurrar entre ellos ante lo que veían. Poco después solo se divisaban las luces de las lámparas que iluminaban las pequeñas embarcaciones desde la otra orilla.

OoO

El sombrero seleccionador colocó a Karsten en Gryffindor, no fue una sorpresa ya se lo imaginaban. Hugo también fue sorteado en la casa de los leones y Sophie acabó en Slytherin. Harry hizo una mueca y le dio un codazo a Draco que iba a estallar de orgullo, de un momento a otro, aunque intentara disimularlo. Ling Lan, la mejor amiga de su hija, también fue sorteada en la casa de las serpientes. 

Rumores sorprendidos corrieron enseguida por todas las mesas, una hija de Harry Potter en Slytherin era algo inconcebible para la mayoría de los presentes, menos para sus padres. La cara de McGonagall era un poema, sin embargo los niños parecían encantados con lo que les había tocado. Ellos no sabían nada de antiguas guerras ni viejas rencillas ni falta qué hacía, Draco esperaba que sus hijos marcasen la diferencia y consiguieran que el odio entre las casas desapareciera. Era difícil, pero no imposible. 

Sonrientes y satisfechos los niños se dirigieron a las mesas de sus respectivas casas, donde fueron recibidos con grandes muestras de afecto. Draco estaba encantado, Ron no parecía haber tomado muy bien que su ahijada acabase en la casa de Salazar _¿Su dulce Sophie una Slytherin?_ le costaba asimilarlo, Hermione en cambio, no parecía sorprendida.

—Tú lo sabías —le recriminó su esposo—, siempre lo sabes todo... —sonaba como un crio que no se ha salido con la suya.

Hermione rodó los ojos y Draco bufó de risa al oírle, el pelirrojo le obsequió una mirada furiosa y Harry le susurró a su marido al oído: 

—Habla luego con Sophie seguro que tiene algo que contarte…

Sí, por supuesto que hablaría con ella, aunque no sabía a qué se refería Harry.

OoO

Habló con su hija cuando terminaron de cenar justo antes de que se retirara con sus compañeros a las Mazmorras.

—El sombrero seleccionador me ha dicho que estaría bien en cualquiera de las dos casas, que tenía cualidades para estar en cualquiera de ellas. Dijo que era versátil, astuta e inteligente y que esas eran cualidades muy apreciadas en la casa de las serpientes. También dijo que era valiente, que me encantaban los retos y que nunca me daba por vencida y que Gryffindor quería gente como yo en su casa.

—Supongo que tambien te dijo que eras capaz de romper las reglas si era necesario, tu padre es experto en eso, entonces ¿por qué no escogiste Gryffindor, cariño?

—Escogí Slytherin para no estar en la misma casa que Karsten, pero no porque no quisiera estar con él sino porque tu estuviste en ella y eres el mejor papá del mundo, así que pienso que hay gente buena y mala en todas las casas, no solo en Slytherin.

Draco casi se derrite de amor al escucharla, pero quería jugar limpio así que se obligó a sí mismo a contarle la experiencia de su otro padre con el sombrero seleccionador, cuando terminó Sophie tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Entonces… ¿papá pudo acabar en Slytherin? No puedo creerlo…

—Te pareces a mí en muchas cosas, cariño, pero también a tu otro padre, tienes mucho de los dos, me temo.

Sophie rio encantada y se arrojó a sus brazos, justo cuando Harry aparecía acompañado de Karsten, que hablaba sin parar. La pequeña se lanzó a abrazar a su padre moreno y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¡Me fascinan tantas muestras de cariño! —exclamó sonriente pero enseguida frunció el ceño—, ¿qué tramáis?

—Nada, papi, que acabo de enterarme de tu charla con el sombrero cuando eras como yo y ¡me encanta!

Harry miró de soslayo a Draco que lo estaba pasando en grande a su costa.

—Me lo vas a contar ¿verdad? —preguntó Karsten a su risueña hermana.

—¡Claro que te lo contaré, hermanito, después de todo no hay secretos en esta familia! —dijo alegre mientras se alejaba con Karsten para ir a sus respectivas salas comunes.  
—Te lo dije —le dijo Harry mientras se alejaban para dirigirse a sus aposentos en la Torre Norte—. Lo suponía porque a mí me pasó lo mismo en mi selección.

—Sí, me contaste que el sombrero quería mandarte a Slytherin, pero pensé que me estabas tomando el pelo.

—Pues no, era totalmente cierto… Solo que como no me gustó un pelo tu forma de tratar a Ron me decidí por Gryffindor.

—Supongo que fue como tenía que ser, yo era un poco capullo en aquel entonces.

—¿Un poco? —ironizó—. Estabas celoso, solo que no lo sabías… —se burló.

—¡No es cierto! —se ofendió Draco.

—Vale, como digas…pero tengo razón, reconócelo.

Draco le siguió, rezongando.

Hermione y Ron habían acostado a Dianthé y Zarek que habían cenado con ellos, pero estaban rendidos por el cansancio. Draco lamentó de inmediato no haber podido acostarlos él, todo era muy nuevo para ellos y eran aún tan pequeños...

Los aposentos que les habían destinado estaban muy bien, eran amplios, cómodos y acogedores. Constaba de varias estancias, la habitación principal estaba presidida por… ¡su cama! realmente estaban en su dormitorio, apenas podían creerlo pero así era. 

Había dos recamaras más para los niños. Primero fueron a ver a Dianthé que dormía profundamente abrazada a su mascota favorita, un unicornio de peluche y enseguida notó que Tulmo había dispuesto también las habitaciones de los niños, todo era obra suya, lo que alegró sobremanera al rubio. Era muy bueno que el elfo, que era uno más de la familia, hubiese preparado todo como lo había hecho. La habitación era exactamente igual que la que su hija tenía en casa, y era una buenísima idea pues Dianthé adoraba su cuarto. La besó con cuidado aunque sabía que tenía el sueño profundo y que no la despertaría y fueron a ver a Zarek, que sonreía al dormir, al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño bonito y eso era bueno. Besaron a su hijo pequeño y salieron sin hacer ruido, Zarek tenía el sueño ligero y no querían despertarlo. 

Tulmo estaba en la cocina, una réplica perfecta de la suya en casa. Hizo una reverencia cuando les vio:

—Tulmo tenía que venir, amo Draco, nadie puede cuidar a los niños tan bien como yo, aparte de los amos, naturalmente.

Harry odiaba la palabra amo, pero no había logrado que le llamase solamente Harry, y eso que había insistido hasta el cansancio. Al final se había tenido que dar por vencido, era una misión imposible.

No le habían pedido que los acompañase, no querían obligarlo, pero por lo visto tampoco había hecho falta, pues había ido por su cuenta, algo que le agradecían y mucho pues su ayuda era inestimable sobre todo con los niños que le adoraban. Poder comer y cenar en sus aposentos con sus hijos pequeños y ocasionalmente con los mayores, animó a Draco, no se sentía cómodo comiendo con el resto de profesores y la Directora, prefería intimidad y también la iba a tener lo cual era un plus.

Dos bolas de pelo se abalanzaron sobre ellos, una más grande que otra: Azkar y Xino, sus perros; también estaban allí y les estaban dando el mejor de los recibimientos. Eso no hubiese sido posible sin el permiso de McGonagall, suponía que era Hermione quien se lo había pedido. No había mascotas muggles en Hogwarts pero, como en todo lo demás, la buena mujer estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que estuviesen lo más a gusto posible, algo que Draco le agradecía mucho sobre todo porque ahora sí empezaba a sentirse como en casa. No pudo evitar una exclamación al ver su despacho, ¡acababan de hacerle muy feliz! Harry soltó una carcajada al ver su expresión. Tal vez su estancia en el castillo no iba a ser tan mala después de todo, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrarles y acabar de una vez por todas con Nott y sus secuaces. Ya no era solo Connor quien estaba con él, había al menos tres más según las últimas informaciones de Harry, esos malnacidos no perdían el tiempo. Draco solo quería que todo terminase y regresar a su casa con toda su familia a salvo.

OoO

Harry se fue al día siguiente, aunque prometió venir siempre que su trabajo se lo permitiese. Draco sabía que lo haría, pero seguía sin ser suficiente. Le gustaba dar clases de Pociones, siempre le habían gustado y tenía que ver con su profesión así que lo pasaba bien enseñando. Sobre todo a los alumnos mayores, Theo y Rose destacaban en la materia sobre el resto de los alumnos. Habían heredado mucho de sus madres, sobre todo Rose, que cada vez se parecía más a Hermione, excepto en el pelo rojo y las pecas, eran muy similares. Los trillizos eran muy parecidos a su padre a su edad, aunque su mirada era completamente distinta. Tenían los ojos de su madre y por fortuna, cada uno, su propia personalidad. Eran dignos hijos de la casa Slytherin. Theo era el más inteligente de los tres; habían renunciado a su apellido paterno, eran solo Parkinson por decisión propia y nadie podía culparlos. Habían pasado por mucho a pesar de ser tan jóvenes y, según le dijo Rose, nunca mencionaban a su padre.

Enseñar a sus hijos era… raro y a veces le costaba mantener la compostura y mostrarse solo como un Profesor. Los dos eran inteligentes pero Sophie, Ling Lan y un Ravenclaw llamado Peter Brown, destacaban sobre el resto que apenas sabía, lo que era un bezoar. Empezaba a comprender a Severus, pero si algo tenía Draco era paciencia.

OoO

Los días transcurrían sin contratiempos. Harry se aparecía a través de la chimenea dos o tres veces a la semana, por lo que todo era más llevadero. Sophie y Karsten comían con ellos cuando Harry estaba allí, les gustaba estar juntos; era su primer año en Hogwarts y extrañaban mucho a su familia, como todos, pero eran unos privilegiados en ese sentido y lo sabían. Como también sabían que era algo temporal y por eso procuraban estar juntos siempre que les fuera posible. Ya llevaban un mes en Hogwarts cuando Sophie les mostró su nueva mascota, una serpiente.

—Somos amigas, desde hace una semana aproximadamente. El otro día estaba leyendo junto al lago cuando apareció y desde entonces somos inseparables.

—¿Puedo verla? —pidió Harry. Había perdido su capacidad de hablar parsel cuando Voldemort destruyó el horcrux que llevaba dentro, lo cual lamentaba en ocasiones como esta, pues le gustaría hablar con la serpiente.

—Es inofensiva, una serpiente de jardín, pero fíjate en sus colores, es muy llamativa —dijo Draco. Efectivamente sus colores oscilaban del verde al azul con toques de bermellón, no parecía real.

—Por favor… ¿puedo quedármela? —suplicó la niña, haciendo que sus padres se mirasen un instante antes de decir a la vez.

—No veo por qué no.

 

Dianthé

http://static.squarespace.com/static/53d033c5e4b01edbad4bb6c9/53d47fd5e4b05500812cd091/53d47fd8e4b05500812cdb76/1271974856000/web-20x20-brielle.jpg?format=original

Zarek  
https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4c/ce/0d/4cce0df73b10d0845d96a749d91da56c.jpg

La habitación de Dianthé

https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-iIzTwK9ReSI/VBupYqqoYFI/AAAAAAAAApk/fualJq-idS4/w960-h960/IMG_13565419502708.jpeg

La habitación de Zarek

http://www.quiet-corner.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/Kids-Room-Designs.jpg


	24. Chapter 24

Zarek y Dianthé jugaban con los perros en el pequeño jardín que sus padres habían creado con magia; para ellos un lugar donde explayarse y disfrutar a su antojo. No se mezclaban con el resto de alumnos de Hogwarts, eran aún demasiado pequeños y, aunque estaba muy agradecido al Ministerio por haberle permitido mantener a sus hijos a su lado, Draco no quería romper la magia que vivirían en el futuro, cuando fueran estudiantes de pleno derecho en el colegio. 

Se sentía egoísta por sacarlos de su ambiente, pero era necesario, no solo por su propia tranquilidad sino porque en el castillo estaban más protegidos que en cualquier otra parte y tenían a Tulmo con ellos, lo que hacía que todo fuera un poco más llevadero. 

El elfo adoraba a los niños y ellos a él, y tenerlo allí los hacía sentir a todos un poco más como en casa. Era un sacrificio que todos, incluidos los niños, tenían que hacer. Solo esperaba que no durara mucho tiempo más y que todo se resolviera favorablemente y volver a la normalidad lo antes posible.

Jugaban con sus hermanos cuando iban a visitarlos, algo que hacían casi todos los días, pero a veces los pequeños se quejaban pues echaban de menos su casa, su escuela y a sus amigos. Los entendía perfectamente, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, si él era el primero en desesperarse al ver que el tiempo pasaba y no sucedía nada relevante.

Hacía ya un mes que estaban en Hogwarts y no es que estuviera loco porque les pasara nada a sus hijos mayores, precisamente, pero tenía los nervios a flor de piel y muchas ganas de que todo terminase de una vez… Pero sobre todo no quería que hubiese ninguna baja entre los suyos, eso era algo que le aterraba, no quería perder a nadie, menos aún a uno de los niños o a Harry. Podía pasar, era muy consciente de ello y el solo pensamiento era desolador. 

Era peor aún desde que Harry le dijo que ya no eran solo Nott y Mathews a los que tendrían que enfrentar, éstos habían logrado reunir un pequeño ejército de delincuentes de la peor ralea reclutados en el callejón Knockturn, un horrible lugar donde se juntaba toda la escoria del Mundo Mágico. 

Desde que tenía conocimiento de ello apreciaba mucho más el ofrecimiento de sus amigos de no dejarlos solos, llegado el momento, todos estarían con ellos y, visto lo visto cuantos más fueran, mejor.

Los Aurores habían descubierto que era el libro, de Lily Potter, lo que los ladrones buscaban cuando asaltaron la casa de Severus en Santorini y después la suya hacía años. Ignoraba por qué pensaron que podía tenerlo Severus, pero era algo que pensaba preguntarle en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Todo se iba aclarando, también por qué intentaron secuestrar a Sophie y Zarek cuando eran solo unos bebés, y por qué les lanzaron ese hechizo para saber el alcance de su magia. Pensaban utilizarlos para conseguir sus fines sino conseguían el libro. Gracias a Merlin no se salieron con la suya. 

Ahora también sabían que Sophie tenía la llave para acceder a la desparecida Ciudad Blanca, la ciudad de los Ancestros. Por lo visto, conocían la antigua leyenda que hablaba sobre una ciudad Celta en medio del bosque, donde los animales mágicos como los Fénix y los Dragones coexistían en paz. Contaba la leyenda que en medio del bosque se alzaba una gran muralla blanca que protegía la Ciudad y que solo la princesa del Fénix, la heredera, tenía la llave para poder acceder a ella, por eso necesitaban a Sophie, para que les ayudase a entrar. 

—Ignoro lo que buscan en la Ciudad, pero sea lo que sea tenemos que impedir que se salgan con la suya. Por supuesto, y lo principal de todo, recuperar a nuestra hija sana y salva, eso si es que consiguen salirse con la suya y secuestrarla. —Le había dicho Harry hacía tres días, la última vez que los visitó.

Harry tenía el libro, no se separaba de él, pero no había revelado ninguna información nueva desde hacía tiempo y ni Sophie, ni Harry habían soñado nada al respecto hasta la fecha, así que solo quedaba esperar y eso era una verdadera tortura. 

Estaba todo muy tranquilo, demasiado, era como la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

OoO

Hacía mal tiempo y no podían jugar a Quidditch, Karsten, como era de esperar, era el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, había heredado la habilidad de Harry para volar en escoba y ver la snitch antes que nadie. Después de que Harry, su padre, fuera el buscador más joven de la historia de Hogwarts, se vieron obligados a cambiar la norma que prohibía jugar a los alumnos de primer curso y ahora también ellos podían acceder a las pruebas.

Hugo era el bateador del equipo, como lo fueron sus tíos Fred y George en el pasado; había heredado su habilidad para el juego y las bromas, disfrutaba tomando el pelo a los demás, cuanto más pesadas e imaginativas eran las bromas, mejor. Para colmo contaba con cada nuevo invento de _Sortilegios Weasley_ , según George nadie mejor que la familia para seguir la tradición y experimentar con sus nuevos artilugios. Seguía manteniendo la tienda que creara con su desaparecido hermano gemelo gracias a la proverbial ayuda que Harry les dió en su dia. Y además tenía la escuela que dirigía junto a Angelina, su esposa, y a la que asistían muchos pequeños futuros magos antes de ir a Hogwarts. Su sobrino Hugo, que también había sido alumno suyo, amenazaba con superar a los bromistas de los gemelos en sus mejores tiempos. 

Hermione era la que mantenía la disciplina en casa, pero, con su madre lejos, el colegio se había convertido en su mejor campo de pruebas y además tenía muchas víctimas con las que experimentar. Karsten era algo más prudente que él y el único capaz de pararle los pies cuando todo amenazaba con desmadrarse de manera irremediable.  
Con tan mal tiempo no podían jugar al aire libre, mucho menos al Quidditch, y estaban hartos de jugar al snap explosivo y al ajedrez mágico. Era divertido que las cartas explotaran y que las piezas de ajedrez se machacaran unas a otras, literalmente, pero ya hasta eso les aburría. Necesitaban algo más de acción.

—¿Y si usamos el mapa que te dio tu padre a ver si encontramos algo interesante? —propuso Hugo. Karsten enseguida se mostró encantado con la idea y los dos corrieron a su sala común. 

Poco después salían de su dormitorio y Karsten llevaba el mapa en una mano y la capa invisible bajo el otro brazo, por si la necesitaban. Se dirigieron a uno de los pasillos menos transitados y cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie los veía abrieron el mapa y Karsten dijo las palabras mágicas: _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ y esperaron el resultado entre risas.

OoO

—¡No!, no me gusta, Sophie… esa serpiente me da mala espina —dijo Ling Lan, señalando al reptil con un dedo—. Desde que apareció pasas todo tu tiempo libre con ella, no me haces ni caso.

—Eso no es cierto, Ling Lan —se ofendió Sophie—, ¡no puedo creer que tengas celos de una serpiente!

—¡No estoy celosa! —protestó la otra niña—. Deberías escucharme, no te lo digo por decir, no me gusta. Siento rechazo hacia ella, y no lo digo porque sí, sabes bien que adoro los animales. A todos… menos a ella.

Sophie la miró enfadada, aunque tenía que reconocer que su amiga tenía parte de razón en lo que decía, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con la serpiente, pero es que era tan bonita y tranquila… Le había cogido cariño a su nueva mascota, su pequeño Fenix también detestaba a la serpiente. Solo le faltaba que también Ling Lan, su mejor amiga, estuviera celosa de su serpiente. 

De pronto el Fenix apareció, pero ya no era pequeño había recuperado su tamaño real y le seguía un enorme dragón blanco que la niña reconoció enseguida a pesar de su nuevo y enorme tamaño. Miró al Fénix y al Dragón con la boca abierta, no entendía nada, ni ninguno de los estudiantes que ocupaban los terrenos tampoco, ¡ver volar al Fénix y el Dragón por los terrenos, era un espectáculo digno de ver! Sobre todo cuando atacaron a la serpiente a la vez. Esta huyó despavorida y Sophie corrió tras ella. No entendía el comportamiento del Fénix y el Dragón, ni tampoco su transformación, siempre habían sido tan pacíficos y ahora daban verdadero miedo. Pero ella no se amilanó, no sabía si estaba más sorprendida que enfadada o al revés, pero no iba a permitir que dañaran a su mascota. La serpiente traspasó la puerta de salida de los terrenos y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía la siguió…

—¡Espera! —gritó Ling Lan que corría tras ella. 

Karsten gritó justo antes de alcanzarla como una exhalación con su escoba: —¡Aléjate de ella Sophie, es una trampa…!

Demasiado tarde, solo tuvieron tiempo de ver la cara horrorizada de la niña y la sonrisa torcida de Connor Mathews, que acababa de transformarse antes de desaparecer, junto con el Fénix. El Dragón se quedó pero su triste lamento se escuchó hasta en el último rincón de Hogwarts. 

Rose y Theo se abrazaron impresionados y conmovidos por lo que acababan de presenciar, la chica lloraba abiertamente. Habían corrido tras ellos al ver a Karsten volar hacia la salida como si le fuera la vida en ello, Hugo le seguía a poca distancia, con el corazón en la boca. Sacaron sus varitas y maldijeron a Connor, pero estaban aún demasiado lejos y no le alcanzaron. Ling Lan parecía al borde del desmayo. Todos intentaron evitar el desastre pero ninguno pudo evitar que aquel bastardo se llevase a Sophie.

Incrédulo ante lo que acababa de pasar y con el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo, la pena, y la impotencia que sentía, Karsten lloró sin importarle lo que los demás pudieran pensar, era su hermana a la que acababan de arrebatarle ante sus narices y no había podido evitarlo. 

Los demás no estaban en mejor estado que él, especialmente las chicas, pero sintió que alguien tenía que reaccionar, y le dijo a Ling Lan: —Sube tenemos que avisar a mi padre de lo que acaba de pasar. —Tiró del brazo de la niña y la situó tras él en la escoba.

Theo invocó también a su escoba y una sollozante Rose se abrazó a él, un segundo después, tres escobas volaban a toda velocidad hacia el castillo.

OoO

Harry se apareció por la chimenea muy alterado, Ron venía con él. A Draco se le paró el corazón al ver que traía el libro de Lily en una mano, pero no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada porque Karsten, Hugo, Ling Lan, Rose y Theo, abrieron intempestivamente la puerta y entraron corriendo en ese mismo instante. No necesitaban oír lo que tenían que contarles, bastaba con verlos para saber que algo terrible, acababa de suceder. El lamento del Dragón había sido escalofriante y Draco se había asomado a la ventana para ver lo que pasaba, pero cuando vio al imponente dragón blanco en su tamaño real atravesando majestuoso el cielo de Hogwarts, le temblaron las rodillas y tuvo que sujetarse para no caer. 

¡Había comenzado! La peor pesadilla de su vida acababa de comenzar, no hacía falta que nadie se lo dijera, sabía que su hijita había desaparecido. A su corazón le faltaba un pedazo, era tan doloroso, lo sabía… y aún así se obligó a escuchar a los niños, aunque tuvo que sujetarse en Harry, quien, aunque trataba de mantener las apariencias, estaba tan deshecho como él:

—Es Sophie, ha desaparecido ha sido Connor Mathews, él se la ha llevado… ¡Se la ha llevado, papá, y no he podido hacer nada por evitarlo!

Harry dejó un momento a su esposo para consolar a su niño, al tiempo que Hugo abrazaba a su padre y Ling Lan se refugiaba en Draco. Rose lloraba inconsolable sobre el hombro de su novio que tenía el rostro desencajado.

—¡Hey! —dijo Harry revolviendo el pelo de su hijo, que era tan rubio y suave como el de Draco—. Tú no podías hacer nada, tampoco yo he podido hijo —dijo con voz ronca por la emoción. Solo pensar que ese desgraciado tenía a su hija le hacía hervir la sangre. 

Había ido a Hogwarts porque el libro por fin se había manifestado y lo había hecho de forma diferente a las otras veces. Esta vez no se había limitado a abrirse y mostrarle lo que estaba escrito. No, se había elevado bruscamente en el aire, brillando como nunca antes, provocando que Harry casi dejara de respirar de la impresión. Afortunadamente Ron se encontraba con él en ese momento.

—¿Qué ha dicho el libro? —consiguió articular Draco. Estaba devastado, pero también dispuesto a todo, solo quería recuperar a su niña, abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más.

—Tenemos que buscar el árbol Rowan junto a la cascada, por lo visto es la entrada —respondió Harry, con una voz que no parecía la suya.

—¿Cómo es posible que ninguno nos hayamos dado cuenta en todo este tiempo de que esa maldita serpiente era un animago? —estalló Ron.

—Ya ha pasado antes —suspiró Harry—, las protecciones no pueden detectarlos. Pasó lo mismo con Sirius cuando se coló en el castillo como Canuto, con Rita Skeeter cuando nos espiaba convertida en escarabajo y también con la rata de Colagusano. Las protecciones no detectan los Animagos.

—¡No me jodas! —gritó Draco fuera de sí, dando un puñetazo al escritorio que hizo volar libros y papeles—. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—Pues créelo, no existe hechizo alguno para descubrirlos —dijo Hermione apareciendo por la chimenea acompañada de Severus y Narcisa—. Si existiera yo lo sabría, pero no se puede hacer nada, Draco.

—Hola a todos —saludó Harry abrazando primero a Hermione y luego a su suegra—. Muchas gracias por venir. Si nuestras informaciones son ciertas vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

—¡Madre! ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó Draco abrazándola con fuerza. Severus les saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Necesitáis a alguien que cuide de los niños mientras no estáis, y no conozco a nadie mejor que yo para hacerme cargo de ellos.

—Creo que Tulmo agradecerá la ayuda —dijo Severus haciendo una mueca y sentándose en un sillón—. Iré con vosotros, y me da igual lo que digáis así que no os molestéis siquiera en intentarlo —dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Dianthé y Zarek que jugaban en el jardín, entraron al oír el jaleo y se alegraron mucho al ver a sus abuelos, hacía tiempo que no los veían y se alegraban mucho de tenerlos allí. Zarek estaba sobre el regazo de Severus mientras Dianthé, su hermana pequeña abrazaba a su abuela.

—Fue culpa mía —lloró Ling Lan—, sospechaba de esa serpiente, no me gustaba nada y me daba muy mal rollo. Intenté advertir a Sophie pero no me escuchó. Entonces el Fénix apareció, pero era grande, era un fénix de verdad que atacó a la serpiente una y otra vez haciéndola huir. Le seguía el dragón blanco de Karsten solo que también era enorme, nada que ver con las pequeñas mascotas que tenían. Yo no entendía nada y entonces… la serpiente huyó y Sophie corrió tras , y sí, señor Potter, era un ave de verdad.

—¿Y dónde está el Fénix ahora?—preguntó Harry.

—Desapareció con ellos—respondió Rose aún llorosa.

—¿El pequeño Fénix se volvió real y atacó a la serpiente? —preguntó Theo que no salía de su asombro—. Un momento, ¿lo sabían?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó alterada Rose, mientras todos los niños miraban a Harry con los ojos como platos.

—Será mejor que os pongáis cómodos chicos —dijo Hermione con voz tranquilizadora—, hay una historia que no conocéis y creo que ha llegado el momento de que sepáis toda la verdad. ¿Quién quiere hacer los honores?

—Yo lo haré —dijo Draco con voz cansada y se sentó en el suelo junto a sus hijos para contarles, lo mejor que pudo, toda la historia desde el principio. Partirían al dia siguiente en busca del árbol, dando tiempo a que llegaran los demás al dia siguiente. Saber que Sophie estaba protegida por el Fénix, le tranquilizaba, aunque solo un poco.


	25. Chapter 25

_Y un día, el dragón blanco arrebató los rayos al sol, con ellos hizo incontables esferas radiantes. Una de ellas, la más bella y grande, contenía el fuego de la vida y todas las demás se llenaron de viento, para dar energía a la vida eterna más allá de la muerte. Por eso, todos los amaneceres, esa corriente, esa fuerza tan intensa, lanza al cielo millones de esferas, alabando la grandiosidad de la vida..._

OoO

Narcissa y Tulmo dieron de cenar a Zarek y Dianthé y después se ocuparon de acostarlos. La madre de Draco se reunió con ellos poco después, justo a tiempo para oír decir a Severus: —No, Karsten, los malos solo son magos corrientes pero muy ambiciosos que han probado el poder y quieren más.

—Como mi padre quiere decir —dijo Theo secamente.

—Tu padre perdió el norte hace muchos años y su estancia en Azkaban ha empeorado su locura y ansias de venganza. Me temo que ahora es aún más peligroso que antes —contestó Harry.

—Sé dónde hay un árbol Rowan —dijo Rose cambiando de tema pues a su novio no le gustaba nada hablar de su padre, le odiaba por lo que le hizo a su madre. 

>> Si es el que creo, está cerca de una enorme cascada a las afueras del Bosque prohibido y parece bastante frágil, la verdad.

Narcisa tomó la palabra con su voz suave y armónica:

—Los Druidas basaban el tiempo en las fases de la luna y sus centros rituales en los árboles que representaban la virtud de una divinidad. Diseñaron un horóscopo protector en base a ambos elementos constituyendo un universo de veintiún árboles según las fechas lunares. Así pues, hay dos árboles para los equinoccios: El Olivo para el equinoccio de otoño que es el veintitrés de septiembre y el Roble para el equinoccio de primavera que es el veintiuno de marzo. También hay dos árboles para los solsticios, el Abedul para el solsticio de verano y el Haya para el solsticio de invierno, pero hay diecisiete árboles más*.

>>El serbal, o árbol Rowan, representa la sensibilidad y la firmeza, carácter que heredan los nacidos bajo este hermoso árbol. Son aparentemente frágiles, pero dentro de ellos guardan una gran fortaleza que los hace resistir las peores tormentas. Aman las aventuras y suelen ver el lado positivo de los problemas. Los nacidos bajo la sombra del árbol Rowan son muy sensibles y artísticos, además poseen muy buen gusto y la capacidad de deducción es uno de sus fuertes. Su sensibilidad es tan fuerte que los problemas ajenos les suelen afectar casi más que los propios y siempre dispuestos a plantarles la cara y ayudar a los demás. Este signo también está asociado a los oráculos y las profecías. Es tu árbol, Karsten, y también el de Sophie. ¿Casualidad? No lo creo. 

Todos parecían impactados por las palabras de Narcisa menos Draco, Harry y Severus que al parecer ya lo sabían. 

—¿Cómo es que tú conoces ese lugar, jovencita? —inquirió de inmediato Hermione, en un tono que les recordó a todos a Minerva McGonagall.

—Fue allí donde Theo se me declaró, mamá, es un lugar precioso, deberías verlo —contestó la chica ruborizándose y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La directora y demás profesores siempre les advertían de los peligros de El Bosque prohibido, pero Rose se había saltado las reglas varias veces, siempre iban allí en escoba pues estaba lejos. A Theo y a ella les gustaba mucho volar, era algo que había heredado sin duda de su padre, pues su madre prefería estar siempre con los pies en la tierra. El lugar era realmente precioso y les encantaba ir cuando hacía buen tiempo. 

Hermione se tragó sus palabras, pero puso los ojos en blanco y rezongó, exactamente igual que su hija instantes antes. Eso provocó una sonrisa en Ron.

—Tenemos que organizarnos: Pansy, Blaise y Neville llegarán al amanecer, tienen que utilizar translators y no han conseguido permiso para usarlos antes de mañana. Luna no puede venir, los gemelos en una de sus trastadas se metieron en una caseta abandonada y fueron atacados por un enjambre de _billywig_. Están internados en San Mungo y no pueden dejar solos a los niños hasta que se les pasen los mareos y dejen de levitar. Pueden estar así semanas, así que no podemos contar con ella. Una verdadera lástima. 

—Y con los Aurores tampoco podemos contar debido a la Revuelta organizada por la H.D.D —dijo Ron con fastidio.

— ¿Qué diablos? ¿Aún existe esa Hermandad de Duendes?, es increíble… ¿No se cansan nunca? —preguntó Draco estupefacto.

—Por lo visto no, aún trabajan en secreto contra el Ministerio y ya sabéis lo peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser.

— Querían convertir _cabeza de Puerco_ en su cuartel General. ¿Podéis imaginarlo? —Dijo Ron—. Aberforth estaba tan furioso que casi descabeza a tres de ellos con un solo hechizo.

—Así es —respondió Harry—, menos mal que los Aurores se lo impidieron, sino las consecuencias habrían sido desastrosas. De cualquier forma, ya es el tercer ataque en menos de una semana. Esos duendes están realmente locos. Tengo a todos los Aurores que no trabajan en otras misiones, haciendo guardia en Hogsmeade. El pueblo está rodeado y seguirá así hasta que no capturen al último duende insurgente. ¡Me tienen más que harto!

— ¿Y los duendes de Gringotts no pueden hacer nada?

—No quieren involucrarse, ya sabes que no les gustamos demasiado, Hermione.

—Sí, tienes razón, acuérdate de *Griphook.

—Sí, nos la jugó bien ese enano traidor —corroboró Ron—. Casi morimos por su culpa.

—Así que solo quedamos nosotros —dijo mirando a Draco y a sus amigos—. Nos superan claramente en número.

—Ginny… a ella le gustaría ayudar…—dijo Ron.

— ¡De ninguna jodida manera! ¡No la quiero cerca de mí y menos aún de mis hijos! —Saltó Draco de inmediato—. Sé que es tu hermana Ron, pero después de lo que nos hizo… 

—Te entiendo, Draco —terció Hermione conciliadora—, pero… Ginny ha cambiado mucho, y está muy arrepentida de lo que hizo. Ha pagado un precio muy alto por su estupidez y es muy buena combatiendo. Nos vendría muy bien su ayuda.

—No sé, Hermione… Sé que Ginny actuó por despecho, pero no puedo olvidar lo que hizo —dijo Harry—, por otra parte, tenemos que ser prácticos y cualquiera dispuesto a ayudarnos será bienvenido. Hace años que no la veo.

—Ha estado fuera, en Suecia, jugando con un equipo de allí. Ha rehecho su vida con un jugador de otro equipo de allí, vive en Eksjö, un pueblo en el que conviven magos y muggles. Solo quiere resarciros por el mal que os causó. No querías ni oír hablar de ella, Harry, por eso nunca te dijimos nada.

—Bueno ese soy yo, el tipo que siempre da segundas oportunidades. Por mí, de acuerdo, que venga si quiere…

—Harry tiene razón —intervino Severus—, la ayuda de la señorita Weasley nos sería muy útil —dijo mirando directamente a Draco que, reticente, le devolvió la mirada.

—No sé si tía Ginny ira o no, pero yo sí que lo haré —dijo Rose con decisión y, antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, intervino Theo para decir:

—Mis hermanos también quieren ayudar.

— ¡Y nosotros! —saltaron Karsten, Hugo y Ling Lan a la vez.

— ¡De eso ni hablar! Vosotros solo sois unos niños ¿Nos hemos vuelto locos o qué?

—Tío Draco —dijo Rose firme—, soy mayor de edad en el Mundo Mágico, Theo y sus hermanos también, no podéis impedir que vayamos. Además, vosotros teníais nuestra edad cuando luchasteis contra Voldemort.

—Las circunstancias entonces eran muy diferente, Rose —intervino Severus—, se vieron obligados a pelear, no tuvieron elección.

— ¡Y teníais nuestra edad cuando os enfrentasteis a un troll en primero!—soltó Hugo, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que acababa de decir Severus.

— ¡Exacto! —Exclamo Karsten de inmediato—. Y cuando te enfrentaste al profesor Quirrell, no eras mayor que yo, papá —repuso Karsten, retando a Harry.

—Nos vimos forzados a combatir, Rose —dijo Ron—. Estábamos en guerra, no podíamos elegir.

—Pues yo sí puedo hacerlo, y opto por ir con vosotros —respondió la muchacha tercamente—. Sophie también es de mi familia…

—Está bien —asintió su padre tras mirar a su madre que arqueó una ceja y se mordió el labio—, pero os mantendréis en la retaguardia. Merlin sabe que necesitamos ayuda, pero no os expondréis de no ser absolutamente necesario y estarás pegada a mí en todo momento. 

— Te lo prometo, papá.

—Y nosotros, ¿qué? —preguntó Karsten rabioso.

—Vosotros no iréis de ninguna manera—cortó Harry cansado pero firme—. No, Karsten, y no pongas esa cara. Solo tenéis once años y bastante desgracia es que hayan secuestrado a tu hermana.

—Me necesitáis… —dijo obstinado.

¡No vas a ir! —gritó Harry enfadando—. ¿He hablado suficientemente claro?

El niño miró a Draco con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero éste negó con la cabeza, firme. —No, Karsten, es muy peligroso y estaremos más tranquilos sabiendo que estáis a salvo en el castillo.

—Tus padres tienen razón, cielo —intervino su abuela—, deja que nosotros resolvamos esto.

— ¡Es mi hermana de quien estamos hablando, mi otra mitad! —Gritó entre lágrimas fuera de sí—. Soy su guardián, siempre me lo habéis dicho y ahora que está en peligro no me dejáis ayudar. ¡No es justo!

— ¡Ya basta! —Sentenció Harry—. Vete a tu sala común. ¡Es una orden! Y vosotros dos también, dentro de poco será la hora de cenar.

El niño lanzó, a sus padres y a Severus, una mirada cargada de inquina antes de salir de la estancia seguido por sus dos mejores amigos, quienes también lanzaron miradas incendiarias a todos los presentes.

— ¡Uffff! —dijo Ron, sentándose en el primer sillón que pilló—. Si alguien me llega a decir lo difícil que era ser padre, me lo habría pensado muy mucho…

— ¡Ron, no te pases! —exclamó Hermione, entre divertida y enfadada.

— ¡Papá, no lo dices en serio! —gritó Rose.

— ¿Por qué? Os quiero mucho a ti y a tu hermana, Rose, pero todo sería más tolerable si nos hicieseis caso en vez de discutir sobre todo cuando se trata de algo tan importante. Es muy cansino discutir con chavales insensatos.

—Yo no soy así, papá, te recuerdo que es Hugo quien se parece a ti —dijo con total desfachatez.

Severus rodó los ojos. Estos Gryffindors eran tan entretenidos, los genuinos reyes del drama, ¡sí, señor!

—No quise decir eso…es que…

—¡Discúlpate ahora mismo, Rose! —gritó Hermione señalándola amenazante con el dedo.

—Lo siento, papá—dijo la chica avergonzada y roja como la grana.

—Ven aquí, nena —dijo Ron satisfecho, abriendo los brazos. Si alguien conocía bien a su hija era él, se parecía mucho a su madre, aunque ella se negase a admitirlo, era tan impulsiva como él a su edad. Rose corrió a refugiarse en el abrazo, daba igual la edad que tuviese, no había lugar en el mundo más seguro para ella que los brazos de su padre. Bueno, tal vez los de Theo... pero ella siempre sería la niña mimada de su padre, eso era algo que no quería que cambiase nunca. 

—Tu padre tiene razón, cielo —dijo Hermione acariciándole el pelo—, solo queremos manteneros a salvo.

—Ya lo sé, mamá, y me parece genial que Karsten, Hugo y Ling Lan no vayan, también estoy más tranquila si se quedan en Hogwarts, pero yo ya no soy una niña.

—Tampoco eres una adulta, precisamente —dijo Severus. La chica le fulminó con la mirada desengañada, ellos tenían una conexión especial, siempre la apoyaba. 

—Mamá… —suplicó.

 

—Está bien, Rose… No voy a discutir más, ya sabes lo que opino, pero como vas a acabar haciendo lo que quieras, no tiene caso seguir hablando de ello.

—Por favor, no te enfades…

—No estoy enfadada, Rose, estoy preocupada —dijo recalcando cada palabra—. No quiero que corras ningún peligro.

—Ya lo sé, mamá —dijo mirándola con ojos de cachorrito sin dejar aún el cálido abrazo de su padre.

Ante eso Hermione ya no tuvo respuesta. Su hija era tan testaruda como ella, había heredado su inteligencia y su carácter, pero era también una manipuladora de primera clase, no en vano era una Weasley. 

—Es hora de cenar, si queréis quedaros diré a Tulmo que prepare algo —dijo Draco a Rose y Theo, que se apresuraron a declinar su oferta.

—Gracias, señor, pero será mejor que nos reunamos con el resto de nuestros compañeros en el Gran Comedor. Quiero hablar con mis hermanos.

—Entiendo —dijo Draco, al tanto de que lo que querían era estar a solas y era lógico. Eran jóvenes y estaban enamorados, seguramente Theo también hablaría con sus hermanos, pero más tarde. 

Rose besó a todos antes de marcharse de la mano de su novio. Hacían una preciosa pareja.

Cuando al fin solo quedaron los adultos, Severus fue el primero en hablar: —Sabéis que no podéis impedir que Karsten vaya en busca de Sophie —dijo, mirándolos a ambos.

—Sí, lo sabemos, pero tiene que suceder así, él debe estar convencido de que se lo prohibimos. Cho nos entregó hace tiempo la esfera que contenía la profecía, sabemos lo que tiene que ocurrir. ¡Odio las malditas profecías! Y no me gusta en absoluto, pero esto tiene que acabar y el fin está cerca. Karsten es el único capaz de manejar al dragón y solo Sophie y él, los dos juntos, pueden encontrar _La fuente de toda vida_. Nadie más puede hacerlo…

OoO

En cuanto abandonaron la cueva quedaron fascinados por el sol que allí, al contrario que en Hogwarts donde casi era invierno, lucía de modo deslumbrante, el paisaje era tan magnífico que todos bajaron de las escobas y se quedaron admirando el paisaje que había ante ellos. No era algo que vieran todos los dia, era otro mundo, la vegetación era muy variada con árboles frondosos y frutales colmados. Había también un lago cristalino con una bella cascada, unicornios, mariposas y flores de mil colores. Un aroma suave y delicado llenaba el aire, desde la flor más pequeña hasta el árbol más frondoso todo era peculiar, diferente…

Sophie sabía que para las hadas chiquitas las flores eran su casa y también que se escondían para jugar entre las hojas de una campanilla o bajo las hojas de los abedules. En ellas dormían y con ellas jugaban. Había setas en abundancia, otro refugio para los pequeños seres mágicos que contribuían al colorido del lugar con sus sombreros de llamativos colores. Era todo tan precioso que le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo para jugar y disfrutar a sus anchas pero estaba allí contra su voluntad, aquellos magos malvados la habían secuestrado y empezó a entenderlo cuando llegaron a la muralla blanca. Supo lo que tenía que hacer desde el mismo instante en que sintió aquel agradable calorcito en su cuello. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir y dejarse llevar. Ella no podía verlo, pero los que la rodeaban sí, lo menos eran quince tipos, a cada cual más feo. Solo los llamados Nott y Mathews parecían normales, pero ella sabía que eran los peores de todos. El primero era el bruto que trató tan mal a tía Pansy en el pasado; no se lo habían contado, pero ella, a veces, espiaba cuando no se daban cuenta. Era la única manera de enterarse de esas cosas que nadie le contaba, porque la consideraban aún muy pequeña. El segundo, Connor, era quien la había engañado, convertido en serpiente. Tenía miedo, pero hacía todo lo posible por no demostrar lo mal que se sentía en realidad. No quería darles ese gusto, además estaba segura que a estas horas sus padres habrían puesto a todo el mundo en guardia y no tardarían en encontrarla. O eso esperaba. Nott, Connor y sus secuaces la miraban fijamente y eso la ponía nerviosa.

OoO

Theodore Nott estaba impactado, nunca había visto nada igual. Una luz blanca envolvía por completo a la pequeña, y un precioso collar con forma de Fénix centelleó en todo su esplendor en el cuello de la chiquilla. Como si estuviera sonámbula, la niña caminó hasta la muralla blanca y la tocó. Apareció una hendidura en la pared y se quitó el collar que encajó a la perfección en el hueco que acababa de aparecer. La muralla resplandeció, las piedras que la componían brillaron con luz propia como si poseyesen una luz interior. Una enorme puerta plateada con símbolos celtas, entre los que reconoció el Triskel* y el Wuivre,* hizo su aparición para facilitarles la entrada. Al mismo tiempo muchas cascadas de agua cristalina empezaron a caer alrededor de toda la muralla, mientras el inigualable canto celestial del Fénix —que surcaba el cielo en ese momento— lo llenaba todo. El ave desapareció en el horizonte, pero la niña no pareció preocupada y eso inquietó a Nott. Connor le había contado que tuvo que huir cuando un Fénix le atacó, decía que era como si perteneciera a la niña, pero eso no podía ser. La última vez que se vio un Fénix fue después de morir Dumbledore, y hasta donde él sabía solo existía un Ave Fénix que renacía de sus cenizas cada quinientos años. Aquel no podía ser Fawkes, era imposible…

OoO

Estaba buscando el momento adecuado para poder comunicarse con su hermano. Les echaba mucho de menos y eso que solo hacía unas horas que se había separado de ellos. La Ciudad era impresionante, pero parecía desierta, aunque ella intuía que no era así pues se sentía observada. Sus calles parecían hechas de plata y brillaban igual que la muralla, parecía llena de vida y sin embargo no se veía a nadie. Entraron en una de las lujosas casas que encontraron a su paso y poco después la encerraron en un cuarto oscuro sólo iluminado por un candil. Solo entonces se permitió llorar. Como la niña que era, estaba aterrorizada. Decidió intentar comunicarse con Karsten, tenía que decirles que estaba bien.

OoO

No podía dormir, era imposible. Estaba muy alterado y necesitaba calmarse para pensar con claridad. Esperaba que Sophie se comunicase pronto con él, era un don que tenían desde que podía recordar y que todavía no lo hubiese hecho no era buena señal.  
Había luna llena y el cielo estaba tachonado de estrellas, sus compañeros de cuarto dormían todos apaciblemente, incluso Hugo. Le pasmaba su capacidad para dormir a pesar de los problemas, a él le resultaba imposible.

Se levantó y se sentó en la gran ventana arqueada de su dormitorio a contemplar el paisaje nocturno de Hogwarts. El castillo parecía aún más mágico de noche, si es que eso era posible; era casi como una postal. Suspiró triste y entonces la oyó llamarle, casi se cae al suelo de la impresión.

_—Karsten, estoy bien, no me han hecho daño._

_—Sophie… ¿de verdad estás bien? —preguntó ansioso—. Dime dónde estás e iré a buscarte. No tienes idea de lo que ha sido esto, una completa locura. Han venido los tíos Ron y Hermione, y también los abuelos y mañana llegaran tía Pansy, tío Neville y tío Blaise. Van a ir todos a buscarte, y acabar de una vez por todas con esos malditos. A mí me han prohibido ir pero no pienso hacerles caso, les seguiré sin que me vean._

_—Escúchame, Karsten, diles que tienen que ir al árbol que está cerca de la cascada, casi al final del Bosque prohibido. Me llevaron en escoba y la entrada está bajo la cascada. Ese es el camino, atravesando una cueva. Se tarda horas en recorrerla, o eso me pareció. Cuando salgáis de la cueva al fin divisaréis la muralla blanca que es enorme y parece que está viva. Es preciosa y brilla como si fuese de plata._

_—¿Cómo habéis conseguido entrar?_

_—Llevaba un collar invisible y solo lo supe cuando estuve delante de la muralla, simplemente apareció. Creo que estaba hechizado, tendrás que preguntarles a nuestros padres sobre eso. El collar era la llave para acceder a la Ciudad, los hombres malos querían entrar a la ciudad y me necesitaban para hacerlo. Es cuanto sé, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que buscan._

_—Tú tranquila, hermanita, te rescataremos. Mientras tanto tienes que ser muy valiente y recuerda que el Fénix está contigo, él te protegerá._

_—Lo sé… y Karsten pregúntale a nuestros padres porque estos tipos me llaman princesa ¿vale? No tardéis en venir, por favor, está muy oscuro y tengo hambre._

_—Tranquila, saldremos al amanecer. Por cierto, no pareces asustada._

_La niña soltó una risita._

_—Es que no te imaginas lo bien acompañada que estoy._

_—¿Qué? ¿Por quién?_

_—Dragones, Karsten, pequeños dragones de colores. Al menos hay media docena, son preciosos…_

_—Increíble._

La conexión se cortó bruscamente y Karsten supuso que su hermana de nuevo tenía compañía indeseada. No pensaba esperar a que amaneciera ni tampoco seguirlos, iba a adelantarles a todos. Sophie le necesitaba y eso le importaba más que cualquier prohibición de sus padres.

—¿Por qué estás vestido, Karsten? —farfulló Hugo, muerto de sueño. 

—A buscar a Sophie, acabo de comunicarme con ella.

—¿Qué? —dijo, ya totalmente despierto y quitándose el pijama a toda velocidad—. No pensarás irte sin mí…

OoO

* _Los diecisiete árboles restantes son: Abeto, Álamo, Arce, Avellano, Carpe, Castaño, Cedro, Ciprés, Fresno, Higuera, Manzano, Nogal, Olmo, Pino, Sauce, Serbal (ó árbol Rowan) y Tilo, distribuidos en periodos equidistantes y opuestos._  
* _Duende de Gringotts. Acompaña a Harry y Hagrid hasta sus respectivas cámaras. En 1998 es atrapado junto a Ron, Hermione, Harry y Dean por Greyback y compañía, y llevado con el resto a la mansión Malfoy. A petición de Harry, el duende le dice a Bellatrix que la espada que tienen es falsa. Huye de la casa con Dobby, no sin antes caerle un candelabro. Al llegar a Shell Cottage, Fleur le da Crece-Huesos para sanar sus piernas. Harry le pide ayuda para entrar en Gringotts a la bóveda de los Lestrange. Él acepta a cambio de la espada de Gryffindor, porque dice que fue Godric Gryffindor quien la tomó de Ragnuk el Primero y es propiedad de los duendes. Harry acepta su propuesta. Planean la entrada a Gringotts, en una habitación pequeña que permanecía oscura por petición del duende. Les guía a través del banco Gringotts, hasta la bóveda de los Lestrange, pero cuando llegan los demás duendes aprovecha el momento en que Harry pierde la espada, la toma y huye con ella abandonándolos a su suerte._

_*Triskel: Es uno de los símbolos más populares de la cultura celta, representa el poder de tres, número que para los celtas era sagrado porque representaba aspectos de la vida y la naturaleza, ya sean los elementos aire, agua y tierra, o la relación cuerpo, mente y alma._  
Representaba el eterno aprendizaje y los ciclos solares. Éste símbolo solo podía ser portado por los druidas en aquellas épocas antiguas.  
*Wuivre: Símbolo compuesto por dos serpientes enlazadas entre sí. Representa el poder de la tierra y también era una forma de representar la eternidad del ciclo de la vida y la muerte. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedico esta historia a mi beta e invaluable amiga Cuqui Luna, sin ella, sus consejos y correcciones, esta historia no habría quedado igual. También quiero dedicársel a Jessica y Meliza, por acogerme con los brazos abiertos en su foro y por darme su amistad y ayudarme en todo lo que pueden. Porque... os quiero mucho a las tres.


End file.
